Changed, Grown Up and Irresistible
by lunastars
Summary: BEFORE THE FIRST FILM. Letty was a lot older than the last time Dom saw her, she was different and she sure has hell had changed. One problem, he couldn't stop staring at her. She was all he could think about.
1. Old Faces

**Hi! I've been really into all these Dotty fanfics so I figured I'd write my own one because I have my own ideas of how the amazing couple came to be! This chapter is a little short and I expect the others to be a bit longer. But I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think! **

I closed up the garage and made no hesitation in slamming everything so that it made the loudest of noises. Even as I stormed over to where my car sat my footsteps sounded loud. As I got into the car I knew I shouldn't be driving in this state but I just didn't care.

Once I was on the road though I felt so much better. I had calmed down just enough to slow the car down to the speed limit and loosen my grip on the steering wheel. I continued to breath as I drove, I didn't want to be angry when I got back. I didn't want to have to snap at anyone.

But when I arrived no one was there. Well there was a car but I couldn't tell who it belonged to. I parked up and cautiously got out. I wandered over to the house all the while trying to figure out who the hell the car belonged to.

When I entered the house I heard the TV, I couldn't make out what it was so I couldn't tell who it was from that. I edged around the corner to see someone sitting on the couch. I didn't recognise her but I couldn't deny that she was hot. Shame I had to kick her out.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"No, I'm cool thanks."

"The hell you are," I growled. "Get out!"

"That's no way to speak to a lady," she said sarcastically.

"I don't care, I don't know who the hell you are, get out!"

"I can't," she grinned as she got up off the couch. "I live here."

I went to say something but then someone came through the front door. I just stared at her while I waited to find out who it was. Who the hell was this girl? What the hell was she doing here?

"Letty?" It was my dad. "Letty!" he said again but more sure.

"Hey," she said shyly as my mouth dropped.

He ran up to her and pulled her up into a hug. "Wow, you've changed."

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"Mia and Vince told me but I didn't really think…" he laughed. "I mean, Vince noticed, I figured it was a big change but not this big."

"It's nothing Mr T, really," she laughed. "And we both know why Vince noticed."

"Why I noticed what?" he asked as he came through the door.

"How much I'd changed," Letty said.

"Yeah, you look hot as hell," he growled seductively as he came round the corner with Mia.

"Vince," my dad warned.

"Oh, Mr T!"

"This brings me on to my little rules," he started.

"Rules?" We all asked.

"Yeah, I did tell Mia."

"I thought you were joking," she admitted.

"Well, I'm being deadly serious," he started. "The guest bedroom is now Letty's, it needs a little fixing up but it should be fine. Boys, hands off." I noted he looked at Vince when he said it.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mr T."

I just shrugged in response so he continued. "Letty you need to go to school."

"Aw, Mr T, why?" she moaned.

"Look, I know you're sixteen but you started the school year while you were away, you might as well finish it," he explained. "Your transfer has been sorted."

"But I can stop going after this year?"

He nodded. "And I'll teach you more stuff at the garage, I'm sure you haven't forgotten."

"Hell no I haven't!" she said excitedly.

Who was this girl? 'Cause she sure as hell wasn't the Letty I knew.

"Is that all the rules, Dad?" Mia asked politely.

He nodded. "So, recap… No funny business, Letty has to go to school and I expect you Letty to be working in the garage at weekends and whenever you have free time that you want to waste."

"You don't have to ask me twice," she said happily as she dropped back down onto the couch.

"You might as well just finish school," Mia suggested quietly as she sat down next to her.

"Mia," she groaned.

"OK, OK, I won't mention it again."

And she didn't, instead they spoke about other things. They had a lot to catch up on. It was a shame really, just before Letty went away her and Mia finally got really close, like sisters. It was nice to see that they still felt like that.

While they were talking I couldn't help but look at Letty. Fuck she had changed, and not subtly too. Her hair was longer, it looked more silky but it was the same dark brown colour. Her eyes were probably the only thing that was the exact same as before, they looked older but they were still the same eyes. She was skinnier too, OK, well she was skinny before but this was different. She also had more… Assets so to speak.

The next thing I knew somebody was hitting me upside the head. "What the hell?" I demanded.

"Stop staring," Vince whispered sideways to me.

"I wasn't staring," I grunted.

"You were too," he said sternly. "I don't blame you, brother. But you heard your dad."

"I know, I know," I said. "But I wasn't staring."

-

"How's the room?" Dad asked as Letty came down the stairs. "Enough room for everything?"

"Yeah, it's all wonderful Mr T, thanks."

He smiled happily at her as she sat down at the table. "Dinner shouldn't be too long," Mia said from the stove.

"While we wait, and now that the boys recognise you…" Dad started but it was clear that was aimed souly at me.

"Yeah Dom, I didn't think I'd changed _that_ much," she laughed.

"The hell you haven't," I muttered. "And in my defense you were gone a lot longer that you said be."

"I actually agree with him on that," Vince said. Actually agree? He always agreed with me. "You said a week, it's been two years."

"Yeah, thanks for informing us," I smiled. "Maybe I just forgot about you."

Letty gave me an unimpressed look as Mia said, "I did tell you guys her trip was prolonged."

"When?" Vince asked.

"You both stayed in touch?" I asked. "Why didn't I get phone calls or letters or whatever?"

"I second that motion," Vince nodded.

"I called Mia because she's my best friend and I wanted to keep in touch, on occasion I spoke to your dad but that was because he picked up when Mia didn't," she explained. "If you wanted to talk you could've picked up the phone. They work both ways."

"I still don't get why I didn't get a phone call," I said, amused now.

"Why would I?" she asked sternly. "I mean I was that girl who seemed to follow you around like a lost puppy, like you would want to hear from me."

"So now she admits to it," Vince laughed.

"Oh shut up," we both said.

I turned back to look at her, I was little embarrassed but she looked fine, this annoyed me. Letty was never one to get embarrassed but I would've expected some kind of emotion, instead she just sat there. I would have said something but then Mia brought the food over.

Who was this girl? I'd been asking the same question since I saw her earlier for the first time in two years. She wasn't the same Letty, she was different. Granted it seemed to be in a good way but it wasn't the Letty I knew. And why the hell could I not stop looking at her?


	2. Questions and Discussions

**Just to clarify as it was brought up in a review... Letty is 16, Mia is 15 and is in the year below Letty at school and Dom and Vince are 19 :) but if ages change due to time skips and such I'll let y'all know! And on the other note, thank you so much for the reviews so far, they're all so positive, I'll try to make you all proud with this story! :)**

I sat awkwardly on one end of the couch while Letty sat on the other side. I tried not to look at her and whenever I did I got a stern look from Vince. Trust him to be all responsible, but god forbid if it was the other way around.

"So, Letty," I started. "You never actually explained why you were going away."

"Well not to us two anyway," Vince commented.

Mia rolled her eyes. "I've had this discussion with you before, so I'm going to go bed."

"Night, girl," Letty whispered as Mia kissed her cheek and went upstairs.

"You gonna answer the question?" I asked.

"My parents were having problems," she started. "With each other."

"Shit, sorry girl," Vince said sincerely. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged. "My mom isn't the easiest person to get on with, not that dad is either... I figured they'd work it out but then suddenly we were moving."

"So you were in Mexico the entire time?" Vince asked curiously.

"Well no," she said.

"Come on, more details," I grinned as I stretched out. My feet almost poking her leg.

She looked sideways at me before turning round. "We did go to Mexico, we were gonna stay for a week to check things out but my parents already made the choice before we even got there. We stayed in Mexico for a few months then went over to the Dominican Republic."

"Did the trip do what it was supposed to?" I asked but her look said it all.

"Why do you think I'm staying here?" she asked as she looked back at the TV.

I nudged her lightly with my foot. "What happened while you were away?"

"What didn't happen would be a better question," she laughed.

"Well," Vince said as he sat on the floor in front of the couch, facing us. "What happened with you?"

"I learnt to drive legally as you can see from my ride out front, I got a job waitressing, I dated, I had a boyfriend at one point, I did a bit of surfing, etc."

I almost dropped my beer at the idea of Letty dating and having a boyfriend. "Who was the guy?"

"His name was Ethan," she explained. "He was new there too, it brought us closer and well we started up a relationship because of it."

"And forgetting about Ethan," Vince said cautiously. "How many dates did you go on?"

"A lot," she shrugged casually.

I felt anger surge in me at how casual she seemed about the whole thing. "How many is a lot?"

"Don't worry, not as many as you," she grinned. "And mines were innocent... Movies, beach, dinner, you get the gist."

"Sounds like you had a lot of freedom and spare time," Vince interrupted before I could respond.

"Mom started drinking more," she whispered. I swear I could see her eyes fill with water. "Erm, there were more arguments."

"Where are they now?" I asked quietly, never taking my eyes away from her face.

"Mom left and dad was too messed up and wrapped up in his own little world to really look after me," she shrugged. "I convinced him to let me come here. He called your dad and sorted it all out."

"Where'd the car come from then?" Vince asked, I assumed he wanted to make the conversation a little less awkward.

"When Mr T found out I could drive he bought me it, dad sent him some money towards it and I'ma get a job and pay him back the rest."

"My dad bought you that?" I choked.

She looked embarrassed. "Yeah..."

A few hours had passed since we asked Letty about her going away. I was angry about my dad buying her a car. He bought me one but I had to fix it, a lot. What made her so special? But I got over it when we continued talking. She talked about her living situation while they were away. The two bedroom apartment, the nights spent alone, the break ins and so on. I could see tears in her eyes again and it stopped me from being mad.

Vince had gone upstairs almost an hour ago. Now that he was gone I had no one to warn me when my staring got too much.

I still sat on the couch but I was no longer stretched out. Letty was at the other end. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. She rested her chin on top of her knees and watched the TV in awe.

"Run run run!" she suddenly shouted. "Go left, go left!"

I hadn't noticed what she put on but it looked like some crime show. By the looks of things someone was running away from the bad guy.

"Now you're gonna die," she said as she shook her head.

I tried not to but I couldn't help but laugh. She turned around almost instantly. I bit my lip and tried to look innocent. It didn't work.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing," I said.

"Bullshit, tell me."

"You should watch that mouth of yours," I said.

"Make me," she dared.

"That should be easy," I teased.

She swivelled round so that she was facing me. She folded her arms and looked sternly at me. She kicked me with her foot. It didn't hurt so I just laughed.

"Don't laugh," she growled.

"Make me," I said, repeating her words from before.

She got into her knees and moved to the middle of the couch. She started punching at my chest.

I grinned wickedly. "That ain't gonna work." I grabbed her wrists and pushed her back so she was lying on the couch. I started to tickle her stomach and sides. Soon she was rolling around laughing.

"I surrender," she managed to breathe out. "And I'm not sorry for swearing."

"I'm not sorry for laughing then," I said as I leaned back, I only just noticed how close we were.

She shrugged. "I'm too tired to argue with you on this."

I tried to answer but I had a lump in my throat. Her legs were curled up near where I was sat and she was sprawled out across the couch. One arms was behind her head and the hand of the other rested on her stomach. It was hard not to notice her with that tight tank top and short shorts.

"Quit staring," she said.

I looked at her but her eyes were closed. "How'd you know I was staring?"

"You're not very subtle," she laughed as she opened her eyes. "You've been staring since I got here."

I gulped. "Sorry." There was no point in not admitting it now.

"Don't be," she smiled. I went to say something but she sat up. "I never thought I'd get stared at by you."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're into skanks," she shrugged.

I started to feel angry once again. "I'm not just into them," I said angrily. "I can handle a serious relationship."

"Dom," she said sternly. "When was the last time you had a serious relationship? By serious I mean lasted longer than a week and you were actually official."

I had to think about it for a moment. "I was about fifteen I think. Maybe fourteen."

"And you're nineteen now, that's a long time and it was before the skanks," she said. "You're hooked, addicted."

"You don't know me for shit," I growled.

"And I'm glad, I'm so glad I got over you."

"When did you get over me?" I asked curiously.

"After my eleventh or twelve date," she whispered. "Then I met Ethan and he made sure I didn't remember you in that way at all."

I looked her up and down. "You guys didn't did you?"

"No," she admitted slowly.

"So why did it end?"

She looked at me. "Think about what I just told you."

"Jerk," I breathed out. My fists balled up in anger. "So you're telling me, you wouldn't put out so he dumped you?"

She nodded slowly. "It was my fault."

"Letty, no!" I said desperately. I touched her arm lightly. "Don't say that."

"But it is," she explained. "We had been together a while and we went out. We went to one of the restaurants near the beach, after we ate and went for a walk I made the suggestion of getting a room so we could crash and he didn't have to worry about driving us home."

"Letty..."

She ignored me and continued. "But when we got up to the room I was no longer tired. I laid out on the bed and we kissed... We erm, we did other stuff and we stripped. I kept spurring him on but at the last minute I freaked..."

"You had a right to back out," I reassured her. "If he couldn't handle it then its his fault."

"Yeah but you've never had to face that problem," she whispered. "Girls make no hesitation in opening their legs for you. They all wait in line for a shot at the king."

"You don't," I whispered sadly.

"Like I said, I moved on."

I watched as she stood up and disappeared upstairs. I laid down on the couch. I switched off the tv and then laid my arm across my face.

"Shit," I whispered to myself.

I couldn't understand why I felt so jealous about her moving on or why I was so angry at the fact she thought I was just a player. I couldn't understand a lot since she came home. Soon I just sighed and rolled over. I let sleep claim me

* * *

"Yo Dom, wake up!" I heard someone call.

I opened my eyes and groaned as I rolled over and fell off the couch. "Fuck."

"Watch your language!"

"Sorry, dad."

I sat up and ran a hand over my head. Vince laughed as he stepped round me and sat on the couch. I hit his leg and told him to shut it.

"You look like hell," Vince laughed.

"Well that couch isn't the most comfortable thing in the world," I complained.

"Then why sleep on it?"

I stood up and sat down next to him. "I was too lazy to go upstairs."

"Sure you didn't have a late exciting night with Letty?" he whispered.

"That's wrong on so many levels."

"What's wrong on so many levels?" Mia asked as she and Letty came down the stairs.

"Nothing, sis," I smiled.

It was obvious that she didn't believe me but she went into the kitchen to talk to dad. Letty on the other hand sat on the arm chair.

"What?" I asked when I noticed she was staring.

She just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Liar."

"Well, you'll never know if I am or not," she grinned. "And this isn't about me."

"What isn't?" Vince asked.

"Well I was thinking," she started. "I was talking to you guys about me last night. I think you both should return the favour."

"What about Mia?" Vince asked.

"I kept in touch with her, I haven't seen you guys in a while though... Catch me up."

"On what exactly?" I asked, a little harsher than I meant to. "You already made your assumptions of me last night."

She glared at me but then turned to Vince, "so V, when did you move in?"

"Not long after you left actually," he explained. "I was here more than at home so Mr T just suggested I move in."

"And I regret it," Dad joked.

"What about the races and parties?"

"We still go to the races," Vince said happily. Any talk of the races instantly put a smile on his face.

"We have parties of our own too," I added.

"Your dad knows?"

I nodded. "His rules are don't do anything that'll get the cops in, no drugs, no guns and no letting Mia into any of that if it is there."

"When's the next one?" she asked.

I grinned. Now this was definitely the Letty I knew. "Dads going away soon so we might at least have a party."

"Yeah," Vince shrugged. "If there's a race there's a race."

As she and Vince went on talking about cars Mia brought in food for us. One she went back into the kitchen to eat with dad I continued to watch the conversation.

Letty was still wearing the same clothes from the night before except now she had knee length socks on. I couldn't help but look her up and down. I could feel myself getting hot and bothered just looking at her. And then she laughed, damn it was that laugh. I had to close my eyes and I breathed out with relief when I heard her go upstairs.

"You alright?" Vince asked as he turned to me.

"We need to have that party, V," I moaned.

He laughed as he finished his piece of bacon. "You need a bit of action?"

"Possibly a little more than a bit."

"What got you all worked up anyway?"

"Erm, Letty and I were talking last night and she was talking about my rep with the erm ladies." I paused before continuing with my lie. "I realised how long it had been, y'know?"

"I hear you, bro," he sighed as he continued to eat.

I just nodded and pushed my food around my plate. I kept thinking about how weird this all was. I did mean it before when I said it was wrong to have an exciting night with Letty, but for some reason she was causing me so many 'problems' without even realising.


	3. A Surge of Anger and Guilt

**Aw, you guys are so awesome! This one is a little shorter than I wanted and it's not my favourite one so far but hey I hope you enjoy it and I'll update very soon to make up for its lack of awesomeness. Oh and I'm pretty sure there was a question about Letty's virginity. She is in fact a virgin, she's done other stuff with guys but not gone the whole way. :) If there's anymore questions then please don't be afraid to ask I'll definitely answer them in the next chapter! **

"Dominic," my dad shouted from the kitchen.

"What?" I asked grumpily as I came down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"I'm going away on Friday, Mia will still be in school when I leave so make sure she gets home OK," he explained as he ate his breakfast.

My eyes instantly lit up and I felt so much better. "How long are you gone for?"

"Till Monday night probably," he said. "So I expect this house to be back in the condition I plan on leaving it in. And I expect your sister and Letty to be in one piece as well."

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" I said excitedly. I was not about to ruin the chance of having a party.

I ran back out of the room before he could say anything. I went straight up the stairs and stormed into Vince's room. He jumped back and almost fell onto the bed.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

"Guess what we're doing this weekend," I said excitedly.

"No way! Your old man is going away?"

"Yeah," I said happily. "He's going on Friday and he won't be back till Monday."

"Your shitting me, right?" he asked but when I grinned at him he just laughed. "We must be the luckiest people alive. First we think about how we need to have a party and then your dad goes away, this is brilliant!"

"But we have to keep an eye on Mia and Letty," I explained. "And the house has to look as good as it did when dad leaves."

"That sounds do-able," he said happily as he pulled on a shirt. "You still plan on hooking up?"

"Yeah, but can we keep it on the down low?"

He eyed me curiously. "Why so secretive? Afraid a certain someone will find out?"

"I know exactly who you're going on about," I growled. "And you're a dick."

"Now now boys."

I turned to see Letty stood in the doorway. How long had she been standing there?

"That was an interesting conversation," she said slyly. "Tell me now how you're not a player."

"Oh shut it you," I exclaimed. "I'm not a player, I just like to have a little fun now and then. What's wrong with that?"

"Dom, if you remember correctly, I never said there was anything wrong with it." _Shit_, she was right. "I just stated that the skanks were all over you all the time and you hadn't had a serious relationship in years."

"Sorry, Let," I whispered.

"Just listen up next time, Grandpa," she winked as she left.

I tried to ignore Vince's laugh as I followed her out of the room and down the corridor. I wanted to stop her and talk but I didn't want to shout and grab dad and Mia's attention. However when I got closer to her she slipped into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I didn't think I used all my luck up today," I groaned as I leaned against the wall.

I heard the water run but it was slow, probably from the sink. It kept turning on and off which gave me the impression that she was brushing her teeth. I waited patiently trying to think of how I would word our next conversation. Lately it always ended up in some sort of argument or snide comment.

"Are you following me, Dominic?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice. "Don't do that."

"Off with the faries?" she asked as she went back down the corridor to her room.

I followed her. "Something like that."

When she entered her room she didn't close it so I followed her inside. She motioned at the bed so I sat down. "What do you want?" she asked as she looked through her wardrobe.

"Oh. I just, I wanted to know what you actually heard just now?"

She shrugged as she threw some clothes onto the bed. "Mr T is going away, you're having a party, you're gonna keep an eye on us, you plan on hooking up and so on."

"I figured."

"Don't worry Dom, I won't say anything to Mr T or Mia... About you hooking up I mean," she said honestly as she got some underwear out. "And I only have one thing to question."

"Go on..."

"I'm allowed to go to the party, right?"

"Letty," I groaned. "If I let you then I have to let Mia go."

"What's your point?" she challenged.

I moaned, closed my eyes and leaned back onto her bed. "You're unbelievable sometimes."

"Well can you judge me from outside my door? I need to get changed."

I opened on eye. "Aw, do I have to leave?" I teased.

She hit me across the leg with a shirt and shouted for me to get out. I grinned widely at her as I got up and went outside. I sat on the floor outside of the door.

"I think you just proved your the unbelievable one," she said.

"I was only asking," I said innocently.

"Don't try and act all innocent Dom, it doesn't suit you."

"Then don't complain when I'm being myself."

I felt her open the door so I stood up and stepped back. "What the hell are you wearing?" I asked as I took her in.

"Clothes," she said sarcastically.

"I know that," I grumbled. "I wouldn't call those clothes."

She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of light blue denim short shorts, a tight vest top that was low cut _and _didn't quite meet the band of her shorts, a pair of boots that almost reached her knees and a cropped leather jacket. "I don't see the problem."

"Any smaller and I'd be seeing everything," I exclaimed. "I'm talking about the shorts _and_the top."

She shrugged. "Not my problem."

I looked stunned as she walked past me and down the corridor. I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't watch her or swear. I leaned my head against the wall and counted slowly.

"She's hot," I heard Vince mutter.

When I turned around he was leaning against the door frame to his bedroom. "What the hell, V?"

He looked surprised. "What? She's sixteen, she's single and she's hot. I'm not stepping on anybody toes. Well except yours but you won't admit to anything so realistically I'm doing nothing wrong."

"Go to hell, V," I growled as I walked away.

I could hear him laughing as I got down the stairs. Just as I did Letty and Mia were getting ready to leave. Dad was talking to them. I flopped into the arm chair and switched on the TV. I had to lean slightly to the left to see round them.

"What usually happens on a school day with Mia?" Letty asked as she leaned slightly to the left to look at me.

"Didn't dad say?" She shook her head. "Normally I take her and then Vince picks her up. Sometimes its the other way around, dad does it if he's free. It's Vinces turn today, I have a car to hand back."

"Don't worry about it," she said happily. "I'm going to drive us."

I looked up at her. "You sure?"

"Yes, Dom," she laughed. "But I wanted to leave now so will you let Vince know?"

I just nodded and watched as they both left. At least Mia was wearing appropriate clothing. I was used to Letty showing a bit of skin but not that much skin. She looked fine as hell but that wasn't the point. It was bad enough that I'd been thinking of her that way, I couldn't let it continue.

* * *

"So this party on Saturday..."

"V, it's only Monday," I complained as I finished the paper work for the car I'd been working on.

"And?" he questioned.

"Bit soon to be discussing it don't ya think?"

"Ah I see," he grinned. "So waiting is the better choice? Well I think you've made Letty wait long enough."

I threw my pen at his head. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know, I know, it's wrong on so many levels, it's Letty, she's too young, blah blah blah," Vince sad sarcastically. "Just don't make me say I told you so. And don't blame me when you're getting off with some girl and you accidently call her Letty."

"Call who Letty?"

"Fuck sake, where the hell do you come from all the time?" I growled before storming past her. "Just piss off."

As soon I was in my car and driving down the street a wave of guilt washed over me. I hadn't meant to snap at Letty but she just seemed to be everywhere. I couldn't think straight whenever she was around and all these confusing feelings kept frustrating me.

When I got back I entered the house to having Mia screaming at me. She was hitting my chest. I noticed the phone lying on the couch. I closed my eyes and let her finish taking her anger out on me.

"You're such a dick, Dom."

"Doesn't give you the right to swear," I said with a half smile.

"You don't have the right to lecture me," she shouted. "And you didn't have the right to talk like that to Letty!"

"Great," I moaned. "She ratted me out?"

"No, V did."

"You talked to V?" I asked.

"Yeah, I called to see if you guys needed help we got talking and he told me. I could tell something was up."

"You could tell?"

"We're friends, Dom," she sighed.

"Since when?"

"See, that's another point. You're so wrapped up in your own life that you forget about other people and their own lives. You can be so self absorbed sometimes."

"Hey, come on, that's not fair!"

"Isn't it?" she questioned.

"No, it's not."

"Bullshit, Dom," she growled. "You've been so angry lately, and it was before Letty even got here so don't use her as an excuse."

"I have not."

"Yes you have," she said. "Ever since all that stuff with Johnny Tran, he got over it, why can't you?"

"He didn't get over it," I said angrily.

"You pissed him off, you raced, you won, he got his own back by taking some business from you, get over it. He hasn't bothered you in two months, it's over, stop being so angry."

"Stop being angry? Mia he took my best customer."

"And? It happens!" She shouted. "Deal with it or at the very least don't take it out on us."

She stormed up the stairs. I closed my eyes and jumped at the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut. I sighed as I heard her pacing.

"Johnny Tran?"

"Seriously Letty?" I asked. "Do you just follow me about?"

"I thought you followed me," she teased.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down. "I think I'll just call it quits."

She sat down on the couch next to me. I gulped as she spoke. "So what happened with Johnny Tran?"

"I erm, I slept with his sister," I admitted.

She had to bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh. A smile teased her lips. "That was bold."

"Yeah, we raced, I won and he couldn't handle it," I explained. "He convinced my best customer to go to his uncle's garage instead of ours."

"That blows," she breathed out. As she did so she kicked off her boots. She then pulled her legs up and tucked her toes under my leg.

"Tell me about it..." I tried to concentrate on something, anything.

"Are you OK?"

"I should be asking you that," I said sadly. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Just don't say no to be drinking on Saturday and I'll forgive you."

"We both know you'll drink no matter what I say," I groaned.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You know me too well."

I gulped and just sat there. I had the urge to move my hand up and wipe my cheek but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Instead I watched the TV as she turned it on. I felt her wriggle her toes. My breath caught every time it did.

Soon she has turned round. She was now sat so that she was leaning against me. Her head was tilted so that it was leaning against my shoulder. She smelt absolutely amazing, I spent the entire time watching a black mark on the wall.

"Oh this is the best part," she whispered in my ear.

Her breath on my skin sent a shiver down my spine. "What is it?"

She moved away to look at me. "Dom, it's Die Hard, you loved this film before I left."

_Oh crap_. "Sorry, I was erm, dozing off."

"Are you sure your OK?"

I nodded. I was too afraid to speak incase my voice gave me away. She eyed me up but kept her mouth shut. Instead she turned back. She leaned against me again but this time she threw her legs over the arm of the chair.

My body shivered at the pressure of her against me. My mind raced and this time I couldn't focus on a little black mark. Soon it was hard to focus on anything else. All I could think about was her and how much she'd grown up... How different she was.

**And sorry, I was too lazy and in a bit of a mood to read through the last half so if there's mistakes I'm sorry.**


	4. Photographic Memories

**Hi guys, I figured I should mention some of the characters cars. Now for Dom, Letty and Vince I used the cars that they had in the first movie, I did this because I figured they would have had these for a while and fixed them up to make them better as time went on. I don't know if that would fit with the time frame but *shrug* And I decided to give Mr T some sort of Dodge Charger because of the car he and Dom made together just before he died.**

I looked down at the paper work. I didn't understand why I had to fill out paper work after working on my own car but apparently dad likes to see how much time, effort and money I used. So once I filled out the form I put the paper work back and went over to my car.

"That yours?" Letty asked as she came into the garage. "I didn't think you were a Mazda kind of guy."

"You obviously don't know much about me then," I muttered. "And it's a good make, better than Vince's Maxima."

"At least his is a Nissan," Letty grinned.

"I still can't believe Mr T bought you a Nissan," Vince said in disbelief.

"You're not the only one," I muttered. I always got really angry when I thought about it.

"Hey, my dad paid for some of it as well," she complained. "And I'm paying it back. I don't get paid to work in the diner; Mr T is taking the money he would have given me and putting straight towards my car. I'm also thinking of getting a job at Racer's Edge."

"Hey, girl," Vince started. "I'm not saying you ain't pulling your weight. I'm just saying it's a pretty big gesture. Mr T must really think of you as family."

"I guess so," she shrugged.

"Did you want something, Letty?" I asked absent mindedly as I locked my car up and covered it with a sheet.

"Just bored I guess… Aren't you taking the car back with you?"

"I was fiddling with the engine and I'm not finished," I explained. "I was gonna get a ride home with V."

"Shit, bro, I really want to finish this before I go home," Vince muttered.

"I'll take you home if you want," Letty suggested. "Unless you're not man enough for a Nissan."

"I'm too much of a man for a Nissan," I commented.

She hit me on the arm with a nearby rag before going out to her car. I rolled my eyes at Vince who I noticed had a huge grin on his face. I ignored him as I stripped off my overalls and joined Letty outside.

She was already in the car when I got there so I jumped in the passenger side. Neither of us said anything as she moved off. To make sure the silence didn't become too awkward I turned on the CD player. I smiled when I did, I didn't know the song but it was my kind of music.

"Maybe I was a little harsh," I smiled. "This particular Nissan isn't so bad."

"You either won't something or deep down you really love Nissan," she commented. "Because you're only in the passenger side and it's changed your mind."

"Oh shut it you." I rolled my eyes. "I only said it wasn't that bad, I'm still not a fan."

She just grinned at me as she sped up. I ended up grabbing the side of my seat out of shock. She had been driving the speed limits; even below that but suddenly this power came out of nowhere. She was driving well over the limit, I didn't think that possible for Letty.

"I didn't know you liked speed," I whispered.

"Dom, I like cars... Fast ones," she laughed. "What did you think I wanted to do with a car?"

"Hey, I just didn't think you had it in you," I admitted.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

Those eight words shook me. I didn't understand why, she _was_right, there was a lot I didn't know. However it made me think, how much had Letty really changed? I'd only been noticing the physical things. She was still the boyish confident Letty but what else was she? What non-physical aspects did she acquire?

I studied her closely like it would give me the answers I wanted. I was hoping I could learn all this stuff about her that I couldn't physically see before I learned it too late. I felt like I had to learn everything possible about her, I needed to know more. For once it wasn't just her looks that had me hooked.

"Dom, your phone."

"What? ..._Oh._"

I picked up the phone; it turned out it was my dad. He wanted to let me know that he was out and wouldn't be back till late so I had to make sure everyone got fed, girls did their homework and the house didn't burn down.

"What's the matter?" Letty asked.

"Nothing, dad just wanted to let me know he would be late."

"No, I meant before that. The phone rang for ages but it was like you didn't hear it," she commented as she pulled up outside the house.

We both got out of the car as I said, "sorry, I'm just tired."

"That's bullshit," she said as she walked in front of me. "But I'll pretend like it's not, just for you."

* * *

Since the day in Letty's car things hadn't gotten better. I kept wondering what I was missing. I had a feeling there was more to her and I wasn't seeing a lot of that. I did discover that she was used to her new body, she had no issue in showing it off, and it made it difficult for me to concentrate around her. I also learned that she was more cocky and a bit of tease. Although I don't know if she was consciously being the last or if it was just me.

Even so by the time Friday came I was thankful. Dad left earlier than he meant to which meant V and I had the house to ourselves for hours. Seen as Dad closed the garage to the public till he got back we decided to waste time by playing video games.

"You must really like her," Vince laughed.

"What?" I asked as I twisted in my seat, rapidly pushing buttons.

"I figure when you normally lose it's because she's here," he explained. "But she's not even here and you're losing."

"Come on, V, that's getting old."

"Maybe for you," he muttered. "Fine, how's tomorrow going down?"

"Get last minute stuff, be prepared if there is a race and just make sure things don't get too out of hand. If anything happens to Mia, Letty or this house then I'm dead."

"Well, if you don't mind, I was going to go and run some errands so I figured I could go and get some of the stuff now, if that's cool?"

I paused the game while I thought about it. "As long as you go before we finish the game, sure."

He rolled his eyes as he got up. "Yeah, I'll let you have this one."

I decided to just switch the game off entirely as he left instead of starting a new single player mode. I moved the controllers out of the way so no one would trip over them before I turned off the TV. Once that was doneI wondered upstairs in order to collect something from my room.

As I arrived upstairs I noticed that Letty's bedroom door was ajar. I wondered over to it without really thinking about what I was doing. I nudged the door with my finger and stood in the doorway as it swung open.

I smiled when I saw the bedroom behind the door. It was essentially a boy's room, although there were girly aspects. She had plain blue walls full of posters, most of which I noticed were of cars, especially Nissans. Her bed was black with white stars over it and her curtains were black and white striped. I noted that she had a wardrobe, some shelves and a chest of draw, the most girly aspect of the room was her vanity mirror which had make-up and hair products in front of it.

I went to turn around and leave but then I noticed a small photo album sitting on a shelf. I wondered slowly into the room. I sat down gently on the bed before retrieving the album. I flicked it open. Inside were a whole bunch of photos, the beginning was full of pictures from before she left, most of which were of her and Mia. Towards the middle there were pictures that looked like they were from Mexico and the Dominican Republic. I noted that there were very few of her with her parents but in the ones I did see they looked happy, maybe she just gave up on taking photos of them when things went bad. After that it was just scenery shots and a very few amount of people I didn't know. I figured they were just friends, Ethan and other boys she dated.

As I was about to close it I noticed something sticking out at the back. I flicked to the back page and carefully pulled out the photo. It was an old one of us all. Dad was in middle at the back. Vince and I were either side of him and the girls were in front. I smiled down at the photo; I remember we took it not long before she left. I could really see the physical differences in her. Her body looked more like it belonged to a teenage boy, don't get me wrong, she was still really pretty but there was no denying that she was less of a woman so to speak. I found myself running my finger over the photo; I noticed that she and I were on opposite sides of the photo. I felt bad about how I rarely spoke to her; I also figured she was too young and uncool to hang out with. I'm not saying I _never _spoke to her, I did, we hung out all the time, but unless my plans included Mia or my dad I rarely invited Letty out, even to just go for a drive. I started to feel bad about it.

I ended up looking at it one last time before I tucked it safely away. I then put the album back before standing. I made sure that everything was the way it was before I left the room. I stood outside her door for a moment; I had completely forgotten what I came upstairs for so I decided to get on with some housework. It wasn't really my cup of tea but when you're in the house by yourself during the day things can get a little boring.

Once the housework was done I wondered upstairs to obtain my jacket and keys. I wondered idly outside to my car and drove all the way to the school.

"What are you doing here? "Mia asked in shock as I pulled up.

"Yeah, Dom, I have a car," Letty said pointing over to it.

"I know that," I said. "I was thinking… Vince has gone out so instead of sitting around the house we could all do something."

"Like?" Letty asked as she folded her arms.

"Well…" I chose to look at Mia for this. "Seen as we're having a party tomorrow I figured that new outfits might be in order."

"Seriously?" Mia squealed with happiness. "We're going shopping?"

"Of course," I grinned. "I wanted to spend some time with my little sister and my friend."

"Friend?"

"Well what else are we, Letty?"

She just shook her head. "But still, what about my car?"

"Well, you two take your car and follow me. Unless you want to go home," I shrugged. "In that case you can go and Mia will come with me."

"No, I'll come," she said in defeat as she walked over to her car.

Mia just grinned at me before running after her. I laughed and prepared my car as Letty pulled out and drove up behind. I realised she wasn't about to stop so I just about managed to move the car before she hit it.

I looked at her through the mirror and I could see what I thought was a playful smile. Mia was chatting away so I figured she didn't even notice. I tried to keep my speed up because whenever I slowed down or stayed below the limit Letty would speed up and try to make me go faster.

"You're going to get in a lot of trouble," I warned her as we parked up and got out.

"What's my punishment?" she teased.

"How about no car for a week?" I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

"That's not funny Dom!" She shouted as she and Mia followed me.

We spent the entire day winding each other up, Mia didn't seem to notice, she was too busy shopping. She was the only one to buy something. She managed to get a whole new outfit with accessories, I never really noticed the prices, I just handed her a big stack of cash. I got most of it back by the end of the spree so I didn't mind so much.

After the shopping part we decided to sit in one of cafes. We ordered something small to eat and drinks. While we waited Mia decided to show us what she bought, we both knew already but we kept quiet.

"So girls," I started.

"Ground rules," they both said as they looked at each other.

I just rolled my eyes at them. "Yes, ground rules. I have to keep you two and the house in good condition, so I'm going to tell you now, no drinking and no short dresses."

"No drink?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, I don't drink anyway, Dom," Mia moaned. "You're only really punishing Letty."

"Fine, alright," I groaned. "But I'm keeping an eye on you, once I've said you've had enough then no more drinks, OK?"

Letty just nodded. "Yes, boss. What next?"

"Just stay out of trouble, OK? And stay where I or Vince can see you," I warned.

I could see a sly smile play on Mia's lips as she said, "I can do that."

I looked at her suspiciously but then our food came. I continued to watch her as we ate, I knew that smile, what was she up to? But I couldn't think about that, I knew it was probably nothing, Mia never got into trouble or did anything suspicious. As long as she did play by my rules everything would be fine.

After our little shopping trip and lunch date we decided it would be best to go straight home. Neither of the girls had work to do so both went upstairs to sort out an outfit for Letty. I just shook my head as I joined Vince on the couch.

"Where'd you run off to?" he asked.

"Took the girls shopping for a bit," I shrugged.

"Shopping?" he laughed.

I hit his arm. "Shut up, it's not funny. I just wanted to treat them."

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

"Have you noticed anything different about, Mia?"

"Mia? No… Why?"

"Well I told her to stay where we could see her tomorrow and she said she could do that," I started. "But she had this real sly smile on her face, it looked like she was trying to hide it."

"Maybe she isn't planning to stay where we can see her," he shrugged.

"Why wouldn't she?"

Vince sighed. "She's your sister, so I don't expect you to have noticed this… But Letty isn't the only one who… "Grew up", so to speak. Mia did too. She's not that adorable little kid anymore, and don't hit me, but she's kind of hot. No doubt she's grabbed some attention."

"I don't want to think about my little sister grabbing attention," I moaned. "And since when did you think she was hot?"

"Erm, oh, for a while… But she ain't my type…"

I could see something else in his eyes but I chose to believe him. I couldn't handle the new Letty, a sly Mia and a suspicious Vince all in one day. I had to let at least one of them go and this seemed to be the most plausible. I just smiled at him before nodding to show that I knew that already.


	5. Urges And Desirability

I was looking under the hood of my car when I heard someone enter the garage. It was 2pm and I had been working on it since this morning when we heard there was a race.

"We're closed," I announced.

"You might as well close up completely," Vince's voice came. "Race is cancelled."

I whipped round to face him. "How the fuck did that change so quickly?"

"Cops," Vince shrugged. "They're at the meeting point and where the actual race was supposed to be."

"How the hell?" I asked.

"Apparently they heard about the meet up point," Vince explained. "As for the other point I heard they're there for something else, pure coincidence."

"Fuck," I breathed. "Well call Hector, get him to spread the word about the party starting earlier."

Vince just nodded before leaving the garage to do what I asked. I finished up on my car before slamming the bonnet shut and climbing inside. I drove it out slowly, stopped and then got out to close up the garage.

"It better be a fucking good party," I muttered to myself as I went back to my car.

I sped down the road going way over the limit, I barely slowed down as I turned onto the driveway. I was going so fast that I almost crashed into the shed.

I stalked into the house, making sure to slam the front door as hard as possible. I ignored the annoyed look from Mia as I pushed past into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Dom, I know you're pissed about the race being cancelled but don't take it out on our front door," Mia complained.

I had to take a breath so I wouldn't snap at her. "Sorry, Mia."

"I know you're not," I heard her laugh. She came over to kiss my check. "Go shower, it might calm you down then relax. That anger of yours is going to get you into trouble."

Once I nodded and patted her arm she moved away. I downed my beer and threw it away before leaving the kitchen. Once I got upstairs I collected some clean clothes and underwear from my room. After this I went into the bathroom to have that shower.

"I'll just be a second."

I stopped when I saw Letty standing near the sink and mirror area. "Take your time," I whispered as she studied herself in the mirror from all angles. "What are you doing?"

"It's a new outfit, Dominic," she explained. "I came in here to shower and brush my teeth so I figured I would also try this on, that way if I didn't like it I had plenty of time to sort a new outfit."

"You know the races were cancelled, right?"

She nodded sadly. "Fucking shame."

"Hey, watch your mouth."

"I'm sorry," she said with a grin. "So fucking sorry."

"Do you just enjoy rubbing me up the wrong way?" I groaned.

"I'd only rub you the right way," she teased. I could have sworn she winked.

I felt myself walking over to her so that I was standing just in front of her. "You look good."

At this point I really took in her outfit. She wore a small skirt but unlike most girls hers actually covered her ass. To accompany it she had a tight vest top on, it rose so that you could see her stomach.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. I went to leave but her hand traced mine. I gulped as I looked down. Her finger then traced my torso. I tried to say something but suddenly she was on her tip toes, she pressed her lips against the line of my jaw. I tried not to moan against her touch and even more so when she moved away and left the room.

I groaned into my hands as I covered my face with them. I stood there for a few moments before I turned on the shower. I stripped as quickly as possibly before climbing into it. I concentrated on the sensation of the water dripping down my body, it didn't help one fucking bit.

* * *

"Grasp that beer any tighter and it'll break," Vince muttered.

"I'm dying here, V," I complained.

"How longs it been?"

"Fuck, almost a month I think."

Vince eyed me suspiciously, "how did that happen?"

"I don't know, it just did," I complained.

"Glad to know you haven't tried to help yourself to the forbidden fruit," Vince sighed but when I gave him my death stare he spoke again. "I'm not gonna leave your side till you find a girl."

"I bet you your car that a busty chaser changes that," I laughed.

"Hell no," he said while shaking his head. "I'll definitely lose that bet."

Just as I handed him another beer our guests came flooding in. I scoured the room till I saw Letty and Mia. The girls were going to be watched my either me or Vince the entire night so when Letty wondered off into the kitchen I followed.

She was grabbing a beer when I reached her, I was happy to see that it was a Corona. I walked closer to her, when she saw it was me she leaned against the counter.

"Following me, Toretto?"

"Thought I owed you after all those years you chased me," I joked.

"I don't chase, I ain't like those skanks," she said sternly.

"I know," I sighed.

She smiled at me before taking a sip of her beer. "Still against other beers?"

"You know it," I laughed as I got my own one. "Nothing beats a Corona anyway."

"I'd beg together."

I eyed her suspiciously. "Oh?"

"Enough about me, Torettto."

"No, it's not enough," I said firmly. "You drink?"

"Course, you were younger than I am now when you did."

"I'm not judging," I said defensively. "I'm just curious."

"What else are you curious about?" she invited.

"When did you started looking like that?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"A few months before I turned sixteen," she explained. "Well sort of before that, it was a slow process... My skin looked better and my hair looked healthy. After that I toned up a bit and well... Filled out."

"Well the change went well," I commented as I surveyed her. "What else has changed Letty? With you... Personality wise..."

"I'm still boyish," she offered. "I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, I've been told I'm a little too confident and cocky for certain people's taste. I like to party, race cars, work on cars, date, the beach and so on... Dom, I'm the same damn Letty, just not as quiet and my levels are higher."

I sighed with relief. "You have changed, a lot... But it's nice to know the old Letty is still under there."

"I don't mind if you want to go looking for the old Letty," she teased.

_Fuck_, I thought to myself as I looked her up and down. She was showing so much skin, those clothes hugged her perfectly and framed everything. What was I doing? She's too young, even if you don't believe that keep saying it, it'll stop the urges. She's too young, she's too young, she's too young.

"I'm what?"

Did I just talk out loud? "Sorry?"

"You were mumbling and I swear I heard you say I was a too young," she explained.

"Letty, I..."

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Fuck you!"

She pushed past me and I made no hesitation in following her. When I found her she was talking to people and drinking.

"I've got a surprise for you," Vince whispered as he pulled me away.

I didn't bother complaining, but I did look confusingly at him when we reached the couch. He just motioned for me to sit which I did. He joined me and pointed to the middle of the dance floor.

"Her name is Jessica," Vince explained. "Just broke up with her boyfriend, she's looking for a rebound, nothing more."

I looked her up and down. She looked good, fine as hell. She had what was probably only a thin piece of fabric wrapped around her breasts while she wore shorts so short that I could see her ass perfectly. She wore incredibly high heels and her hair fell in curls behind her back. I note that she had a love heart tattoo on the shoulder and a belly button ring.

"Keep an eye on Mia and Letty," I grunted.

I made my way over to where she was. I put my hand on her lower back and whispered her name when she turned to face me. She pressed her body up against me, I took a chance by pressing my lips to hers.

"Upstairs," she mumbled through the kiss.

I grinned as I took her hand and led her upstairs. She turned me around and kissed me as we backed towards my room. Once we were inside I pushed her onto the bed. I edged on top of her and tried to shift my weight. I could feel her nails dig into my back as I kissed down her body.

"Wait," she whispered.

I pulled back, confused but once I had she stripped. I watched as she discarded her clothes and laid back.

"You're right, that's better," I growled.

I went back to kissing her although this time it wasn't just my kisses that moved, my hands did too. I started to remove my shirt between kisses and just as I was about to take my pants off I stopped. My eyes were closed and all I could see was Letty, when I opened them I was disappointed to see that it was still Jessica.

"This ain't happening," I told her. "I'll leave you to dress."

I got up, grabbed my top and left before she had a chance to say anything. I put on my shirt then readjusted my jeans to hide myself .

When I got downstairs I looked for Vince, I needed a distraction and I didn't think I'd get one from Mia and I didn't trust myself with Letty.

"V?" I called.

Shouting came from the living room, I darted past all the people to see. Letty and Vince were arguing. He was trying to hold her steady and was yelling at her. She was yelling back but she was also swaying about like mad.

"Is she drunk?" I demanded.

Vince nodded. "Looks that way."

"How'd that happened?" I demanded.

"Mia dropped one of those glass bowls and cut herself, I went to clean her up. I was gone an hour tops and when I got back she was like this," Vince explained.

"I got this," I said. "Go check on Mia."

I took hold of Letty as Vince let go. I waited for him to leave before I shook her. "How many did you have?"

"Since I stormed off," she slurred. "Eight... Nine... Ha... Huh?"

"Great, you have no clue," I muttered.

"Hey, I had fun." I looked up to see some punk. He kissed Letty's cheek.

"Anytime," she grinned.

He threw me a look before kissing her properly and walking away.

"What did you do?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing you wouldn't do, I'm not a kid."

I watched as she stumbled away, she grabbed a Corona as she did so. I watched as she swayed about and drank but then suddenly she stopped. I felt my whole body tense and my stomach dropped when I saw her drop the beer.

"Letty?" I asked as I went over to her.

She clapped a hand to her mouth. "I'm gonna hurl."

I quickly picked her up and ran her to the downstairs toilet. I squeezed in with her and locked the door. She dropped from my arms and threw her head over the toilet.

"It's OK," I whispered.

I made sure to rub her back while I held her hair back. I continually reassured her as she continued to throw up. I felt myself look away in disgust but I made myself stay with her.

Eventually she stopped, I still rubbed her back and held her hair till she leaned away from the toilet. She pulled herself up. I watched as she rinsed her mouth out with water and then mouth wash.

"Better?" I asked as she sat down, her back against the wall across from me. The room was so small that are feet touch.

"No," she moaned.

"You still look good," I commented.

"The hell I do," she snorted.

"Why do you have to be so difficult and stubborn?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Let," I muttered.

"I'm not denying it, just surprised you noticed."

"I always notice."

"Not before you didn't," she mumbled. "Before I left you couldn't care less, if I didn't have a body like this you wouldn't be interested."

"That's not true, Let," I said urgently. "I was a dick back then, and yeah you're hot but I like you beyond that."

"Bullshit," she responded sadly. "I'm boring and unattractive, on the inside I mean. That guy from earlier only noticed me for my looks."

"What happened with him?" I found myself afraid of the answer.

"We kissed," she shrugged. "And did other stuff."

"Sex?" I asked bluntly.

"No, believe it or not Dom, I'm saving myself for someone special," she said. "Not that I'll find anyone, I think I blew that after Ethan. No guy would be interested in me long term."

"Don't say that, Let."

I moved my legs apart and bent my knees up. I leaned forward and grabbed her feet. I dragged her forward. As she got closer she wriggled free and crossed her legs. She edged forward.

"What was that for, Toretto?" she enquired.

"Don't be down on yourself," I told her.

"Why not?" she asked, she sounded helpless. "All those dates I went on, I didn't ever get a kiss goodnight. I've done stuff with Ethan who ended up just wanting sex after a while and then that guy just now, I don't even know his name. Unless they want something or are drunk then they don't even want to kiss me."

Without thinking I leaned down and kissed her. I pressed my lips softly against hers but she pressed harshly back. I groaned at the pressure she applied.

"Look good and taste good," I commented as I closed my eyes and moved away.

She moaned and when I looked up her bottom lip was sticking out. I laughed as I stood up, I helped her up and led her out of the bathroom

I took her upstairs and into her room. She went to lie down but I stopped her. I made her sit instead. I then went and got a baggy top from my room.

"Put this on," I instructed.

"Why?"

I just rolled my eyes and threw her the top. "Just do it."

She grumbled but then did as she was told. As she did I got a bucket from the bathroom. When I came back she was dressed and lying in bed. I turned off the light then placed the bucket beside her bed. I sat on the floor beside her bed, I was tall enough that it only came up to my chest. I smiled reassuringingly at her before she closed her eyes.


	6. I Won't Tell If You Won't

The next day I chose not to confront Letty about the night before. I wanted more than anything to kiss her again but I knew that according to my dad Letty was off limits. I didn't exactly ignore her just made sure I was busy. I wanted her to talk to me first, it turned out she didn't bring it up. We spent all morning at the garage. Vince and I were working on our cars but still Letty didn't mention anything. I thought maybe she couldn't remember but then she smiled at me and I knew she too was afraid of my father.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, finally coming over to me.

"For?" I asked as I leaned closer to my car to get a good look inside.

"Being so drunk… Insecure… You get the idea," she said shyly.

"Don't worry about it," I assured her. "It was just weird, seeing this insecure Letty."

"Well I'm sixteen and my body is changing, I'm sorry that I'm a little paranoid," she said.

"I didn't mean any offence, it's just… You seemed so confident."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, like I said, it was just weird, a strong comparison."

She laughed and leaned against the car. "Well, I'm still confident, don't get me wrong but I have my moments."

"Of course you do," I whispered. I closed the hood of my car. "Everyone does, and I'll let you in on a secret…"

"Let me guess," she winked. "You have those moments too."

"All the time, I think I'm the one who passed it on to Mia," I joked, but then I looked at her seriously. "Even Vince gets them, not that he'd ever admit."

"Yeah, I don't think Vince would be caught dead admitting that he had issues every once in a while," Letty joked.

I put an arm around her as I stood next to her. "Don't worry about it, OK?" She just nodded. "So, how do you feel this morning?"

"Not as bad as I thought I would, thank god."

I couldn't help but laugh at her but then I frowned, remembering why she was so angry in order to drink so much. "I'm sorry I said you were too young."

"Why did you say it?" she asked curiously.

I rattled my brain for an excuse. "I didn't want to forget how young you were, normally I only have to look out for Mia, y'know protect her from those dicks that hang around, I didn't want to let my guard down around you. I knew I had to split my focus."

"You're a shitty liar, Toretto," she beamed. "But that's cool, you're still an asshole for saying it but I'll let you get away with the reasoning… For now."

A threat?

"Anyway, how was Goldilocks?"

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"The girl you went upstairs with last night," she explained.

"Oh, you mean Jessica," I mumbled.

"Wow," she said in mock horror. "You remember her name?"

"Hilarious," I replied sarcastically. "For your information nothing happened."

"Aw, bless," she said in mock sympathy.

"It's not a funny matter, it's your fault," I complained.

"Mine?" she asked, surprised now. "How was it my fault?"

_Shit_, I did not think this through. "You bringing up the whole I've not been in a proper relationship for years and how I never have to try, girls just open their legs for me, it put me off my game."

She tried not to laugh. "Sorry, but that must mean you thought I was right."

"I wouldn't go that far…"

She just rolled her eyes. We both knew that she thought she was right, but only I knew that she was wrong. It hadn't been what she said that had distracted me but just her. Wishing that the girl I was with was Letty made me want it more and I couldn't go along with that, especially when I opened my eyes to find someone who wasn't Letty lying beneath me.

In response to her eye rolling action I looked down at my hands, I noticed that there was still some fresh grease and oil that I hadn't wipe off properly. Grinning hungrily to myself I lifted my hand up and wiped a finger across her cheek.

"What the fuck?" she asked in surprise.

"What?" I asked innocently, hands raised in the air in defense.

"You're dead, Toretto."

I just grinned even further as I backed away. She came storming towards me and I almost lost my balance when I turned and ran. I made sure to dodge all the components around the garage as I made it to the office.

"It's not safe to do that!" Mia squealed as she entered the garage and saw us running about.

"Come on, Mia," I laughed as I dodged Letty. "Don't be a spoil sport."

With that Letty had caught me. She jumped at me and we both fell onto the couch then rolled onto the floor. She straddled me and started hitting at my chest.

I laughed at first but then I started to stop. I managed to keep the smile on my face as I looked her up and down. She looked good, really good. I could feel her muscles as she put pressure on me. The girl could throw a few good punches, but that wasn't what I was concentrating on. I closed my eyes and I could feel her moving, I wished more than anything that we could be like this under different circumstances.

"Letty," I whispered.

But she didn't stop, she still stayed there and even used the wet grease and oil from my hands to wipe it on my own cheeks.

"Letty," I said more harshly, shoving her off this time. "Get off."

I stood up in one swift motion. When I turned back around she was sat on the floor, well, half sitting, half lying. I couldn't seem to work out the emotion on her face. I looked sadly down at her. I hadn't meant to shove her or speak harshly to her but I had to get her off of me.

I tried to say something to her but I couldn't, so instead I walked out of the office. I walked straight past Mia who looked in the direction of the office with a concerned expression. I ignored Vince's protests, asking me what had happened.

"Dom, wait up!" I heard him shout as I reached the sidewalk.

"Go back inside, Vince."

"What the hell happened?"

I whipped round to face him. "I can't do it anymore."

"Do what?" He genuinely looked like he had no idea what I was going on about.

"Over here."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him further down the sidewalk till we reached the corner. Once we turned it I found the alleyway that I wanted. I dragged him down it.

"What's going on?" Vince asked. "What can't you handle?"

"Her," I whispered.

"Dude, I know Letty is a little stubborn and a bit difficult but come on, she's harmless."

"No, she's not," I sighed.

"Wait, I was right, wasn't I?" he questioned.

"What do you think you're right about?" I asked, I made sure I was on guard.

"You," he accused. "You like her."

I looked at him, I knew my expression was torn, torn between relief and pain. I was glad to finally admit it, I hadn't been denying it for the hell of it, I just didn't realise. And I was in pain at the fact that I knew how ridiculous this sounded and I honestly didn't want to admit to it.

The next part confused and shocked the hell out of me. Vince grabbed me and threw me against the wall. He held one arm to my neck and with the other han he grabbed my shirt. "Tell me I'm wrong, Dom," he muttered. "I always joked, but tell me I was wrong."

"Vince, I don't know what to say."

"You're so fucking stupid," he growled.

"V, I don't understand…"

He let go of me and stepped back, taking a deep breath. "It's Letty, I knew there was something, I could see the attraction between you two, feel it. Mostly from your side granted but it was there. I just didn't think you'd be so stupid as to let yourself get in deeper."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well get the fuck out of it before something happens," he warned.

I looked away, I didn't want to look at him. "Erm…"

"Dom?" he asked, mouth open. "You didn't! Did you?"

"Not what you're thinking, no!" I shouted defensively. "We just… We just kissed."

"When?" he asked, anger flaring up again.

"Well she was in the bathroom looking at her new outfit in the mirror, she sort of went on her tip toes and kissed my jaw, but I don't think that counts," I mumbled. "Then last night, when she was drunk…" He growled at me. "OK, that doesn't sound good, but she remembers it, OK? It's not like I took advantage."

"It doesn't matter, Dom," he sighed. "You heard your dad, Letty is off limits. It can't be that hard, I have to stay away from her _and _Mia, I manage just fine."

"It is hard!" I complained. "You don't get it, I try to not think about, I don't act on it but then out of nowhere life decides to make it difficult!"

"Like?" Vince asked. "Come on, explain, give me an example"

"I don't know," I muttered. "I just keep fucking up, V… Yesterday, I was talking to her and I just kept getting these thoughts in my head, she just looked so good and I kept saying to myself that she was too young but I said it out loud. She got so angry. Everything I do turns out wrong."

"Well stop complaining," Vince warned. "And don't even think about it."

"What if she likes me too, V?"

"Doesn't matter," Vince said angrily. "She ain't one of your skanks."

I looked wide eyed at him. "You think that's what this is?"

"Of course I do, Dom, it's your style."

"Well, it's not like that! I wouldn't just pick her up and drop her again."

"We don't know that," Vince sighed. "You get bored so easily, worked up so easily. What happens if Letty isn't the kind of girl to put out? What happens when you get all worked up and desperate again like you were last night?"

I frowned at him. "I'd deal with it."

"The hell you would," he laughed. "Face it Dom, you're not one to make a relationship work out."

"And you could?" I questioned.

"I could," he said honestly.

"Liar, you're just as desperate as I am."

"When was the last time you saw me with a girl?" he asked.

I had to think about it but my mind came up blank. "I don't remember," I admitted.

"So you don't remember the last time you saw me with a girl at a party? Or the at the races? You don't remember me coming home in the same clothes as the night before? Or a girl leaving my room at god knows what hour?"

I shook my head, "no… but you said last night you'd lose the bet if some chick came along."

"Yeah, I said I'd probably leave your side for some busty chaser, but that doesn't mean to say I would've done something," he explained. "I'm only human, of course one would get my attention but I would have the will power to not let anything happen."

I thought about it for a moment but then laughed. "So, what? You haven't had any action for weeks?"

He shoved me. "It's not funny!"

* * *

Vince and I ended up not going back to the garage, we both knew the girls would lock up. Instead we just walked around for a bit. We discussed our earlier conversation and I promised him I wouldn't do anything, not unless I was sure she wanted to or I was sure it wouldn't be a one time thing. He threatened to break my jaw if it was just a one time thing. Trust Vince to be the mature one for a change.

Eventually we walked for so long that we ended up back at the house. I noticed Letty's car out front and I almost kept walking past the house. If it wasn't for Vince watching me then I probably would have, instead I steered towards the house.

When I entered the house I expected to be shouted at but nothing happened. Letty was on the couch watching TV and I heard noises from the kitchen. I slowly walked into the living room, Letty didn't do or say anything so I walked past her and into the kitchen.

"What happened back the garage, Dom?" Mia asked. I noticed she wasn't facing me but I'd given up wondering how she always knew it was me.

"Nothing."

"Liar," she said sternly. "You don't just speak to people like that then storm out."

"Letty doesn't seem to have a problem," I commented.

"She asked me not to bring it up," Mia sighed, finally turning to face me, she had a knife in one hand and a carrot in the other.

"Fancy putting the knife down, Sis?" I asked cautiously.

She rolled her eyes before putting it on the counter behind her. "I wasn't going to stab you or anything."

I smiled at her. "I didn't mean to speak so harshly, I just had a headache from last night and I was exhausted. She was just the wrong person and the wrong time so to speak."

"You should apologise," she whispered.

"Aw Mia, don't," I groaned.

"You know it's the right thing."

I didn't say anything, I just walked out of the kitchen.I knew she was right, it wasn't really Letty's fault. I timidly sat down on the couch between Letty and Vince. I noticed him watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"You OK?" She didn't respond so I continued. "I'm sorry I shoved you, I wasn't feeling well."

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't," I whispered. "Please, Let, I'm sorry."

"I know."

"It doesn't seem like it..."

"I said I knew you were sorry," she stated. "I didn't say I'd forgiven you."

"But Let-"

"Do you not like me?" she asked, now turning to face me.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard," she said. "You're fine with Mia and Vince but you just seem to hate me."

"Letty, I don't hate you, I-"

"Save it," she said, cutting me off. "I don't want to hear excuses right now."

I watched as she stood up and went upstairs. I turned unsurely to Vince, surprisingly he smiled sympathetically at me. He then nodded towards the stairs, telling me that I should go upstairs and check on her. I patted him on the shoulder as I got up.

I called her name as I got near the top of the stairs but she didn't respond. I tried the bathroom first but she wasn't there. The next room I tried was her bedroom. I decided it would be best to knock but when she didn't answer I opened it.

"Is it safe?" I asked, eyes closed just in case.

"No!" She screamed. She threw something at my head and when I opened my eyes I saw it was a pillow.

"Come on, Let," I whispered while picking the pillow up.

I walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. She rolled over onto her back and I placed the pillow across her stomach and chest, she hugged it tightly.

"You can be a dick," she stated.

I nodded. "I know that."

"I don't get it, I've done nothing to you," she whispered.

"I know you haven't," I assured. "It's me, OK? I think you're awesome, you're family Let so don't worry, I don't hate you. I've just got my own personal shit to deal with."

"Geez," she laughed before hitting me with the pillow. "Man up Grandpa."

"Grandpa?" She just grinned at me. "I'm not that much older than you."

"I know," she said as she sat up. "But I'm going to pretend like I don't."

"When did you change?" I blurted out.

"I didn't, it's just you didn't notice me before."

I couldn't deny it, it was true. "I guess so, but, I mean, you're the same... That boyish car freak, hell, it's one of the reasons I liked you before," I explained. "But now you're all that but you're more confident, more secretive, more feisty, I mean, even physically there's more."

She hit me on the arm. "It was all there before," she said as she motioned to her body. "It was just a little smaller... And covered up."

"Well, I wasn't looking before..."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at me. "Does that mean you're looking now?"

"Oh, no, no!" I could feel myself blushing, I didn't even realise I could blush.

"I have complete strangers looking at me now, Dom," she giggled. "At least I know you're harmless."

"Harmless am I?"

When she saw me smile she bit her lip and nodded. I narrowed my eyes as I moved onto my knees. I then started to tickle her sides and stomach. She squirmed around and tried to push me away. I heard her telling me to stop but her laughter made me continue. I knew she didn't mind really.

"Dom," she whispered. That made me stop.

"Yes?"

"So you don't hate me?"

I kissed her nose. "No, Let. Ignore me, I'm a dick, OK?"

"And you didn't say sorry just because Mia told you to?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I was planning on saying sorry, but without Mia I probably would have left it a little longer."

"Thank you for apologising," she smiled. "I know it must have been hard."

"Yeah, surprisingly tough guys like me don't like to admit we're wrong."

She stroked my arm which sent a spark running through it. "Tough guy? More like a teddy bear."

I looked down, I was practically on top of her now. I was sat down but leaning over her, I could feel her chest as it moved up and down with every breath. She was looking at me as I studied our positions, when I looked back at her I could see a sparkle in her eyes, she smiled at me while biting her bottom lip. I had to do everything in my power to resist leaning down and kissing her.

"Don't hurt yourself," she whispered. I realised then that I had scrunched my hands into fists and closed my eyes tight. I had barley opened them when she leaned up and kissed me. It was only for a moment so when she pulled away my lips stayed parted and my eyes grew wide. She giggled. "I won't tell, if you won't."


	7. The High And Mighty

When I woke up the next morning I had to concentrate to work out where I was. When I realised I jolted forward, I was in Letty's room, in her bed. What had happened? I looked around rashly to see that she wasn't there, she was nowhere to be found.

"Don't look so scared," I heard a voice say from the door, to my surprise it was Vince.

"I'm surprise you're not kicking my ass," I said uneasily.

"I would've done if I found her in here last night, but she wasn't," he shrugged.

"What?" I asked, now more alert. "Where was she?"

"Your bed," Vince explained. "I woke her up to find out what the hell was going on, she told me that you guys talked last night and you fell asleep so she found it best to find somewhere else for the night. It was your bed, Mia's single bed with her or the couch. She figured yours was the more comfy choice."

"Where is she now?" I asked, secretly cursing myself at the fact that she had been in my bed and I wasn't there.

"Downstairs, complained she couldn't get back to sleep," he replied awkwardly. "All hell went lose, she moan for hours about waking her up."

"Yeah, probably not your finest movie," I laughed.

"Well it was either wake world war three or worry for hours about why she was in your bed."

"You found her first?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I came to wake you. Your dad is coming home."

"It's Monday already?" I groaned.

Vince laughed as he leaned against the door frame. "Yeah, and he's coming home about three, although that was a guess apparently."

I rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Fuck, why isn't Letty at school?"

"She isn't feeling good, has a temperature and everything," he explained. "I made sure Mia got in though, took her myself."

I quickly swung my legs off of the bed and stood up. I noticed I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, so I really had just fallen asleep. It made me sad to think Letty moved. I readjusted my clothes so that they looked neat and then left the room.

I walked slowly down the stairs, not wanting to make too much noise. When I got downstairs the living room was empty so I tried the kitchen. Letty was sat at the table, she was hunched over with her head in her hands. There was a full bowl of cereal in front of her.

"That's a waste of food," I commented from the doorway.

She jumped and whipped round. "Jesus, Dom, you scared the fuck out of me." She held a hand to her chest for a few moments before saying. "Vince made me it, I didn't want it."

"I figured she should eat," Vince said as he came into the kitchen.

"He's right, Let," I said softly. "I know you don't feel well but some food might actually help."

"If you want me to throw up then fine I'll eat it," she said calmly. "Otherwise, I suggest you shut up about it."

"Fine," Vince grumbled. "I'll eat it."

He sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. He dragged the bowl over to him and began to dig in. Within minutes he had consumed the entire bowl and set it aside. Letty and I both looked at him in awe and slight disgust.

"That's disgusting," Letty commented as she wrinkled up her nose.

He just leaned back and let his hands lie on his stomach. "Not my fault."

"He hasn't changed much since I was last here, has he?" Letty asked, now directing it at me.

I shook my head. "If anything he's gotten worse."

"Yeah, yeah, Toretto like you've gotten any better from last time she saw us."

"Aw, now don't go getting upset," I teased as I ruffled his hair.

I expected him to lash out at me but he didn't, instead he just stared a head, eyes wide. I turned to have a look and saw Letty hunched over. She had one hand to her mouth and the over one was clutching her stomach. I noticed her face had gone pale and her eyes were snapped shut.

"Let?" I asked cautiously.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she gasped.

"Do you think you can make it to the toilet?"

But my answer was given when she threw up on the floor beside her chair. Vince wrinkled his nose as he sat up straighter in his chair. I edged mines closer to her and rubbed her back, there was no point in moving her now. Luckily enough she stopped quickly. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and started to cry,

"Come on, Let," I whispered. "I know it's horrible."

"I hate sick," she moaned.

"I know baby, I know," I said as I rubbed her back. "I'm going to take you to bed, alright?"

She nodded so I put my arms around her waist and helped her up. I kept one arm around her as she leaned into me. As I left the room I noticed Vince was up and already getting the cleaning stuff out.

When I got her to the top of the stairs I directed her to the bathroom. I made her sit on the counter then past her a glass of water. She rinsed her mouth out with it as I wet her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. She brushed her mouth slowly, I watched as she tried to get every angle before spitting it back out and rinsing her mouth again.

"Feel better?" I asked as I washed the toothbrush.

"Nope," she whispered as she washed her hands. "But at least I don't have that horrible taste in my mouth."

I couldn't help but laugh, "come on you."

I lifted her off of the counter and helped her out into the hallway. I then directed her over to my room. I kicked the door open with my foot then helped her over to the bed. I helped her get in and then tucked the covers over her. She felt around for a bit, confused.

"This isn't my bed," she commented.

"Nice work, Einstein," I joked. "My bed is bigger, and no offense, more comfy."

She just shrugged, knowing I was right. "If I throw up in it then it's not my fault."

* * *

"I heard Letty was ill," Mia almost screamed as she came crashing through the door.

"What gave you that impression?" I asked from my seat on the couch.

"Dad, told me!"

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Dad," she said. "How the hell did you think I got home otherwise?"

I shrugged. "Walked?"

"Well thanks for forgetting about me!" she shouted. "Now where is she?"

I sighed. "Sorry, Mia, I didn't, I knew Dad was getting you. And don't go annoying Letty, she's sleeping it off, I'm going to wake her for dinner, you can talk to her then."

"You're so bossy sometimes," she sighed.

I didn't have time to glare at her before she ran upstairs and out of sight. I listened closely to see which room she went into, thankfully she went into her own. Feeling relieved I leaned back further on the couch and flicked through the channels. Eventually Vince got fed up and threw a scrunched up piece of paper at my head.

"What the hell?"

"Stop changing the channels!" he shouted, annoyed now. "It's pissing me off."

"Didn't realise you were so sensitive," I said calmly.

"Don't," he warned.

I looked at him. "What's up,V?"

He just shook his head before muttering, "nothing."

"Come on, man, you can tell me."

He sighed before turning to face me with a serious look on his face. "I think I like someone."

"Erm, OK…"

"Dom!" he groaned. "Don't make me go on."

"I won't leave you alone till you do."

"Fine," he grumbled. "There's this girl and I like her, a lot. I'm not going to tell you her name or anything but I think I've really got something for her."

"Is it serious or what?"

"You know me," he shrugged. "But I feel like this is different."

"Wait," I said. "Is this why you've not been getting any?"

He nodded. "I haven't told her but I know she isn't ready for all that so even if I did it's not like I'd get any action… As for getting it elsewhere, it don't feel right."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. "Maybe you should talk to her, tell her."

He looked wide eyed. "No chance! And we're never talking about it ever again, alright? Never, no comments, no curious questions, no nothing."

I wanted to rub him up the wrong way, make a few jokes but I could tell he was being serious so I nodded. "Sure, V. I promise."

He breathed out a sigh of relief and sank down. He nodded a thanks in my direction. I wondered who on Earth could have gotten him so worked up. I didn't get long to think though as my dad walked in.

"Where were you?" I asked. "Mia got in a while ago."

"I went to check the garage and diner, wanted to see if you'd burned the place down."

"Funny," I said sarcastically. "We never opened the diner and the garage was rarely used."

He grinned. "How's Letty?"

I shrugged. "I haven't asked, but she looked fine when I check on her a while ago, she was sound asleep. I'm gonna wake her up for dinner."

"Make sure you wake her up an hour or so before," he said as he walked into the kitchen. "It'll give her time to wake up and settle before she has to eat."

"Yeah, sure, an hour, got it."

* * *

An couple of hours later I was struggling with Letty. "Come on, you have to get up."

"I don't want to," she moaned. "Just leave me here to die."

I laughed as I pulled her to sit up. I gripped her shoulders. "You're a long way off dying. And even if you were I wouldn't just leave you here."

She groaned. "Leave me alone."

I sat on the bed and pulled her round so that she was leaning against my chest. "What's wrong, Let?"

"I'm ill," she mumbled.

"Really? Because you look a lot better. You wouldn't have been able to fight back earlier," I commented.

"Doesn't mean I'm not ill anymore."

"Baby, come on, you can tell me."

"Baby?" she questioned. "That's not the first time…"

"Sorry," I whispered, slightly embarrassed now.

"Don't be," she sighed, a hint of a smile. "I like it."

"I'm glad, but you still didn't answer my question."

She shrugged. "Stupid teenage stuff."

"Like?"

"I don't want to talk about…"

"It might help if you do," I offered.

She was silent for a few moments before she whispered, "Ethan text me."

I froze and tried to sound as neutral as possible. "What did he want?"

"Said he missed me, told me I should come back, all that jazz."

"And what did you say?"

She shrugged. "I didn't, I never replied, I didn't know what to say."

I whirled her round so that she was facing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and as I did so she crossed her legs. "Let, promise me you won't go back, OK? At least not for him, that guy is a jerk."

"Dom, I never said I was going to go back, I just said I didn't know what to say."

"Still, don't tell him you'll come back, OK?" I asked sternly.

"OK," she sighed. "But I don't get why you're so worked up about it."

So worked up? I was so worked up because if she went back then I'd lose her. It got me worked up because I wanted her to stay here, I wanted her to be mine, not that jerks. I wanted to keep her all to myself and as of right now I wanted to kiss her and never let her go. But instead I whispered, "I just don't want you getting hurt, and you will if you go back."

"Look at you, all protective."

"Of course, I look after my family."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me, her head settled on my chest. "Thanks, Dom. For treating me like family."

I gulped. "Sure thing, wasn't like it was hard or anything."

I could feel her smiling against my chest. I picked her up and carried her to the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"Taking you down for dinner," I said simply.

"Wait!" I stopped to look at her. "You said it wasn't ready for like an hour, right?"

I nodded slowly. " Give or take... So?"

"Can we stop at my room, I want to change."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, but if you don't come back out I won't be responsible for my actions."

I carried her over to her room and settled her down. She smiled at me before going inside. I watched her go over to her wardrobe before reluctantly shutting the door. I leaned against the wall beside the closed door as I waited. I started to tap my foot as I did so.

When she stepped out I had to clamp my mouth shut. She was wearing a pair of black short shots with a pale blue vest. She had also tied her hair back into a tight ponytail.

"Do you even own anything that covers you properly?" I asked.

"Oh shut it you," she said as she playfully hit my arm. "It covers plenty."

She walked a head before I could say anything. I couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. My eyes followed her body from head to toe, I stopped on every curve for a few moments and definitely lingered on her ass.

"Covers everything?" I questioned to myself before adding sarcastically. "Of course it does."

I mumbled more to myself as I continued to walk down the hall after her. When I'd made my descent everyone, including Letty was in kitchen at the dining table. I almost groaned when I saw the only seat was between dad and Letty, it was bad enough when it was between Letty and Vince.

I setltled slowly into my seat just as Mia put out some little nibbles down. She then went back to going around the kitchen and finishing off the main meal. While she did so I watched her and started chewing on a breadstick. I didn't want my attention to be drawn to Letty, not with my dad sat on my other side.

I noticed Vince watching me but before I could respond Mia made a little noise and started putting the food on the table. Before bringing them over she handed me, dad and Vince a beer each before pouring her and Letty a glass of coke each. She passed the drinks out first then the plates.

On the plates were spaghetti and meatballs, Vince and I both looked at each other and then sneakily took a bite each. After we'd chewed and swallowed we looked up at each other and grinned, both slightly in awe.

"Oh my god, Mia!" Vince exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, it really is," I agreed, too tempted to not take a bite.

"Oh," she whispered, her cheeks turning red. "It wasn't all me I guess... It was mom's recipe."

I stopped eating and looked up. "Mom's?" I looked down at my plate.

"Is that a problem?" Mia asked sadly.

"Oh, no," I said hastily. "It's just... I didn't recognise it."

Dad clapped his hand to my back. "Don't be so hard on yourself, I never made it after your mom... Y'know... This is the first time, you would've been too young to remember." I smiled a thanks to him before take another enthusiastic bite to assure Mia I still loved it, it worked, but I almost choked on it when my dad spoke with a stern tone. "Dominic."

"Yeah?" I said, my voice slightly croaky.

"I know Vince started eating early too," dad said as he looked over at Vince. "But you continued to do so... So guess what?"

I didn't respond, I just put my fork down and put my hands together. I waited for everyone to do the same before I closed my eyes. I thanked the lord for the wonderful meal and family I had. For my mother being in my life when she was and I hoped she was safe. I also thanked _her_for her recipe and I said a special thanks to Mia for bringing it back.

When I was finished Vince raised his glass, cheered and then started eating. I could see both dad and Letty smiling slightly as they nodded and started to eat. It was Mia I noticed most though, she grinned widely at me and then started to eat, a big smile still planted on her face.

"So, what did you guys get up to while I was gone?" dad asked.

It turned out no one had time to answer because Letty's phone went off. She blushed as she took it out of her pocket and looked down at it. Suddenly the blush increased but she looked almost... _scared_. I thought for a moment that it might be Ethan again and it made me angry.

She slowly picked it up and put it to her ear. She went to say something but suddenly shouting poured out from the other end. As the screaming intensified Letty pulled the phone away from her ear a little. Mia put her fork down, she had a terrified look on her face, Vince was no different and I doubt I was either.

Letty kept trying to say things but the shouting on the other end kept going. Soon she sighed and handed the phone over to my dad. "Will you talk to him?" she asked quietly.

Him? Who was him? My dad nodded and took the phone. He stood up and waited for a few moments. Soon the phone went quiet and dad was finally able to speak.

"Hey," he started.

I tried to strain my ears to hear the other person, but it was impossible. They must have been speaking normally again.

"Yeah, it's me," he responded.

I strained even further.

"Yes," my dad said. "She's here with me." I noticed that he looked over at Letty. "Look, she's fine. She wanted a break and I said she could stay here for a while. We missed her anyway so it was no problem. Plus, she was given permission and papers were signed for her to transfer schools."

I heard shouting again, something about being selfish and a spoilt brat.

"Yes from and by her, and that's not very fair," my dad growled, seeming much angrier now. "Yeah, fine, I'll let her know."

My dad switched the phone off, I had never heard so much venom in my dad's voice before. He ran a hand over his face as he paced for a few moments. Neither of us said anything but I could feel Letty shaking beside me. I felt like stretching out to touch her but surprisingly enough _she_reached out, she grabbed hold of my hand.

"Mr T?" she asked, I could hear the trembling in her voice. "He doesn't want anything to do with me, does he?"

My dad put Letty's phone on the side. He walked swiftly over to Letty's chair, he swung it round and unfortunately it pulled her hands from mine. He knelt down in front of her, resting a hand on her leg.

"Letty..."

"Just tell me," she whispered. "It makes no difference anyway, you remember what I told you."

My dad closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Let."

She smiled but I could see tears in her eyes. "I didn't like him much."

"Letty," my dad whispered as he touched her cheek.

"Don't," she said sternly as she pushed his hand away.

I watched as she got up and pushed past my dad. I closed my eyes as I heard her running up the stairs and across the hall to her room. I jumped when I heard the the door slam. It took me a few moments but then I opened my eyes. Vince was holding his beer bottle and looking down at it with a far away look in his eyes. Mia was hugging herself, dad noticed this too because he wondered round the table and sat back down before pulling Mia into his lap and hugging her.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Letty's phone. I went and grabbed it from the side before going upstairs. I waited outside her door for a moment before knocking. When she didn't respond I just took a leap of faith and opened the door.

She was lying on the bed. She was on her side facing her window, her knees were brought up and her arms were sprawled out in front of her. I felt sad just looking at her.

"Hey, you forgot something," I whispered as I went over and placed the phone on her bedside table.

She sat up and took the phone in her hands. "Thanks," she whispered but then suddenly she lobbed the phone at the opposite wall and it smashed.

I gulped. "Wow."

"Go away," she mumbled as she shuffled up the bed to lean against the headboard.

"Who was that on the phone?" I asked.

"My dad." Wow, that was easy.

"Why was he shouting?"

"Erm, he left me and my mom alone, and well he didn't know I left there to come here. He only called because it'll look bad on him if people found out he never knew where I was," she explained.

"I don't get it, won't he still get into trouble?"

She shook her head. "No... My mom doesn't care either but I managed to convince her to sign papers to let me transfer schools and she also gave me permission to come here. We're calling it a long term trip so there'll be no trouble."

"Wait, I thought you didn't know about being transferd?"

"Dom, I want to tell you and the others everything but not now, please?" she begged. "Don't make me have to explain it all twice."

I just smiled and gave her a little nod. She patted the space in front of her so I edged over to it. I sat down with my legs crossed. She reached out her hand and drew patterns with her finger on my made me shiver but when I noticed the smile on her face I decided to let her continue.

"Dom," she whispered.

But before I had time to respond she put her hands on my chest and then moved them slowly up to sit on my shoulders. Before I could even think to do anything she was on her knees and leaning forward to kiss me. I surprised myself by wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer. She brushed her lips against mine and I made no hesitation in kissing her even more with slightly more power..

I fell back onto the bed bringing her with me. I stretched my legs out in front of me and tightened my grip around her. I could feel her run her tongue across my bottom lip, I had to concentrate with all might in order to not moan.

I could feel her smiling against my lips, it made me smile too, but then she pulled away. She sat up and straddled me. I let my hands rest on the tops of her legs as I studied her. Shockingly in response she lifted her top off and threw it over her head.

"Erm..."

I gulped and struggled to concentrate enough to form words. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, not just her breasts and her body but mostly her face. She had this slight smile and it was the confident Letty again. I grinned up at her but when she leaned down to kiss me all these thoughts flooded my mind. All the things she'd said about me being a player, all the things Vince said and how my dad would react, how he warned us she was off limits.

My thoughts were soon drawn back to her, however, when she started to kiss my neck. I could feel my eyes close as I once again tried to stop myself from moaning. Before I knew it she was lifting up my top and kissing down my chest.

"Letty," I said as she reached my pants. "Letty, we can't."

She bolted up right and looked down at me. "What?"

"We can't do whatever it is you're thinking," I said as I pulled my top back down. "We shouldn't have even done this, my dad warned Vince and I to stay away, and it's not just that Let... You're upset and I'd rather there was something more between us or that you were in the right frame of mind, OK? It's just, we can't... I'm sorry."

"I think you should go," she said calmly as she got off of me and sat on the bed.

"Letty.."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Don't worry, OK? We're fine, thank you actually."

"What for?"

"I don't want any of us to get into trouble with your dad," she said. "And you are right, me being pissed off and upset probably isn't the best time to try and seduce you."

I got up slowly and kissed the top of her head. "I really am sorry, Let... And I hope you'll be OK, I'm always here, alright?" I didn't wait for her to respond though, I just turned around and left her room.

I looked towards the stairs but decided that would be an issue so instead I wondered over to my room. I entered and closed the door, not caring about the loud noise that it made. I stood at the edge of my bed and flopped onto it. I spread my arms out and turned my head to the side.

"I'm such an idiot," I breathed out.

And I was, I really was. The girl of my dreams was just making out with me and even suggested more but I had to be all high and mighty and turn her down. Even though it was the best thing to do I still felt horrible. The only bit that made me happy was how she handled it when I did turn her down, but I couldn't help but think if she was only pretending.

"Fucking hell," I growled as I rolled over.

**Aw, I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for the reviews I've been getting, they mean a lot! And I also just wanted to let you guys know that this is my version of how the awesome couple finally got together but keep in mind that this isn't the only idea I have about it, so I hope you like where I'm taking this particular one and the elements I'm using within it.**


	8. Friendship

"Dom, wake up."

I groaned as Mia whispered and shook me. I didn't want to wake up, I felt horrible and all I wanted to do was sleep. It felt way too early in the morning to be up yet.

"Dom, I swear to god if you don't wake up I'm going to throw cold water over you," I heard her threaten.

"Fine," I moaned as I rolled over and sat up. "I'm up, see? Now where's the fire?"

She rolled her eyes. "There isn't one, it's 12pm."

"Should you be at school?" I questioned as I ran a hand over my head.

"Supposed to be," she nodded. "But Letty got the day off because dad thought she deserved it, and well it was canceled anyway."

"canceled, why?"

"Burst pipe main or something silly like that," she shrugged. "It was unsafe or something."

"Cool, so why am I up?"

"Because it's getting late," she explained. "And Letty made lunch, well more breakfast... Just think of it as brunch."

This instantly got my attention. I tried not to laugh as I said, "Letty cooked?"

Mia hit me lightly on the arm with a stern look. "She's actually quite good! Now go downstairs and try some."

"Fine, but can you leave so I can changed and stuff?"

She rolled her eyes before leaving my room. I waited for her to close the door before I hopped out of bed. I stripped down and wondered over to my wardrobe to pull out some clean clothes. Once I was dressed I left my room to go to the bathroom.

I turned the taps on and waited for the water to heat up. When it did I splashed my face then dried it roughly with a towel. Afterwards I brushed my teeth before heading downstairs.

When I reached the bottom step I could smell the food. I had to admit that it smelt awesome, I just had to see if the taste matched. I walked slowly into the kitchen, taking deep breaths so I could savour the smells before I tasted it.

"Hungry?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, what's on the menu?"

"Fry up," she said simply. "I was going to do a variety but everyone likes a fry up, right?"

"Yeah, you would have to be crazy not to like it."

"So, do you want eggs?"

"Two."

"Bacon?"

"How big are they?" In response she held up a piece of bacon. "Three."

"Sausages?"

"Two."

"Mushrooms?"

"Pile them on."

"Beans?"

"I'd be a fool to say no."

She rolled her eyes and added the last of my order on to a big plate. She then set it down on the table with a knife and fork. As I sat down she poured me a large mug of coffee and set it down. I smiled up at her as I took a deep drink. I then studied the plate. I wasn't sure which bit to try first so I tried it all. I cut a bit of egg off then a bit of bacon and then a bit of sausage. I pierced all three pieces before putting it into my mouth. I grinned almost instantly as I chewed and swallowed. But I had two more bits to try, I scooped some mushrooms and beans up and ate them.

"Well?" she asked.

I chewed for a moment, contemplating. I even ate some more. I tried new combinations and ate things seperately. Eventually Letty sighed, turned off the cooker and sat down at the table. I made sure to eat more and drink some coffee just because it amused me when she got a little bit more impatient.

Finally when my plate was half empty I spoke. "It's good."

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry," I grinned. "I was tempted to mess with you even more."

"I'd kick your ass if you did," she threatened.

"Easy tiger," I laughed.

* * *

Not long after tasting Letty's food we all cleaned up and dad decided that we should go out for the rest of the day. Mia insisted on the beach and no one could be bothered to think of anywhere else so it was the beach we went.

When we got there Mia made no hesitation in taking her top and shorts off to reveal a bikini. I rolled my eyes out how small it was, I was sure she'd kill me with a heart attack one of these days. I tried to ignore her as she set her towel down, rubbed sun cream on then lay down to sunbathe.

As she did that Vince and dad went to higher some jet skis. That left Letty and me on our own. I watched as she took off her top to reveal at bikini top, I was thankful that she kept her shorts on, they were small but they would cover a lot more than bikini bottoms.

"How are you at building sand castles?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It's been a while since I built one."

"In that case you're all mine," she grinned.

I let her drag me away from where our stuff was. She managed to pick up a couple of buckets as we left. When we stopped we were ages away from Mia, I could shout and she'd think I was talking normally. The patch of sand we were on was damp so it would stay up when we put it into shape.

I watched amused as she filled up one of the buckets with sand. She then flipped it over and quickly put it firmly on the sand. She patted the bucket hard before slowly pulling it off. I could see her eyes were almost completely closed and they only opened fully when she saw it had been a success. I watched as she continued to to do so till she made a pretty large square.

"Don't just sit there," she said as she shoved the the spare bucket into my hands.

I rolled my eyes as I took it but continued to fill it up. She was now starting a new square on top of the old one, it looked like she wanted to build a pyramid. I made sure to fill my buckets up slower so I wouldn't have to do much.

"What did you get up to while you were away?" I asked.

"I raced," she replied instantly.

"Trust that to be the first thing," I laughed. "Were you any good?"

"I was," she said honestly. "But I started to lose my streak, I'm a bit afraid to try it again."

"That's too bad, I'd love to see you race."

"Seriously?" she laughed.

"'Course I would," I smiled. "I've seen Vince and dad race and Mia hasn't officially learnt to drive yet so that leaves you."

She laughed slightly and ended up with a big smile on her face. She knelt up to start the new layer of the pyramid. "What about you? What's happened with you?"

I shrugged. "I'm known on the streets pretty well and I work at the garage more... Same really."

"You seem more popular with the ladies," she commented.

"Let's not get back to that," I warned.

She raised her hands. "Fine, I'm just pointing out the truth."

"Good," I said happily as I flicked her with a piece of sand.

She gasped, and as she abandoned all hope of a sand castle she flicked sand at me. I jumped up and threw more sand at her before running. I heard her running after me. I made my way across the beach and didn't stop. I then diverted myself up to the softer sand.

The next I knew I was tackled from behind. I hit the ground and rolled over to find Letty sitting up. She got on top of me and pinned me down as best she could. I could have gotten her off me with ease but I decided not to.

"I surrender," I laughed.

"Of course you do," she smiled.

She had been leant over in order to hold my arms down but now she let my arms go and sat up. I brought my knees up and she leaned back against my legs. A strand of hair fell out from behind her ear and I reached up to put it back. As I did the run shone from behind her, it made her glow, it framed her. I smiled up at her.

"I'm glad we're friends, Dom," she whispered.

My throat tightened at the word friends, but I didn't have time to feel horrible about it before I heard dad shouting for us. She got off of me and when I got up I helped her to stand. We walked back towards the others. As we did she nudged me and grinned up at me. I smiled awkwardly back as we got closer.

When we got back I sunk down in the sand, Letty close by. Dad and Vince were going on about how awesome the skis were. I tried my best to listen and only just managed to nod and sound enthusiastic at the right times. Mia luckily was interested enough to keep them from directing stuff at me. All I wanted to do was sink into the sand and not deal with how I felt.

* * *

**I know it's shorter than the others but this is a one off I hope! It's just there wasn't much I wanted to add to it and I wanted it to be a really simple chapter with a nice feel. :) I promise the next one will be up soon and back to the normal length!**


	9. Missed Opportunities

I stood in the garage staring at the car I was made to fix, I flipped the socket wrench around in my hand. I studied the car battery I had just finished replacing, god knows how the guy managed to ruin the last one, ignoring the damage it looked pretty new. It made me angry to think that another person got a flashy beast of a car on their daddy's insurance.

"Hey man, this cars pissing me off," Vince said as he shut the hood of the car he was working on. "Fancy taking a break?"

I shrugged. "I'm pretty much done here, I just have paper work to fill out."

Vince rubbed his hands on his overalls after putting his tools away. "We'll do that later," he decided.

I laughed and rolled my eyes as he left the garage. I put down the socket wrench before following him outside. When I got out he was sat on the curb, I walked slowly over to join him. I watched as he stared a head before I sat down.

"You OK, V?"

"Can't complain," he shrugged.

"I'm not convinced," I told him.

He turned to look at me. "Really? Because I'm fine."

"Well I'm going to say it has something to do with sex, cars or alcohol..." I said. "But I'm leaning more towards cars and sex."

"Is that all you think I'm about?" he asked, there was lack of emotion in his voice.

"No," I said. "But I know you like to fix your car up yourself and we haven't raced in a while. And in terms of sex, I know you haven't had any in a while... This isn't about that girl you like?"

He shrugged awkwardly. "Kind of."

"You can talk to me, V, I don't bite."

"I know," he whispered. "But I need to deal with this on my own. It just sucks, I can't do anything, I can't explain why but there's nothing I can do. You know how hard that is... I mean with Letty and everything..."

I looked sideways at him. "I wouldn't worry about this girl, if it was meant to be it was meant to be." I chose to ignore the Letty comment.

"Is that what you're doing with Let?" he asked. "Leaving it up to chance?"

I shrugged. I knew I couldn't keep ignoring it. "I don't know, man. I don't understand what I'm feeling and I don't know where she's at, so what can I do?"

"Tell her how you feel," he said simply.

"I thought you were against the idea of us?"

"I was if it was messing about, but you seem serious about her, I can tell," he explained.

"How so?" I asked.

"We're the same, brother," he laughed. "Just different girls have our attention."

I leaned back and held my self up with my arms. "I can't believe I haven't noticed who it is."

"And you never will," he said proudly.

Before I could respond dad showed up in the garage's tow truck. He had been delivering a car earlier along with some deliveries. Vince and I both stood as he drove up the small driveway provided for us and parked. When he stepped out Vince and I had reached him.

"You boys finished?"

"I am," I said. "Just need to do the paper work."

"I would be but the fuel tank is playing up," Vince groaned.

"When do they want it by?"

Vince bit his lip as he tried to work it out. "What day is it?" he asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's Wednesday."

"Next Monday," Vince decided. "They were going away and won't be back till Sunday night so they'll pick it up Monday morning."

"And has anyone been in this morning since I left?"

I shook my head. "Nope, it's been dead."

Dad grinned. "Well son, get your paperwork, we'll close up early and open the diner for a few hours."

"What is the point?" I asked. "Can't we go home?"

"I know it makes no sense but we can get things ready for Mia and Letty starting their shifts."

"You need to hire someone, dad," I said as I went and got the paperwork.

"It's not that easy," he complained. "I'm always in here."

"Or out," Vince commented.

Dad rolled his eyes as he locked up the tow truck. He then went over to unlock his car as Vince and I shut the garage and locked up. When we joined him he already had the car started and ready to move.

We arrived at the diner not too long later. Dad went a head to set everything up, he put chairs down and restocked shelves. Vince flipped on some lights and unlocked the office door as I sat behind the counter. I flicked through the paper work and started to fill out the appropriate details.

Over the next couple of hours we had a few customers but it was generally empty. I think the three of us were more than glad when Mia and Letty showed up. They were whispering as they entered and I noticed that only Mia came behind the counter.

"Mr T," Letty started. "Is it OK if I miss my shift today?"

"That depends on why..."

"I got partnered with this boy named Charlie, we have to do a project so I was going to go meet him," she explained. "If that was OK."

"Sure it is," Dad shrugged. "I just want to know where you'll be."

"We're going to the library," Letty said simply. "I shouldn't be too long."

"Keep your phone on you."

"I will do, thanks Mr T!"

She waved goodbye to us all before going back out. I tried to concentrate on something else besides the idea of Letty. I had already done the paper work and I'd taken it back. The customer count was low so Mia and Vince didn't need help. I looked over at my dad, he was leant over doing work. Why was there always work when I didn't need it then none when I did?

-

We were sat at home when Letty came home from the library. She wondered in and collapsed onto the couch. She had a bag but she still carried three folders in her arms. I took them from her so she could get comfy.

"Thanks," she said as she took them back.

"What is all this stuff?" I asked.

"We're working on transportation," she explained. "We're looking mostly at cars, boats and rockets... But there's other ones too."

"I wouldn't call rocket transportation," I said. "Well not in the same way."

She rolled her eyes. "They transport people up into space and anything they need for the space station, right?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"Then it's transportation," she said simply.

I rolled my eyes but didn't have time to reply before Mia brought out her dinner. Letty put the folders aside then hungrily took her plate. She started digging in after thanking Mia but then suddenly stopped. She looked around.

"Is no one else eating?"

I shook my head. "We weren't sure how late you were going to be so we already ate. To be fair, we've not long finished."

She shrugged. "That's cool."

I lost her to her food after that. I watched her happily from my seat. Mia was finishing the dishes with Dad and Vince had gone upstairs to shower. I knew I shouldn't watch her but she was so... _Fascinating_. I could watch her for hours, everything about her was beautiful and interesting.

-

The next couple of days Letty spent more time with Charlie. They were working on their project but she never brought him back to the house. Just in case I spent all of my time at the garage and even helped out at the diner.

"Let we need to get you changed," Mia said as she came into the living room after dinner.

"Get ready for what?" Vince asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Letty asked Mia and my Dad.

They both shook their heads but Mia spoke, "she's got a date."

"It's not a date," she moaned. "It's just the first time we get to hang out without the project getting in the way."

"Does he agree with that?" Vince smiled.

"Erm, not exactly," she mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well," Letty started. "Apparently..."

"Apparently he likes her," Mia quickly said. "He has done since she started school that's why he asked to be partnered with her so he could ask her out."

"It's so ridiculous," Letty moaned.

"How so?" Dad asked.

"For starters he barely spoke to me, I mean we spoke a bit but not enough. How could he possibly like me? So I said we could hang out, just us two and have some fun. We'll see how it goes from there..."

"It's not fair to string him along," Vince howled with laughter.

Letty hit him round the back of the head. "I'm not stringing him along!"

"Ignore them," Mia huffed. "Come on."

Vince continued to laugh as Letty was dragged upstairs by Mia. I noticed she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Vince before she disappeared. I saw my dad role his eyes before turning the channel over as Vince laughed even louder in response to Letty. I figured I wouldn't be missed so I took this opportunity to slip upstairs.

I wondered down towards my room but I stopped when I heard voices. They were coming from Mia's room. I made sure to stand on the side of the door that was closet to my room. I leaned towards the wall and listened while they spoke.

"I don't agree with Vince," I heard Mia start. "But do you think you could like Charlie? Especially if he likes you for real. I don't want you to play this out, its not fair on him."

There was a moment or two before Letty spoke. "I don't know. He's a nice guy, he's interesting, good lucking... To be honest he's sort of my type but I barely know him. Let's just see how tonight goes."

"We both know how it'll go," I heard Mia whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"You like Dom," Mia said simply.

I could feel myself reel back at that but I was drawn forward again when they continued to talk.

"Keep your voice down," Letty ushered.

"So you're not denying it?" she asked.

"I've liked him since I was like eleven, what's the point in denying it now?"

"You've been gone for two years, Let. No one thinks you would still be interested," Mia explained. "Especially since you said you had Ethan and went on dates."

"Well it doesn't matter, I doubt he's that interested," Letty started. "And don't say he is, Mia. He's pushed me away more than once, what's the point in trying when it's obvious he doesn't even like me?"

I didn't want to hear anymore so I wondered away from the door. I couldn't believe what I heard, I felt stupid for making up excuses and pushing her away. I walked numbly back downstairs and into the living room.

Vince was about to start a game so I sat down to join him. Typical Vince it was an all action game; guns, violence and mindless fighting. I grabbed a controller and we started a new multiplayer game. I made sure to try my hardest at it so I could keep my mind off of Letty and what I had heard.

We stayed like that for a couple more hours. I didn't bother to move when I heard Letty say goodbye, I just mumbled a goodbye and waited for the door to open then close. Once we'd wasted a good amount of time on video games we turned to DVDs and then finished off by flicking through the TV.

I tried to talk to Vince about the girl he liked again. He seemed to perk up since we spoke about it before but I was still curious and concerned. I'd never seen him like that before. I tried to get him to spill the beans on who it was. I couldn't for life of me work it out and it was starting to bug me. It turned out I was starting to bug Mia too, because she snapped when I asked Vince for the hundredth time who it was.

I only continued to ask because it wound her up, and it kept my mind off of Letty. I couldn't help but wonder how her date was going and whether what I heard upstairs was real or not. So I was glad to have this new distraction that kept me amused, but it was short lived.

When Letty walked through the door I tried not to look at her but I couldn't help it. She had on a pair of tight fitting jeans, a vest top and her leather jacket. She looked good but I felt terrible when I saw the grin plastered on her face.

"Well?" Mia asked as she got up from the couch.

"He's nice," Letty shrugged.

"We know that," Mia moaned. "How'd it go?"

"Do I look like I had a bad time?" she laughed in response.

"Oh so it went good!" Mia said happily. "Where did he take you? You never said!"

"We went to the cinema then out for something to eat," she shrugged like it was no big deal.

I didn't want to have to listen to the details of her date and how well it went. It annoyed me to think that could have been me. I concentrate on the TV and tried to only hear that, but soon I had my dad nudging me.

"I was saying we should invite Charlie round sometime," Dad said.

"What? Why?"

"Were you not listening, Dominic?" Letty teased.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I zoned out for a moment. Why? What was said?"

"Letty has a second date coming up," Mia explained.

"So I figured we'd invite him round at some point," Dad continued.

I shrugged miserably. "That would be cool."

I thought dad noticed my miserable tone but Letty didn't seem to which was good. She instead excused herself to grab a drink from the kitchen. I wanted to talk to her so I also excused myself. When I got to the kitchen she was leaning against the counter drinking a glass of water.

"Hey, stranger," she smiled at me. God, that fucking smile.

I grabbed my own glass of water before responding. "Hey there."

"What's the matter, Dom?" she asked. "You look liked you wanted to ask me something."

"It's just... I don't understand why you're going on dates with that guy," I blurted out.

"How can you not understand?"

"Because you like me." Was I fucking stupid?

"Since when did you think that?" she asked casually.

"I heard you earlier."

She seemed a little shocked by this. "Oh... Well, then you would have heard that I wasn't wasting my time." I went to speak but she stopped me. "Look, don't, OK? I'm done with being rejected again, and that's all you seem to do with me. I'm not going to go through this with you now, OK?"

I doubt either of noticed that she had risen her voice till my dad came into view. "You kids, OK?"

"Sure, Mr T," Letty mumbled.

"You should tell them, kiddo," Dad said softly as Vince and Mia came into view. "About why you're here. From what I just heard it sounds like the perfect time."

_What I just heard? _How much had he heard?

"I called Mr T before I came," Letty whispered. "He acted like he didn't know I was coming this early because I wanted it to seem like I wanted a holiday or something."

"Why did you call him?" Vince asked.

She fiddled with the empty glass in her hand. "My dad left a few months back, almost a year ago actually. Mom had boyfriends so she spent most of her time at their houses, she soon stopped caring about me too. I was left with the house and bills. I lost my job and went through a losing streak when it came to racing. I was running low on money so I got scared, I called Mr T and he said I could come here," Letty explained. "I managed to convince Mom to give me permission if anyone asked and to sign my school transfer papers. I haven't spoken to her since."

"Letty!" Mia cried. "Why didn't you say?"

She just shrugged then hugged Mia. "Because you'd worry."

"Of course I would!"

"Breathe, Mia," she laughed. "If that didn't happen I wouldn't get to live with you, this was a good thing."

"I guess when you put it like that," Mia mumbled.

"You still should of said," Vince said as he leaned against the wall.

"I'll remember that for next time," she joked. "Now don't be all down, I'm happy right now and you lot are not about to ruin that for me."

I watched as she wondered away from the room, she dragged Mia with her who managed to smile. Vince rolled his eyes and muttered "girls" under his breath before following them. Dad patted me on the shoulder as he passed. I couldn't believe she had been on her own for the few months before she came here, almost a year she said. She had been rejected by her own parents then I come along and reject her, sometimes with stupid reasons and sometimes with no real reason at all. I had to admit, I really hated myself.

-  
**  
Hey! People said they wanted more Dotty action, I know there's not really any in this chapter but there definitely is in the next chapter and all I have to do is proof read it and make sure it's OK. So the next chapter should be uploaded later or tomorrow. :)**


	10. Giving In To Temptation

I tried to stay interested in Letty's life, even the side that involved Charlie. I was never going to push her away again, just do what I could to make her happy. They had planned to meet during the following week and spend time doing work before going to the beach, but due to possible weather problems they decided to go to the beach today. Sunday's were near enough empty at the diner so dad didn't mind.

While they went to the beach I took Mia out for the day and Vince decided to join us. Typical Mia, she decided shopping was the best choice. I didn't complain one little bit as she dragged us into shop after shop. Every so often Vine and I would be able to pick a shop because Mia felt guilty about taking charge.

"Thanks for this, guys," she said happily as we sat in a cafe for lunch.

"It was no problem," Vince shrugged.

"Yeah, we never spend time together anymore," I explained.

"Well we need to start doing it more," Mia smiled. "This was fun!"

"Yeah it was," I laughed. "But maybe not shopping... That stuff probably cost more than my car."

"Yeah right!" she said defensively. "They didn't cost that much, and most of it was on sale."

"We're only teasing, Mia," Vince laughed as he took a drink from his coffee and put his arm around her.

"Oh," she said suddenly. "Can we cook?"

"I don't know about, Vince," I said.

He hit my arm and turned to Mia, "I think they pay people for that."

She rolled her eyes. "Not here. At home, I have loads of baking stuff... I thought we could make some food and then bake."

"I could do with some food," he shrugged.

"As long as you make some you can eat some," Mia beamed.

"Not fair," Vince grumbled. "But fine."

* * *

A couple of hours later and we were in the kitchen. We'd made a cheese and tomato pizza from scratch along with two pasta bowls. We had also made cupcakes and now Mia was just putting the cream on the sponge cake.

As she's did so Letty walked into the kitchen. "Standing around won't make the food cook any faster."

"Actually we helped make it all," Vince smirked.

"Good job, Mia," she joked. "You've got them trained well."

"Yeah, took some time but it seems to have been worth it," she laughed. "So how'd it go?"

"He's nice," Letty smiled. "We've made more plans."

Mia almost squirted cream everywhere. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, I still get the friends vibe but after these dates I promised him I'd give him a straight answer and he would give me his," she explained.

"But it's clear he likes you," Mia said as she continue to decorate. "So it's a one sided thing really."

"Well, I don't want to get involved in your girly discussions so call me when foods good to eat," Vince mumbled as he went to leave. "Or if I need to kick someone's ass."

"I doubt that will be nessarcary," Letty called after him.

"I think I'm going to go to," I said quickly before slipping out.

I wondered into the kitchen, shaking my head as I heard the girls giggle then go back to talking. I slumped down onto the couch next to Vince.

"You're dad's in, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"We'll it's almost four and apparently Johnny is having people come to his, just a quiet thing," Vince shrugged. "I was thinking we'd go now. It's early but I don't want to be roped into a discussion about dates."

"OK," I said quickly. "But let's steal some of that food before we go."

We sneaked over to the kitchen to find the girls were sitting just outside the backdoor. We quickly grabbed some bowls and filled them with food before taking a fork each and leaving. Vince munched through his slice of pizza while we got to my car.

"I swear to god if you get any of that on my car then I'm going to kill you,"

He deliberately put his head over the bowl and smiled sarcastically at me. I mumbled to myself as I got into the car and waited for him to jump in too. I made sure he'd finished the slice of pizza before I drove. For once I drove slow so I could eat some of my food and make sure Vince didn't drop his.

When we arrived we parked down the street from Johnny's house. Johnny was a guy we went to school with, always getting into trouble but a good friend to have around. We decided things wouldn't get too interesting for another hour or so so we sat on a bench near by.

"How do you feel about Letty and Charlie?" he asked as he ate the rest of his pasta.

"Not bad, not good," I mumbled. "But she seems happy so that's the important thing."

"Yeah, after what happened with her parents it's good that she's happy."

"Yeah, well come on," I said as I finished the rest of my food. "Let's get to Johnny's before all the good beer is gone."

I unlocked my car so Vince could put the dishes on the back seat. I made sure he put the forks in the bowls so that they wouldn't stain my seats. Once I was satisfied we locked up and started walking towards Johnny's. When I got closer I could hear the music.

As we entered we saw that it wasn't that busy. Just a few people but there was a lot of coronas thank god. I made sure to grab one as we walked past. Johnny noticed us and said a quick hello before being dragged away by a near by blonde.

"Still sticking to that dry spell?" I asked Vince in a hushed tone.

He gulped. "I'm determined to."

I hit him lightly on the back. "Well good luck, man. I'll try my hardest to keep an eye out for you, alright?"

He nodded numbly as he too grabbed a beer. I watched as he noticed a friend of his. He touched my back to let me know he was leaving. I kept an eye on him as he wondered over to his friend and a group of people, when I was satisfied he was in deep conversation and not surrounded my girls I looked around the room.

My eyes fell on a small redhead. She was dancing in the middle of the room and I was pleased to see she had a corona in one hand. She was quite petite and I had to admit pretty damn hot. I gulped down my corona then slipped over to her.

I managed to grab her free hand and when she saw me she put her beer down. I let her start off and once she got back into a rhythm I danced along beside her. I let my hands rest on her hips as she moved. He arms snaked up and her hands met behind my neck.

"Dominic Toretto, right?"

I nodded. "The one and only."

"I didn't know you could dance," she commented.

"Well there's probably a lot you don't know about me then."

"Oh really?" she asked as she pushed herself closer.

I took a deep breath as I felt her whisper against my neck. "Yeah, really," I mumbled.

I refused to talk anymore and luckily she stopped too. She just continued to dance, pushing her body against mine. I danced too but only because it was the only thing I could think of to concentrate on.

"Let..." But I stopped myself. _Shit_.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

I looked down and sighed when I realised she hadn't heard me. "Nothing, but I really must be going."

"I've heard you've done this before," she sighed. "I didn't think you were one to turn a girl down."

I kissed the top of her head. "And I'm not, but I really have to go."

She just smiled and rolled her eyes before finding someone else. I signaled to Vince that I was leaving and he gave me the thumbs up. I saw him say goodbye before jogging over to me. He finished his drink then threw it away.

"I didn't mean you had to come," I explained.

"I wanted to," he shrugged.

I didn't argue with him, I just wanted to get home. I even quickened my pace as I got into my car and drove us home. I didn't slow down or drive at the right limit but instead I went more than double over the limit.

When we arrived I got out and impatiently waited for Vince to get the bowls and forks off of the backseat. I locked it swiftly and went inside as quickly as possible. When I got inside I saw that dad and Mia were curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Where's Letty?" I asked as Vince slipped past to put the dishes in the kitchen.

"Upstairs," Mia whispered.

"She wanted to do some of her side of the project," Dad explained.

I didn't have a chance to say anything because Mia hissed at us to be quiet. I waited for them to get back into the movie and for Vince to join them before I slipped upstairs I counted the steps after I took each one. I then counted the steps it took before I reached Letty's door. I went to knock but then just walked straight in.

She was lying on her stomach, her feet were in the air behind her. She had folders opened everywhere and paper was falling to the floor. She finished writing something before looking up at me. She smiled before sitting up. I let her clear away the stuff before I stepped into the room properly and shut the door.

"I don't think you should see Charlie," I said simply.

Her smile disappeared almost instantly. "Why not?"

"Because-"

"I actually don't want to know," she shrugged. "We're just friends and you're already telling me I can't see him... Do you mind leaving? Y'know, get out, now."

She was getting angry and I knew she wouldn't let me speak so instead I stepped closer. She continued to tell me to leave but she froze when I leaned down and kissed her. I let my arms wrap around her waist and I could feel her relax against me.

"I've been an idiot, Let," I mumbled as I pulled away.

She kept her eyes closed and smiled. "How so?"

"I'm so sick of making excuses," I explained. "They were mostly true but a little outdated. I shouldn't have let anything stop me, I should have told you how I felt... I just didn't understand what it was."

"And you do now?"

I nodded slowly as she opened her eyes. "I like you, Letty. I didn't get that before and I really mean it this time. It's not like with those... Skanks." I decided to use her word and I was happy to see it made her smile. "I really like you, Let. I like spending time with you, I like how into cars you are, I like how strong and confident you are. Not to mention you're hot."

She hit me on the shoulder. "Trust you to mention my looks."

"That's all you're gonna say?" I laughed.

"Have you ever liked a girl for real in your entire life?"

"Nope," I said honestly. "So I've never felt like this before, that's why I know it's real."

"Wow," she breathed out.

"So Let, I won't blame you if you turn me away after how I've treated you," I sighed. "But if what I heard is true then I was hoping I could claim you as my own. I want to be greedy and have you all to myself." It wasn't romantic but it was all true at least.

In response she kissed me. I groaned as she bit my bottom lip. I lowered myself slightly so she could wrap her arms around my neck. I smiled against her lips as she kissed me again.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

She shrugged. "Dom, I'm not settling for anything less than your girlfriend. I'm not like those girls you've been with before Dom. We stay friends or we go as a couple."

"They're the only cards I'm laying on the table, Letty," I said sternly.

"Really?" she asked. I knew that I'd surprised her.

"I meant it when I said I like you Letty, so will you be my girlfriend?" I asked happily.

She leaned up and kissed my nose before smiling widely at me. "Of course I will."

"I thought you were going to keep me waiting," I breathed out.

"Did you really think that my answer would be anything but yes?"

I shrugged. "I would've deserved it."

"I got over it," she smiled as she bit her bottom lip. "However..."

I groaned. "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this..."

"It's nothing bad," she laughed. "But I was thinking we could keep it on the down low. I need to cancel my plans with Charlie and set him straight. Then I'd rather ease in with telling your dad."

I thought about it for a moment, as much as I finally wanted to admit how I felt she was right. "It does seem like the most logical answer... But..."

"Now I feel like I'm not going to like this," she whispered.

"I feel you should make it up to me," I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her. "It going to take a lot of effort to keep my hands off of you at any time."

She grinned up at me before claiming my lips with hers. She walked backwards, pulling me with her. She sat down on her bed then edged over so I could join. As she lay down I hovered above. I kissed her and supported my weight on my arms.

I smiled as her hands touched my chest but it faltered when her hands got closer. Her fingers trailed along the waist band of my jeans. I kissed her more frantically just so I could distract myself from it. Soon her hands moved a little lower, this time beneath my jeans.

"Let," I whispered as I pulled away.

She pouted her lips. "Why'd you have to pull away? I was enjoying that."

"So was I," I assured her with a laugh. "But you're hands getting dangerously low."

She grinned wickedly up at me. "So?"

I groaned. "Are you sure?"

"What? That I want to?" I nodded and she laughed. "Well, not if you keep talking."

I rolled my eyes but quickly took her lips as mine. Her fingers went back to playing with the waist band of my jeans. She seemed to be moving slower this time which made me smile even more into the kisses. It was short lived though because suddenly I could feel her hands undo the button and zipper. I bit her lip lightly as she pulled the front of them down and took my boxers with them.

"Let," I mumbled.

She ignored me and I took sharp intake of breath as I felt her wrap her fingers around me. As her hand slowly moved and her grip tightened slightly I kissed her again. She quickened her pace and I moved to nibble and kiss her neck. I soon discovered that when I hit certain spots her pace quickened even further. I made a conscious effort to go for those spots from then.

"Letty," I groaned as I bit her pillow.

"What's the matter, Dom?" she asked, I could hear the smirk.

"_Fuck_."

I bit the pillow harder as her rhythm got better. She didn't slow or stop but continued at a nice regular pace. I tried to hold it together a little bit longer but it was no use. All I could do was moan into the pillow as I felt the pressure lessen and a wave of pleasure took over.

She loosened her grip from around me and pulled her hand away as it did. I rolled over and lay down next to her. I breathed heavily as I kissed the top of her head.

"If I knew that was going to happen I would have asked you out sooner," I joked.

She nudged me. "That's not funny."

"To be honest," I whispered. "I was totally against it."

"Yeah, you seemed to put up a real fight," she laughed.

"This is not just what I want, Let," I mumbled as I fixed my jeans and boxers.

"Well you're still here so I figure you're right," she smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Let." I nuzzled her neck with my nose. "As long as you want me I'll be here."

She rolled over and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I don't think I'll want rid of you for a very long time."

I snaked my arms around her and kissed her forehead. I felt her sigh as she leaned her head against me.I tried to slow my breathing right down so I could listen to her. I concentrated on every breath and every beat of her heart.


	11. Perfect Timing

I rolled over and kissed the top of Letty's head as I woke. She stirred underneath my touch and soon stretched her arms out with a smile. She sat up quietly and lazily leant her body back against the headboard. I smiled up at her from where I lay.

"Morning," she smiled.

I responded only by kissing her, I could feel her grin against my kisses and it only spurred me on. Unfortunately we were interrupted by a knock at the door. We both pulled back and looked at each other before Letty spoke.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Vince called back. "I was wondering if you knew where Dom was, none of us have seen him and he's not in his room."

"Shit," I muttered.

"I think I heard him go back out last night," she said casually.

"Do you think I should call him?"

I quickly grabbed my phone from Letty's bedside table and put it on silent before she answered. "Nah, it's still early. Just give him an hour or something."

He was silent for a moment and we both stared at each other. "Yeah," he finally said. "I guess you're right. You're going to be late for school by the way."

"Thanks, man. I'll be down soon, tell Mia to sit tight."

He didn't respond and soon we heard footsteps leading away from the door. We both sighed with relief as we sunk back into bed. She managed to snuggle into my side so I let my arm rest around her shoulders.

"You need to go to school."

"And you need to climb out my window," she commented.

"I need to what now?" I questioned, eyeing her slowly as I did.

"Climb out my window," she repeated. "I said you went out, you can't magically reappear after they've checked the house. So you need to climb out of the window and come round like you just got home."

I rolled my eyes. "If I fall it's your fault."

"Don't worry," she said as she got up. "I'll kiss it better."

I couldn't help but laugh at that as I got out of bed. I readjusted my clothes before kissing her softly on the cheek. I made my way over to the window then opened it. I studied the outside before sighing. I climbed slowly out of it, luckily the backdoor was pretty much below her window so the little roof over that would give me a step down. I lowered myself down slowly, keeping a strong hold of the outside window ledge until I felt confident enough to drop. When I landed I almost fell back but managed to keep my balance, I was surprised it could actually hold my weight.

"Hey," Letty whispered. I looked up to meet her gaze. "Take your time coming home."

"Seriously? I'm hungry and I need to pee."

"Lovely," she said sarcastically as she moved away.

I smiled to myself before jumping to the ground. I made sure to move away from the house as swiftly as possible. I walked down to the end of the street and sat on the bench at the bus stop. I lounged around on it, looking at my phone every few minutes and when fifteen minutes had almost passed I got up again. I practically jogged back to the house again just so I could eat and relieve myself.

As I reached the house I noted that Letty's car was gone. I could feel myself frowning slightly as I entered the house. I managed to go to the toilet and change clothes before anyone noticed me but when I went to get some food both Vince and dad came down on me.

"Where were you?" Vince asked.

I shrugged. "Went out for a bit, someone offered me a place to stay."

"Who?"

"Seriously?" I asked, but when he nodded I figured I'd better give him an answer. "Remember Jessica?"

"That girl I set you up with at the party?" He seemed shocked.

"Yeah, her," I nodded. "I met her at a party and well... I went home with her."

I could see a proud yet worried look on Vince's face, but my dad definitely wasn't impressed. "These one night stands aren't good for you," he commented.

"It's just a bit of fun," I muttered.

"Actually, he's been with her before," Vince added. "So does that really count as a one night stand?"

"Twice?" I could see a smile twitch on my dad's face. "That's a change."

"Oh, you're all hilarious," I muttered. "Can we drop it?"

They both started laughing but I was told, by a very stern dad, that I should really stop. I was also told that staying out till all hours all the time was probably going to do me more bad than good. I felt like screaming, when I actually do everything mentioned no one bats an eyelid but the first time I don't actually do it and lie about it I get an intervention.

* * *

Seen as my dad kept complaining about the diner and garage only being opened one at a time Vince and I offered to work at the diner during the day while the girls were at school. The garage had been slow working lately so it would work till we hired someone to work while Mia and Letty couldn't.

"I don't get you, man," Vince commented.

I looked up from the car magazine I'd been flipping through. "What?"

"I thought you liked Letty."

I could feel a lump start to form in my throat as I spoke, "what about it?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just, I figured your days of one night stands were over."

"I thought it didn't count as a one night stand..."

"You know what I mean," he muttered.

"Look, V, I don't want to ruin anything or make her feel uncomfortable," I lied. "So, I'm going to keep how I feel to myself... For now at least."

"I still think you should quit it..."

I hit him lightly on the back. "We can't all be strong like you."

He muttered something to himself and rolled his eyes in response to yet another comment about his dry sex life. I tried to hide my smile as I turned back to my magazine. As I looked through it part of me hoped that he wouldn't start the conversation up again.

Luckily for me Letty and Mia soon walked in but my luck ran out almost instantly. I noticed a boy follow them in. At first I thought he'd been following them but then I realised he was with them. The girls sat down and he sat next to Letty.

"This is Charlie," Letty introduced. "The scruffy one is Vince and the other one is Dom."

I was sure I could see Charlie gulp but his voice was surprisingly strong. "Hey there."

"Oh, this is project boy?" Vince asked. "Finally, hey."

I couldn't bring myself to speak so I faked a smile and nodded in his direction. He just smiled awkwardly back at me before staring in any direction that didn't involve looking at either me or Vince. As he did so Mia went to fetch us all drinks from behind the counter as well as put on the apron.

"You not working?" I asked Letty.

She nodded. "Yeah, Charlie's gonna eat and work on the project here so that I can work but still help him out."

I didn't have time to comment before she came round the other side of the counter. I could feel her brush up against me as she tried to pass to get her apron. I tried not to make any sudden movements as she did. I just smiled as she looked up at me before going to work on Charlie's food.

I made sure to sit as far away from her as possible while we were both behind the counter. I couldn't help but watch her as she spoke to him and especially when she laughed. I wasn't even bothered by the fact that Vince was now right across from me and could probably see my obsessive staring. I didn't care because I didn't like how happy she looked with him, I mean, he liked her and there might have been something there. I had every right to be worried, right?

"Hey, Let," I said before I could stop myself.

"Huh?" she asked as she looked up.

"I was gonna make a run to get some stuff for the garage and diner," I explained. "But I don't want to spend more time working with this guy." I motioned with my thumb towards Vince. "And there's a lot of lifting so I wondered if you'd help me out."

What was I saying?

She thought about it for a moment before turning to Charlie. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "No, it's part of your job, surely? Plus, I can handle things for a while."

"Thanks, Char, you're the best," she smiled. "I'll try to think up some ideas while I'm gone, OK?"

He nodded and she took that as her signal to take off her apron. She smiled at me so I took that as my signal to take the lead. I made my way out to my car and hopped inside only to notice her heading to hers. I waited for a few moments to see what she would do but then found myself awfully happy that she was only grabbing her jacket.

I smiled over at her as she got into her car, I then reached my hand out and touched her leg before preparing the car and driving off. She brought her legs up and twisted in her seat. At first I noticed her looking in my direction but then slowly her gaze studied the scenery around the car.

When I reached Racer's Edge I tried to quickly think of what we needed for the garage, but when we got to the front desk I ended up just improvising. I said the first things that came into my head and I made sure some of the parts were fairly big. Letty and I were made to wait while they got them and I paid half and put the rest on the tab. We managed to split the load between us two and one of the assistances.

"What about the stuff for the diner?" she asked as we drove away from the Racer's Edge but in the wrong direction.

"Change of plans," I said simply.

"You didn't need all those parts did you?"

"Why would you say that?" I smirked.

"I know you better than you think, Dominic Toretto."

I decided to keep my mouth closed considering we were close to where I wanted to go. As we drove further on I kept glancing her way, waiting to see her reaction when she realised where we were going. I smirked proudly to myself as she grinned with delight when the park came into view.

I barely had time to stop the car before she was jumping out of it. I smiled as she ran towards the park but then stopped as soon as her feet touched the grass. I locked the car up before slowly walking over to where she stood.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't been to a park since... Well, since I was here the last time."

"They didn't have parks where you were?"

"I didn't have time for them," she commented.

I kissed the top of her head. "Go crazy if you want to."

"Can we just sit?" she asked.

I nodded and led the way over to a nearby bench. I stretched my legs out and put my arm around her as she sat down. She leaned in towards me and I watched her as she watched everyone playing at the park.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"I wanted to spend time with you," I shrugged.

"Liar," she laughed. "But I have a feeling I don't want to know the real reason."

"I should start to punish you for every time you call me a liar," I muttered.

"Not in public," she smiled. "Save it for the bedroom."

I raised an eyebrow at her as she looked up at me, and I was pleasantly surprised when she moved herself to straddle me. She rested her hands on my shoulders and kissed my nose.

"You seem surprised," she commented.

"Well, you've gotta understand," I laughed. "I didn't think I'd hear about this side of _you_."

She grinned slyly before leaning forward and kissing my softly. I wrapped my arms slowly around her in order to bring her closer. I responded to her kisses, softly at first but then more harsher. I could feel her smiling against them and it only spurred me on.

"Easy tiger," she laughed. "There's kids around."

I groaned in agony. "They need to learn sooner or later."

"Yeah, well not here, not now and not by us."

I groaned again as she got off of me and I wanted to again when I saw her walk back to the car. I sat for a moment before following her. I tried not to watch her on the ride back because I knew that if I did I'd want to take her right then right now.

Even when we got back I waited for her to leave the car before I did. When I wondered back inside she was already behind the counter and talking to Charlie about their project. I sighed, feeling annoyed but smiled when dad looked up at me.

"Where'd you go?"

"I needed some parts for the garage."

"Like?"

"Just parts," I commented. "I think I'll need them for the car I'm working on and I noticed we were running low on the others."

I knew he wanted to question me more but he was distracted. Charlie was saying goodbye to Letty and said he should be heading off, that he didn't want to distract her. This caught dad's attention because he stopped him.

"Hey, Charlie."

Charlie whipped around. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you stick around?" he suggested. "We're going home soon, you could maybe stay for dinner."

I could see Charlie's face light up as he came back towards the counter. "Really?"

"If you have nowhere to be then yeah, of course."

He shook his head, "no that would be wonderful... Do you mind, Let?"

"No, it sounds awesome we can work on the project for a while then hang out."

My eyes narrowed as everyone went into conversation about what to have for dinner. I could feel my fists balling up and ended up sitting on my hands to stop me from hitting something or Charlie. But that didn't stop my eyes from narrowing or my mind from thinking about hitting him.

Due to this I was more than relieved that I got to drive home alone, but when I got back it all hit me full force again. Mia helped dad in the kitchen while Vince and I lazed about on the couch. I noticed that Letty and Charlie talked about the project before then turning their attention to some video games.

I barely made it through dinner and afterwards excused myself to go upstairs. I took what was probably the longest shower in my entire life before pulling on a pair of clean boxers and lying down on the bed. I let my arms rest behind my head as I looked up at the ceiling.

What felt like a life time later and my eyes were starting to close I heard someone come into the room. I opened my eye fully and couldn't help but smile when I saw it was Letty. I sat up straight as she wondered over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You OK?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You seemed really off today," she commented.

"I'm sorry, Let," I mumbled. "It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I erm... I'm already sick of the fact that I can't let people know you're mine." Well, it was partly true.

"Soon," she promised.

She crawled over to me and brought her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer towards me. I made sure to lie back and pulled her with me. As she started to kiss my cheek then my neck I flipped her over so that I was on top. I made sure to hold most of my weight up so that I wouldn't put too much pressure on me. It was almost a failed attempt, however, because when she started kissing me again there was not much else I could concentrate on. To help regain some self control back again I went on to kiss her neck in a similar manner to how she did before. Only I found myself having time to nibble certain areas that made her squirm and gasp beneath me.

"Dom," she whispered.

It threw me off, I wasn't sure whether to carry on or not but her arms pulling me closer soon gave me my answer. I smiled as I continued to kiss up and down her neck, as I did I let my hand play with the edge of her shirt before I ran my hand underneath it. I moved my hand slowly up until-

"Dom! Letty!" Dad called. "We're putting a movie on."

_Excellent timing old man._

* * *

**I'm no too pleased by this chapter as I would've hoped to have been but I wanted to update this before I went on holiday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!**


	12. Secretive

Watching the movie gave me a mixture of feelings. Once Letty and I arrived downstairs no one questioned us, the three of them were already sat down. Mia was curled up on the armchair and Letty went to curl up with her. That left me to sit on the couch with dad and Vince. I didn't know whether to feel upset that I couldn't sit with Letty or happy that I wouldn't have to try to control my actions.

However, dad went up during the first movie, leaving a space between Vince and I. Letty eventually complained she was uncomfortable and came over to the couch. She flopped down between us and as the rest of the movie progressed she grabbed the cushion from behind her back. She let it rest on my lap then put her head down on it. Vince looked sideways at me but was soon distracted when Letty put her legs over his.

"Erm, Let?"

"Shh!" She said. "Don't you dare complain."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something I didn't quite catch. I felt myself about to laugh but she moved her head and my breath caught. Whenever she moved her head, the cushion would move and then _I_would move. I looked down at her as I grew with excitement. I sighed when I realised she hadn't noticed.

The rest of the movie carried on like that. She would move every so often and my breath would catch each time. All my thoughts were thinking of her in the most inappropriate ways. I wanted more than anything to take her right there and then. I bit my tongue and concentrated harshly on the TV, trying my hardest to push those thoughts out of my mind while I was in the company of my little sister and my best friend.

Nothing improved after the first movie. Once it finished she rolled over so that she was looking up at me. I tried my best to smile normally back at her and I only just managed it. I was close to giving in and it didn't help that Mia and Vince both decided to put on another movie. However, I was able to sigh when they left the room for snacks and Letty sat up right.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You were tense throughout the last half of the movie," she mumbled. "Did you not like it? I thought it was good."

"No, it's not that."

"So you admit something is wrong?"

I bit my lip and looked sideways at her. "Maybe."

She looked behind her before kissing my cheek quickly. "Please?" But when I closed my eyes she continued. "Dom... What's wrong? What did I do?"

"I think I'm dying," I said. Probably a little over the top, but it felt pretty damn horrible to hold it all in.

"You're not well?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "You do understand what you do to me, right? And you lying your head on that region wasn't helping!"

"What are yo-" But then it hit her and she blushed. "Oh."

"Yeah, I think I was about to give those two a show I'm pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate."

She bit her bottom lip and I knew she was trying to fight back the urge to giggle. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to be close to you."

"It's not funny!" I hissed. "And you can't make this cute."

She leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Why don't I make your little problem go away then?"

I kissed her slowly back and pulled her closer but we were interrupted when we heard Mia and Vince come back. Letty pushed herself away and lay back down, I groaned as her head hit my lap. I could see her put her hand up to her face in order to stop herself from laughing. As Vince turned off the lights and the movie started I tickled her back. She looked quickly up at me and gave me evils before turning back to the TV. But she didn't just leave it at, no, she decided to deliberately move her head and put pressure on that spot. I hissed and had to try to ignore Vince's strange looks.

* * *

I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes as I heard the tapping noise. I concentrated on it for a few moments before my eyes snapped open. It was coming from my window. I ran over to it but was slow with my movements as I pushed the curtains aside.

I almost fell back in shock when I saw what it was. "Jesus, Letty!"

I could see her laughing so I took a breath and opened the window, I didn't want her to lose her grip. I pulled her quickly inside before shutting the window and rounding on her. I gave her a stern look which made her stop laughing for all of five seconds before she was laughing again.

"You should've seen your face," she gasped.

"You could have fallen," I growled.

She stopped laughing in order to study me. She stepped closer, I noticed how timid her steps were for a moment I'd thought I'd upset her. Those thoughts left my mind quickly when she put her hands on my cheeks.

"Did I worry you?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Let," I mumbled. "How the hell did you even get up there?"

"So I scared you?"

I nodded. "Now answer the question."

She ignored it again. "Which part specifically?"

"Well, you scared the crap out of me when I saw you perched there," I admitted. "But it was nothing compared to the fear I felt when I thought you might fall. That's a long fall, Let, you could have seriously hurt yourself. Now please, answer my question."

"Shut up about that quesiton," she groaned.

The next thing I knew she was kissing me, it was soft, it was timid like her footsteps before. I could feel it as she caressed my face. I pulled her closer then lifted her into my arms. Our soft kisses continued as I carried her to the bed. I laid her down and gently hovered over her.

I continued to kiss her, keeping them soft and gentle. Soon I let my lips wonder over her, I nibbled her ear lobe before kissing down her neck. When I reached certain spots she groaned, due to this I would pause on those spots and take my time. Eventually she wrapped my her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. As I went back to kissing her lips her hips rose and my breath caught again.

"Well hello there," she giggled.

"Let..." I tried my hardest not to groan but I couldn't help it, even after she pulled completely away from me.

She kissed my nose lightly, then my cheek, then lips. "What?"

"You can't do that," I whispered as she kissed my neck.

She pulled back, a glint of confusion in her eyes. "And why the hell not? I can _help_you."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that," I smiled. "But I'm not sure I can control myself."

"I never said I wanted you too," she whisperd.

Upon hearing those words I couldn't resist as I kissed her again. I wasn't gentle this time and neither was she. I let her pull me closer and even copied her movement as she rubbed her lower half against mine. I was so willing to oblige to her needs and my own that I let my hands wonder all over her.

Soon her top was off and so was mine. I was kissing gently across her stomach and then over her bra before I removed it. I wanted to concentrate more on her breasts but it was getting me more excited and I couldn't deny the pain that brought. When I couldn't stand it anymore I kissed her and let my hands wonder down to her bottoms. I pulled them slowly down then brought my hands up to her underwear.

"Let?" I questioned.

But when she only responded with an irritated groan and tried to claim my lips I continued. I let my hand wonder over every inch of her, I tried to be slow and thorough, I wanted to take things as slow as possible with her. I wanted to prove to her that I didn't just want her to satisfy myself.

I pulled the remaining piece of clothing off of her body. I had to pull away from her after that. I wanted to study her in all her natural glory and my God she was beautiful. If I wasn't afraid of how she would react I would've studied her for hours. Instead I just leaned forward and kissed her gently before removing the rest of my own clothes. The removal I told myself was due to irritation, that I could handle this but my body disagreed with that.

I leaned closer against her, kissing her all the while. Soon I was kissing her neck as I felt are lower halfs rubbing roughly against each other. I felt her head rest against my shoulder as I worked a particular spot on her neck. Eventually I reached down and took myself in my hand. I gently rubbed myself over her, softly, so that I could build it all up. I was about to enter her when I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder.

"Fuck," I grunted as I fell back. "Christ, Letty."

I looked up when she didn't respond. I saw that she was sat back against the headboard, her eyes closed, her body curled up. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

I crawled over to her and touched her cheek. "What's wrong, Let?" When I looked her over I froze. "Did I hurt you or something? You look really tense..."

"You didn't hurt me," she mumbled.

"Then what?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I could..."

I sat back at her words. "Oh."

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Are you really? Be honest," I told her. "Are you sorry that you stopped me?"

She thought for a moment then smiled weakly. "Not really."

"I know you said you didn't want me to control myself but I should've thought," I sighed. "After you told me you weren't ready with Ethan how could I expect you to be ready now?"

"It's not your fault," she reassured me. "But you're not angry?"

I went over to my draw and threw her one of my shirts. I pulled on my pyjama bottoms and watched she pulled the shirt down. "Better?" I asked.

She studied me a moment with a frown. "I'll let you know when I'm sure."

I laughed as I sat across from her on the bed. "I'm not angry, Let. I probably would've regretted it if we did go a head."

Anger consumed her face at this comment. "Oh I'm sorry that I'm not good enough," she growled.

I put my hands on hers. "Let, it's the opposite," I said hastily.

"What?" I was thankful to see that she relaxed a little.

"You're too good for me Let, OK?" I told her. "I want it to be special, for you mostly but for both of us. This wouldn't have been special, and afterwards I would've realised your hesitation... You might have even hated me."

"So you _want_to wait?" she smiled. "Because you seemed pretty worked up."

"After this I'm definitely sure," I whispered but then a grin flashed across my face. "I'm not saying I won't have my ways with you but it's all on your terms for now."

"Apart from that you can do whatever you want to me," she whispered softly in my ear.

"Alright," I laughed. "No more tonight, let me just hold you, OK?"

She just quietly got beneath the covers and tucked them around herself. I made sure the window and curtains were firmly shut before I climbed in beside her. I let her shuffle back and rest gently against me. I draped my arms protectively around her.

"Erm, Let?" I asked nervously. "What if they check your room tomorrow?"

I felt her yawn. "It's locked. I climbed out my window then climbed through yours."

"Smart ass," I laughed.

I caught a glimpse of the smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep. I watched her slowly as the smile faded and her lips relaxed. I kissed the top of her head before hugging her tightly and drifting off myself.

* * *

The next day when I had awoken Letty was gone. As the doors had locks that could be done from either side I wasn't sure if she climbed through the windows to stop from being caught going across the hall or if she just braved it. They both seemed badass enough for her.

Dad still hadn't hired extra help so Vince and I volunteered to work at the diner for a couple of hours after we worked on a couple of cars in the garage. When Dad came in later followed by Mia, Vince and I were slouched against the counter.

"Where's Letty?" I asked when I noticed she wasn't there.

"She went to work on the project with Charlie, the deadline is this Friday first period and if you haven't noticed it's Tuesday. That's not a lot of time," Mia sighed.

I mutter and swear under my breath so that no one sees me. I sit on the stool, a little more miserable that need be but I don't try to put it off. Something about her being with Charlie really rattled me up. When no one was looking I pulled out my phone and texted Letty. I asked when she would be coming home so that we could meet in the garage.

While I waited for a reply I went home in order to shower and change my clothes. As I did so I heard dad and the others get in. Luckily I had already finished showering. I was going to be truthful and tell them that I was going to the garage but to work on a car, they would never believe that if I'd just showered. As I finished putting on my clothes my phone went off. It was a text from Letty. I smiled as she revealed she was on her way to the garage now.

After I got away and managed to get to the garage I noticed her car wasn't there. I walked closer to the garage and I frowned when I saw it was empty. I tried to call out her name but I didn't get the chance. I felt her jump against my back and her legs wrapped around me.

"Do you like scaring me?" I asked as I held onto her legs to secure her.

"Of course," she laughed.

"Where's your car?"

"A couple of streets away, I walked incase your dad or someone came to check. They still think I'm at Charlie's," she said as she nibbled my ear.

I decided to ignore her reasoning. "And you just can't seem to keep your hands off of me," I commented.

She kissed my neck gently. "Are you complaining?"

"Yes," I said. "I should be facing you."

She didn't object as I set her down. I turned quickly and took her in my arms. I kissed her softly but she was far from gentle. As I was about to apply my own force she pulled away. I frowned but she just dragged me in the direction of the office.

"Privacy," she explained.

I didn't need anymore convincing after that. I let her drag me over to it. I didn't complain as she shut the door. I sat comfortably on the office chair as she shut the blinds so that the garage was obscured from sight. I smiled up at her once she was finished, she walked slowly towards me and straddled me.

"Is this weird?" I asked as she kissed my neck.

"Why would it be?" she mumbled as her kisses continued.

"After last night, if you wanted to step back completely."

She looked me straight in the eyes, a confident look on her face. "You said it was on my terms. And I said you could do whatever you wanted to me as long as it wasn't sex. Now I think you should be a wonderful boyfriend and fulfill my wishes."

I sat back and grinned. "Boyfriend?"

"Well, you were the one who asked me out," she said. "Unless I totally got the wrong end of the stick?"

I shook my head with amusement. "No, you didn't. It's just nice hearing it."

"Well, you won't hear it ever again from me if you don't bloody well kiss me," she groaned.

I kissed her half way through her groan when her eyes were closed so she wasn't expecting it. I was satisfied by the little squeal of surprise she gave before kissing me back. I held her closer to me as I continued to get more happy noises from her which satisfied me even more.

I was kissing and teasing her breasts through her top when we both heard the car. We both sat there confused for a moment before she jumped off of me. She readjusted her top and we both escaped the office. As I shut the office door she pulled me back behind the car I was supposed to be working on.

"Yo, Dom!" I heard Vince call. "Your dad wants you home, it's almost time for dinner."

Letty was trying not to laugh and I nudged her before standing up from behind the car. "No need to shout."

He eyed me suspiciously. "It don't look like you've been working on that car."

"Yeah, it didn't take me long. I only really got my hands dirty then a bit on my cheek. I washed it all off at the sink. I literally did it like two minutes ago, probably five after this conversation."

"Then why were you just behind the car?"

"You know me, clumsy as hell," I said, trying to sound embarrassed. "I came round to check I locked it up and I went and knocked the tool box over. I was just picking up the tools."

He turned and walked away but as he did he shouted. "Don't worry, I won't tell your dad you had a girl back there."

I froze still at his words. How did he know someone was back here? I noticed that Letty had stopped laughing and was looking worriedly up at me. I tried my hardest not to think about it. So what if he thought there was a girl behind here, as long as he didn't know it was Letty. Or did he know? I shook the thought from my head, of course he wouldn't, he would be furious to think I had Letty back here. Or would he? He had seemed more OK with the idea of me having a thing for her. I leaned against the car as thoughts raced through my mind. I _needed_to talk to Vince.

* * *

**Ah, it's been a while guys. I've been away for a week and I rarely got on the laptop. With the little time I had on the laptop I wrote a one shot. But I hope this was worth the wait and thank you all for the reviews. And also to those who read/favourite/alert this story, thanks!**


	13. Love Is All Around

Letty and I made sure to leave at different times so that it wouldn't look suspicous if we came back at the same time. I got back first and everyone was already sat around the kitchen table. I smiled as the smell of food hit me. I joined them and we sat there for almost ten minutes before Letty came in.

"Sorry," she said as she dumped her things in the living room before joining us. "I didn't realise the time."

I caught the sly grin on her face as she sat down but it was gone within seconds. I had to look down in order to stop myself from smiling.

"How's Charlie?" Mia asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he's good."

"You were gone a while," Vince commented. "Did you just do the project or...?"

"Just the project," she mumbled.

"So where have you been the past hours or so?" dad asked. I felt my stomach drop and my throat tighten.

"What?" she gulped.

"Don't lie to me, Lecita," dad said sternly. We both knew that she was in big trouble due to the use of her full name. "Charlie brought one of your notebooks round. He said you left it and might have needed it."

"I was erm..."

"Letty," dad said, a lot softer now but still determined.

"I was with a guy," she burst out.

I froze in my seat, unsure of where she was going to take this. I noticed Mia's mouth hanging open as she stared at Letty. Vince, who was just taking a sip of his drink, choked. He looked wide eyed at Letty, the shock evident on his face.

"You were what?" he gasped.

She hit his arm. "Not like that!"

"Then like what?" my dad growled.

"There's this guy, he's amazing and I really like him," she explained. "And well we've been hanging out, just as friends."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Sorry Mr T," she mumbled. "I didn't want these two finding out. You know what they're like."

"What about me? Why didn't you tell me?" Mia asked, I couldn't ignore the pain in her voice. "I'm your best friend."

"Mia, I..." I could see how strained Letty was. "I knew you'd be pissed that I hadn't asked him out..."

"Liar," Mia mumbled but then smiled. "You're not wrong though."

Dad rolled his eyes before warning Letty never to sneak off again, he said that he would've have let her go out as long as he knew where she was in case something happened. Once she apologised dad said grace. As he did I mouthed sorry to her, she just shrugged. I couldn't help but feel bad. I'd really gotten her into trouble and I couldn't forget how upset Mia seemed. In reality both Letty and I were lying to her, two people she cared about were lying about something pretty huge.

After dinner had passed I suggested a movie in order to avoid Vince. I had to talk to him but I just couldn't face up to reality just yet if he knew. To make things seem less obvious Letty and I both sat on the couch but left the middle spot free which dad took. That way it wouldn't seem like we were too close or deliberatley trying to avoid each other. Mia and Vince took up the armchair and I noticed that he kept staring.

During the movie I decided to excuse myself, I made out like it wasn't my kind of movie. Once retired to my room I heard more footsteps going into dads room and then some going into Letty's. I flopped back onto my bed and contemplated whether or not I should go and see Letty.

"Dom, let me in," Vince shouted.

I rushed over to open the door. "Where's the fire?"

"Who were you with earlier?"

I pulled him inside. "Keep your voice down," I hissed. "Jessica."

"Again?" Vince asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I know the rep I have and the rep she probably has so I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Fine," Vince said. "I believe you."

I noticed the look on his face as he left the room. He said he believed me, but there was something in his eyes to suggest otherwise. I thought girls were supposed to be the complicated ones.

* * *

When Saturday arrived I spent most of the day in the garage. I hadn't spent much alone time with Letty since we almost got caught. The major reason was that she spent majority of her free time with Charlie in order to finish her project. I felt bad about how jealous I was getting and I felt even worse after I didn't congratulate her on getting an A for it.

Saturday night was another party, dad was away for a couple days so it was the perfect time. There was supposed to be a race but some regulars were being tailed by police so they wanted to lay low. The races were cancelled so they wouldn't be tempted but a promise of races the following weekend was given.

I stood in front of my mirror. I wished I was still back in my overalls working under the Charger that was brought in yesterday. However I was stood in front of the mirror in my favourite pair of jeans and a baggy top.

"Can I come in?" I heard Letty ask.

"Sure," I mumbled.

She must have heard me because a second later she came in. She shut the door behind her and sat on the bed.

"You alright, hot stuff?"

"Can't complain," I said as I put my shoes on.

"Are we OK?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because you've been off with me," she explained. "And you didn't even congratulate me on my A."

"How can I be off with you, Let?" I asked while turning to her. "I've barely seen you!"

She frowned as she stood up. "I've been working on the project."

"With Charlie!"

"What do you have against, Char?" she demanded.

"Char? Seriously? You have your own nickname for him?" I asked. "Look he's obviously still hung up on you and you keeping feeding that."

"I do no such thing, he's my friend!"

"A friend who wants more," he growled. "I don't like how he makes you feel!"

"How can you possibly know how he makes me feeling?"

"I see it, Let," I whispered. "He makes you smile, laugh... You get that look in your eyes, the one you always give me..."

She sighed and put her hand softly against my cheek. "He does make me smile and laugh, but because we talk about things I like... You can make me smile and laugh just by looking at me, by the way you touch me or even just by hearing your name. And in terms of that look in my eyes, if I've ever gotten it while I was with him then it's because I was thinking of you."

I looked down at her. I couldn't see a trace of a lie in her eyes. And why would she go to so much effort to explain if she wanted Charlie? I smiled down at her before kissing her nose.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. "More time for us now that your project is finished anyway, so it should be good."

"Yeah, I'll probably only see Charlie at school and the odd weekend. Then subtract the time I'll spend with Mia and the rest is yours."

"Wait..." I tensed up. "You're still going to see Charlie?"

She stepped away from me. "Of course I am, he's my friend. I can't just drop him now the project is over."

"Of course you can!"

"What is your problem?" she demanded, anger in her voice. "Am I not allowed friends?"

"Not ones who obviously have a thing for you!"

"You need to get over yourself," she growled. "If you can't handle me being friends with Charlie then we may need to talk about whether this relationship is worth going a head with."

I growled and punched the wall as she left the room. Why couldn't she understand where I was coming from? I didn't want to think about it anymore so I stormed out of my room and down the stairs.

The party was already started when I got there. I waved to a few regulars as they greeted me. I even made conversation with a few people before playing video games with Vince then watching him play guitar. Finally, I grabbed a beer from the kitchen before sinking into the armchair.

As I sat down I noticed Letty. She looked amazing as always. She was one of those girls who didn't have to show off most her skin in order to get attention or prove she was beautiful. She was dancing and laughing with Mia but something got her attention. She handed Mia over to Vince, who slowly pulled her in for a dance. My eyes followed as Letty went over to the door. I almost smashed my beer bottle when I saw that it was Charlie.

She pulled him inside and got him a drink. I watched as they did so and she gave me a look before she dragged him off to dance. I watched as she deliberately wrapped her arms around him and let him put his hands on her waist. I watched for a few minutes before I snapped. I found someone of my own.

I didn't pay much attention to who I was dancing with, I just had eyes for Letty and Charlie. I watched them as they continued to dance. Her body getting closer to his, her eyes daring me. Soon I could relax because he made his excuses then left. My escape didn't last too long, however, as she soon found more people to dance with. I couldn't help but notice that her body got closer and closer with the every guy.

After a few dance partners of my own I got fed up and escaped upstairs. I only just managed to peel my eyes away from Letty, I didn't want to have to deal with her tonight. I was in such a rush that I didn't bother to stop when I saw Vince talking to Jessica. I just had to get away.

* * *

The next day I avoided Letty, when I woke up I showered and ate before anyone else got up. I managed to escape to the garae where I decided to waste my day working more on the Charger.

I was lying down under the car just about to get to work when I heard footsteps. I lowered my hands and waited to see who it was. The next thing I knew I was being dragged out by force. It was lucky that I was lying flat.

"You absolute dick!" Vince shouted as he swung me round and threw me.

"What the hell, V?"

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt!" he growled. "But I knew!"

I stood up to confront him. "What are you going on about?"

"Letty! That's what I'm going on about," he shouted as he pushed me. "It was her you were with in the garage."

I didn't have time to deny it or come up with an excuse before he charged. He tackled me to the floor and we ended up fighting. By the time we pulled away we were outside. I felt pain coursing through my body while Vince had a cut lip and a swollen cheek.

"What makes you think it was her?" I asked between breaths.

"I guessed when I realised that both of you were seeing someone, and then at the party it was like you were both trying to one up each other," he shrugged. "Then Jessica told me that nothing ever happened between you two, not even the first time. That just confirmed it."

"Don't tell anyone," I begged. "Please. I really like her."

"I should tell everyone," he hissed.

"The girl you like," I said. "Would you want me to react like this in response to you two?"

He froze at that, I could see his whole body tense up. I couldn't understand why but it seemed to make him think.

"Yeah, man," he muttered. "I'm sorry. It was just a shock, y'know? But you need to tell Mia and Mr T."

"And we will," I assured him. "We just need time."

After that I could still see that Vince was pissed but since mentioning his crush he hadn't said anymore. He didn't tell Mia about us and I hoped that he wouldn't tell dad. As soon as I got away from Vince I ran upstairs to Letty. I didn't knock as I entered her room so she went to shout at me.

"Shh," I told her as I kissed her. "Vince knows about us."

"He what? Since when?"

"Since we made it obvious and he realised I wasn't seeing Jessica," I sighed. "But don't worry, he won't tell anyone... I mentioned the girl he liked and he said he would leave us alone for now. I really want to know who she is, I wonder why he can't tell me, maybe it's someone I used to date... So to speak."

"Are you for real?" she asked in disbelief.

"What?" I was beyond confused.

"How have you not worked it out yet?" she questioned. "Are you really that self centred?"

"I am not self centred!"

"Really? Because if you weren't you'd be able to work it out. I worked it out and Vince isn't even my best friend! Granted I had help from a different corner but that's not the point."

"What are you taking about?"

"It's Mia, Dom," she said as if it were obvious. "Vince likes Mia."

I felt my head spin and I fell backwards against Letty's chest of drawers. "What?" I choked.

"It's so obvious," she groaned. "And Mia likes him too. Although they don't know that the other likes them. They're oblivious."

"How is it obvious?" I demanded, finding my feet again.

"You just have to look at them to see!" she shouted. "The way he looks at her, he clearly adores her! And then the way she blushes and her eyes sparkle when she notices he was looking. Her face lights up whenever he comes near her or enters a room. Have you honestly not noticed how he treats her? He's always playing with her hair, waiting on her hand and foot, driving her places, taking care of her... They're always together, Dom. They curl up on the couch or squeeze on the armchair. I'm amazed that they haven't just admitted how they feel to each other."

I gulped because I knew it was true. I knew something was different but I couldn't quite place it. How hadn't I noticed?

"How can you be sure?"

"Mia told me she liked him, begged me not tell him or you. She doesn't think he'd be interest," she laughed. "Then V said he liked someone, he described her and it was Mia all over. I think he realised I knew but neither of us said anything."

"I can't believe it..."

"Well believe it," she mumbled. "And don't tell anyone."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because it's not fair on them, nothing's happened so leave it," she warned. "And talking about leaving it, do you fancy leaving my room?"

"Why?" I asked, confusion consuming me.

"Because I'm still mad at you."

I didn't have time to react before she was pushing me out of the door. I tried to talk but she slammed the door in my face. I figured I'd give her some time to lay low.

I wondered downstairs and saw Mia curled up on the armchair watching TV. I saw Vince come out of the kitchen and I stopped him just as he was about to pass in front of Mia.

"This girl you like," I said. "Tell me about her."

"Not now," Vince said as he looked at Mia then back to me.

"No, come on," I urged. I noted that Mia suddenly became interested.

"Fine, she's amazing and beautiful," he sighed, a smile on his face. "She has the softest hair, I shiver when it touches me, but in a good way. Hell she makes me shiver all the time. She has the most gentle eyes and it fits her personality. She can cook the most amazing food I've ever tasted and she's a complete genius when it comes to school, she might actually be able to be a doctor some day."

He stopped there, looking awkward, we both knew he'd said too much, it was clear that he was talking about Mia and I think she realised it too.

"And if you were to start a relationship," I started. "What kind of relationship would that be?"

"I'd treat her like she was the most important thing in the entire world," he said simply. "I'd spoil her, protect her and give her anything she wanted."

"She sounds really special," I said as I turned away but I spoke to Mia quickly before I left. "And you and I need to talk, I know about that older guy you like. Heard he's a tough guy who's into cars. I even heard he's a Nissan guy, why you'd want to date a Nissan guy I don't know..."

I left it at that and was pleased to see that Vince's mouth hung open and Mia looked up at him in disbelief. I grinned happily to myself as I raced upstairs to talk to Letty again.

"Let?" I asked, making sure to knock this time. "Please, give me five minutes."

She opened the door but walked away from it as soon as she did. "You have two."

I shut the door behind myself but stayed near it. "I think I just got my best fiend a date and my little sister, all in one day."

She turned around quickly. "You what?"

"I asked Vince about the girl he liked right in front of Mia, it was clear it was about her," I shrugged. "Then I told Mia I knew about the older guy she liked, I made it clear that it was Vince without actually saying it. They both seemed to understand."

"So you're OK with it?" Letty asked softly as she crept closer.

"You should have heard how he talked about her," I whispered. "I've never seen him so happy or peaceful before. It was like a new side to him."

"Yeah, she keeps him that way," Letty shrugged. "And she's gotten more confident."

I opened my mouth to talk but we both stopped when we heard footsteps. They were loud, like someone was running. They stopped at Mia's bedroom and her door slammed shut.

"Was she crying?" Letty asked nervously.

"I'll kill him," I growled.

I had already turned but she ran round and stopped in front of me. "Wait. Be rational. Find out what happened from V, in a nice way and I'll talk to Mia. We need both sides, OK?"

"He made her cry!"

"I know," Letty said softly as she placed her hands on my chest. "And if he was a dick then I'll help you kick his ass."

I grinned down at her and nodded. She left the room first and I waited for her to go into Mia's room. For those few seconds of the door being opened I heard Mia crying louder than ever. It took all I had to not run down there and kill him with my bare hands.

But I walked down slowly, I noticed he wasn't in the living room but the back door was slightly open. I walked swiftly out of it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"With?" he croaked.

He was leaning against the wall and I went over to stand in from of him. "What did you do to Mia?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

"He practically rejected her," Letty said from the doorway. She stepped out to join us.

"I did no such thing!"

"Really?" Letty challenged. "Well she realised you were talking about her and that you realised she liked you. She said that you were being off with her, that you chose what to watch and sat in such away that she couldn't join you. She said that you wouldn't talk to her, you would just grunt if she tried to start a conversation. She's in her room thinking that she's just some pathetic little school girl who isn't worth your time!"

"I don't think she's pathetic," he said urgently. "I just don't think I'm good enough, and I realised that... The way she looked at me when she realised I liked her. It was like Christmas had come early... I can't live up to what she wants, what she needs."

"And this is better?" I growled as I pinned him against the wall. "She's upstairs crying!"

I watched as he conjured up a pained expression. He looked pale, like he was about to be sick. "She's crying?" he whispered.

"Well what would you do?" Letty demanded before I could speak. "God knows why, but that girl is head over heels for you! She's always talking about you and I haven't seen her this happy before. And then you go and make her feel like you don't have time for her."

"Punch me," he whispered. "I know you want to."

"What?"

"I told you that I wanted to protect her," he said, his eyes never leaving mine. "And I did, I wanted to keep her safe and happy but I'm the one who hurt her."

"I should punch you," I mumbled. "But you want me to so I'm not going to. However, you're going to go and talk to her."

"Just be honest with her, V."

He looked at us both in disbelief, like he was sure that I would never let him near Mia, which I normally wouldn't but now was different. I'd never seen Mia so caught up on a guy or Vince so normal and calm or worried about someone else's feelings.

I let him go and watched as he cautiously walked back inside. I let out a breath as I leaned against the house. My eyes were closed so I didn't noticed when Letty came up in front of me.

"I'm proud of you."

I opened my eyes to see her grinning up at me. "How come?"

"Your best friend and your little sister," she said with a smile.

"Don't," I groaned. "I already want to rip his balls off just for thinking about her like that."

"He wouldn't hurt her," she assured me.

"I know," I said as I looked past her. "He hasn't had sex in months, probably over a year."

"Yeah, I heard," Letty smiled. "That's how I was OK about it. I knew he was serious about wanting to be with her and just her."

"Please be right," I whispered. "I'm always going to be on her side... But V and I have been best friends since third grade."

"Chill, hot stuff," she whispered as she kissed my cheek. "Everything will work out."

I looked her in the eyes as I held her close. I watched her, looking for a hint of doubt but I never found it. She just looked sure of herself, of the situation. I knew looking into those eyes that I made the right decision.

"So do you forgive me?" I asked. "Or are you still mad?"

"I think I might have forgiven you," she whispered in my ear. "But maybe we should go upstairs so you can make it up to me some more."


	14. One Obstacle After The Other

I looked softly over the sleeping beauty lying next to me. A hint of a smile caught my lips at what little the sheets covered. The smile only grew even more when I remembered the night before. I had taken her upstairs and made it up to her some more, although by the way things went I felt like I got the better end of the deal.

However, thinking of it only made me think of our talk that came before it. We had decided that if Mia and Vince openly admitted they were a couple and told everyone then so would we. It shocked me a little. I had been afraid of telling others but I was starting to warm to it. Her on the other hand never gave a hint of how she felt on it then suddenly she was prepared to tell everyone.

"Dom?" she groaned as she stretched out.

"Hmm?"

"How come I'm the only one still naked?"

"I'd want to jump you if I still was," I shrugged.

"Funny," she mumbled. "You just like to see me without my clothes."

"Is that a crime?" I laughed.

"No," she smiled happily to herself. "I just don't think its fair."

I laughed before kissing the top of her head. "You need to get dressed anyway."

She frowned. "Why?"

"It's Monday, you have school."

She pulled the covers up over her head and groaned. "No."

I pulled the covers down, her lips pouted and she tried her best to make herself look upset. "Well," I told her. "It's either get up for school or get up when my dad gets home."

"That might be interesting," she mused.

"Yeah, right," I laughed. "Come on, up, out."

"Oh, throwing me out of your room are we?"

"Yes," I said simply. "Don't worry, I'll always let you back in here."

A devious smiled appeared on her face. "Oh really? Why's that?"

I shrugged. "First time I've had a naked girl who I haven't had sex with in my bed before."

She laughed as she finished dressing. "I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere."

"It is, in a way," I promised. "I don't ever want you to be angry with me again. I would do anything in my power to stop that from happening."

"Careful Toretto," she warned. "I'd hate to be late for school."

WIth that she was gone. I let out a loud, audible groan once I heard her footsteps reach her room. I rolled over and buried my head in the pillow, _her_ pillow. The smell of her caught me instantly and I was thrust into a state of arrousal.

"You're kidding me, right?" I questioned as I sat up.

Knowing that I promised to sit through interviews was the only thing that stopped me from helping out my little problem. I rolled annoyed off the bed and tried with some trouble to concentrate on getting changed.

I had to spend the day hiring suitable people for the diner. The garage had myself, Vince and dad with the occassional appearance of Letty so that was covered. Even Mia could help out there. I just had to find at least one person who could work the diner while we were at the garage and the girls were at school.

I went through five girls and three guys before somoene I recognised walked in. She was an old friend of dads. She was on the earlier side of her fifties but it was surprisingly hard to tell. I treated her with the same politeness I always did on the rare occassions I saw her.

I made it clear that she didn't have to go through the interview but she did. I ended up just giving her the job straight away. She was friendly, knew the family, experienced... It just made sense, plus I would hurt something or someone if I had to go through another interview.

Once I ushered Sheela out of the diner I locked up. I put a sign up so that if anyone came they would clearly see that we were shut _and_ we now had no availible spaces. After that I headed home. We hadn't opened the garage because dad wasn't back yet and it would only be Vince.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

Vince tensed up for a few moments then relaxed, he had a habit of doing that. It was ever since he went upstairs to apologise to Mia and tell her the truth. Neither Letty or I were sure if they were a couple or not but we had that feeling.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"What's making you so miserable?"

"You're dad gets home later," he said.

That confirmed that he was definitely with Mia. I could understand his fear, no one would believe it but dad was more brutal that I was.

"Ah," I sighed. "Good luck."

"Mia isn't sure she wants to tell him yet," he sighed. "I said it was her choice of when it went down."

I couldn't deny he was brave. Mia was inpulsive, he should've known that. She would always decided to do things at the last minute, without warning. I doubt this is one situation that would work well in that kind of scenario.

-

When dad came home that night Mia made a special three course meal. A fruit salad to start with, a small steak dinner then ice-cream. We were all just finishing off the second course when Mia suddenly cleared her throat. She put her napkin gently on the table and edged slightly away.

"Daddy," she whisperd. It was that tone she did when she needed him on her side. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I think I need a drink," Vince gulped as he practically ran from the table and over to the fridge. This was noticablly the furthest point from dad without leaving the room.

"Go on," he said curiously.

"I have a boyfriend," she said simply. It annoyed me how straight forward she could be.

"Do I get to know who this boy is?"

"Vince," she smiled. I felt my head drop into my hands as Vince tried hard not to look at the table.

"I think I was being generous when I said boy," dad said angrily.

"He's not that old," Mia whispered.

"I should kill you for going anywhere near my daughter."

At this I looked up. Vince gulped as he came back. "I only have good intentions, Sir. I'd never hurt her, I promise. I only asked her out yesterday, we didn't keep anything secret. We wanted to wait for you to get back."

"I thought I made it clear when you moved in that my daughter was off limits."

"I'm sorry, I uh..." He said helplessly.

"Dad," I whispered. "I vouch for him. You know I'd never let anyone hurt Mia, so please, I vouch. He cares."

Dad narrowed his eyes vicously. "I have rules."

Mia's face split into a grin as Vince nodded. "I understand."

"If I find you in her room at night then I'll take your man hood away from you," he warned. "I want to know where you're going every time you take her out and I expect her to be back here at the time we agree on. Also, if I find any hint that you've hurt her losing your man hood will be the least of your troubles. Lastly..."

"Dad," she groaned. "We get it. You'll be keeping an eye out."

"This is a trial thing," dad warned. "I'm still not happy about this."

I figured it was because we both promised and also because she wanted to take the heat off of Mia that made Letty speak. "I have something to say too."

Before anyone could say anything the doorbell went. Letty muttered angrily to herself before she got up to answer it. I sighed in relief, dad had been pissed about Mia and Vince, I didn't fancy going against that tornado just yet.

"Let?" I asked.

Everyone got up from the table so we could go see what was keeping her. She stood rooted to the spot in front of the door. Her whole body was tense but just as I was about to step forward she relaxed. A huge grin spread across her face as she lept into the strangers arms. They hugged tightly before she pulled away.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?"

I felt my whole world crumble around me. I stared wide mouthed as she pulled him through the door. She brought him into the living room, grinning all the while. He looked different from the photos. He was taller, more musucalar, more tanned. I grew in anger at how he watched her.

"Mr T," she said excitedly. "This is my friend Ethan."

"Nice to meet you."

"This is Mia," she told Ethan. "And that's Vince, oh and this is Dom."

Both Vince and Mia were polite but I just grunted in reply. It annoyed me further to realise that she didn't even notice. I watched helplessly as he was dragged into the kitchen to get some food and a drink.

"I'm glad I found you," he smiled.

"You were looking for me?"

He nodded. "I wanted to surprise you."

"How _did_ you find me?"

"I remember you talking about the Toretto's and I remember the area you said you were from," he explained. "It wasn't hard to find out about them when I got here."

She smiled happily up at him. "Well it's nice to see you!"

He pulled her in happily for a hug as dad spoke. "Where are you staying Ethan?"

"I didn't think that far a head," he sighed.

"Well we have a spare couch," he said casually. "You're welcome to stay for a few nights."

"Really?" I asked at the same time as Letty. Only she seemed happy, I seemed shocked.

"Don't see why not."

"That's wonderful, thanks," Ethan said happily. "I do have a few things to deal with, but I'll be back later, OK?"

Letty nodded. To my disgust he laid a hand on her cheek before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. I couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. It was that of pure lust, I knew he wanted her but she was _mine_.

Before I got too frustrated by the situation I escaped upstairs before anyone could ask questions. I sat angrily at the edge of my bed, my head in my hands. How had all this happened so quickly? First we were enjoying dinner, then dad was a bit pissed but relaxed and then finally Ethan showed up. Someone out there must really fucking hate me.

"Hey, hot stuff."

I looked up to see Letty. She was silently closing the door behind her before walking over to me. I snaked my arms around her as she straddled me. Her lips pressed softly against my forehead, then my nose and finally my lips.

"You OK?"

"I am now," I mumbled happily against her lips.

"Ethan?" she questioned.

"No, I'm Dom."

She pulled away. "I know that, I want to know if he's the reason why you stormed off."

"Would you be angry if I said yes?"

She bit her lip. "No, I'd be the same if I were you."

"He wants you Let."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Seriously? You didn't notice that hungry look in his eyes?" I eyed her suspicously.

"Guess I was too busy picturing you naked."

"Ah, sweet talking your way out of this."

"Out of what?" she frowned. "Look, even if he wants me, I don't want him."

"It's pretty big competition," I sighed. "He was your boyfriend before me and it seemed like you guys were pretty serious."

She stood off of me and started to strip. I watched wide eyed as she did so, it wasn't like it was new but this was different. She stopped at her underwear before slowly undressing me but then stopped. "Protection?" she asked quietly.

It took me a minute to process what she said. "You what?"

"Well, I need to prove I only want you, that you're the only choice for me," she said simply. "But I'm not stupid either."

"Let, no," I said fiercely as I grabbed her arm. "Not now. It's not the right time."

She smiled sneakily down at me. "That's why you're the better choice. I knew you would stop me, Ethan wouldn't have. He wouldn't have been able to tell that I wasn't ready."

I groaned. "You could have thought of a more conventional way to prove it to me."

"Where's the fun in that?" she teased as she straddled me again.

"Erm, you're not helping."

"I can feel that," she smiled as she kissed up and down my neck.

"Let, I know I stopped you before but..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she mumbled against my neck. "You have better self control than I do."

"I doubt that," I growled as I fell back and pulled her to me.

She laughed as she shuffled forward. She lay perfectly still on top of me as my arms snaked around her waist. She crossed her arms, laid them over my chest then put her head on them. She looked up at me.

"First Charlie, then Ethan," she grinned. "You don't do good with other men do you."

"Not ones who like my girlfriend," I said simply.

"Jealous," she accused.

I half smiled. "At least Charlie actually liked you, Ethan just wants to fuck you."

"Charming."

I looked down at her. "You know its true. If you saw what I did in his eyes then you'd know. The way he looks at you..."

She reached up and placed a finger against my lips. "I already turned him down the last time sex was suggested. In fact, I offered then took it away. Yet you expect me to go back there?"

"No, I trust you, it's just he seems pretty hell bent on taking you," I mumbled. "Let?"

"Changing the subject already?" she laughed.

"You were so up to telling dad and Mia about us," I started. "Were you always up for that?"

"Not really."

"What were your reasons for keeping us a secret then?" I asked. "You never did tell me."

"It's stupid," she mumbled but she never did stop. "I'm afraid you'll forget about me. You think those skanks are an army now, wait till they find out you're officially off the market. There'll do anyting they can to get you back on the market. There'll be so many Dom that you'll forget you have me. I can hold off those skanks no problem, but I can't be with you 24/7. It's not that I don't trust you, but I'm not exactly your regular."

"Regular?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not like those skanks, Dom," she whispered. "I've pretty much taken sex off the table and even though I had Ethan I'm not exactly experienced. Not like they are. I'm proud of that, but I'm not exactly what you're used to."

"Yeah, that's an understatement," I laughed as I tightened my arms around her. "You're better."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," I whispered. "I like it when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Insecure, when your guard is down."

She hit my chest as she sat up to straddle me. "I'm not insecure."

"You are sometimes," I told her sternly. "Not always though. It's a nice surprise when it shines through. Means I can protect you and make you feel better."

"You always make me feel better."

I tried to respond but she moved back slightly to put pressure on my groin. My breath hitched as she moved her hips slowly. She leaned down and kissed me lightly. I let her trace up and down my neck with kisses as I held onto her hips.

"I hope I make you feel better too," she whispered into my ear.


	15. Socket Wrench

I couldn't help but notice that Ethan stayed away from the house, garage and diner whenever the girls were at school. He seemed to only stay nearby when Letty was. This unnerved me a bit because the next day when they got back from school he returned not long later.

"So, what's happening about school while you're away from home?" dad asked curiously.

Ethan gave a questioning look to Letty. "I'm nineteen, Sir. I'm finished with school."

"Oh, I didn't realise."

_That makes two of us old man.  
_

Part of that annoyed me, but how could it? He was my age. Although I assumed a couple of months or so younger. So why did it upset me so much? It couldn't be the age difference between him and Letty because that was our situation. Part of me thought it might be that he left her after she withdrew sex as an option.

The next hour or two went on to include more conversations about him. Feeling jealous about how everyone, especially Letty, clung to his words. In order to calm down and not overreact I zoned out. I was only drawn back into reality when I heard Ethan offer to help Letty out.

"Come on, I'm good at Chem, let me help."

"I can do it," she mumbled.

"Let," he said sternly. "You don't want to screw school up, let me help."

"Fine," she laughed. "But if you get too much like a drill sergeant then I'll kick your ass."

With that the two of them disappeared upstairs, even Mia went up not long after to do her own homework. I felt like punching something. Even if he was good at chem, I should be helping her. The bitterness of them being upstairs together stayed with me till they came back down a few hours later for dinner.

Just before they did I noticed that Vince came to sit beside me on the couch. He handed me a can of cola before staring at the TV. I knew he wanted to talk or say something so I kept quiet till he did. Rule 1 when it came to Vince, don't rush or force him.

"Hey, man," he started. "I just wanted to say..."

"Say what?" I asked patiently.

"Thank you."

I turned, gobsmacked, towards him. "You what?" Vince rarely ever said thank you, especially out of the blue.

"For Mia," he explained. "Thank you for giving me a chance, I know you wanted to rip me to pieces, probably still do but for some reason you gave me a chance so thanks. I'm really happy."

"Yeah, that goofy smile you wear all the time gives that away," I laughed.

Vince gave me evils but it was someone else spoke. "Can I sit here for a minute? I want to talk to Dom."

We both looked up to see Ethan stood before us. I looked sideways at Vince who just shrugged before vacating the seat. I tried not to growl when Ethan took a seat beside me, or to backhand him either.

"I get the feeling you don't like me."

_I wouldn't have said that_, I thought. _More hate, disgust..._

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"A feeling," he shrugged. "Now, I want you to know. I care a lot about Letty and she seems to care about you. So I want us to be friends or at the very least try to get along"

I thought about it for a moment. It didn't seem like such a bad idea, even if I didn't like the guy Letty did. I wanted no more reason for her to be pushed away from me. "Sure, we can try that."

"Really? Wow, thanks!"

We sat there awkwardly for a few moments. I didn't know what to do or say, and it looked like he didn't either. I was hoping someone would say something but as soon as Vince came back into the picture Mia came down the stairs. Of course they went straight to each other. It was only when Letty came over that I thought of something to say.

"You race?" I asked.

"Me?" Ethan laughed. "I taught this one most of what she knows."

"The hell you did," Letty laughed as she sat on the floor in front of us. "He got me on the scene, I taught myself."

"Well," I started. "There's a race on Saturday, maybe you should come with us."

Letty turned round slowly, her mouth hung open slightly.

"That would be interesting," he shrugged. "Never raced in a place like this before."

After that we managed to keep a conversation going about Saturday and other things that linked to it. Granted, the conversation probably would have died if it was only just the two of us. It didn't matter though, everything seemed to be going good, that was until dad made an announcement at dinner.

"Did you all have anything planned for Saturday?"

"No, dad." We always figured he knew about us racing but we couldn't be sure. He, however, definitely knew about the parties. We just both pretended that he didn't.

He rolled his eyes knowingly. "Well, I'm not going away on business this weekend."

I let out an involuntary groan as Vince said, "seriously?"

"But," dad said with smile, this brought us in. "A friend of mine isn't well, just got out of the hospital. His family won't be over till Sunday so I was going to go around Saturday to spend the night and keep him company."

"What time, dad?" Mia asked casually.

He shrugged. "I was thinking about leaving around one o'clock."

We all smiled happily to ourselves as dad chose to ignore us. Ethan offered to say grace as we were about to get started. I couldn't say I was happy to let him in on a family traditions but I couldn't exactly voice my opinion.

Dinner went painfully slow but soon dad retired upstairs earlier than usual. He wanted to watch reruns of a show that he knew we'd all hate him for. We just smiled impatiently up at him, mentally trying to make him go faster.

"We have to cancel the party," I stated.

"The hell we do," Vince said.

"We do," Letty nodded. "Mr T could come back any time, but I say we still go to the races."

"I haven't raced in weeks," I told them all. "I am not giving up this opportunity."

Vince narrowed his eyes but after a few moments he relaxed. "Fine. I guess that'll do."

"You'll be driving with me stud, OK?" Letty told Ethan.

To say my blood was boiling was an understatement.

* * *

I rolled over, backwards and forwards, until finally I groaned and sat up. I edged out of bed and pulled a tshirt over my head. I edged slowly out of the room before making my way downstairs. I tip toed across the living room so I wouldn't wake Ethan and have to deal with talking to him.

As I entered I was about to walk over the fridge when I realised I wasn't alone. I squinted into the darkness and managed to make Letty out. She was sat at the kitchen table with a bottle of water in the hands.

"What the hell are you doing up?" I whispered.

"Thirsty," she said, holding the bottle up. "Couldn't sleep."

"And why are you in the dark?"

She shrugged. "Didn't want to wake him up."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that," I muttered as I got a bottle out of the fridge.

I stood against the counter as I drank almost half of it. Once I'd put the bottle down Letty came over to stand in front of me. She smiled as she placed her bottle in front of mine.

"Still don't like him?"

"I'm trying, Let."

"I know," she smiled. "I can't do anything about Ethan, but I'll try not to bring Charlie up too much."

I just smiled down at her. I knew it didn't mean that she'd stop hanging around with him but at the very least I didn't have to know every detail then have to picture him making her laugh. I leaned slowly down to kiss her in response.

"You're welcome," she smiled as she pulled away.

I went back to kissing her, she wrapped her arms slowly around my neck as I lifted her up to settle her on the counter. As I contnued to kiss her I let my hands settle on her hips as her hands wondered over my chest. Feeling like it all just wasn't enough I let my hand come up under her shirt. I reached up to cup her breast within my hand.

"Let?"

We both froze, lips still pressed to each other. We both pulled our hands away from each other at the same time. As the light turned on I pulled completely away. I turned slowly to see Ethan standing there rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," she croaked. "Dom's here too."

"What are you two doing up?"

"We both couldn't sleep," I explained. "We decided to get a drink."

"Funny," he smiled. "That's exactly why I'm in here."

I put on my best fake smile. "Yeah, that is funny."

Letty and I both looked at each other as he went over to the fridge. A smile spread across her face. She had to bite her bottom lip in order to stop herself from laughing. I looked at her in disbelief but she just grinned even more and jumped off of the counter. I watched as she came over to me and kissed me quickly before rubbing my crotch. I had to bite my lip as she pulled away and Ethan turned around.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was confronted with a smiling Letty. She lay happily beside me, how long had she been watching me? I smiled widely back at her. Last night after Ethan went back to sleep we snuck upstairs to finish what we had started in the kitchen.

"Dom?" she asked.

My stomach dropped when I heard the worried tone. "Yeah?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

She bit her lip. "That we haven't had sex yet."

I froze, that wasn't what I expected. "No, we both know it's not the right time yet. Unless you think it is?"

She shook her head. "No. I was just wondering that's all."

"Has someone said something?"

She laughed. "No one knows about us, so no. But you're not exactly pure and innocent."

"Thanks," I mumbled. "I can handle myself perfectly fine."

She gave me a sly smile. "Oh, just because I'm not offering sex doesn't mean to say I won't offer other ways to help you out."

She climbed on top of me, lying her body flush with mine. She kissed my chin, then my cheek and finally my lips. I smiled as I let my arms slowly wrap around her and kissed her back. Just as she was about to apply more force I pulled away.

"Time for school," I grinned.

"Dom," she groaned, pouting her lips. "It's still early."

"Yeah, but I need to get you back to your room before the others wake up."

"We'll tell them soon," she said suddenly. It wasn't a question, more a statement.

I nodded slowly as she got out of bed. As I watched her walk across the room and exit it I couldn't understand why I had kept us a secret. Especially for this long. I bit my lip knowing that I'd dug an unnecessary hole.

A couple of hours later I woke again, I noticed that Letty would be leaving any moment. I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to relieve myself. I rushed to find some clean clothes before practically running from the room.

When I got downstairs the girls were still there. Dad, Vince and Ethan were still in the kitchen eating. It seemed like Mia was piling food onto their plates. Letty came out of the kitchen first and I thanked the heavens that we were alone.

"Hey you," she smiled as she walked over.

"Hey," I smiled back. "Have a good day, yeah?"

"Kidnap me and I will."

"Another day maybe," I chuckled.

I leaned down quickly to kiss her before Mia came running in. Letty and I smiled at each other as Mia picked up her bag and dragged Letty towards the door. I waved goodbye to her, wanting more than anything to grab her other hand and bring her back.

I wondered into the kitchen to see there as an extra plate. _God bless you Mia_. I smiled at it hungrily as I sat down and tucked in. We all ate in silence and I wished it would continue past that.

"Ethan, why don't you come to the garage with us?" dad asked.

"Really?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "You can show me what you already know and maybe I can teach you a couple of things."

_Like what it feels like to have your head smashed in with a socket wrench, _I thought. I smiled at the image of Ethan being hit by one, but I had to stop myself from letting those thoughts continue. I was meant to be liking this guy.

Luckily, no one noticed my smile. They all just went on. We cleaned away the dishes before going off to the garage. I had to lie beneath the car I was working on listening to Ethan go on and on about all the things he knew. I was pleased to hear it wasn't a lot, but he seemed to be able to talk about it for a long time.

Just as I was about to actually go over and hit him round the head with a socket wrench I was volunteered to go to Racer's Edge. Of course dad decided to suggest that Ethan come along. I tried not to groan in response as I led him reluctantly out to the car.

The ride there, the duration at Racer's Edge and the ride back was painful. For me mostly, he seemed to enjoy himself. I managed to keep up conversations with him throughout the entire time which made it slightly better. I ventured on things I liked such as racing, cars and parties in order to make things entertaining for me. The topic I stayed clear of was Letty.

The rest of the time at the garage went better. It turned out Ethan stayed silent while he worked on a car. I managed to make it through until we got home.

"So, Ethan," dad said as he joined us in the living room. "For us who don't know you that well tell us more about yourself."

"Erm, there's not much to tell really," he shrugged.

"He's entertaining," Letty offered. "I had fun with him."

"Doing what?" Vince question, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I meant that innocently," Letty said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Mia grinned. "What did you guys do for fun?"

"Well there was that time we hiked all the way to this amazing picnic spot," Letty started.

"But, I was a complete goof and forgot to pack half the stuff in my backpack," Ethan blushed. "We ended up with a big bottle of cola, some water and two small containers of some horrible fruit I didn't even remember packing."

"It was still nice though," Letty mused. "We managed to find a nice spot with a great view. Luckily for us we met a couple up there, they took pity and gave us some food."

"Only 'cause the guy thought Letty was hot," he added. "

The rest of the night continued like that. The two of them talking about their time together before and during their relationship. They conveniently avoided the time after their breakup. I figured none of those memories were happy. So I was stuck with the happy ones.

I didn't just want to punch something because I hated him and the idea of them, but because I felt bad. I had never taken Letty out on a date before, ever. Even though we hadn't told people about us I still could have taken her somewhere. The beach, the cinema, dinner... Something, anything, would have done. I silently made a mental note to spoil her and treat her from her now on.

* * *

**I'm not particularly happy about this chapter. It could've been way better but hey.**


	16. The Best There Is

I walked through the mall with Letty on one side and Mia on the other. Seen as the races were tonight I figured I'd take them shopping. They were always complaining that they didn't have enough new clothes, well it was mostly Mia. So I had decided to take them to the mall for a few hours.

"I need some new underwear," Mia suddenly declared.

"Mia," I groaned.

"What? I do!"

"Oh," Letty said stopping outside a lingerie shop. "I saw this black lacy pair the last time I was here, they might still have some in stock."

"That would be perfect!"

"Sounds real fancy," I said, eyes narrowing in her direction.

"Erm, yeah..." she said awkwardly.

"I swear to God Mia, if you're planning on doing what I think you're planning on doing..." I warned her.

She rolled her eyes at me before grabbing Letty and dragging her into the shop. "I'll lose my virginity whenever I want to, Dom!"

"Over my dead body," I muttered as I followed them.

A few hours later we finally left the shop. To say I got out of it without any embarrassment would be a lie. Having to listen to them stalk about colour and style didn't help my masculinity at all. The only thing that kept me going was the possibility of seeing Letty in hers.

After the underwear I couldn't handle anymore shopping. They already had new underwear, outfits and even accessories. So this time I went for something I knew I could handle, food. I dragged them over to a nearby cafe but I stopped when I heard shouting from behind us.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked happily.

Vince wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug before kissing her softly. "Thought I'd steal you for a little while."

"Steal away," she insisted.

"You look like you're having fun," Vince commented.

"Tons," I muttered.

"We'll see you both back at the house in a couple of hours," Vince laughed as he pulled Mia away.

"I got you a present!" I heard Mia tell him. "But you can't see it properly till tonight."

I felt my blood boil, I knew she was on about the underwear. Fortunately for them they were too far away. I suddenly felt a tiny hand on my arm. It was Letty. She smiled up at me before dragging me into the cafe. She ordered some food, I didn't pay much attention to what it was. I didn't even bat an eyelid when she took some money from my wallet to pay for it all.

She sat us down then handed me my things. A coffee and cheese sandwich. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"You can't control her forever," Letty whispered.

"She's fifteen, Let."

"I know," Letty nodded. "But she has her own mind, Dom. If she's ready then you have to trust that. And who says Vince will go along with it anyway."

"It's Vince."

"He's surprised us all lately," she shrugged. "Maybe he'll do it again."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Her being so young really bothers you doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "It's just... She doesn't have to make that choice so soon."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Vince is quite a bit older?"

"Yeah- " Then I froze. The age difference between Mia and Vince was pretty much the same between Letty and I. I knew what she was getting at. "Let..."

"No, it's OK," she whispered. "I guessed that made you uncomfortable."

I could tell she meant us. "With Mia and Vince it's different."

"How? How is that any different?"

"She's my little sister, Let. In reality it's probably not that bad," I shrugged. "But her being my sister clouds that."

She thought about it for a moment before speaking. "Promise me that our age difference doesn't bother you. Because if it is an issue we'll just walk away now. And if you say that it is later then I'll kick your ass."

I chuckled. "It's not an issue."

"Good," she said proudly.

"Seen as we're alone," I suddenly said, leaning on the table.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go on a date."

She choked on her coffee and started coughing. "What?"

"Bad idea?" I frowned.

"No... But, Dom... Why now?"

"Ethan," I said simply.

"Please don't tell me this is a jealousy thing."

"On my half, yes," I nodded. "I was jealous that he was a better boyfriend. Except fr the er... Reason you broke up."

"What makes you think he was a better boyfriend?" she asked curiously.

"He took you out on dates, spoilt you, told everyone all about you..."

"Well we couldn't tell people, we didn't want to," she defended. "And I don't want your money, Dom. I paid for everything myself today, except that jumper and this stuff."

"Then a date it is," I grinned. "If it makes you feel better we'll half the money." That was a lie but hell, if it made her agree to the date then it was worth it.

"Depends," she sighed. "Where to?"

"Well, there's something I saw that I wanted to get you so we'll get that first," I explained. "Then there's that new ice-cream parlour, I know how much you like ice-cream. After that I figured we could go to the beach for a bit before maybe going for a drive."

"I thought you didn't do the whole dating thing," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that a yes?"

She nodded. "Sure, but I'll pay for my own ice-cream. And decide whether that thing you want to buy is a good thing."

"We'll see," I told her as we left.

I first of all dragged her back to a small jewelry shop I'd spotted earlier. Mia and Letty had gone to the toilet so I took a quick look. That's when I saw it. When I got Letty there she frowned. I could tell straight away that she wasn't liking where this was going.

Before she could argue I went straight in and asked for the piece I noticed earlier. The woman smiled before collecting it. She gently handed it over so I could get a better look. It was a small silver necklace. It was a small star with a small blue stone in the center of it. It was tiny, delicate and very beautiful.

"What is it?" Letty asked, standing on her tip toes to see it.

I lowered my hands for her. "A necklace."

"Wow," she said before she could stop herself.

I quickly handed the necklace back over so I could fish out some money. Once I passed the woman the money she started to pack it up.

"Dom, no," Letty gasped. "That looks like a lot of money."

"It is," I agreed.

"Dom..."

"Look, Let," I told her. "Apart from the things I bought for Mia and my car. That's probably one of the best things I've spent money on."

"I promise I'll look after it," she said quietly.

"Hey, if you don't," I started. "You can find some interesting ways to make it up to me."

She rolled her eyes at me as I grabbed the small package and dragged her out of the shop. As we walked I passed her the necklace, she opened it up and put it on. She deposited the small box and bag into one of her other bags just as we reached the ice-cream parlour that was situated just outside of the mall.

I found us a window seat which Letty sat at while I went to order. I got us a small bowl each. Hers was chocolate ice-cream with sprinkles while I went for vanilla with strawberry sauce. I brought them back over and she eagerly took hers from my hand. I laughed as I sat down and watched her eat.

"The best," she said happily.

"Well it is supposed to be the greatest place around," I shrugged.

"No, big guy," she giggled. "You."

"Oh."

"Yeah, first a necklace," she smiled. "Then this?"

"I think you're liking the ice-cream more."

"For now," she shrugged. "But after the ice-cream is gone the necklace will still be here."

I laughed. "Well you can have as much ice-cream as you like."

Her face lit up as she continued to eat her ice-cream. I took a lot longer to eat mine as I was too busy watching her. She seemed really happy. I couldn't believe I hadn't done this sooner.

* * *

We'd been at the beach for almost two hours now. It was after five but that didn't seem to bother Letty much. The sun was still out and she was having fun, so I couldn't really complain. I watched as she stood not too far in front of me watching the ocean.

I had given up and decided to sit down. Unfortunately we didn't have any beach clothes with us and she didn't want to go home first to get any. When we had arrived she wanted to go swimming but I managed to convince her that was a bad idea. Instead we rolled up our jeans and walked bare foot across the sand, the water just reaching our feet. When the tide came in further we ran further up the beach.

We sat for a while till she started messing with the sand. Her frustration from not having any tools to help her out was adorable. I just lay back and watched her. It was after that that she decided to go stand and watch the water.

I smiled at her as she came over to me. Before I could sit up properly she straddled me. I lay back down again but bent my knees so she could lean back against my legs.

"Comfy?"

She nodded. "Can we just live here?"

"We'll move somewhere one day," I told her. "Anywhere you want."

"As long as its near a beach then I don't mind much."

"A beach house," I mused. "Could be fun."

She nodded in agreement. "Are you OK with me sat here?"

"I'm not going to jump you if that's what you're worried about."

"Maybe I want you to."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She shrugged. "Just saying, I might not complain."

I leaned up and adjusted ourselves to make us more comfy. I kissed her softly on both cheeks. She smiled shyly at me before I kissed her on the lips. I snaked my arms around her waist as hers went around my neck. As our kissing increased she pushed against me so that I fell onto my back, dragging her with me.

I let my hands ride up her sides. I had to concentrate hard on controlling myself considering we were out in public. I let her shift to get comfy but it turned out that was a bad idea as she rubbed up against me. I moaned into her mouth. I could feel her smile then she rubbed up against me again.

Just as I was about to lose my self control her phone went off.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered as she pulled away.

She chuckled before answering the phone. "Hey, Ethan."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Sure, we'll be back soon," she told him before hanging up.

"Why will we be back soon?"

"It's getting late."

"And?"

"The races will be in a few hours, Mia wants to get me all dressed up and apparently there was some hassle with the line ups or something."

I groaned. "Fine, I guess we better go."

She leaned down quickly and kissed me. "Don't worry, we can pick this up another time."

I grinned up at her as she slowly got off of me. I pushed myself up off the ground then dusted myself down. I then took her hand in mine and we walked back up to the car. I opened the passenger side door then waited patiently for her to get in before I closed it again. I then made my way round to the drivers side. I breathed in gently, finding it hard not to smile as I got into the car.

* * *

**One of my shorter chapters, I know. But I haven't updated in a while and I wanted this chapter to be mostly a Letty and Dom thing :3**


	17. Racing Between Lanes

Almost as soon as we were through the door Mia dragged Letty upstairs. I felt like groaning at the fact she was taken away from me so soon. I frowned to myself before going into the kitchen where I could hear Vince talking. He was on the phone.

I sat down at the table to wait for him to finish. I looked around, no sign of Ethan. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. Vince eventually hung up and tucked his phone in his pocket before sitting down.

"So what was the problem?" I asked him.

"What?" He seemed genuinly confused.

"Apparently there was something wrong with the line up at the races?" I said. "Letty said that's why we had to come home, that and it was getting late."

"Who told her that?"

"Ethan," I muttered.

"Hey, maybe he told her something else and she used the race as a cover?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "She wouldn't lie to me like that."

"Well, Dom, I don't know what she would or wouldn't do to you, you keep it all a secret," Vince hissed. "Just talk to him, or Let. I'd chose Let though, less chance of you hitting her."

"I wouldn't hit him," I mumbled.

"Sure you wouldn't," Vince rolled his eyes.

"And we want to tell Dad and Mia, we want to tell everyone," I told him. "We were going to tell them straight after you guys told Dad but then Ethan showed up."

"So that's why Letty wanted to talk to everyone?"

I nodded. "Yeah, man."

"Good luck for when you finally get there," he sighed. "Although I was sure he was going to rip my head off, but he didn't."

"Yeah, I still think he wants to."

"Don't," Vince groaned. "I almost shit my pants every time he walks through the damn door."

I tried not to chuckle at that but he could see me ginning. Before he had the chance to react I got up swiftly and exited the kitchen. As I walked I was lost in thought. I may have laughed but I had the same worries as Vince about Dad.

"Tell me!" I heard Mia beg.

I stopped outside of Mia's room and listened in.

"There's nothing to tell."

"You have a mystery guy, so there is _something _to tell," Mia groaned. "And is that a new necklace?"

_Shit_. But I was curious to see how she would handle the situation.

"I bought it Mia," she said simply. "When was the last time I bought myself anything?"

"Something nice like that, probably never."

"Exactly."

"I still want to talk about this guy of yours," Mia told her.

I heard Letty sigh and I tried not to chuckle.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is he hot?"

"I think he is, but you won't think so."

"Why not?"

_Because you're my sister_, I thought.

"Just not your type."

"Is he nice then?"

"The nicest," Letty said. "A little bit of a temper sometimes but he's lovely."

_Temper?_

"Have you guys kissed or anything yet?"

"We kiss whenever we get the chance, and we've erm... Fooled around a little."

I would have loved more than anything to see the look on her face at that point.

"Have you had sex yet?" Mia asked suddenly.

I think _I _blushed at that statement, I could only imagine how Letty looked.

"Mia," she groaned.

"Answer me or I'll assume you have!"

"No," Letty finally sighed. "We haven't. We're waiting for the right time."

"That's kind of cute," Mia mused then decided to be blunt again. "Do you think he's big?"

I felt my eyes bulge, I clamped my hands over my ears, I did not want to be around for his conversation. I prayed to God Letty found more ways to get out of these questions. I didn't like the idea of my sister talking about me like that, even if she didn't know she was talking about me.

I didn't pull my hands away from my ears till I was safely in my room. After my hands were free I shut the door. I headed straight to get some clean clothes and underwear. I grabbed my shower stuff then left the room again to take a shower.

After a longer than need be shower I walked through the hall back to my room. I heard Mia and Letty talking again but this time Letty was complaining to Mia about being dressed up. I just chuckled and continued on my way, anxious to see what Mia had done to her.

I dressed as quickly as possible, opting for my favourite pair of jeans and a baggy black top. I couldn't be bothered with putting effort into deciding. I ran some deodorant over my body before leaving the room. As I left I still heard the girls talking so I knew I'd have to be anxious a little while longer.

When I got downstairs both Vince and Ethan were on the couch. Earlier came rushing back and I wanted to punch him. Why had he lied? And where was he earlier? The only thing that stopped me from hurting him was Letty, and the look Vince gave me. I muttered to myself instead then sunk into the arm chair.

Almost an hour later, when I was getting beyond frustrated just like Vince, the girls came down. Mia was first. She had on an emerald green dress. It ended halfway down her thigh and the top of it was low cut so unfortunately I noticed the cleavage. I just smiled at her, taking in enough time to notice she'd curled her hair and did her make-up before I looked away.

"Hello there," Vince grinned.

I watched him walk closer and pull her into a hug. She let out a low giggle as he kissed her neck. His arms wrapped tightly around her and I could see Mia press herself up against him. Suddenly memories flashed back of Mia's present for Vince. Suddenly my anger was aimed at him.

But I was soon distracted. I heard Letty finally descend the stairs and my eyes instantly snapped towards them. It took all my will power to stand in that one spot. She looked amazing. She wore a dress, a deep blue colour with sparkles. It reminded me of the sky. It wasn't as tight as Mia's but was just as short. Letty's dress was strapless but I saw her leather jacket in her hands. Typical Letty.

I had to do everything in my power just to stand on the spot. I wanted more than anything to rush over to her and kiss her, to tell her how amazing she was an claim her as mine. But I couldn't do that. Not with Ethan and Mia in the room. God would I be thankful when we could tell them.

I smiled over at her, hoping she would understand all that I was thinking. If she didn't I would just tell her later. She smiled back at me, followed by a blush. I watched as she swung her jacket round and put it on.

"Mia, I'm assuming you're driving with Vince," I said. "So Let, you come with me. And Ethan you can choose who you want to go with."

"Why can't I drive my car there?" Letty asked before Ethan could answer.

"In case we need to get out of there fast," I told her.

"Well, I'm taking my car," she said sternly.

"I'll drive with her if that's the case," Ethan said.

I wanted to shout at him but I knew it would seem iilogical. "Sure. But if anything happens to her then I'm blaming you."

I walked out of the house before anyone could respond to that. I got to my car first and sat inside, waiting. I watched as Vince and Mia got into his car followed my Letty and Ethan getting into hers. I waited a few minutes before starting my engine.

I pulled off first of course then Letty and then Vince. Knowing she was driving behind me I tried not to look back at them. My hands tightened on the steering wheel as I tried to resist that urge. I only relaxed when I saw the crowd up a head. A smirk appeared on my face as I rolled up, the crowd instantly turning my way.

When I got out I was instantly swarmed. Girls were majority of the group but I noticed some regulars like Hector and his boys hanging near by. I pushed past the girls, something that was a lot easier than I imagined. I made my way over to Hector.

"Who's racing?" I asked.

"Well, first race is you, Terry, Tina and Johnny."

"As in Tran?" I asked. "That rich kid."

Hector nodded. "Yeah."

"Tell me who's racing the second one after I'm done, yeah?" I told him. "And remember Hector, it's the usual. No higher, no lower."

"Exceptions?"

"Possibility of pinks slips," I said. "But get the car checked over first."

He nodded as I pushed back through the crowd of girls. I went in search of the others. They were parked not too far away. Vince was sat on front of his car with Mia stood between his legs, she was facing away from him but leaning back against him. Letty was on her car with Ethan beside her. She smiled over at me as I came into view.

"Let me guess," Vince said. "You're up first."

I nodded. "Guess who else is."

Vince could tell I was being serious. "Who?"

"Johnny Tran."

"Well, shit," Vince breathed out. "This should be fun."

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"My idiot brother slept Johnny's sister," Mia said, looking at me sternly.

"I got over it, she got over it," I said defensively. "Not my fault that he didn't."

"No unnecessary trouble tonight, Dom," she warned.

I kissed the top of her head. "Wouldn't dream of it, Sis."

The round up began, we all got back into our cars to head off to the race. I managed to glance at Letty before I left. She did something un-Letty like and blew me a kiss. I stared after her for a moment, wanting to make that kiss a real one. Eventually I shook my head and got into my car.

It didn't take long to get there. For once the two spots were really close to each other, something that rarely happened. This time I didn't bother to get out of my car. Instead I drove up to the start line that was just being finished off. The other three cars soon pulled up. I could guess who the first two were but I'd never seen them before. I did, however, notice Johnny Tran at the end. He had that ridiculous cocky look on his face.

I revved my engine as one of the regulars stood in front of the cars. She held her hands in the air, causing all the drivers to rev their engines, then dropped them which caused us all to shoot forward. I hung back at first when I noticed Tran had pulled past the other two drivers. I let him pass me and was pleased to see that cocky grin grow.

Half way down the track we laid out I pushed the pedal and almost came side by side with him. I did it just at the right time because just as I was about to pass him he noticed the finish line. It was still a little way off but that didn't matter. He pushed the tiny buttons to ignite his NOS and off he went. I counted in my head, flooring it as I did. When I got to ten I pushed mine.

As I shot forward at full force, passing Tran along the way, he was already slowing down. He'd gone way too soon and he knew it. I was over the finish line before he even had the chance to try and catch up. I swerved the car around and pulled to a stop. I was instantly swarmed.

"Cheater!" Tran called.

"It's the streets," I laughed. "No rules."

"So you admit it?" he demanded.

"No," I shook my head. "Just loving the fact that I have more skill than you do."

"Fuck you, Toretto!" he shouted. "We know that's a lie."

Before I could respond Letty was standing in front of Tran.

"Back off," she warned. That definitely captivated the crowd.

"Fuck you, little girl."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "Call me little girl again and I'll knee you so hard you won't be able to get it up for a week."

"I want my money back," Tran said, speaking to her.

"No," she shook her head. "Dom won. You lack skill. You freaked and used your NOS to soon then when it ran out you took too long to recover."

I could see him growling and he went to raise his hand but when he saw the entire crowd watching he stopped. Letty slowly let go of him and he stormed off to get back in his car. The entire crowd cheered. Trust Letty, first time at a street racing scene in LA and she makes a scene. I had to admit, I was proud.

I walked over to her and just as I was about to talk to her I heard shouting. "Cops!"

I scanned the crowd. Vince was getting Mia into his car, then they were off. I noticed Ethan was by Letty's. He was looking in our direction.

"Where are your keys?"

"Why?"

I checked her jacket pockets and found them. "Ethan!" When he looked I threw him her keys. He seemed to get the message because he got in and drove away.

"What the fuck, Dom?"

"Get in my car, Letty," I said as I walked towards my car.

"But my baby," she frowned.

"Let, I swear to God," I shouted. "Get in the damn car!"

She seemed to hear me because she turned and bolted in my direction. When we were both in the car I sped out of there. I had to dodge a couple of cop cars but generally it was smooth sailing. Thankfully we had a big crowd tonight so the cops were more scrambled then usual, making it easier to slip by.

As we drove away Letty kept moving to get a look. If she saw something she would warn me just in case. She actually made it easier to get away. Soon she sighed happily and sat down, I knew that was a sign that she hadn't seen anything suspicious following us for a while.

I slowed the car down and drove at a normal speed. I kept going till I got us to one of the local look out points. It faced out over the water but you could also see some of the buildings from it too. I parked the car up and sat back in my seat.

"Why did you give Ethan my keys?"

"If you ran to your car you might not have made it out," I told her. "And I knew you wouldn't leave it there, or Ethan, so I figured he should take it."

"Fuck you."

I turned to look at her angrily but she was pouting. "For?" I asked curiously.

"Being right."

I laughed. "Get used to it, babe."

"Not a chance."

Before I knew it she was climbing on top of me. She kissed me softly then more passionately. She didn't seem to object when I left my hands wonder under her top and over her breasts. I was so captivated by her that I was shocked to feel my chair reclining. The next thing I knew she was unbuckling my belt.

"Let?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes, Dom," she nodded. "I'm trying to do what you think. I'm jumping you."

"No," I said sternly.

"Dom," she groaned. "Can't you just be a guy for once?"

I chuckled. "All I'm saying is I don't want our first time to be in my car."

"Oh."

"And I think we should tell Dad and Mia before we have sex at all."

"_Oh_." That 'oh' was different. "When then?"

I kissed her nose. "Soon, I promise. Trust me, I'm running out of self control."


	18. The Care Of Those You Love

**Hi guys :/ sorry about the lack of update... I only have an excuse for the last couple of weeks - I had an essay due... But I'm here with an update! And I hope you enjoy it :)**

I made Letty walk a head of me as we headed up to the house. I watched her from behind, taking in the look of her. I kept repeatedly clenching and unclenching my hands in order to shake the feelings I had. I meant it when I said I was losing my self control. I wanted to walk behind Letty not only so I could watch her but so she couldn't see how tense I was.

She reached the door and was barely through it when Mia threw herself at Letty. She chuckled, hugging Mia back. I watched as the two girls pulled apart and looked at each other. I stood still for a moment as they went inside. Shaking my head I joined them.

"You alright?" Vince asked, getting off his seat as I came in.

I nodded. "Dad's not here is he?"

"Nope, what makes you think he would be?"

"Dad tends to show up at the most unfortuante times."

Vince chuckled. "You're safe this time."

"Mia," I heard Letty say. "I got something to tell you."

"Why not tell us all?" I asked.

Letty turned around to look at eyed me suspicously. "Because I want to tell Mia only."

"Letty," I warned. I meant that I wanted Dad and Mia to know but this wasn't the time. After everything that had happened Mia would be more emotional that usual.

"It's about the guy I'm seeing," Letty said quickly. "I want you to meet him."

"OK, but can we leave it a couple of days? Dad'll want to meet him too."

Letty sighed. "Yeah, sure. I don't see why not."

Mia nudged her. "Well, it would be rude to ask him to come out now, right?"

"Sure..."

I watched as Mia came over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed gently. I looked at Letty over the top of Mia's head. She was watching me, I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Dom?" Mia asked quietly as I let go.

"Hm?"

"I, I promise nothing will happen but..."

"Mia?"

"Can Vince stay in my room tonight?" she blutered out.

"Mia..."

"I know what you'll say but Dad isn't here and we wouldn't do anything! I'm too tired and I just want him there, y'know? Honestly, if it makes you feel better I'll leave my door open and you can come and check whenever you want."

"Mia," I stopped her. "I know..."

"So it's OK?"

I looked at Vince. "The door stays open, and you wear proper pyjamas."

"Scout's honour," Vince said, holding his hands up in defence.

I looked back at Mia. She grinned as she hugged me again. I let her go and watched carefully as she dragged Vince upstairs. I smiled awkwardly at Letty who just rolled her eyes at me before following them up the stairs.

I chased her up the stairs and managed to grab her hand before she went into her room. She tried to pull away but I wouldn't budge. I dragged her into my bedroom, shutting the door behind us. I then pulled her round so she was stood in front of my bed.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Mia and Vince, why allow that?"

"Just now?" I asked with a shrug. "Because to be honest, I know she's gonna hate me when we tell her the truth. I wanted to do this for her, may be the last thing I get to do before things change."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me tell her just now?"

"Well, actually, she said she wanted to leave it a couple of days..."

"Dom."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, no. It's not. It wasn't the right time, she would have thrown an even bigger fit."

I tried to reach for her but her phone started to ring. I muttered angirly as I went to sit on the bed. I watched as she picked it up. She was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"No," she whispered. "Just bring her by in the morning, alright? And make sure she's in once peice."

She hung up the phone and sat beside me. I nudged her and she playfully nudged me back.

"Who'll be by in the morning?"

"My car," she said. "Ethan is at Hector's."

"Ethan," I sighed as I laid back. I'd almost forgotten about him.

"Don't, he's a friend."

"I don't see why," I mumbled. "Sounded like a jerk."

"I don't hold grudges."

"Bullshit," I laughed. "I remember when you were thirteen I broke that model car you'd been working on, you didn't talk to me for weeks."

"I had been working on the thing for two months," she complained.

"And when you were about eight I took your toy from you and you punched me, it didn't hurt but still. Then you refused to even acknowledge me."

"I was eight!" she defended, then paused. "You remember that?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because that was at one of your dad's barbeque's, you'd barely spoken to me or seen me before that and you only started to tolerate me a year or so after when you realised I developed an interest in cars."

I honestly didn't know what to say. "I noticed you, Let. I just didn't say anything or try. I'm a guy... I guess you being interested in cars told me I should do something."

"Yeah, act like I was a lost puppy till I came back here."

"Sorry," I whispered. "I didn't realise I made you feel like that."

She got up and stood in front of me. I pulled myself up and she stood between my legs. I trailed a pattern on the top of her left leg. Her hands rested gently on my shoulders.

"Then make it up to me," she whispered.

I laid back onto the bed, pulling her with me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as she kissed me. I let me tongue dance across her bottom lip as she reposistioned herself more comfortably. I could tell she was comfortable when her tongue pushed mine's back and entered my mouth. I smiled as I toyed with her.

She must have felt my smile but she pulled back and grinned. I watched as she sat up and reached behind her to pull the zipper to her dress down. It fell in a pool around her hips and she gently wriggled out of it. I pushed myself up enough to get my top off before calapsing back onto the bed. I let her hands trail along my chest, shivering every so often at her cold touch. She giggled slightly and repeated the actions. I responded by trailing a finger up her side. She gasped and pouted.

I smiled innocently up at her forcing her to smile and kiss me gently. I groaned when she pulled away but found myself grinning when she removed her bra. I tried not to stare like an idiot, resulting in me gulping and blinking repeatedly. She smirked before leaning down to claim my mouth, her breasts pressing softly against my chest. I couldn't resist the groan that passed my lips.

My groaning only got more frequent and louder as she moved her hips, effectively grinding herself into me. I eventually had to grab hold of her hips and stop her. She smiled as she pulled away. I closed my eyes, scrunching my face up.

"Dom?"

I opened an eye to see her frowning. "Yeah?" I opened them fully.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I whisperd. "I just need a second."

She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop herself from smiling. "Self control?"

"Almost completely out of the window."

She edged off of me and I sat up to see what was going on. She reached her hands out to undo my belt buckled. I helped her slightly as she eased my jeans off and then my boxers. I edged back onto the bed so that she could climb on too.

I watched her as she trailed her hand down my chest and stomach. I gasped slightly as she took me in her hand. My eyes snapped shut as she stroked me softly. I clenched my teeth as she picked up in pace. I almost lost it completely when she kissed me at the same time and trailed kisses down me. But it was nothing compared to when she kissed the tip of me. I almost lost it entirely when I felt her mouth wrap around me, her hand still stroking.

"Let," I said uneasily.

She ignored me, only taking more of me inside of her. I grabbed the sheet with one of my hands and laid my other arm across my eyes. I was so wrapped up in what was happening that I didn't have the capability to warn Letty when I heard voices in the hall.

"Mia, wait up! I'll go in there."

"I got it."

"Dom sleeps naked!"

There was a pause. This was my moment, but I couldn't. Hadn't Letty heard them?

"OK, I'm going back to bed..."

I was hoping he would knock but the idiot didn't. Instead the door came flying open. Letty jumped back, and I shot forward.

"Oh, wow," Vince said, snapping his eyes shut and turning away. "Holy shit."

"I thought you were telling Mia to not come in here because you figured what might be going on!" I shouted, covering myself up with my sheets.

"Well I didn't think you'd be doing that, but I figured she was in here," Vince explained.

"You knew he was about to come in here?" Letty asked as she grabbed my shirt from the floor and attempted to cover herself. It didn't work too well. It was long enough to just cover everything up front but it couldn't wrap around her.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit too distracted to warn you," I mumbled.

"Look, you have to tell her," Vince said as he closed the door fully and turned around, eyes opened.

"We plan to," I nodded. "I wanna wait till dad gets home first."

"Yeah..." Vince said as his eyes trailed over to Letty. He tilted his head slightly to the left as he looked her up and down.

"Quit staring!" I growled as threw one of my pillows at him.

"I second that," Letty muttered as she came over to sit with me. I handed her some of the sheet to cover herself better.

"Sorry," he gulped. "I, erm... She's just... Erm..."

"None of that!" I warned. "You're girlfriend is just down the hall so quit staring at mine."

He smiled. "Yeah, my girlfriend."

Letty leaned against me gently. "Take care of her for me, OK?"

Vince looked at me but I shrugged. "For what, Let?"

"She's gonna hate me," she mumbled. "When we tell her about us. You seem to care about her so just make sure she's alright, look after her."

"She ain't gonna hate you, girl," Vince chuckled. "She could hate me too, y'know."

"Oh God," Letty groaned. "How are we supposed to tell her?"

"Well, I get to fall asleep with her in my arms tonight," Vince shrugged. "So please don't do it tonight."

We watched as he left the room. Letty quietly picked up her dress and slipped it on. I put my boxers on as she did.

"Let," I whispered.

"We need to tell them as soon as your dad gets back."

"I know," I mumbled.

"Night, Dom," she whispered.

I sat quietly as she grabbed her bra and left. I watched the door long after she'd gone before I fell back onto the bed. I didn't want to lose my little sister, and by the way Letty seemed just now I was afraid if I lost Mia then I'd lose Letty too.

* * *

I had checked on Mia and Vince three times during the night. Every time I did I found them in similar positions. Vince was on his back and Mia was curled up, cuddled into his side. She had an arm draped across his chest and one of his wrapped around her softly.

The next day Vince and I stayed home while the girls went to school. Now I wondered through the house absent mindlessly. Vince was upstairs in the shower and the girls were in the kitchen with Ethan. I decided to stick to the living room.

I sat on the couch and flicked though the TV. The girls were doing homework and from the sounds of things Ethan was helping. At least until Mia came out and went upstairs.

"Let, talk to me," he mumbled.

"No," she muttered. "I was only doing it before because of Mia."

"Come on," he urged.

"This is just immature, talk to me."

"Come on, please."

"Letty, I swear to g-"

"What?" she demanded, cutting him off mid sentence. "What the hell do you want?"

"You."

I felt my grip tighten on the remote. I wanted to storm in and set him straight but I wanted to see where this went.

"Well you can't have me."

"Because of this guy you're seeing."

"Exactly."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"How so?"

"Well he obviously doesn't give a shit! He'd be shouting it from the rooftops, he wouldn't be keeping you a secret."

"How do you know he isn't?"

He laughed. "Seriously? You're gonna do this?"

"Do what?"

There was a long pause. "I know it's Dom."

My eyes bulged and I looked towards the kitchen. I couldn't see them from here. Did they even know I was here?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie, I saw you two," he told her. "And I want you to leave him."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because I want you to chose me," he mumbled. "Look, we loved each other once and that hasn't changed for me."

"I'm going back to not talking to you."

"I know you didn't kiss me back this morning, but please, don't hate me because of it."

Had I heard right? Letty had seemed a little off when she and Mia left this morning but I was convinced it was just her worrying about telling Mia. Now it was because Ethan kissed her. I only stayed somewhat calm because of the fact she didn't kiss him back.

"Let," he whispered. "Why hasn't he told everyone, huh? Why hasn't he taken you out on dates?"

"We decided not to, and he has," she defended.

"Not often enough," Ethan sighed. "We used to go out every weekend for a date night, we used to laugh and have fun. I can give you all that again, I know you remember it all."

"He doesn't need to take me out on dates," she whispered sadly.

"But I know you want him to... Please, Let."

"Ethan," she whispered. "I miss date nights, OK? But he doesn't know that side of things. With us he only knew how we broke up. And we don't talk about dates."

"We could talk about date nights, we could talk about anything you want," he told her. "I know you're not happy with him."

She didn't reply. I waited for a moment, then another and then another. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"Don't say that," she whispered.

I was up from the couch before I could stop myself. I stormed into the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

Letty was sat at the table, looking down at it. Ethan was facing her, a hand rested on her leg. He was watching her intently. I stood, not making a sound, watching them. It was Letty who noticed me first.

"Dom..." She went wide eyed and

Ethan looked up.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"What did you hear?" she asked.

"Enough," I said before rolling my eyes and walking away.

"Dom!" she said urgently as she came after me.

I didn't stop. I walked through the living room, into the hall and out of the front door. I only stopped when she continually called my name. "What?!"

She jumped back a little as I swung round. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me? You're the one who's apparently not happy!"

"I never said I wasn't," she mumbled.

"You told him not to say it," I reminded her. "You never said you weren't."

"Well I am happy!"

"You hesitated," I growled. "Fuck, Let. If you were happy then you wouldn't have hesitated!"

"I didn't mean to!" she said. "I'm sorry... Please. We need to be OK, we're telling Mia and your Dad tonight."

"That's if there's anything to tell," I muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I honestly don't know if there's gonna be a relationship to tell them about."

"You don't mean that," she whispered.

"Are you sure about that?"

* * *

I had decided to walk around on my own for a while. What the fuck was I gonna do? I knew something was off with Ethan. Turns out he wanted Letty. And to be honest, I felt like she wasn't giving up much of a fight.

After a couple of hours I wandered back home. When I got through the door everyone was in the living room. Vince was sat on the floor against the wall. He had his knees drawn up but they were apart. Mia sat between them, her back leaning against this chest. Dad was on the couch, with Ethan on the other end. Letty was curled up on the armchair, looking down at the floor.

"I hope you know what's wrong with her," Dad said.

"What do you mean?"

"She been like that for the past two hours or so," Vince mumbled.

"She won't talk or anything," Mia said sadly.

I turned to look at where Letty sat. She looked up at me. She didn't look sad, which was a huge surprise. I watched as she got and came to stand in front of me.

"Please."

It wasn't a beg. I wasn't even sure what it was. She just seemed so neutral, so casual.

"Don't," I whispered.

"Come on you," Ethan said as he got up. "Seen as you're talking and moving, why don't we go for a walk or get something to eat?"

He went to take her hand but I stepped between them so he couldn't. "She's going nowhere with you."

"That's her choice."

"Well I'm not gonna let you go anywhere with her."

"Ethan, leave it," Letty whispered.

I smirked. "See?"

"Don't be so cocky, Toretto," Ethan muttered. "She's only saying that to make you happy."

Before I could stop myself I punched him. He recoiled from the punch and his hand came up to shield his face. Dad was on his feet almost instantly and so was Vince and Mia.

"Dom?" Dad asked angrily.

"Why did you punch him?" Mia demanded.

I looked at Letty. She just watched me carefully. "He's trying to get with Letty."

"But she's with that guy so it doesn't matter," Mia whispered.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop him!"

"Then let him punch Ethan, why do you need to get involved?" Mia asked.

I was quiet for a moment, giving Dad time to think. "Please tell me what I'm thinking isn't correct."

I looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up. I ran my hand over my head. "I'm the guy Letty's been seeing."

Vince shut his eyes for a moment, Letty stayed quiet and Dad seemed pissed. Ethan was passive thank fuck but Mia just gawped at us.

"How long?" she asked.

"Remember when we baked some treats and made some food and stuff?" I asked. I was to afraid to say exactly how long it had been. I was hoping this way she wouldn't realise.

"Since then?!" And I was wrong.

"Mia..."

"Don't!" she screamed. Even Dad recoiled with shock. "I can't believe you! Either of you! What did I do? How could you not tell me? I would have been happy for you both. I would have been so happy! But now I just want to hurt you both."

"Mia," Letty mumbled.

"Don't, you lied to us all. I ca-" But she paused as her eyes settled on Vince. "You don't seem surprised."

"I..."

She scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"Mia," he said gently as he reached out to touch her. "I was asked to keep quiet."

"Don't touch me." She snapped her hand away.

Before any of us could do anything Mia stormed passed us all. She was out of the door before I had time to think.

Ethan walked away and into the kitchen. I glared at him for a moment before turning back. Vince was looking at the door and Letty was hugging herself.

"Dom," Dad growled as he stepped closer. "You are going to go and look for your sister. If anything happens to her then I swear to God, you'll be feeling a hell of a lot worse than you do now."


	19. Revelations

I didn't need telling twice. I was out of the house as soon as the words left dad's mouth. I heard Letty and Vince both say that they wanted to come up with but neither followed. I figured dad had stopped them. He wanted me to do this, not them.

As I drove I tried to think of where she would be. The mall would be closed so that was a no. The park wasn't really her thing so that was a no. That was when it hit me, the beach.

I sped up to get there as quickly as possible. Although, when I got there she wasn't there. I parked my car up and sat quietly in my car. I drummed the steering wheel with my fingers, she had to show up she had to.

And almost half an hour later she did. She walked slowly off of a local bus. I watched her as she edged down onto the beach. My eyes followed her as she went over to the water. She rolled up her jeans so that they sat just below her knees. After that she took her socks and shoes off. She then stood where the waves lapped at her feet.

I got nervous as she stepped into the water. I became incredibly anxious when the water got to her waist. I got out the car quickly and ran down the beach. By the time I got to the edge of the water she was in neck deep.

"Mia!"

"Go away!"

"Get out of there."

"No."

"Dammit Mia," I yelled. "Get out of the water!"

When she didn't listen I waded in. She turned around in shock. I splashed trough till I was stood in front of her. The water only came up to my chest.

"Leave me alone."

I shook my head. "Not a chance."

"Why won't you just piss off?"

"Because you're almost completely submerged in water and you're angry," I sighed. "That's not a good mix."

"Do you not trust me?" she growled.

"I'm not saying you would have done anything," I told her.

"That's not what I'm saying! I'm talking about the fact you didn't tell me," she yelled. "You never tell me anything."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, you either lie or keep something from me. Sometimes both," she whispered.

"When?" I asked curiously.

"There's the small things like telling me monsters live in big spaces so you could have the big room when we were kids, when you told me that I was gonna be tickled for eternity if I didn't learn to drive when my chance came, how you told me that I had to give you all my sweets so that I would get a prize."

"OK, OK," I whispered. "But they really are small."

"Yeah, they were. But there are big ones!" she shouted. "Like Mom for example."

I winced at that one. "Mia we had no choice. You were so young."

"I was walking around for weeks thinking my mom was coming home from the hospital soon! My mommy was coming home and she was going to read me my favourite story before bed," Mia cried. "But oh no, I had to find out from a stranger! I had to find out that she had been the dead the whole time. My mommy was never ever coming home."

"Mia," I said sadly. "You were only four, how do you even remember that?"

"I couldn't read my story," she whispered. "Dad was finally able to let out his emotions now that I knew and he never came in to read me my story."

I stroked her cheek. "You were so young."

She pushed me away. "That's not the point! You never should have lied to me. That's all you ever do. I'm sick of it. I'm your sister, you're supposed to tell me things! Do you know how much I wanted you two to get together? Having Charlie and Ethan in the picture pained me so much. I knew you deserved her. In fact, you both deserve each other."

She pushed past me and made her way back to the beach. I didn't follow her, I wanted to give her time to put space between us. It was when the water was knee high on her that I moved.

"You're shivering," I whispered as we both stood on the beach. Me slightly behind her.

"I don't care," she whispered.

"Mia I need you," I begged. "Do you know how much you look like her?"

She turned slowly to look at me. "What?"

"Mom," I sighed. "She had hair just like yours, and you both have the same eyes. You even walk like her and you have the same expressions."

"Really?" she asked, smiling slightly.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's scary really. But I love it. It's why your Dad's favourite."

"I am not his favourite," she mumbled.

I smiled. "I don't mind. He can't help it. And it's not just cause you're like mom. You're the smart one, the rational one, the one who will make sure everything is alright in the end."

"Dom."

"But now it's my turn. I should be taking care of you, not the other way around," I said softly. "I can't lose you, Mia. I'll give up anything for you. You're baby sister. If I lost you then I'll just lose myself. You're the most important thing in my life. And it's not just because you're like mom, it's because you're my angel."

She smiled shyly at me. "This doesn't mean to say I'm happy with you. Or even that I completely forgive you. But you're not going to lose me."

I pulled her into a cautious hug. I let out a sigh of relief as she hugged me back. I then turned around so my back was to her. I crouched down.

"Get on," I told her.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She was silent but I smiled when I felt her climb on. She wrapped her legs around my waist and rest her hands on my shoulders. I started to walk along the beach, letting the water hit my feet.

After a while she rested her head on me. I sighed.

"I miss her."

"Yeah, kiddo," I nodded. "Me too."

"We never talk about her anymore," Mia whispered. "I'm afraid to bring her up. I brought her up to get her recipes, but the last time before that was... Well I don't remember."

"Her birthday," I prompted.

"We missed her last one."

I tensed. "Shit."

"Don't worry," she said. "I took flowers up and put a special candle in the lantern."

I nodded. "Sorry."

"How mad was dad?" she whispered.

I gulped. "He definitely hates me."

"He doesn't," she chuckled. "He'll calm down."

"You're OK, right? No cuts, bruises, bumps? Not freezing to death or anything are you?"

"No..." She sounded confused. "I'm in one piece."

"Then I might just live."

She chuckled at that. I took that as my moment to walk us back up the beach. I tried to move as fast as possible so I could get her into the car. I was not going to risk her getting hurt in anyway.

"Don't be so cautious," she smiled as we drove away.

"Sorry, but I bet if you even fell coming into the house dad would rip my throat out."

"I'll always have you, right?" she asked suddenly.

"Why'd you ask?" I frowned.

"Answer the question, Dominic."

I nodded slowly. "Of course you will. And I promise that even if I ever have to leave I'll always come back to you."

She nodded. "Good."

She just looked out of the window as the drive continued. When we parked up she got out of the car without saying anything. I followed her as she made her way up to the house.

"You've been gone ages!" dad yelled as he pulled Mia into a hug.

"Dad, don't," Mia whispered. "We were just talking."

"About?" Dad asked sternly.

"Mom," she whispered. It was clear that she was terrified.

Dad's expression softened. "Oh."

"We missed her birthday," I told him.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I went to see her," Mia smiled. "So I look like her, huh?"

Dad smiled. "Spitting image. You both narrow your eyes and pout your lips when you're angry."

Her smile only grew. "Dad, the four of us will sort this out."

He looked over at me. "I have my own way of dealing with this but I'll leave it till tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

**It's one of the shorter chapters I know! But I wanted a cute and real Mia/Dom moment :) if I wrote anymore it would gone beyond that to involve the other characters. I really do hope you liked it and I'll try to update with a longer instalment soon.**


	20. Promises

After dad disappeared upstairs I looked around at everyone. Letty had moved a little closer to me, but not too close. Mia just stared at the floor and Vince had his eyes on her. That's when I noticed Ethan sitting at the kitchen table. He held a tea-towel to his head and I smiled when I saw how bad he looked. He had blood dripping down from his nose and some of it had dried on his chin.

"Why is he still here?" I asked.

Vince never took his eyes off of Mia. "Mr T wanted to get everything cleared up before he decided what to do with him. So he's staying tonight at least."

I nodded. "Well if that's dad's choice," I mumbled.

"We all need to talk about this," Letty whispered.

Mia shook her head. "No I don't want to."

"Come on Mia, we'll sit outside," I told her softly. "And at any point you can come back inside, alright? But we do need to talk about this, we can't go on with you hating us all."

She looked up at me, and I almost collapsed when I saw she was crying. She had seemed so fine before at the beach but I guess being back here with everyone else made her feel worse.

"OK," she whispered.

I let her walk away first. Vince went next and trailed her like a lost puppy. I chanced a look at Letty before she followed. I frowned when I saw the blank expression on her face. I hated it when she did that, I could never tell what she was thinking.

When we got outside Mia sat in the corner of the little seating area, legs folded underneath her. She was no longer crying, but she still didn't look happy. Vince sat on the seat next to her and kept his eyes in her direction. Letty and I took the bench but left a space between us.

"If you don't want us to be together," Letty blurted out. "Then we'll end things."

Mia smiled a little. "I wanted you two to get together pretty much as soon as you got back, Let. I would never stop you two from being together, you both didn't stop me and Vince so why should I stop you?"

"I guess," Letty mumbled.

"I'm only this upset because all three of you lied to me," she whispered. "I trusted you all and you left me out, I don't even understand why, I have my ideas but I'm not sure." She pointed at Vince. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend, I'm supposed to be able to trust you and you're meant to tell me things. I get that you kept _their_ secret so I'm not as angry as I would be." She then pointed to Letty. "You're supposed to be my best friend. I tell you everything." She then pointed out me. "And you know I'm just fed up of you lying to me."

"Mia," Vince whispered.

"I get it, I'm fifteen," she sighed. "I'm boring, a daddy's girl and I like to do well in school. I understand why I'm the last person who should know anything but I'm not a baby. You could all have trusted me and I would have been able to keep it from dad. I don't get why you all treat me like such a kid."

"We wanted to tell you," Letty whispered.

"Yeah, but then _he_ showed up," I muttered, motioning to the kitchen.

"You should've said before that," she muttered. "And he was more reason to tell me and dad, Ethan's been coming onto her since he got here! I didn't bring it up with any of you because I wasn't sure you'd mind or care. That guys she was seeing didn't seem to mind and now I know why."

"I didn't know about that," I said, looking at Letty.

"It was nothing," she sighed.

"This is everything," I disagreed.

"He didn't try anything with you did he?" Vince asked Mia.

I turned to watch her as she rolled her eyes. "No, apparently I was a 'kid', seems that one year gap between Letty and I makes all the difference."

"You seem disappointed," I pointed out.

"Well yeah, that's the second guy who hasn't gone near me because they think I'm too young."

"Second?" I questioned.

She motioned to Vince. "He won't even touch me."

My eyes went wide and I slouched in my chair. "Not going to lie to you, I'm quite happy about that."

"Not just like that," she snapped. "But those small kisses he gives me in front of you lot, that's how he kisses me when we're alone. That's _all_ we do."

"What about the underwear?" Letty muttered.

"All of them were an attempt but I never got to use them or he would compliment them and not do anything," Mia whispered, refusing to look at Vince who was watching her.

"Is that why you're so angry?" he asked.

"I'm not angry, I'm upset. I feel like you would all rather not have me here, you all tell each other things but keep it from me," she sighed. "I'm the baby so I should be told."

"I do want to touch you," he whispered.

"V," I warned.

"I want to have sex with you," he blurted out.

I stared wide eyed at him then dropped my face into my hand. "Please, take that back."

"No, it's true, I do," he continued. "I just, can't."

"We could have done other things," she pointed out.

"Guys," I groaned.

"No," he disagreed. "Look, I've never been able to control myself, I've never had to. But I have to with you. I need you to be completely ready because I don't want to hurt you."

"Seriously?" I asked as I covered my entire face with my hands.

Letty chuckled. "You're both just gonna end up getting even more moody."

It went silent for a minute and I got worried. Just as I looked up Mia burst out laughing. I felt the smile grow on my face in response. It was _her_ laugh. It was real and loud and I knew she really had found it funny.

Mia stopped and looked at Vince. "I understand you couldn't tell me, alright? But I don't want you to be so careful with me."

"Mia," Vince and I groaned.

"It's non-negotiable," she told him then turned to me. "If it bothers you so much then move out, you're old enough."

I rolled my eyes, "it bothers me more than you think."

"Mia," Letty whispered as she stood up. "I am sorry. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how to. And I understand we shouldn't have taken so long but please don't be angry."

Mia frowned but stood up. "Letty I don't know what to say."

"You forgave V and he's been holding out! I know what that's like, it's not good," Letty told her.

"I don't think our sex life needs to be a topic here," I sighed.

"You haven't had sex yet?" Mia said, trying not to laugh. "That must be a personal best, bro."

Both girls burst into fits of laughter. "Oh very funny," I muttered before also standing. "Look, you know that you can't stay angry at us. You're already laughing with and at us."

She rolled her eyes. "You always seem to win."

"What do you want us to do?" I asked her seriously, motioning to Letty and I.

She sighed. "You won't lie to me again?"

"I won't," Letty said enthusiastically. "I promise."

"I promise too," I told her.

"I mean it," Mia said sternly. "Letty is not so bad but you _always_ lie. This is the last time. I want to know everything. Parties, races, _everything_. Well, maybe I can miss out on a couple of details. But from now on I want to know."

"Mia," I said unsurely.

"I mean it, Dom," she whispered. "I'm sick of tired of being the last to know everything, of being the baby."

"Fine," I mumbled. "But I'm not saying I'm giving you all the details."

"And you have to do my chores for a month," she piped up.

"What?! That's a bit uncalled for! And what about Letty?"

Mia shrugged. "She's my best friend, we would have made it up pretty soon anyway."

Letty beamed at me. "I'm your brother," I said in disbelief.

"Think of it as payback for all those years you picked on me," she smiled.

I looked at her in disbelief but Vince stood up so she became distracted. He wrapped his arms around her then kissed her cheek before nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"I think you might have missed a pair," he whispered.

She grinned with excitement and grabbed his hand. I watched as she ran towards the house, dragging him along. As they reached the backdoor it had hit me what he meant.

"Vince," I yelled. "I'm warning you."

Letty's arms wrapped around my waist. "Let them go, they need it."

"She's too young," I said helplessly.

"I understand that but you can't protect her from everything," I told him. "And wouldn't you rather it was Vince?"

"As far as I'm concerned she's still a baby."

"And you're not to treat her like that," she said sternly.

"I know, I know," I whispered. But I knew I would always think it.

-

I walked cautiously down the stairs knowing that dad was in the living room. I had heard Vince and Mia go down earlier and Letty had bravely gone down a few minutes before. Dad hadn't shouted which meant he was saving it all for me.

I closed my eyes as I stepped off the bottom step. I sighed, before opening them. I would take this as a man... Or at least try. I stepped through into the living room. Dad's eyes went straight to mine. He had no expression, he was just staring.

"Sit."

I gulped and went to the kitchen to drag a chair in. Mia was curled up on the armchair with Vince sat on the floor in front of her. Dad was on the couch, with Letty next to him in the middle and Ethan at the other end. If it wasn't for dad I would have shot across the room and killed him.

"Mia spoke with me," he informed me.

I looked between the two of them in shock. "What did she say?"

"She voiced her opinion on you and Letty," he nodded. "And she told me all about the beach."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"I know I seem a lot sterner than I was with Vince and Mia," he said. "And I'm sorry for that, it was just a surprise and at least they told me as soon as possible."

"We tried dad," I said. "But I do understand that we left it a bit long."

"I know you do," he said. "So I'm only going to stop you coming into the garage for a month and I'll be keeping an eye out on you two."

"A whole month? Aw, come on."

"It was going to be three, and I was going to keep you away from all those parties and races you like so much," he said sternly. "And I know you're nineteen but I'm just looking out for you."

"I know, dad," I whispered.

"Good, then we'll say no more about it," he said but gave me a look. I knew by that look that he'd be checking up on me a lot.

"What about Ethan?" I asked quietly, not wanting to spark an argument.

"He's staying."

"No way," I said angrily, standing up.

"Dominic!"

"He's trying to get with Letty," I defended. "And he's been coming onto her since he got here."

"Says who?" Ethan asked, also standing up.

"Yeah, Dominic," dad said, also joining us by standing. "Says who?"

"Mia told me last night."

"Honey?" dad asked her softly.

"I don't want to get involved," she whispered.

I turned to face her. "Mia, baby, please. I know you don't owe me anything but please tell him. I don't want him near Letty and she won't say anything."

"You won't say anything?" she asked Letty.

Letty shook her head. "I'm not apart of this. I can handle myself."

Mia sighed and looked up at dad. "He's been making advances. He kept trying to kiss her but the one time he managed it she just pushed him away and refused to kiss him back. He's also been putting his hand on her leg and looking at her and stuff."

"And stuff?" dad prompted.

"Nothing bad," she whispered. "He would just put his hand on the small of her back, or kiss her cheek a little longer than need be, or sit really close to her. Nothing major, but he won't stop."

It all happened in a flash. I had just been thinking about killing him when dad shot pass me and grabbed him by the collar. He pulled Ethan so that he was almost off the ground, the next thing I knew dad had him up against the wall.

"What about Mia?" he demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Ethan cried out.

"We'll get to Letty," he growled. "But what about my daughter?"

"I wouldn't touch her with a barge-pole!"

Dad punched him just as I was thinking about it. I'm sure we were both happy that he hadn't but the fact that he sounded disgusted was unacceptable.

"And Letty?"

"Look," Ethan grounded out. "I just wanted her back! She was mine and I lost her because of some stupid mistake. I wanted her back, he doesn't deserve her!"

"And you do?"

"Yes," Ethan spat. "He doesn't even care about her. Why would he have kept it a secret? He doesn't even take her out. They hide up in here whenever they get the chance. He doesn't deserve her."

"Maybe," dad nodded. "In fact, he seems to have treated her pretty poorly. You're right. But he's told everyone now and I got two tickets to some concert, I was going to give them to Dom, maybe he can take Letty. So, I guess that means your only form of argument has gone out of the window."

Vince and I grinned at each other. It was getting to the part where Ethan would beg and dad would chuck him out. I'd seen it happen at the garage when some guy wouldn't take no for an answer. Dad had to literally throw him out after we explained for the hundredth time that his car couldn't be fixed.

"She still deserves better," Ethan muttered.

Dad's grip tightened. He pulled Ethan away from the wall and backed him up to the front door. We all followed. His grip tightened as Vince slipped round happily to open the door.

"My son may not be a romantic, but at least he doesn't make advances on women who don't want him near them," dad growled.

Before any of us knew it Ethan was thrown backwards. He hit the floor and rolled away holding the back of his head. We watched as he curled up. I laughed with the others but stopped when Letty ran upstairs.

"Let?" I called unsurely.

She came running back downstairs with a bag in her hands. We watched her curiously as she stepped outside. She watched Ethan for a moment who was now sitting up. She threw what looked like a couple of t-shirts, then jeans, then shorts, then shirts and then a pair of shoes. Before throwing a bag and the remaining clothes at him.

"I hope you have more money than that sixty in your wallet," she said, with a big smile. "But then again, I won't die with worry over it."

I laughed as she came back inside and shut the door.

"Can't we sit and watch him?" Vince asked, trying to see through the little windows in the door.

"No," dad chuckled. "It was bad enough I hit him."

"Feels good though, doesn't it?" I asked with a grin.

"That's not the point, Dominic," he said as he walked away.

"It was the best part though," Letty whispered.

"OK," Mia rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'm glad I'm a little different to you all."


	21. A Little Bit Of Fun

As I walked back into the living room with everyone something clicked. Weren't the girls supposed to be at school? Vince and I never really thought about it much anymore because ever since Letty came along she had taken Mia to school instead of us. But I was still convinced that they were supposed to be at school, it was lunch time and although Dad wanted to talk to me I highly doubted that he would've forgotten to tell them to get to school.

I sat down on the couch and look at the girls. Mia was curled up on the armchair and Letty was on the floor in front of her. Neither of them looked like they were in a rush, both were fixated on the TV in front of them. I chanced a look at Dad, he didn't look worried either.

"Shouldn't they be at school?" I asked quietly.

"Well, school finishes this Friday," Mia explained. "Dad said we could have the rest of the week off considering."

I looked at her in disbelief. When I was in school if I even suggested a day off I would have been grounded for a week. Of course I wasn't going to bring that little fact up because I knew damn well that I wasn't completely in my Dad's good books.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I'm making them do a couple of hours of studying every day for the rest of the week."

I nodded. "Sounds nice."

"Yeah," Vince agreed. "Any reason?"

Dad sighed. "I feel we all need a break. So, I'm not going to be opening the garage today or tomorrow."

"What?" Vince asked miserably.

"Well, I promised to take Mia out today," he informed us. "And I feel like a day off tomorrow. I can't ask you to work in the garage all on your own."

"Oh," he mused. "I forgot about Dom not being allowed in the garage."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Thanks, man."

He tried not to laugh. "What about the diner, Mr T?"

"I hired some more help." Well this was new, we'd hired help not too long ago. "I figured I didn't want the girls' holidays ruined by working every second of the day, especially if Letty will be in the garage so I hired some extra help so we could all have a break every once in a while."

I wanted to ask about the garage but I knew Dad was too fussy about who worked in there. Sure he was pretty open. I mean, he hired Vince even though he was known for his anger issues. Still, Dad had to be sure it was for the best before he hired anyone. Apart from the Charger we started building a couple of years back the garage was his baby.

"Dad?" I asked suddenly.

He nodded. "Yes, Son?"

"The Charger, in the shed, when will we ever finish her?"

He looked over at me in surprise. "Oh. Well, sometime soon maybe, I really do want to get her finished."

I nodded. "Yeah, she's been tucked away for a long time."

"Charger?" Letty asked.

"Dom and Dad started building one, " Mia sighed.

"Can I see?" Letty asked excitedly.

I looked at Dad for approval, he just smiled. I stood up and waited for Letty, but I practically ran us from the house. Once we were outside I stopped to give her a quick kiss before I took her round the shed. She was grinning like an idiot the whole time, and I found myself smiling too. But when I opened the shed doors her mouth just dropped. Honestly, mines almost did too. I had forgotten how amazing she looked.

"How come you stopped working on her?" Letty asked as she went to get a closer look.

I shrugged. "Not sure really. Guess we just didn't have time at first then we just never got back round to fixing her up. She's nearly done anyway."

She nodded. "Yeah, she looks good."

I sighed. "I almost forgot about her."

Letty smiled sympathetically at me as she came over. She took hold of my shirt and walked backwards, pulling me along. She leant against the front of the car and pulled me closer to her. I smirked, watching her intently to see what she would do next.

"I was thinking," she whispered as she tugged at my shirt. "That seen as we've told everyone we could have some fun."

I knew that we were both aware that we would still have to sneak around a little. And this seemed like the perfect time for that. I brought her lips to mine. I tried to be gentle at first but she was having none of it.

I let her take charge and as soon as I felt her tongue push against my lips, I fought back. I ran my hands down her back and rested them gently on her ass. I squeezed gently and lifted her up to sit properly on the hood of the car. As she kissed me more frantically I felt her move her legs apart and pull be between them.

I leaned over slightly, pushing her back so that she was lying on the car. I brushed light kisses over her neck, but when I hit certain spots I applied slightly more pressure. Each time earned me a little squeal and an occasional moan. I smirked as I let my hand travel up beneath her shirt, and I continued to trail up till I met her breasts. I palmed one of them softly. She wriggled a little but I refused to let her pull away from me. Soon she stopped and moaned in satisfaction.

"How's she looking?"

I groaned and pulled away from her. As I moved away she hopped down and adjusted her top. Just as she was going round to the driver's side Dad walked into the shed.

"She's looking good," I nodded. "Well she must be, Letty won't leave her alone."

"I'd look good in this," Letty mused.

"Or on it," I muttered. Luckily Dad didn't hear but I noticed Letty's sly smile.

"Well after I've driven her for a while, maybe you can have a go at some point," he told Letty.

She jumped up and down with happiness. I rolled my hands as she clapped her hands together. I had seen Mia do the same thing over a pair of shoes. As I watched, Dad started to talk about what his plans were for the car. Knowing I wasn't going to get to finish what I started I wandered out of the shed.

As I walked into the house I headed straight upstairs and into my room. I grabbed what I need then headed to the bathroom. I put my stuff on the closed toilet seat then switched on the shower. I turned the temperature down low without reaching freezing.

I climbed in and happily let the water roll over me. It was a uncomfortable at first but as I felt the pressure leave _all _of my body I sighed. I was almost completely relaxed when I heard someone come into the bathroom. Whoever it was kept silent so I reached over and turned the shower off. I hesitantly pulled the curtain back a little, trying to keep my lower half covered as I did so.

"Jesus, Let," I breathed when I saw her sitting on the toilet seat, holding my clean clothes.

She grinned. "What?"

"I don't think you should be in here," I said as I stepped out and wrapped a towel round my waist. I caught her smile when she noticed I was starting to harden again already.

"Mr T and Mia just left, he's spending the day with her remember?" Her eyes finally trailed up my body till they reached mine. "Vince said he'll sit downstairs or outside and act like we're not up here or getting up to no good."

"I'll need to remember to thank him," I chuckled.

She suddenly stood up with my clothes in her hands and headed towards the door. "Come on, I'll help you dry off."

As she left I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper and rushed after her. By time I reached my room she was already sitting on the bed. I noticed my clothes were on my desk chair. I wondered over to her and she looked up at me. She blinked a few times and smiled. I sighed, smiling back down at her.

She suddenly bit her lip and started to tug at my towel. I watched as she successfully unwrapped it from me and let it drop to the floor. She licked her lips and I almost groaned in anticipation, my whole body suddenly heating up incredibly quickly.

"Let," I whispered. I knew damn well I didn't pay enough attention to her and I wanted to but she wouldn't let me speak.

Before I knew it her hands wrapped softly around me. I jolted as she applied pressure and slowly started to move her hand. I tried to breathe normally but the quicker her hand movements got the quicker my breathing got.

I was losing the ability to think as she licked the tip slowly. I felt my eyes start to close and I involuntarily moaned as her lips wrapped around me. I chanced a look down just as she looked up at me. I could see the smirk as she pushed me deeper into her mouth. I gasped and snapped my eyes shut as I felt the back of her throat.

I pouted as she pulled away from me. She just kissed my cheek and pulled me onto the bed. I let her guide me so that I was lying down on my back. She was kissing me and suddenly I didn't mind that she had pulled away before. However, this time I pulled away and I lifted her top over her head. I didn't give her a chance to think before I unhooked her bra. I smiled to myself before reaching up and taking the left one in my mouth.

I felt her back arch as she pressed her lower half against mine, causing us both to moan at the same time. I soon found that the harder I sucked on her breast and every time I ran my tongue over her nipple, she would rub our lower halves together with more pressure.

Eventually she pulled away from me but trailed kisses down my neck and chest. I closed my eyes as her hand wrapped around me again. My breathed hitched in anticipation as her kisses got closer and closer. For a moment or two they stopped then I felt her lips around me. I almost lost it completely when I felt her tongue rolling over me and she sucked harder than before.

"Let," I groaned.

She ignored me and continued. I gripped the bed sheets as she moved me in out of her mouth. Every so often she would pull away from me and run her tongue over the tip before licking down the entire length. I felt myself start to shake and my breath became more rapid as her hands and mouth both went to work.

"Dom," I heard Vince hiss.

Letty pulled away completely to look at my door.

"Letty," I begged.

She smirked and before I had even started to recover she was stroking my softly. She started kissing and nipping my neck as she pumped faster and harder. My eyes snapped shut and I grabbed hastily at the bed sheets.

"Dom, come on, man," Vince muttered.

I couldn't respond and it didn't seem like Letty wanted to. She just trailed back down my body. As I felt close to the edge she wrapped her mouth around me once again and I had to concentrate in order to hold on.

"Don't," I tried to warn but it came out in a whisper.

She just gripped me tighter and I knew then that she was more than aware that I was close. I covered my face with my arm and bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. Without meaning to I held onto the back of her head with my free hand as I felt all my self-control go out of the window. I expected her to try to move as I came but she seemed reluctant to move. Instead she continued to slowly stroke me, helping me on my way.

"Oh, fuck," I managed to gasp as she pulled away and licked her lips.

"Finally, you stop holding back," she chuckled.

"I didn't want it to end," I smiled, pulling her up to me so I could kiss her.

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open and Vince came in, hands over his eyes. "Now I wasn't going to do this," he said hastily. "But your Dad and Mia are on their way home. If you two aren't going to hurry up and move then your Dad will more than likely find you in a compromising positions like I did not so long ago."

I pulled Letty to my side and moved the covers up to cover us. I kissed the top of her head before I said, "you can open your eyes, V. We're suitable enough."

He opened his eyes and grinned. "Did you guys…?"

"No," Letty pouted. "He's being too stubborn."

"But I had fun," I grinned happily.

He nodded his head, impressed. "Nice."

Letty looked between us and I snaked my arms around her. She reached over and grabbed one of my pillows. I chuckled as she threw it towards Vince. "I may be half naked but I'll still kick your ass."

Vince and I both tried not to laugh. "V, go downstairs. We'll be down soon but if Dad does show up keep him busy till we do come down."

I waited till he had left before I moved her over to lie on top of me. She leaned up and kissed my nose as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you think we can have some more fun before your Dad gets back?"

I chuckled. "I don't think we'd be that lucky to be honest."

She pouted. "Damn."

"I love you," I whispered.

She looked up at me. I watched her, afraid I'd done something wrong. "I love you too," she smiled.

I felt my whole body relax as I closed my eyes. My breathing was only just calming down so I took slow deep breaths. When I opened my eyes she was watching me intently. A satisified look on her face.

"You look amused."

She kissed my chest. "You look satisfied."

I chuckled. "Oh, I'm more than satisified. It's decided, I owe you for this."

"How about tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow. "We'll see."

"You know, there's a way we can help each other out at the same time." She grinned inoccently at me.

"Soon," I promsie as I leaned up to kiss her.

* * *

**Hmm, I'm really not sure about this chapter. Let me know what you think anyway. :/**


	22. No Faith

We stayed where we were for a few moments before we finally got out of bed. I watched Letty as she put on her top. She turned around to look at me, her hands on her hips. I smiled sweetly at her before moving swiftly over to my desk chair. I pulled on my boxers then my jeans before I turned to face Letty. I pulled on my top as she led the way out of the room.

We got downstairs a couple of minutes before Dad and Mia walked through the front door. Letty had already gone over to sit on the couch with Vince. I was almost at the armchair when something clicked in my mind. I turned around as they walked into the living room.

"Are you both OK?" I asked.

Vince and Letty both looked at me strangely but Dad spoke. "Yes."

"Come on, Dad," I pleaded. "You haven't been gone that long. Normally Mia would be out shopping for hours. What's the matter?"

"The fire alarm went off so we just left," Dad shrugged.

I wasn't listening. I was staring at Mia's elbow. "You're bleeding," I said in an emotionless tone.

She twisted her arm to look at her elbow. "Damn. I thought it stopped." I went over and touched it lightly. She jerked her arm away and narrowed her eyes at me. "That hurt," she muttered.

"Sorry…"

"What happened?" Vince asked, instantly at her side.

"Nothing, there was a bit of a panic and I was pushed to the side. I must have scraped my elbow," she shrugged. She lifted up her sleeve. "See? It's just a scratch."

Vince grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. Presumably to clean her elbow and put a plaster of some sort on it. Letty was still sat on the couch, watching Dad and I. I kept my eyes focused on Dad. He looked tired, really tired. I sighed. He did way too much, I was afraid it was catching up on him.

"Why don't you go lie down?" I offered.

"I'm not tired," he muttered.

"No offence," I whispered. "But you look like hell."

He smiled. "I'm not sleepy."

And when I looked at him again I knew he was right. He did look tired but it wasn't what I had thought. He was tired of _something_, but what? I frowned. Dad was always quiet about this sort of thing. He never wanted to burden Mia or I with anything.

He patted my shoulder lightly. "I think I'm going to go sit in the garden for a bit. I promised your sister lunch but we never got it, could you make her something?"

"Yeah," I said uneasily. "I can do that."

As he left I looked at Letty. She looked just as worried as I did. What had happened? I couldn't wrap my head around what the reason could be for him seeming so fed up and tired. I bit my lip before I headed into the kitchen. Mia was watching the backdoor. Vince looked up as Letty joined us and he just shrugged.

"What's up, Mi?" Letty asked gently.

"Is Dad alright?" she whispered but turned to look at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, Mi. He's just being really quiet."

"I asked him jokingly if I could buy these shoes and a jacket," she sighed. "They cost close to $300 together. Give or take. He said yes…"

I gulped. Dad loved Mia but not enough to spend that much on shoes and a jacket. But I decided to play it off. "Told you that you were his favourite," I teased.

She smiled. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

"He seems more like himself," Vince whispered to me at dinner that night.

I nodded. Truthfully, he did. He had seemed a little better after he came back in from the garden. Then he looked even more like himself after he had showered, he felt like it too. He was making jokes and teasing us all. He was now helping Mia with the cooking.

I smiled. _Good_,I thought. _Everyone has an off day, right?_

Mia filled each of the plates and as she did Dad would hand them out. Soon, we were all sat around waiting patiently. Normally Dad picked on someone to say grace but he took it upon himself to say it. We waited patiently then tucked in.

"Dad," Mia whispered. I looked at her uneasily.

"Yeah?"

"We should go on holiday."

Vince, Letty and I all looked at each other in surprise. Even Dad looked a little shocked. "Oh. I never thought about a holiday," he admitted. "It has been a while. Where were you thinking?"

She shrugged. "Anywhere. I just think a holiday would suit us all nicely."

He smiled. A genuine smile. "Yeah, baby. I'll think about it."

I smiled down at the remainder of my food as I ate. Trust Mia to make things happy without even trying. It's why I knew I would always need her. She could find someone about to jump off a building and make them feel like they were happiest person alive. I doubted there was anything she couldn't do.

* * *

I yawned and stretched. A smile spread across my face, it had been a couple of days since I realised something wasn't right with Dad. He had had his moments since then but generally he seemed like his good old self.

My smile faltered when I realised that Dad was back to opening the garage but I couldn't go. It really had worked as a punishment. I mean, the crime was worth it but I couldn't help but feel sad at the realisation that I wouldn't be working for a while.

I groaned and took a quick shower before getting changed. I wondered downstairs in a pair of boxers and one of my white wife beaters. As I entered the living room I stopped. Letty was lying on the couch. She was on her front. One of her arms was hanging off the side of the couch while the other was folded beneath her head. Her head which was turned to the side so I could see it, her cheek was squashed which cause her lips to jut out slightly.

I tip toed over and sat crossed legged on the floor near her head. I stroked her hair slightly. She stirred a little but I continued. After a few moments she moved and opened her lies. She looked at me strangely before she muttered and rolled over. I moved my hand away a little as she stretched and sat up.

"Why are you on the couch?" I asked.

"I wasn't feeling too good so Mr T said I should sleep," she shrugged. "Mia has help at the garage apparently and he and Vince can handle the garage."

I nodded. "You staying home for the whole day?"

"Yeah," she said sadly. "I'm under strict orders to stay home for the day."

"What's the matter exactly?"

She shrugged. "Just feel really sore." I noticed she was rubbing her stomach.

I got up and sat in the middle of the couch. I pulled her over so that she was sat on my lap. I pulled back so that she was leaning against my chest. I laid my hands on her stomach. She tensed and pulled a face. I moved my hands in circles slowly over it, I rubbed it gently. Eventually the tension left her body and she relaxed.

"Does it hurt because…?"

"You're a week early on that assumption."

I found myself blushing. "Oh."

She smiled. "Do you know what the worst part for you and V is? Possibly Mr T too."

"I was going to say, 'no more fun time' but then you mentioned Vince and my Dad…"

She chuckled. "Mia will be in a week as well. You'll have yourself two moody teenagers around the house."

I groaned. "I'll have to be out of the house as much as possible then."

She hit me lightly but then put her hands over mine so I wouldn't stop. "I think it's just a tummy bug."

I nodded. "Tell me if it gets worse, I'll take you to the doctors."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Look at you, being all caring."

"You're my girl, of course I'm going to be caring."

"Your girl, huh?"

"OK, probably not my best choice of words…"

"No," she shook her head. "Just never thought I'd hear you say that about me before."

"Honestly? Neither did I."

She smiled. "Funny how things pan out, huh?"

I nodded but didn't speak. I noticed her breathing changing. When I chanced a look at her I realised she had fallen back to sleep. I continued to rub her stomach. After a while I stopped. I adjusted us both into comfortable positions. I slouched slightly, then moved her so that she was cradled in my arms. Her head was resting near my shoulder and I kept my arms wrapped around her.

That's how the other found us. I was almost dozing off when they walked in. Mia grinned like the fucking Cheshire cat when she saw us. I rolled my eyes but she kept the smile on her face as she headed to the kitchen. Vince also smiled, although his was smaller. He paused for a moment to watch us. I coughed lightly and he shook his head before leaving quickly. It was Dad I was worried about.

"She looks comfortable," he noted. "How long after you been like that?"

"A few hours."

"Want me to take her?" he offered.

I held her more tightly while shaking my head. "No."

He nodded. "She any better than this morning?"

"I rubbed her stomach for her and it seemed to help her relax. She then fell asleep on me," I explained. "She's been like this since. It worried me at first but she stirs a little every so often."

"I got her some more painkillers," he informed me. "And I'll be making lunch soon so make sure to wake her up when I tell you."

I looked down at her. Wake her? But she looked so peaceful. "Yeah, sure…"

I relaxed as Dad left the room. I watched Letty closely, not wanting to take my eyes off of her. Eventually I heard someone moveing things about in the kitchen, which was the suggestion that they were starting to make lunch.

I sighed before shaking Letty slightly. "Baby," I said softly. "You need to wake up."

"In a minute," she mumbled.

I chuckled lightly. "They're making lunch so I'll have to wake you up soon."

Without opening her eyes she rolled off of me. I kept my arms nearby just in case but she got up fine on her own. As she got off I groaned. She turned around, eyes wide to look at me. I smiled up to her but my whole body ache.

"How long was I lying on you?"

"A while," I whispered. "It's cool. I just haven't moved for a while and I'm not used to not having that pressure on me."

She smiled. "Stretch a little."

I stretched my arms out in front of me. I watched curiously as she grabbed her hands and pulled. At first I was confused but then I felt the pain. I closed my eyes but then it started to feel good. After she let go of me I stood up and stretched my back before stretching the rest of my body.

"You really are an old man," she laughed as she headed for the kitchen.

"Someone is feeling," I muttered then shouted. "You're welcome!"

I heard everyone in the kitchen laugh and I rolled my eyes as I entered. I sat down quietly at the table with Vince. Dad was sat on the steps just outside the back door. Mia was at the counter trying to make some sandwiches while Letty sat on the side beside her. I noticed Letty kept stealing bits of the salad and cheese when Mia wasn't looking.

I stretched my legs out and placed them on the seat across from me. I folded my arms across my chest and sunk into the chair. Vince was beside me, watching me closely, what was with him? He looked impressed but at the same time he looked worried.

"Spit it out," I hissed.

"What?" he whispered.

"Quit the bullshit, V. You keep looking at me."

"I was just thinking," he shrugged.

"Yeah, so you want to tell me like you keep looking either impressed or worried whenever you look at me?"

He frowned. "Come with me."

I watched him as he left the kitchen before sighing and following. When I got to the living room he wasn't there but he was stood in the hallway. I walked over to him and he sat on the steps.

"I've got all day," I told him.

"You've shocked me, that's all."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Don't get angry or anything, but I honestly expected you to crawl back to those racer chasers but instead you're the one who is withholding sex," he shrugged. "But…"

"But?" I asked, knowing that there was more to it.

"I'm afraid now that your Dad knows and there's more pressure you'll go back to your old way," he sighed. "I get you have to sneak around for most of it because I doubt your Dad would be happy with what you get up to, but I'm scared you're just going to give up on her."

I kicked the step. "Fuck you, V. Thanks for having some faith in me."

I stalked away from him, knowing I had probably over reacted. When I entered the kitchen again Dad was watching me. I ignored him and went over to where Letty was sat on the side. I moved her legs apart so I could stand between. I rested my hands either side of her. She smiled at me. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before pulling away to watch Mia make lunch.

I caught Mia's smile and then Letty's. I noticed Letty was watching me closely. The only place I refused to look was at Dad. I wanted him to know (and Vince) that I was serious about Letty but I wasn't going to push it by being all over her in front of company.

She leaned her head against my shoulder. "I love you," she whispered.

I looked down slightly and smiled. "Yeah, I love you too."

"Please don't be all mushy," Mia whispered to those. "I don't want to lose concentration while I'm holding this knife."

I blushed slightly as I looked away from her. I hadn't realised that she had heard us properly. I knew we were right next to her but it still shocked me. I smiled happily at her. "Sorry, Mi."

* * *

**Hi guys… I know compared to the last chapter this is completely different but I felt like writing a more mellowed down chapter. I also wanted to show a little of what Dom is like with Letty. I hope you like it either way though!**


	23. A Date, A Phone Call and Some Questions

"Dom, I swear to God, tell me where we're going."

She'd been complaining on and off for the last hour. It started when I asked her to go put on something comfy and she hadn't stopped since. I ignored her once again and pulled up. She looked over at me and I just smiled.

"Cha Cha Cha?"

I nodded. "You'll love it. Great music, amazing food and it's laid back."

"What is this?"

"Well," I chuckled. "We haven't been on a proper date before."

"I never took you for a date sort of person," she admitted.

"You never took me for the relationship sort either but I proved you wrong there too," I reminded.

We both got out of the car, as I locked it she came over to stand beside me. I put my arms around her waist and held her close to me. I kissed her softly but she was more demanding. After what could only be described as a heated makeout session we walked hand in hand towards the small establishment.

She stopped short of the doors. "Why didn't you tell me so I could chose what to wear?"

"What you're wearing is fine," I assured her. "And I didn't think you would mind."

She looked down. She was wearing a pair of black denim shorts and a white tank. She had chosen her favourite pair of trainers and had her lucky leather jacket on. "You sure this is fine?"

"I have plans for after here so yes," I nodded.

"What plans?"

I rolled my eyes. "Be patient."

She just pouted and allowed me to guide her inside. We waited for a few minutes but we were eventually seated at a small table near the window. Knowing exactly what I wanted, I sat back and waited on Letty. When we did finally order we didn't have to wait long for it to arrive.

We ate in silence at first, but after we'd cleared most of our plates conversations sparked. First we were typical and talked about cars, no surprises there. That eventually led on to the garage and racing.

"Do you like it here?"

She looked around. "You were right about it."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yeah, Dom," she nodded. "I like it."

"Good," I smiled. "You should like the next part of our date as well."

"I'm assuming it's something laid back if I was made to wear something casual."

"Yeah, you're not wrong."

"Tell me," she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Nope, but do you want dessert now or later?"

She looked down at her plate. It was almost completely empty. I tried to eat slow but I'd finished mines a good twenty minutes before her. She put a hand on her stomach then scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Later," she decided. "I'll burst if I eat any more."

We sat for much longer, talking about nothing. No one who worked there seemed to mind much. We didn't hold up anyone and they never had to turn people away so we weren't causing any harm. We ordered more drinks. When I finally did order a second Corona Letty drank most of it herself, leaving me with her lemonade.

After we finally did get bored of sitting around I paid our bill (to many objections from Letty) and we made our way back to the car. Before I got into the my side of the car she slipped under my arms and leaned against the door, effectively blocking me from my car.

"Hello there," I chuckled.

"I wanted a kiss," she smiled.

I placed my hands gently against her hips and leaned down. She went on her tip toes and met me half way. She seemed to sink back against the car as I trailed my tongue across her bottom lip. As she put her arms around my neck, I deepened the kiss and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around me but she eventually pulled away.

"No fair," I pouted.

"I want to see what you have planned for the rest of our date," she grinned. "Then maybe we can pick up from here."

"Yeah, OK, I guess that's fair."

I gently let her down and waited for her to slip away before I opened my own door. Once we we were both inside I started the engine and off we went. I kept glancing at her and smiling, she constantly looked like she was about to ask where we were going but thought better of it.

When we got close to where I wanted I stopped. We were a good five minute walk but I wanted to surprise her even more. When I got out of the car she sat there confused for a moment before joining me.

"We're on the side of the road."

"I thought we could walk for a bit first."

I locked the door then held out my hand. She slowly walked round and placed her hand in mine. As we walked I noticed her looking around, soon she would realise where we were. It was dark so maybe it would take longer than it should but she should still notice. I kept watching her to see the exact moment.

When we did get closer I saw her face change. She smiled and it seemed to only get bigger and bigger. As we got closer her grip tightened on my hand. I allowed her to stop for a moment. She took a deep breath then nodded.

"The beach?"

I smiled. "Yeah, but not just your average beach."

"Dom, what did you do?"

"You'll see."

I guided her down onto the beach before she could ask anymore. I made her close her eyes, which of course she wasn't happy about. I slowed my pace so I could help her, I didn't want her to trip, that would definitely ruin the whole night.

As we got a good way down the dry sand I stopped us. I let her open her eyes. She looked around for a bit, trying to see what I'd done. I had asked Vince and Mia to come down at a specific time to set this up for me, of course Vince needed more persuading than Mia. There was a massive picnic blanket that was laid out. Surrounding the blanket (but kept at a good distance) were small candlers. The only thing on the blanket was a cooler filled with Coronas and ice-cream. She smiled when she saw it all.

She let go of my hand and walked closer. She stepped onto the blanket then knelt down in front of the cooler. She opened it up and her face broke into a grin.

"Ice-cream and Coronas?" she chuckled.

"Well I was going to get wine and strawberries," I explained. "but I thought you'd appreciate this more."

She dug through a bit before smiling even more. "You've got chocolate ice-cream so yes, I do appreciate this more. However..."

"Go on." I sat down on the blanket beside her.

She twisted round and sat properly. "How much can I drink?"

I shrugged. "Just try not to get drunk, but I guess you could have more than me."

"Since when did you worry about drinking and driving?"

"It's usually only me in the car."

She kissed me gently before grabbing a beer and opening it up. I rolled my eyes as she started to drink then sighed with happiness. I lay back on the blanket and watched her as she finished it off and licked her lips. I stayed watching as she downed the next one too. When she got to the third one she drank slower and even set it down after a few sips.

"Ice-cream?" she asked as she dug out the chocolate one and a spoon.

"There should be a vanilla in there."

She dug it out and handed it over with a spoon. We both sat up cross-legged and faced each other. We ate quietly for a while but then she held her spoon out to me. Who was I to deny some chocolate ice-cream? I lent forward but then she smeared the ice-cream over my nose. In retaliation I smeared some of my ice-cream over her cheek. We managed to clean up and eat the rest without getting it over us, sort of.

Once we finished she placed our empty pots and spoons aside. I pulled her back so that she was lying down beside me. I moved myself so that I was hovering over her. I slowly licked away the bit of chocolate ice-cream that was present on the corner of her mouth. I felt shivers go up my spine as she moaned in response.

I smiled as I kissed her properly. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and they parted without hesitation.

"Dom."

I groaned. "I was having fun."

"I can feel that," she smiled. "But seen as we're here, can we go for a walk? We can do this anytime."

"We can walk on the beach any time," I complained.

"But not at night and not with just the two of us."

I gave her a small smile and nodded. Letty never asked for much and I wanted to spoil her tonight so how could I say no? I moved away slowly and helped her to sit. She kissed me, and held it for a moment before pulling away. I stood up and leaned down to help her up.

She took hold of my hand and pulled me down further towards the water. We stopped just before the tide hit us. Every so often as we walked she would kick the water and let it spray up. She laughed every time the water sprayed us and my heart skipped a beat in response.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Mia squealed.

I winced as I put my plate in the sink. "Tone the pitch down a little."

"Tell me!"

I rolled my eyes as I turned to face her. "It went good. The meal was good, like I knew it would be. And thanks to you and Vince she loved the beach."

"What happened at the beach?" she asked excitedly.

"We drank and ate ice-cream, we erm kind of kissed a little then we went for a walk," I shrugged. "Afterwards we just sat around."

"I'm sure it was more than just sitting around," she grinned. "But I won't embarrass you anymore. Where is she?"

"At the garage," I sighed. "She almost didn't go. Dad kept asking her about where I took her and what happened."

"Well, it sounds like you did a good job! But Dad did call and ask for you to pick some stuff up from Racer's Edge and take it over."

"But I'm not supposed to be in the garage."

"It's not like you'll be working on a car."

I sighed. That of course was true. I just muttered a goodbye before going out to the car. I headed for Racer's Edge and when I got there the parts were all ready to go. I got some help taking it out to the car and seen as it was put on the tab I was able to leave as quickly as possible.

When I arrived at the garage Vince and Letty helped me in with the boxes. Vince waved my thanks away and Letty kissed me in response to the thanks I gave her. I smiled at her as I headed towards the office. The door was cracked open slightly and as I got closer I heard Dad shouting.

"No!" he yelled. "If you're that bothered come down here and see for yourself. I will not relay messages that's not fair on her. Come talk to her and show her you care!"

I hesitated to knock. I hadn't heard him yelling when I entered and it seemed that neither Vince nor Letty could hear him now.

"Look, you said you didn't want to see her so what am I supposed to do? Say you called? Say you're only asking about her because her mother was quizzing you and you didn't like it?" he asked angrily. "No, y'know what, I'll just make the damn call myself and sort this mess out."

"Dad?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, Dom," he said awkwardly as I stepped into the office. "Oh, hi... You, you OK?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Are you?"

"Yes, yes," he said then suddenly stood up. "Here!" He grabbed his wallet and threw some money into my hand.

"How much is this?"

He shrugged. "Enough."

"For what, Dad?"

"Uh, tomorrow and Saturday," he said hurriedly. "Take Letty to that nice hotel at the beach. Get a room and stay the night."

Dad," I said in disbelief. "But I thought you didn't trust me and Letty to be alone?"

"You're old enough to make your own choices," he shrugged. "And she seems happy. Please, take her."

"Are you sure?"

"Just go, Dom, please."

He seemed desperate and I'd never seen him like that, not since Mom anyway. "Yeah, we'll go Dad. I'll just go and tell her now."

I walked dumbly out of the office. What had just happened? I could only assume that the phone call was about Letty but what was said? Dad had seemed so worried and jumpy, it was clear he didn't want me to know what was going on. Maybe he was scared that I had heard. I walked over to Letty and tried to smile.

"What's up?" she asked, wiping her hands on a nearby rag.

I held up the money. "You know that hotel by the beach, the fancy one?"

Her mouth dropped at the money but she nodded. "Sure..."

"We're getting a room there tomorrow for the night," I explained as I put the money into my pocket. "My Dad's treat."

She looked from me to the office. "For real?"

I nodded. "He _really _wants us to go."

"Well, are we going?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I don't want to upset him."

"Is he OK?" she asked sadly. "He's worrying all of us."

I pulled her in for a hug, not worrying about getting my clothes dirty. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Maybe he's trying to get the house as quiet as possible."

She chuckled. "I can't blame him really."

* * *

"So he just gave you the money then insisted you go?" Mia asked in disbelief.

She, Vince, Letty and I were all sat around in the living room. Dad had gone up not too long ago after we watched a movie. Letty curled closer to me. Vince overheard at the garage but Letty must have told Mia. The questions started almost instantly.

"Yes," I sighed. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"But seriously?" she asked. "That's not like Dad!"

"We know that Mia."

Vince pulled her over to sit on his lap. She leaned her back against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about your Dad so much."

"He's not dying is he Dom?"

I shook my head slowly, I felt so numb. "Trust me, he would tell us. It's not that."

She nodded. "Was he like this when Mom died?"

"Worse," I said sadly.

She frowned. "Then what's happened?"

"Money problems?" Letty suggested.

"No," I shook my head. "He wouldn't have handed me all the money from his wallet if that were the case."

"Well, a more happier topic," Vince said. "When are you leaving?"

"I called up earlier, the room will be available any time after ten so I thought we could head down and be unpacked before lunch."

Letty chuckled. "Look at him, being all responsible and sorting things out."

Mia tried not to laugh. "What time will you be coming back?"

"I booked the room for Saturday as well so we'll have plenty of time to relax and that before we need to come home."

"I'm so jealous," Mia pouted.

Vince hugged her tighter. "Maybe when I'm sure your Dad won't kill me for wanting to take you away for a few days, we could go on holiday."

She grinned at that. I almost, _almost_ suggested they came with us.


	24. More Than Amazing

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, Mia," I groaned. "For the hundredth time, we have everything."

"Well, I'm only checking," she pouted.

"And it's a good thing you are," Dad said as he put an arm around Mia's shoulders.

"Dad, are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "I won't get my money back now anyway so go and enjoy yourselves."

Letty hugged everyone goodbye and went to sit in the car while I made my goodbyes. I stuck to a verbal goodbye with Vince and Dad but Mia had other ideas. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. I caught her and held her tightly. She wasn't stupid, she knew she would see me tomorrow but I guess with everything going on with Dad she was worried.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Mi," I whispered.

"I can call you if anything happens, right?"

"I encourage it."

She pulled away and smiled. I kissed the top of her head before going over to the car. When I got in I noticed that Letty was smiling sadly at everyone. We'd both discovered it earlier; of course we were more than happy to be going but it seemed to be at such a strange time.

As we drove down towards the beach Letty stretched her legs out and rested her feet on the dashboard. When I turned on the radio she closed her eyes and started to drum her fingers on her legs. I smiled, she looked so peaceful.

"I'm assuming you like this song then?" I asked.

She opened her eyes to look at me. She stopped drumming and shrugged. "Never heard it before, but it's catchy. Do you know what it is?"

"It's not really my thing," I mumbled.

She sat up suddenly. "What kind of music do you like?"

"The stuff that plays at the parties I guess, I don't know, I've never really thought about it."

"The classics are the best," she mused.

"Well fiddle with the radio," I offered. "You can listen to whatever you want to."

A smile broke out on her face that spread from ear to ear. She made no hesitation in fiddling with the tiny knobs. Eventually she found a radio station she liked. I didn't know that song either but I'm pretty convinced it was a Beatles song. She smiled and I could see she was tempted to sing along, I prayed that she would.

As we drove she kept changing the station whenever a song she didn't like came on. Normally it would bug me, I never let anyone touch my car except to sit but with Letty it was nice. I guess I just liked the idea of her being in my car.

"How much did this place cost?"

"I'm not telling you," I sighed. "I don't want you worrying about it."

"Dom, I just want to know how much I owe Mr T."

"Nothing, OK?" I whispered. "You don't owe him anything."

"I'm only dropping this because we're here."

"But you'll keep bugging me about it?"

She grinned. "You know me too well."

I rolled my eyes and parked up. I got out quickly and grabbed out our bags before Letty could. I suggested just the one bag which Letty agreed to, but according to Mia Letty need an entire bag all to herself. Pointless in my opinion considering we were going home tomorrow at some point, and the hotel wasn't even that far from the house.

Once we checked in Letty took the key and led the way to the room. A room which was more than I expected. Straight across from the door was a massive double bed with small bedside tables either side. Each of those had a small lamp and one had a phone. To the right of me was a set of drawers with a flat screen TV on top. On the right side of the room was a large area. There was a table with chairs, a small seating area and a tiny kitchen area. Well, by kitchen area I mean a table with a kettle and all the necessities to make a hot drink, under the table was a small fridge. To the left of the room there as a floor length mirror and a door which I assumed led to the bathroom.

I dropped the bags on the bed as Letty lay down on it. I wandered over to the bathroom and pushed the door open. It was white and massive, I'm sure if I spoke my voice would echo. There was a tub which I'm sure could fit around five people my size. The toilet looked lost, tucked away on the left wall all on its own while the sink took up most of the back wall as it was surrounded with counters, mirrors and wall cabinets.

"I thought the room was amazing," Letty gasped. "I could live in here."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's amazing."

"It looks expensive."

"I didn't book it..."

"But I thought you said you called up."

"No, Dad took some of the money from what he gave me and booked it over the phone with his credit card," I explained. "I called up to check the times, I didn't know this was how amazing the room would be."

"We definitely owe your Dad for this."

I nodded. "Yeah, I think I agree with you."

* * *

I followed Letty out into the water. We had unpacked some of are stuff but got bored soon enough and decided to check out the beach. I ended up having to count slowly in my head because Letty decided to wear the most revealing bikini ever. She didn't look too happy, I assumed Mia had packed most of her stuff.

She threw her arms around me and kissed me suddenly. I smiled till she pushed me under the water. When I rose I narrowed my eyes and lifted her up. She squealed just as I threw her up. She glared at me as she surfaced again and tried to swim after me.

"What's the matter, Letty?" I smirked.

"You know what!"

She reached me and grabbed hold again. I kept a firmer grip so that if she did dunk me under I would pull her with me. She seemed to realise this as she stuck her bottom lip out. I kissed it and grinned.

"That's not fair," she complained. "You're bigger and stronger than me."

"So?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll get you back."

"Nope, I think you'll just love me even more after this little trip."

She looked at me with suspicion. "What aren't you telling me?"

I held her tighter. "Well, I was thinking that we could have fun here then go home and shower so that I can take you out to dinner. Then I was thinking we could go back to the room and-"

"Dom, if you're not going to say what I hope then please stop there."

"We can try," I whispered in her ear.

She shrieked. She actually shrieked. "I love you!"

I chuckled. "I thought you might, I never meant to put it off this much but at least now we'll be all alone in a fancy hotel."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "It does sound nice."

"It'll be more than nice but I need to do a couple of things," I told her. "So you may need to give me some time."

"If you put this off again I won't be happy Dom." The scary part was I could tell she was being serious.

"I won't put it off," I assured her.

"Then let's go have that shower."

I couldn't help but laugh as she tried to drag us from the water as quickly as possible. I let her pull us across the beach and up towards the hotel. She just waved the concierge away when he tried to greet us. I shrugged at him and followed after her.

When we got up to the room she fell back onto the bed as I went to run the bath. I opened up the small window a fraction so that the steam could get out. As the water got close to the top I switched off the tap. I turned around to see Letty in the door way she smiled at me, which I think I deserve a prize for noticing considering she was completely naked.

I tried to say something but she just bypassed me and got into the tub. She sat at one end then smiled up at me, waiting. I peeled off my swimming trunks and climbed in the opposite end. I sat facing her and stretched my legs out. She moved up to my end of the tub and straddled me.

"Maybe we can give it a try now?" she suggested hopefully.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd love to but maybe for the first time we should try a bed."

She scrunched her face up. "Yeah, maybe the bath for round two?"

I chuckled. "We'll see how you feel."

She nodded and smiled before turning around. She sat so her back was leaning against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I let my head lean back against the wall and I closed my eyes in thought.

We talked for a little bit, for once it wasn't about car, well mostly. It was about each other. I learned that she liked Nissan's because she first raced in a Nissan. I found out that she mostly hung out with guys while she was away because she would only meet new people at the races. The girls there were just as bad as the ones here. When I asked her about school she said she hated it. She spoke to a few guys she met at the races but generally she didn't know that many people. I found out her favourite foods, drinks, music, films and more. She complained that she hadn't learned much about me, which was true, I was the one constantly asking questions.

"Let, baby," I whispered. "You need to sit up."

"Why?" she asked dreamily.

"I need to get out," I explained. "I'm going to let you relax on your own for a little so you can get ready for dinner."

She groaned but moved away from me anyway. I kissed the top of her head before climbing out of the bath. I grabbed one of the towels we had hung on the rack and wrapped it around my waist. She leaned back and sunk into the water so that only her shoulders and head were showing.

As I brushed my teeth I leaned against the counter and watched her. She looked so happy, eyes closed, a big smile on her face. I rinsed my mouth out and put on some of my deodorant before going out to the room.

I dug through the drawers and found a pair of boxers. I dropped the towel then slipped them on followed by a pair of black jeans. I put on a pair of socks before putting on a white shirt. I button it up and lay back on the bed while I waited for Letty to finish up.

As I found something to watch on TV I heard the water draining from the bath. The sound of the hairdryer came on followed by the taps from the sink. A good half hour later she came out with a towel wrapped around her and her hair dried.

She flashed me a smile before going over to the drawer. She dropped the towel in order to put on a pair of underwear. I tried not to stare at her. The pair she had chosen were jet black and lacy. They covered plenty but didn't leave much to the imagination. I almost groaned when she pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a long scarlet coloured t-shirt.

"You'll see them again later," she said as she turned around.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I smiled as I turned off the TV.

"Yes you do," she smiled.

"Well you look good like that too," I told her as I got up. "I'm definitely a big fan of your clothes being so tight." She hit me lightly on the arm. "You look lovely." I kissed her on the lips.

She tried to kiss me properly but I pulled away. She mumbled something about me being a tease before she went to get her shoes. Typical Letty, she chose and a pair of red converse then put her leather jacket on. I chuckled as I put on the smartest pair of shoes I owned.

She put her wallet into her back pocket and quickly left the room before I could tell her to leave it behind. I rolled my eyes as I picked up my own wallet and locked the door. The hotel was big enough that it had two restaurants. One was inside and was a family restaurant, it had fun music and a buffet option. The other one was split between inside and outside. There was a bar and you had to order. We chose the second one.

We managed to get a table without much hassle. I notice Letty looking around in awe as we were shown to our seats and sat down. The tables were spaced perfectly apart and the lighting was warm. The bar took a more adventurous theme with electric blue lights surrounding it.

We ordered soup for starters which was huge and made me wonder whether we'd even get through the main meal. When we did get to the main meal we ordered the chicken. It was the special for that week. The portion was twice as big as the starter, even I couldn't finish the entire thing.

I managed to buy us both a Corona each to eat with the meal. Then after we'd eaten I got us both a glass of red wine. Letty was apparently curious and wanted to try it in order to see what the big fuss about wine was. I think we were both disappointed that it wasn't another Corona.

After our food had settled we went for a little walk on the beach for a bit. We were sat on a small wall looking out over the water. It was already dark so the moon shone over the water and made it sparkle. We sat there for a long while before we slowly walked back towards the hotel.

We reached the room and I let us in. She walked in noticeably slow and kicked off her shoes. I followed the same course of action. She timidly walked up to me and laid her hands on my chest, I watched her slowly as she took a breath and looked up at me.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed her softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Dom..."

"I'm not putting it off," I said quickly. "Just not rushing."

She smiled. "Yeah, I feel good, perfect."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. I guided her slowly over to the bed as she applied more pressure. I gently laid her down on to the bed and hovered above her. She smiled up at me but pulled me back down to her before I could smile back.

I only pulled away again when I felt her tugging at my shirt. I chuckled as she ripped it open rather than wait for me to unbutton it. I pulled it off and threw it aside as she leaned up and pulled her t-shirt over her head. I smiled down at her has I kissed her jawline. I planted kisses down her neck, making sure to stop in certain spots that caused her to moan. Satisfied with the responses I got I trailed kisses down a little further as I unhooked her bra, I hesitated about taking it off.

"What?" she asked sadly.

"Nothing," I smiled. "Just taking my time."

She took the bra off properly and kissed me. I guess she wasn't eager on me taking my time. I kissed her again before trailing kisses down to her breasts. I kissed them both softly before paying close attention to the left one. I flicked my tongue over her hardening nipple and I felt her shiver in response. I sucked softly on it as she ran her hands over my head. I smiled and trailed kisses across in order to lick the other nipple slowly. She squirmed a little and let out a low moan as I took it in my mouth.

She pulled me up towards her and kissed me before fumbling with my jeans. I smiled as I lifted myself up enough for her to undo them. Once I had discarded them I set to work on removing hers. I took a deep breath as I removed the rest of her underwear with it. She smiled up at me as she removed my boxers.

I tried to speak but my breath caught when I felt her fingers wrap around me. I closed my eyes and lent my head against her shoulder as she slowly moved her hand up and down. I felt lost in the pleasure but I managed to stop her.

"I was having fun," she pouted.

I chuckled. "Yeah, me too, but tonight is about you."

"Oh," she whispered.

I went to trail kisses down her body but she stopped me. "You OK?"

She nodded, she looked so confident. "This is probably the only time I've felt hundred percent ready about this so can we just...?"

I nodded before kissing her softly. I tried to roll away but she pulled me back. "Where are you going? I meant-"

"I know, Let," I chuckled. "But I need to look in the bag. As much as I love you, I don't want to be a Dad any time soon."

She sighed with relief. "You're covered."

I felt the grin spread across my face. I started to trail light kisses across her neck. I felt her take deep breathes so I gently kissed her lips. I chuckled when I felt her legs slowly part. I looked at her for a moment, waiting for her eyes to meet mine. When they did I gave her a small smile, she gave me one back.

I guided myself between her legs and paused at her entrance. I watched her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at me. She nodded and I pushed in slowly. As soon as her eyes snapped shut I stopped pushing. Only the head was in but I refused to push in anymore till I could see she was OK. She let out a breath then nodded. I kissed her face repeatedly as I pushed in more. She gasped and I felt the little scream she tried to hold in as I kissed her lips.

"Let?"

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"It's OK, just breathe," I assured her. "You're doing perfectly. Better than I thought you would."

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much as I expected so it's making it easier," she smiled. "Just give me a minute."

I kissed her forehead. "Take as much time as you want."

I felt her hands grip the top of my arms as she took some more breaths. Eventually she nodded. I watched as she snapped her eyes shut and waited. I pushed in slowly and when she didn't make a sound I pushed in all the way in one swift motion. Her eyes shot opened and she cried out.

I kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'm sorry," I whispered repeatedly.

She took a deep breath. "No, that was better actually."

"No it wasn't," I chuckled. "But I couldn't handle seeing you in pain anymore so well... I took the fastest root." She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. "You ready?"

I waited while she considered it. She nodded slowly so I decided to make my movements slow. I pulled out a litle bit and she winced, I got the same reaction as I pushed back in. As I set up a slow, even pace the wincing continued but eventually moans took over. I smiled happily as her face relaxed and she seemed to enjoy it. I quickened the pace but only slightly. She gripped my arms tightly and I thought for a moment I was back to hurting her but then I caught her biting her lip and she was smiling. I smirked as I kissed her, as lips parted to kiss me back she let out a low, deep moan.

"Please," she begged. "I don't want you to be gentle."

I kissed her again as I kept my pace the same. She groaned in anticipation, while caught off guard I quickened the pace. She gasped and her nails dug into my back. I couldn't help but smile as I kissed her repeatedly. Every time she moaned I found myself moaning in response. She leaned up and kissed my chest before nibbling on my neck.

I leant my head on the pillow beside her head as she nibbled and sucked my neck. Feeling close to the edge I grasped the sheet with one hand but held onto Letty with the other. She gripped me tighter and started to say my name in gasps.

I gripped the sheet tighter with my hand as I came. I involuntarily screamed her name as a reaction to how amazing it felt when she came just seconds after. I smiled happily to myself when she managed to scream my name after a very startled gasp. I lifted my head up to watch her. Her eyes were closed in concentration and her breathing was rapidly uneven. I kissed her cheek as she smiled at me.

"Worth the wait?" I chuckled.

"When my legs aren't so shaky I'm going to kick your ass for making me wait for so long," she smiled. "That was amazing."

I pulled away and rolled onto my back. I lifted her over so that she was lying on my chest. I kissed the top of her head. "I don't think amazing is a good enough word."

She folded her arms and rested her head on them so that she was looking up at me. "Bit full of yourself aren't you?"

I chuckled. "I was talking about you."

She blushed and tried to look away. "Oh."

I rubbed her back gently. "Seriously. That was unlike anything I've ever experienced.."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," I shrugged. "Maybe it's just because I love you and I know you love me too."

She nodded. "Yeah, I love you. Maybe even more now."

She sighed happily and kissed my chest. I continued to rub her back as my eyes closed. We lay there for ages afterwards. It was nice, something I'd never done before. It was relaxing for the most part. Every time she moved too much she would wince a little but as soon as I rubbed her back again she would relaxed and sigh.

"Let," I whispered. "Why don't we relax in another bath?"

"Why?" she groaned. "I like it here."

I smiled. "Yeah, me too. But that bath earlier seemed to relax you so maybe it'll help now."

She looked up at me. The look on her face told me that she hadn't realised I knew how much it hurt. She blushed ever so slightly as she nodded. "Thanks."

I lifted her off me and kissed the top of her head. "Just lay here, I'll come and get you when it's ready."

I moved away from the bed and made my way into the bathroom. I let the water run and as I did so I grabbed my toiletry bag. I fished out the tiny candles I hid near the bottom and used the lighter I brought to light them. As I lit them I placed them around the bath, making sure to keep them from the head area. Once I was happy with how they were placed I stopped the water and put the light on the lowest setting. It mixed well with the candle light.

When I went back into the room she was sat up in bed smiling at me. I lifted her gently in my arms and walked us into the bathroom. She rested her head against my chest but when we got into the bathroom she wriggled so I set her down. She walked slowly over to the bath and picked up one of the tiny candles. She held it in the palm of her hand. She gave a small smile before putting it back.

"You really did plan all this out," she whispered.

I nodded as I came to stand beside her. "Course I did. I ruined my first time, doesn't mean I was going to ruin yours."

She went onto her tip toes and kissed me softly. "After you."

I climbed in and sat comfortably before holding my arms out for her to join me. She climbed in and sat like we had before. Her back rested against my chest and I felt her relax. I rubbed her stomach gently and she sighed with relief. As I continued her eyes slowly closed. I noticed that every time I stopped my movements she would open her eyes again and pout. After that I just kept slowly rubbing her stomach, it seemed to make her feel better and keep her completely calm.

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Letty."


	25. The Horrible Truth

**OK, every single one of you are amazing. All the reviews I got on the last chapter and even the previous chapters have been awesome. Seriously, without them I probably would have given up on this story so thank you ever so much.**

**Now, about this chapter, there are two flashbacks in this story.**

* * *

I shifted onto my side and watched Letty sleep. I moved her hair gently out of her eyes and smiled as she moved a little. She yawned and stretched before opening her eyes slowly. She rubbed them a little before looking up at me. She smiled while shifting herself into a sitting position.

"How long have you been awake?" she croaked.

I shrugged as I sat up. "A while."

"So you just lay there watching me?"

I nodded. "It was hard not to to be honest. How are you feeling?"

"Are you going to keep asking me that?"

"I'm just being sure."

She smiled. "I feel perfect."

I scooted down a little and pulled her over so she was lying on my chest. She reached up and kissed me nose. I reached up a little bit myself to kiss her lips softly. I felt her smile against my lips as she applied more pressure. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to me.

I groaned as my phone rang. "Ignore it," I told her as she tried to move away.

She grinned as she moved back to kiss me, only for her phone to go off. This time she really did move away. She leaned over and grabbed her phone off of the bedside table.

"It's your sister," she informed me before picking it up. "Hey, Mia."

"Tell her to leave us alone," I whispered.

She suddenly handed me the phone. "You're to pick up your fucking phone next time."

I took the phone from her. I was instantly worried, Mia wasn't so lax when it came to swearing. "What's up, Mi?"

"You said I could call if anything happened, right?"

I sat up straight at that. "What's happened, Mia?"

"Well, yesterday after you guys were gone we heard him shouting on the phone," she whispered. "I didn't want to ruin anything for you so I waited to see what happened today and…"

"And Mia?"

"Remember that friend Dad went to see? The one who was sick."

"Yeah, he was coming home from the hospital so Dad went to be with him till his family got there."

"Well, first of all he was a she," Mia whispered. "Apparently she and Dad had a thing but then she got sick, something to do with her heart and they stopped seeing each other. But… She died Dom, it was a day or so before he took me shopping. But shopping got cancelled so he had time to think and it just got to him."

"How do you know all this Mia?" Letty was already up and packing are stuff up.

"Dad sort of blurted it out, I don't know everything Dom but he's stressed, really stressed." She paused for a few moments. "But I don't think that's all there is. I mean, why would he shout down the phone about that?"

I sighed. "Don't worry about any of it Mia, OK? Just stay with Vince, we'll be home soon."

"He needs to be OK," she whispered before hanging up.

I watched Letty for a few moments while she brought out our things from the bathroom. She threw it into the two bags and zipped them both up. I moved to the edge of the bed and she sat beside me.

"What's going on Dom?" she asked quietly.

"Before Dad suggested we should go away I heard him yelling on the phone," I told her. "Something about how he should come here and show he cared and then Dad said he would sort things out with her himself."

"You think he was talking about me?"

I shrugged. "It's the only explanation I can come up with."

She nodded. "Let's get changed and go home."

Letty disappeared into the bathroom to freshen up while I got changed. Once we were done we swapped so that she could get changed and I could freshen up. We put the last of our things in the bags before heading down to the lobby to check out.

We drove in silence all the way back to the house. I was more than thankful that we didn't live too far away. Whenever I looked at Letty I noticed that she was constantly looking out of the window. I sighed. I wanted to know what she was thinking about. I wanted to help her.

When we did arrive Mia hugged me before I could get into the living room. I dropped the two bags and squeezed her tightly. I could feel her relax in my arms and she looked upset when I let go.

"Mia, Letty, I need you two to go upstairs for a little while."

Mia nodded and went to move but Letty stayed where she was. "Dom if this includes me…"

"If it does then I promise I'll tell you everything or bring you back down here," I assured her.

She nodded before grabbing the bags and following Mia upstairs. Vince and I shared a worried look before we went into the living room properly. We both sat either side of Dad who was sat on the couch.

"We need to talk," I told him before he could speak.

He sighed and leaned back. "Can I ask what about?"

"This friend of yours."

He nodded. "I met her a couple of years after your mother died. We were seeing each other for a couple of months. I was going to tell you but we wanted to see if things could work before I brought some woman home for you two to meet But she got ill." I noticed he looked down and closed his eyes at that. "Basically she had a number of heart problems. She managed to get a new one within the year but she still refused to be with me. Then about a year ago her heart gave out, she went through treatment but she refused a new heart. In the past month or so she got worse and refused any kind of treatment, she decided her time had come. When I went to see her she had decided to come home to die."

"Shit," Vince breathed out.

Dad nodded sadly. "She died late Monday night, I found out on the Tuesday and I kept my promise to take Mia shopping on the Wednesday because I thought it would distract me."

"Only the trip got cut short," I whispered.

"Exactly, it gave me time to think and it just got to me. I'm sorry for how I have been acting."

"Did you love her?" I didn't want to just blurt it out but I needed to know.

"Nothing like how I loved your mother but yes," he smiled at that. "Very much so."

"Then don't apologise," I told him.

"Yeah, Mr T," Vince agreed. "We get it. It must have been hard losing someone you cared so much about."

"But we know that that's not all that is wrong with you."

He looked at me when I said that. "So you heard me shouting on the phone?"

I nodded as Vince said, "and we heard you shouting on the phone while they were away."

"Please, Dad, we need to know what's going on."

He seemed to think about it for a moment. He then stood and started to pace, it seemed like he was trying to figure out what to say exactly. Finally he sat back down.

_*Flashback – third person POV*_

_Mr T sat in the big office chair, legs stretched out in front of him with one of the books propped open on his lap. He was marking down all the finances for the past week. He was closing the end of it as the phone rang. Muttering to himself he put the book away and quickly picked up the phone._

_"Hello, Toretto's garage," he introduced. "How may I help you?"_

_"It's me, Tony."_

_He was put into silence by this. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it before putting it back. Was that really Letty's Dad on the other end of the phone? After saying that he never wanted to see Letty again Mr T found that hard to believe._

_"Adrian?"_

_"Yeah, I need to talk to you."_

_"About?" He was afraid of what the answer would be._

_"Letty." He said it as if it were obvious. "Is she OK? What are the living conditions over there at yours? Is she still in school?"_

_"Whoa, slow down," Mr T chuckled. "She's perfectly fine. She's staying in our guest room but a few times she's slept in with Mia. As for school she plans to drop out so that she can work at the garage."_

_"And there's no issues with her being there?"_

_Mr T felt his stomach turn. "What is this really about?"_

_"Nothing, I'm just checking in on her."_

_"It doesn't sound like it."_

_"She's my daughter," Adrian growled. "So answer my fucking questions."_

_"Don't-" Mr T started but he was interrupted._

_"I'm just checking up on her, tell her that I asked about her if it makes you feel any better."_

_"No!" Mr T yelled. "If you're that bothered come down here and see for yourself. I will not relay messages that's not fair on her. Come talk to her and show her you care!"_

_"Why the fuck would I do that?" Adrian asked in disgust. "Look, Marie decided to sober up while I went back for the rest of my things. She kept asking questions, I do not want a law suit on my back so I'm checking things out from all angles."_

_"Look, you said you didn't want to see her so what am I supposed to do? Say you called? Say you're only asking about her because her mother was quizzing you and you didn't like it?" he asked angrily. "No, y'know what, I'll just make the damn call myself and sort this mess out."_

_Mr T slammed the phone down before Adrian could get another word in. He ran his hands over his face before dropping them when he heard the door open._

_"Dad?" Dom asked._

_Oh, Dom," he said awkwardly._

_ "Oh, hi... You, you OK?"_

_"Yeah," Dom nodded. "Are you?"_

_"Yes, yes," Mr T said then suddenly stood up. "Here!" He grabbed his wallet and threw some money into Dom's hand._

_"How much is this?"_

_He shrugged. "Enough."_

_"For what, Dad?"_

_"Uh, tomorrow and Saturday," he said hurriedly. "Take Letty to that nice hotel at the beach. Get a room and stay the night."_

_Dad," Dom said in disbelief. "But I thought you didn't trust me and Letty to be alone?"_

_"You're old enough to make your own choices," he shrugged. "And she seems happy. Please, take her."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Just go, Dom, please."_

_Dom seemed to think about it for a moment, noticing how desperate his Dad seemed to be he finally said "Yeah, we'll go Dad. I'll just go and tell her now."_

_Mr T watched as his son walked silently out of the office. He sunk back down into the office chair and groaned. He needed them to go away so that he could sort this whole thing out. He didn't want to worry Letty too much until he was sure of all the information. He decided he would wait till they were gone before he made anymore phone calls._

_*End flashback*_

"So that's what that was?" Dom asked quietly.

Mr T nodded. "Yes. I thought for a moment maybe he cared."

"So why were you shouting on the phone after that?" Vince asked curiously.

"I called Letty's Mom and at first she was worried just like he was," Mr T sighed. "But then she turned as well."

I gulped. "We want to know, Dad."

_*Flashback – third person POV*_

_Mr T paused for a moment before finally picking up the phone. He was cooped up in the office again. Vince had gone over to the diner for lunch and to see Mia for an hour or so. Mr T took a breath before dialling the number and putting the phone to his ear._

_"Hello?"_

_"Marie?"_

_"Tony is that you?" she asked in disbelief._

_"Yes, Adrian called me and said you were worried about Letty."_

_"Oh, thank God, she's with you!" Marie sighed with relief. "Is she OK?"_

_"Yes…" Mr T hesitated._

_"I'm going to come get her and bring her home."_

_"No," Mr T said urgently. He felt his whole body tense up. "You can't."_

_"She's my daughter!"_

_"And you said she could come here, don't you remember?" he asked. "You signed the school transfer papers, then said you would tell anyone who asked that you gave her permission to come here."_

_Marie was silent for a few moments. "I remember that," she whispered._

_"But I'm sure she would love to see you."_

_"Screw her," Marie scoffed. It seemed she had remembered a lot more than just signing a few papers. "She's useless."_

_"Excuse me?" Mr T asked in disbelief._

_"You heard me. I came home and there wasn't any alcohol in the cupboards, no food in the kitchen, the house was a mess, the bills hadn't been paid," she complained. "It was a tip in here. If you ask me she is completely useless."_

_"You can't say that!" he shouted._

_"Oh, I could say a lot more," Marie chuckled. "She's a bitch. Trying to control my life. She's just a failure who isn't worth shit if you ask me. Keep her, I never ever want to see her again."_

_"So what, if she just dropped dead it wouldn't phase you?" he growled._

_"Not in the slightest," she laughed. He could hear clinking in the background, she had obviously found some alcohol._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yup," she said. Her words were already starting to sound lose, and she was slurring ever so slightly. How much had she drank in such a short space of time? "I'd do a song and dance as soon as I heard."_

_"She's your daughter!" he yelled. "How can you not care?"_

_"Because I hate her," she chuckled. "Seriously, I. Don't. Give. A. Shit."_

_"I can't believe you," he sighed angrily._

_He heard more clinking then the phone went dead. Instead of putting the receiver down he threw it across the room, the rest of the phone was pulled with it and the cord was ripped out of the wall. He slammed his fists down on the desk before pacing the office. He kicked the bin hard so that it crashed into the wall._

_*end flashback*_

"There was more shouting than that," Vince whispered, he obviously didn't want to piss Dad off. "After all the loud bangs."

To my surprise Dad nodded. "I called her back, I wanted to talk to her again. I couldn't leave it at that but she called Letty more names, it was horrible. Some of the things she said make me feel sick, I'd rather not repeat them."

I felt the sudden urge to hit something. All the things that Dad had relayed seemed to only just register in my mind and to find out she said worse things than that. The three of us looked between each other. I could see that Vince was just as horrified as I was.

"I need to tell her."

Dad grabbed my arm. "No!"

"Please," I begged. "I promised I would tell her if it was to do with you. Let's tell her and see what happens."

"Yeah Mr T," Vince nodded. "Maybe then you can stop worrying about it all. It'll take away some of your stress."

"Dad, I'm telling her no matter what but Vince is right."

He thought about it for a moment before he let go of my arm and nodded. I quickly left the room and headed upstairs, Vince close behind me. I went straight to Mia's room and found her and Letty sitting at the end of the bed.

"Tell me," Letty whispered.

Vince and I looked at each other but I nodded. She sat quietly but I could see how tense she was. Vince moved over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Mia. She leaned against him. I gave him one last look before I relayed the story to Letty. I tried to ignore the gasps and cries that Mia gave, I knew I only had to focus on Letty, at this point she was the only thing that could matter.

Once I'd relayed very single thing I heard she just watched me, a blank expression on her face. I knelt down in front of her and she rested her hands on my shoulder. I watched her but her face didn't change, she only sighed.

"So what? Now both my parents wish I was dead?"

"I'm sorry, Letty."

"I knew Dad hated me but I thought Mom was different, I figured it was the alcohol but she wasn't drunk throughout that whole conversation," she whispered. "What did I do wrong?"

I held one of her hands and kissed it softly. "Nothing, you did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Then how come both of them hate me so much? You know what she said!"

"Let," I said sternly. "What she said wasn't true. Look around you, we all love you and so does my Dad. They're the ones who have something wrong with them. You're perfect."

She rested her forehead against my own. "I still wish they would love me."

"I know, and that's normal, they're your parents," I said softly.

Mia moved over and leaned against Letty. She shifted so that she could wrap her arms around Mia. I glanced a look at Vince, his eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths, something I'm sure he learned in his anger management classes.

We stayed there for a few moments and eventually Letty started to cry. Mia hugged her tightly and I could see her trying to fight back her own tears. I almost fell back when Letty stood up abruptly and grabbed the nearest object. She threw it hard against the wall and it rebounded to hit the opposite wall. She then grabbed Mia's bin and threw that across the room as well. We all watched as she threw whatever she could grab hold of and kicked anything that got in her way. She screamed and shouted as she did so. Eventually she dropped onto her knees and hugged herself. She whispered apologises to Mia for ruining her room.

I felt numb as I crawled towards her. I lay down on the floor beside her and pulled her down to lie beside me. I wrapped an arm around her and held her to my side, with the other hand I rubbed her back gently and whispered softly to her. I wanted her to forget everything and just feel better. I wanted to fix her.

* * *

**Well I'm not sure if that's the explanation you were expecting but it's the idea that's been playing in my mind, haha. I am curious to know what you think though...**


	26. Mine

I froze when I heard Mia scream. My blood ran cold at how scared she sounded. I rushed outside, Vince in close pursuit. When we got there Dad and Mia were on the front lawn and they both were looking up at the roof of the house. Vince and I stepped forward to stand with them and when I looked up my heart dropped. Letty was sat on the edge, her legs dangling over.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"We got back and she was up there," Dad explained. "How did you not realise she'd gone?"

"Well she went up to her room to lie down," I mumbled.

"I am here you know," Letty informed us.

"Come down, Let," I called.

"No, I like it up here," she mumbled.

She crawled away out of sight and I got worried. "Go inside guys," I whispered. "I'll stay out here and try to get her to come down."

"No way," Vince hissed. "We're not going anywhere."

Dad just nodded. "Yes we are, come on you two."

He walked ahead and didn't bother to wait for an answer. Vince swore under his breath but calmed down when Mia reached out and took hold of his hand. They walked back into the house and I looked worriedly up at the roof.

When I looked down I noted the ladder lying on the floor. She must have climbed up it then pushed it away. It all would have made so much noise, how hadn't we heard? I walked over to where the ladder lay and picked it up. I set it up and climbed as quickly as possible.

When I climbed on onto the roof Letty opened her eyes and stared at me. She was lying on her back, her arms under her head to prop it up. "Go away."

"Not a chance," I mumbled as I sat beside her.

"I'll come down in my own time."

"And how did you plan to do that?" I asked. "You pushed the ladder away."

"I'd jump," she shrugged.

I looked down at her. "That's not funny, Letty."

She sat up and hugged her knees. "Does it look like I'm laughing?"

"Still," I mumbled. "You can't say things like that."

"I just wanted to be alone," she whispered.

I reached over and kissed her cheek. "I know, and I respect that, but could you be alone in a safer place next time?"

I felt relieved when she smiled. "I might be able to manage that."

"You should talk to one of us," I told her softly.

She scrunched her face up in disgust. "I was never one to talk about my feelings."

"I know that," I whispered. "But if you find things building up too much then please talk to one of us."

She seemed to think about it for a moment before she finally nodded. "Yeah, I guess I could do that."

I smiled at her and she moved over to sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on the top of her head as she leaned against my chest. I watched the houses across the street. I could feel her tug at my shirt.

"You OK?"

"The weekend was nice," she mused.

"Let," I whispered.

"Well, apart from the obvious, but the part with us was amazing," she smiled. "How's your Dad?"

"The funeral is today," I mumbled. "He's leaving soon actually."

"What time is it?" she asked, obviously confused "When is the funeral?"

"It's ten, it'll take him two hours and the funeral is at eleven," I sighed. "But he's going down for the wake, but he'll be staying away for a few days. We told him to take a holiday."

"Yeah, he deserves it."

I nodded in agreement. "Things will get better Letty."

"I only need you guys anyway," she shrugged. "I never needed _them_."

"I don't know about your Dad, but your Mom loved you once," I told her.

"When?" she asked quietly.

"When we were kids."

She got up and started to pace. I felt my heart race pick up whenever she went near the edge. "Tell me more."

"She always brought you round for barbecues, I remember seeing her at church with you, she was always buying you things, she let you pick food off her plate when you wouldn't eat your own," I shrugged. "There's a lot, Let. I honestly think it's just the drink."

She nodded before kicking a spot on the roof. "I guess I don't doubt that entirely, at the very least the alcohol has plagued her mind, but I'm just angry."

I watched as she kicked more the roof angrily. I watched her sadly as she muttered under her breath. I caught the odd swear word or angry comment. Almost as soon as she hit her teens Letty never got on very well with her parents so it did seem logical that she would be more angry than anything else.

"I should've seen it coming," she growled. "I mean, I knew they didn't love me, but I never expected to be proved right."

I tried to speak but I was too afraid to interrupt her.

"I have you guys, why am I so angry?" she complained. "I don't know what to do with myself. I'm afraid I'll snap at someone. Oh God, what if it's Mia?"

At that I got onto my feet and went over to her. I wrapped my arms round her waist and kissed her neck. I felt her tense body relax and when she turned around she had a smile on her face. She looked calmer now.

"Maybe there's a way I can get all this built up energy out," she whispered as she trailed a finger down my chest and stopped at my belt.

I groaned. "Let..."

She tugged at my belt. "I know you want to," she smirked.

I instinctively pulled her hips closer to me. "Yeah, that's a given really."

She leaned up and kissed me softly. I held her even closer and she deepened the kiss. I moaned as she ran her tongue across my bottom lip.

"OK, OK," I chuckled as I pulled away. "But at least let's go inside."

She grinned and I had to smile as she rushed to climb down off the roof. I watched to make sure she got down safely before I climbed down myself. I smiled as she grabbed my hand and ran us towards the house and up to my room.

I shut the door quietly and when I turned around she was sitting quietly on my bed. She suddenly didn't look so sure. I walked past her and lay down on the bed. I nudge her with my foot till she kicked off her shoes and came over and laid down on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You do want to, right?" she whispered softly.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're seriously asking me that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I can _feel_that you want to, but do you?"

I leaned up and kissed her softly. She smiled against my lips before deepening the kiss. As her lips parted I slipped my tongue in and was met by hers. I couldn't help but smirk at the little moan that escaped her lips.

She moved away slightly to pull her top up over head. I couldn't help but stare in awe as she reached round and unhooked her bra. I set my hands on her hips and move us round so that I was on top. I kissed the corner of her mouth before focusing on her neck. I spent time nibbling and sucking that spot behind her ear. As suspected she let out a low moan. I gained a few more of those before trailing kisses down her to her chest.

I kissed her left nipple before running my tongue over it. I felt her shudder at the contact and her body arched as I took it in my mouth. I sucked slowly as I palmed the other one. Her body arched even further and she let out a deep moan. I kissed my way back up to her lips and let my hands trail down to her jeans. I managed to remove them and her knickers while still keeping my lips attached to hers. I drew patterns on the inside of her thigh.

"Dom," she groaned.

I moved my fingers up slightly. She held her breath and closed her eyes in concentration. I rubbed her clit with my thumb, causing her eyes to bulge and her back to arch again. I increased the speed slightly and kissed her softly. Still rubbing away I lowered two of my fingers and curled them up into her. She gasped in surprise as I thrust them in and out of her.

She pulled me down to kiss her again. Every time I applied pressure to her clit she would moan and forget all about kissing me. I couldn't help but chuckle every time it happened. Her hands came up to cover her face as she moaned repeatedly. I kissed her collarbone as I increased the speed and pressure.

"Please," she begged as she tugged my belt.

I kissed her softly before standing next to the bed. I got rid of my jeans and boxers as swiftly as possible. I couldn't help but smile as she tried not to stare. I climbed back onto the bed and hovered above her. Her breathing was suddenly more rapid and I kissed her in an attempt to calm her down.

I lined myself up with her entrance as she relaxed. Her hands came up to settle on the back of my head. She smiled up at me before pulling me down so that our lips met. She deepened the kiss as I pushed into her. I took a moment and when she relaxed again I pushed in all the way. She gasped and kissed me more thoroughly.

I kissed down her neck and focused on that sensitive spot behind her ear as I thrust slowly in and out of her. She ran her hands slowly down my back and let out a quiet moan. I kissed her jawline as I increased my speed. I felt her grip my shoulders and her head rolled back. I sucked at her exposed neck, hoping to leave some marks.

I lost focus and I felt my whole body shiver. I rested my head against the crook of her neck as I rapidly pumped in and out of her.I felt her nails dig into my back as she lifted her hips up to meet each thrust. Without meaning to I bit down on her shoulder as my release washed over me. I felt her cry out, at first I wondered if it was because of her shoulder but when I felt her own release, I smiled happily to myself.

"Is it possible that that was even more amazing?" she asked quietly.

I kissed her shoulder before rolling away. "I think it'll just get better each time."

She rubbed her shoulder softly and chuckled. "You bit me."

I looked at it, horrified. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"I'm not," she shrugged.

I lifted my arm up so that she could wriggle closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Our heavy breathing filled the room and I could happily welcome sleep, but I knew that I couldn't. I smiled as she trailed patterns over my chest. I pulled my sheets up to cover us.

* * *

"Have fun earlier?" Vince smirked.

We were sat in the living room. Vince was on the armchair with Mia on his lap. Her back was against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. I was on the couch with Letty leaning against me and her legs stretched out across the rest of it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly interested in what was going on around me.

"You weren't exactly quiet," he grinned. "I heard you when I walked past your door."

"Shut up, man," I grumbled.

"Yeah, leave them alone," Mia said softly.

I expected him to argue but he stayed silent. "That it?"

He nodded. "Mia wanted me to stop."

"Amazing, isn't he?" Mia said happily as she turned a little to kiss him.

I rolled my eyes as he tightened his grip on her and nuzzled her neck. If I was honest I was thankful for their relationship. Vince was calmer than normal and Mia seemed more confident. And apart from the odd moment they generally kept to themselves. Vince's phone started to ring and I eyed him suspiciously as he excused himself and went into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"There's a race tonight, and we're absent," he shrugged. "I said we weren't going."

"Why not?" Letty asked, sitting up.

"Because I figured you wouldn't want to go, and then that would mean Dom wouldn't go," he shrugged.

I noticed Letty bit her lip. "You want to go, don't you?" I asked.

She nodded. "I do."

I looked up at the clocked, it was nearly ten. "Yeah, you girls better go and get changed."

Mia screamed excitedly before grabbing Letty and before running upstairs. Vince grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. We both went to get change but even with showers it only took us ten/fifteen minutes to get ready. However, we waited for a good half hour before the girls came down.

"Good thing we're not going to race," Vince mumbled.

"Why not?" Letty asked me as we walked out to my car.

We climbed in and drove away before I answered her. "It was last minute us going so I'm not really prepared."

"You'd win anyway," she grinned.

I smiled. "Maybe."

She stretched out and I tried my hardest to concentrate on the road. She was wearing a red and black shirt which covered her plenty but it was the shorts that did it. They were way too short to be something Letty picked out. I cursed at Mia for picking out the outfit. I was just glad that at least her top half was covered.

I only managed to concentrate fully on the road when she caught me staring. I felt her hand rest on my leg and I shuddered at the contact. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as her hand trailed up my leg. When it got dangerously close she pulled her hand away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as we pulled up.

Even though the races were already happening a lot of people still stopped to greet us. I waved, nodded or spoke to some. I leaned against my car with Letty sitting on it beside me. Vince was sat on the front of his with Mia stood between his open legs. I groaned at how short her skirt was and how much of stomach you could see but Vince growled at anyone who looked for too long. I was thankful that he was with her.

"Hey baby."

I turned to look at the side that Letty wasn't on. A racer chaser stood with one hand on her hip and the other twirling her hair. She had jet black curly hair and minimal clothing. I knew we'd been together before but her name escaped me, it begun with an A, An... An... Fuck it, I didn't know.

"Hey, An-"

"Angela," she smiled. "You actually remembered."

_Well, no_, I thought to myself. _You just told me_.

"Sure," I mumbled.

She rested a hand on my leg and leaned in. "Seen as you're not racing tonight, maybe we could go home early?"

"Excuse me," Letty muttered angrily. "But he's taken."

She moved away from me but the smile on her face was worrying. "Just because you have a crush on him, sweetheart, does not mean he's taken."

I went to tell her how wrong she was but I was too shocked. Letty punched her so fast that it took me by surprise. Angela surprisingly fought back and I watched as she tried to punch, well more slap, Letty. Mia and Vince were both as shocked as me especially when Letty got in a few more punches. I finally came to my senses and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her away and couldn't help but smile when I saw Angela's nose and lip were bleeding.

"All you skanks need to step off!" Letty shouted. "Dominic Toretto is officially taken so find it somewhere else!"

She wriggled free but I allowed it because she seemed more relaxed. She turned to face me, hands on her hips. I knew she was challenging me, to see if I would back up what she just said to the watching crowed.

I looked around at all the faces before I settled back on Letty's. I smirked and she smiled up at me. I stepped closer and rested my hands on her hips. She rested her hands on my chest as I pulled her closer. I kissed her lips softly but then more fiercely. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I pulled away and kissed her cheek. She grinned and smirked at Angela who screeched in frustration before storming off.

"Mine," I whispered.

She nodded before running a finger down my chest. "_Mine._"


	27. A New Outlook

**A/N:**_ The chapter where the girls break up from school (and the ones following it) were set in June as apparently that's when some schools break up in Cali (not sure if that is true but it works for the story anyway). This chapter is now set in July._

* * *

I tried to escape the house before I ran into anyone but I was cornered by Mia as soon as I hit the bottom step. I groaned and tried to pretend like she wasn't there, but every advance I made she would move to block my path.

"Mia," I begged "I want to go to the garage."

"Not a chance, we are discussing this!"

"It's not till the middle of next week," I complained.

"It's your birthday, Dominic."

"So why do you even need to talk to me about it? Shouldn't you be doing this all in secret?"

"I need to know things," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Like what sort of presents you want, is there anyone outside of us that you want to invite, do you want to stay in or go out... I need to know these things, Dom. I get that you'll be getting drunk this weekend and no doubt racing so it won't be anything too big."

"Anything you plan will be wonderful, Mi." I kissed her forehead. "I only want you guys there and I have everything I need so presents are no issue."

"You don't help!"

"Did you really think I would?"

I flashed her a grin before slipping pass. I was in my car and driving away in no time. When I showed up at the garage Dad was in the office doing paperwork but Letty and Vince were both working on a car. I had woken up to find all three of them gone, meaning I was stuck in the house with Mia. As I walked in they both looked up and tried not to laugh.

"Thanks for that guys," I groaned as I came over to them.

"Don't know what you mean," Vince grinned as he continued working.

"Sure you don't."

"We don't," Letty smiled. "I mean, we would never ever leave early so you would have to deal with Mia on your own."

I waited for her to put down the wrench she was using before I grabbed her around the waist with one arm. I moved my arm and pulled her into me. She wriggled as I pulled her back against my chest. I used my other hand to tickle her side.

"What's going on?" I looked up to see Dad leaning against the office door frame, an amused look on his face.

"Getting my own back for being left with Mia this morning," I shrugged.

"Well leave me out of it," he chuckled. "I tend to leave early most days."

"That's cool, gives me more time to get back at Let and Vince."

"Stop it," Letty managed to gasp between laughs.

I loosened my grip and she twirled round to face me. She narrowed her eyes at me but they soften as I kissed her. I pulled away and she leaned her head against my chest. I wrapped an arm around her but loosely this time.

"So what's my punishment?" Vince asked he wiped his hands on a rag.

I shrugged. "We'll see when the time comes."

"I think I should get away with all this, I mean, I had to sit and listen to all the plans she was thinking of making."

"It's going to get worse," I warned.

"Yeah, do you think it'll be worse than last year?"

"What happened last year?" Letty asked as she titled her head back to look at me.

"She planned the damn party for two weeks straight," I sighed. "Went all out on decorations, food, music, presents... The party was like a fucking circus."

"You'd think a group of party planners had been putting the thing together for months," Vince chuckled. "She did the same for me too."

"She doesn't plan everybody's, does she?"

I nodded. "But you should be fine this year. It's your eighteenth next year that you need to worry about."

She groaned. "We should lock her away on each birthday as a present to ourselves."

"I'm down with that," Vince agreed. "I love her and everything but even I could pass when she's like that."

"Excuse me, you what her?"

I let go of Letty who raised her eyebrows and magically went back to work as if nothing had happened. I saw Vince blush for the first time ever and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. I stepped closer and he backed away. I noticed his hand hovered out to reach for the wrench that Letty had been using earlier.

"I say it all the time," he said awkwardly.

"First you've mentioned it to me," I stated, stepping closer.

"Look!" He said, suddenly seeming more positive. "I-I-I love her, alright? And you can't stop that, she loves me too, so there's nothing you can do about it, Dom."

I suddenly broke into a grin. "Aw, you going soft?"

He narrowed his eyes and threw a rag at me. "That's not funny, Dom!"

"I thought it was," I chuckled as I dodged the rag. "I've never seen you go so red before."

"You scared the shit out of me," he complained.

"I should do it more often," I teased.

He narrowed his eyes at me but went back to work. I pulled a smiling Letty away from the car and out front. I dragged her over to the little wall just outside the garage and we sat down beside each other. She pulled down the top half of her overalls so that her white tank could be revealed underneath.

"You seem much better about Mia and Vince now," she commented.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of hard not to be."

"Vince is still scared shitless that you'll snap and kick his ass though," she chuckled.

"You seem a lot better," I mused, ignoring her last statement.

She looked at me. "I guess so."

"You haven't been crying the past week or so..."

Her eyes went wide. "You knew about that?"

"I heard you when I got up in the middle of the night one to get a drink," I shrugged. "Even when I don't need anything I still get up."

"You never said," she mumbled.

"I figured you'd tell me when you wanted to," I smiled.

"I am feeling better though, honestly I am. It just sneaks up on me sometimes, y'know?"

"We're going races on Saturday," I told her. "I'll find some skanks for you to punch. You normally feel better after that."

She shoved me playfully. "Well if they just stepped off and minded their own damn business I wouldn't have to."

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. "But we're all good, yeah?"

She nodded. "I do feel better about everything. And your Dad seems better after his little trip away for the funeral. Best thing we ever did sending him away on holiday for a few days after it."

"Is that because of the benefits he got or the benefits we got?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not everything is about sex."

"I'm only human," I chuckled.

She smiled slightly but I could see she was trying to hide it. She was right, everything was going perfectly. Dad had gone away for his friends funeral the Sunday after we found out about Letty's parents. We had all cornered him and told him to stay away for the entire week. He needed the holiday and with him gone the garage was closed (and the diner was covered) meaning I had plenty of time to make sure Letty was OK.

When Dad got back Letty was better but still hid away from everyone. I took her to a few parties that week and she started to come out of her shell, especially when the skanks were around. I even took her out on a few dates to treat her and she started to open up to me more.

Over the past two to three weeks since then she was better. She was more confident, feisty and badass than I've ever seen her before. She stood her ground against everyone and I discovered she was a wonder behind the wheel, I couldn't wait to put her up for a race at some point. She was coming back to her old self but with newly added features. Sure she had been crying since the whole ordeal with her parents but it had passed in the last week. Everything was falling perfectly into place, all I had to worry about was Mia and my birthday.

* * *

"What is she planning?" I asked Dad as I settled down on the couch next to him.

He tapped his nose. "Need to know bases."

"Come on, Dad," I groaned. "I'm sure it won't be big because she knows I'm going out on Saturday."

"But no matter what your sister's plans are, that includes when it's happening, you're going," he warned.

I nodded. "I'm afraid of what she'll do to me if I do miss it."

He chuckled. "You'll be fine, you've survived it the past few years."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "It just sucks that there's now more birthday's bunched together. My birthday this month, Letty in August, both Mia and Vince in October and then you in March."

"I might take a vacation for my next birthday," he chuckled.

"Not a chance, if we have to suffer the party planning madness then so do you."

"I like it when she does it anyway," he said happily."I'm not getting any younger, Dom."

"You're doing fine, you'll out-live the lot of us."

He closed his eyes but the kept the smile on his face. "We'll see."

I looked at him, really looked at him. I meant what I said, he probably would out-live all of us, but that might just be because I couldn't imagine life without him. Even if I did think Mia was his favourite I knew he loved me all the same. We had always been close me and him. Life without Dad just seemed impossible.

* * *

We ended up going to the beach yet again. Again it was Mia's idea but I was shocked to find that it was also Letty's idea and Vince didn't argue. It was the middle of the week but because most schools were off it was crowded. I hated it when it was like that, screaming kids and lots of people. Beaches should be relaxing places.

I laid back on the beach towel as Letty lay beside me. She had been kicking a ball around with some local guys but soon came back over to us to sunbathe for a little bit. The guys she had been with kept trying to come over but when they saw her kiss me they soon backed off.

Now I just watched Vince and Mia. He was lying down on his back with his arms behind his head. She was sat cross-legged beside him. She had been reading a magazine but now she was playing with the sand in front of her. I couldn't help but notice that he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. Even when she went to get ice-cream before his eyes followed her into the distance and didn't move till she came back.

I tried not to laugh when she cupped her hands and opened them above Vince's chest. A pile of sand fell onto him and he narrowed his eyes at her. She tried to squirm and get away but he was faster. He grabbed her and pulled her down to lie beside him. He hovered above her and started to tickle her with one hand. She wriggled and laughed while trying to escape at the same time.

Surprising even me, I smiled when he leaned down and kissed her. He stopped tickling her and just let his hand rest on her lower back. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. I coughed awkwardly and they suddenly pulled apart. They both grinned at each other before she kissed him quickly.

He collapsed beside her and she rolled onto her stomach. She kissed his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled. "Yeah, I love you too."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the sky. I caught Letty smiling, eyes still closed, out of the corner of my eye. I smiled too as I heard Mia going on about school, shopping and the up and coming birthday and holidays. When I looked over I was happy to see that Vince was watching her and seemed genuinely interested.

After an hour of listening to her talk they made plans to go down to the water. He stood up but crouched down. He then carried her down towards the water on his back. I propped myself up on my elbows in order to watch them.

He waded into the water with her still on his back. He got in waist deep so that below her knees were under water. She leaned over to one side and scooped some water into her hand. I laughed as she splashed it up into his face. He suddenly dropped down below the water pulling Mia with him. When they resurfaced they were separate and she started to splash him. From all the way up here I could still hear her squeal as he splashed her back.

They soon calmed down and she moved to float on her back. Vince still decided to hold her up with his hands and they looked like they were talking for a bit. I looked back at Letty who was now on her stomach. I leaned down and kissed her shoulder and she opened her eyes, sending me a small smile.

"You two have fun?" I asked as they came back up.

"I forgot how much I loved the water," Mia said happily.

Vince sat down on the beach towel and grabbed one of the clean ones from the bag. He moved his legs apart and opened the towel up. Mia sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest. He wrapped the towel around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

Now that I stopped and gave it time, it was hard not to watch them. He was so nice with her and they were sort of cute. Granted the protective big brother mode still kicked in from time to time but generally I started to come around to the idea that them getting together was the best thing that could've happened for the both of them.

* * *

_Hi guys :3 I really do love the Mia/Vince pairing so I thought I would add a little bit of them into this story. I hope you liked the chapter in general anyway ^-^ and reviews would be nice and lovely..._


	28. I'm Not Angry, I'm Worried

When the weekend arrived I was more than happy. Races were rare recently and this one was no exception. The only plus side was that the party got to start early. We had the place to ourselves till Monday night or Tuesday morning depending on when Dad would return. He kept going down to where that friend of his used to live. He never spoke about her with us, I guess going down there was his way of venting his emotions. We never questioned it and only promised to be good while he was gone.

I changed into a pair of black jeans, plain white t-shirt and light brown boots. I shut the door over as I left and went to check Mia and Letty's doors. They were both locked and I couldn't hear movement so I assumed they were downstairs already. When I went downstairs people were already arriving and the music was loud.

I headed to the kitchen first and got a Corona out the fridge. I drank it quickly then got another. I drank that quickly too before I got a third. I took my time with that one. ignored the racer chasers that came by because I was looking for Letty and only stopped to say hi to a few people. As I looked to the living room I saw Mia curled up on the armchair. Vince was on the arm of it playing guitar, I rolled my eyes as she watched him in awe.

"Surprised you're in here."

I turned around to see Hector. "What do you mean?"

He motioned over to the far side of the living room. "She's with my boys but..."

My eyes grew wide when I noticed Letty. She wore a red top only it was see through, a black leather mini skirt and knee high biker boots. She was indeed surrounded by Hector's crew so I felt a little better. I finished my beer and headed over with Hector in tow.

I greeted the boys as I put my arm around her shoulders. "Hey."

She smiled up at me. "I was wandering when you'd come down."

"Yeah..." I said as I looked around.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just thinking that maybe you should change."

"No way," she protested and I looked down at her. "My skirt is longer than any girl's in here and at least I have on a decent bra. I'm not changing."

"Let," I groaned.

"No chance, Dom."

"But they're watching you," I said, motioning to a group of near by guys.

In response she motioned to some nearby girls. "And they're watching you."

"Fine," I grumbled. "But if anyone makes a move then you're changing."

"Yeah, OK," she agreed. "But, I'm only changing my skirt or my top, not both."

"You'll be the death of me," I sighed.

She smiled happily and cuddled into my side. I looked around and sent a warning look to any watching guys. Letty ignored it and carried on talking. Eventually I got self conscious and moved us to sit down. She sat beside me and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

As I was watching the crowd I noticed Mia and Vince. She dragged him up to dance. He quickly drank his Corona and set it aside. I wanted to laugh but he seemed to actually want to dance. I groaned helplessly into my free hand as she started to press herself up against him.

Letty chuckled when she noticed what had bothered me so much. "Bet that's killing you."

"It's not funny," I mumbled, trying not to look.

"It sort of is," she smiled but she tried to hide it when I gave her a look. "Come on, he's Vince and she's curious."

"I'm not saying I expected their relationship to be innocent or to stay innocent," I sighed. "But it's different when it's thrown in your face like that."

She started laughing again but then held her hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Have they actually done anything?" But she just shrugged. "You're telling me you don't talk about it?"

"Not that much."

"I thought that's what girls did...?"

"Yeah, they do but she feels bad about talking about her and Vince all the time," she explained.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well I can't talk about us as much."

"Again... Why?"

"She's your sister Dom, it's weird."

I nodded. "So you don't know anything?"

"I know she loves him and she gets all happy just thinking about him. They've done more than kiss but Dom, I'm not discussing this," she mumbled before changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be mingling?"

"I'd rather stay with you."

"And we both know why that is," she chuckled. "I'll be fine here."

"Yeah, we got her," Milo, one of Hector's boys, said.

I looked at Letty, unsure. "No, I'll stay here."

Milo chuckled and removed the hoody he was wearing. I eyed him suspiciously but then he handed it to Letty.

"What if she puts this on?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and I grinned. "It makes me feel slightly better."

She groaned and pulled it on. She left it unzipped but it was baggy enough to cover her anyway. I kissed her softly before moving away. I spoke to a few people before going to get another Corona. I sent a warning look to Vince who just nodded and pulled Mia close to him.

I sat on the counter and leaned against the fridge as I drank my Corona. Whenever I finished one I would grab another. I spoke to people I knew from the races and clients at the garage.

"Hey you."

I said a quick goodbye to Edwin as I turned to see who had spoken. Typical, it was a racer chaser. I looked her up and down, I definitely did not know this one. She had straight black hair that almost reached her hips. Her face was plastered with make-up but she still looked pretty good. She wore a black leather short shorts that left nothing to the imagination. I lingered on them for a little too long before my eyes ran up her body. She wore a black net t-shirt that came to just above her belly button with a bright pink bra underneath.

"Hey," I finally responded.

"It's not like you to be sat in here alone."

"I wasn't," I pointed out. "I was talking."

She moved closer and I instinctively moved my legs apart so she could stand between them. She ran a finger down my chest and I tense as her hand got lower. I grabbed her hand but she wriggled away and place it on my chest before reaching up. I placed my hands on her hips to steady her. I felt my eyes close as she pressed her lips to mine.

But they flew open again when I felt her being snatched away. I gulped when I saw it was Letty who had done it. I expected Letty to go after the chaser, especially as she threw her into the wall. But I was wrong. Instead Letty swung around and slapped me hard. I looked at her, horrified.

"Typical," she muttered angrily as she stormed off.

I jumped down and hurried after her. "Letty wait! I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, it looked like it!" She called over her shoulder.

"Come on, Let!"

"Leave me alone," she said angrily as she headed for the stairs.

"Will you just talk to me?"

I jumped a little as she whirled around. "Why should I?"

"Because I didn't do anything."

"I didn't see you pushing her away."

"I know," I said sadly. "But I would've!"

"I don't believe you."

"Yes you do, just think for a minute."

"Not a chance, screw you, Dom."

I grabbed her hand and held tightly as she tried to get away. "Please." I was very conscious of the people watching.

"How do I know it's not happened before?"

"I only want you Let, of course it hasn't happened before."

"Get off of me, Dom." She kept trying to pull away.

"Look, I wouldn't do anything like that to you!"

"Everyone else thinks you will."

I relaxed a little. "What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"I got so much shit from everyone when we made it official. Warnings about how you'll get bored of me or how you'll just cheat to sort your problems out."

"I wouldn't, I never cared about all that stuff," I mumbled.

She yanked her arm away and this time I let her. I noticed Milo go after her, something that I wasn't happy about, but I couldn't bring myself to follow.

"What did you do this time?" Mia demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Leave it out, Mia."

"Fuck you, Dom. Tell me."

I looked down at her in shock. "You shouldn't be swearing."

"We're not talking about me."

"One of the chasers kissed me," I sighed.

"And did you push her away?"

I groaned. "I would've if Letty hadn't beaten me to it. I don't get why she's so upset, I really didn't do anything."

"But it's you Dom," Vince pointed out. "Before Letty came along having your tongue down a chaser's throat was a daily occurrence."

"She'll get over it," Mia promised. "But you have to make it up to her, show what you said was true, that you only want her."

"Do people really say stuff to her about us?"

She nodded. "People talk about you guys all the time. There's even bets going round that you'll cheat because she won't be able to satisfy you."

"It's not true," I mumbled.

"I know, but she being told stuff like that left, right and centre. Can you really blame her for acting like she did just now?"

I shook my head. "Guess not."

She just looked at me sadly before dragging Vince away. He shrugged at me and I groaned. I headed towards the stairs and headed to Letty's room. Milo was stood outside knocking on the door.

"Letty open up," he called.

"Go away!"

"What's going on?" I asked as I got closer.

"She won't come out," he sighed. "She's locked the door and everything."

"I'll try."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

When he didn't move away I grabbed him and held him up against the nearest wall. "And why the fuck not?"

He held his hands up in defence. "Look, she's obviously pissed at you so you demanding she come out won't settle to well."

I nodded, knowing he was right. "But what makes you think I want you to go in there?"

He shook his head quickly. "I'm not interested like that. You lot mean something Hector so you mean something to us. Letty is family, I want to help."

I let go of him and stepped away. "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be," he shrugged as he moved to knock on the door again. "Come on, girl, I only wanna talk."

She opened her door and went to close it again when she saw me but decided against it. She wrapped Milo's hoody tighter around her before turning to him. "And if I don't want to?"

He rolled his eyes. "I know you want to vent, so vent."

She thought about it for a moment then nodded. "I'm going outside for fresh air, I'll see you down there."

She closed her door and locked it. She refused to look at me as she walked pass. I followed her with my eyes then went to with my body, but my path was blocked by Milo.

"I know you want to go after her but give her some time," he urged. "If you leave her alone then it'll show you trust her."

"I don't think I'm believing that you 're not interested," I said wearily.

"I'm not," he assured me. "I have my eye on somebody else."

"Who?"

"Need to know basis, you don't know her anyway, she ain't part of this scene."

"That can be dangerous," I commented.

"Don't I know it," he chuckled as he headed for the stairs.

I wanted to go down with him but I fought the urge. I would go find Letty in an hour or so when hopefully she would've cooled down. I could then talk her round and make it up to her even more tomorrow. I just prayed she'd forgive me.

* * *

Letty was off with me right up until Dad came home, but that was only because she didn't want to be questioned by him. We never spoke for long, I only got quick hugs (with nothing more) and I rarely saw her unless it was family time or we were at the garage.

It didn't bother me as much as it should've but that's only because I had heard her talking to Mia. They were in Mia's room and I only stopped cause I heard my name. Letty had said that she knew I hadn't really done anything wrong and she was probably overreacting. She said that she was worried because maybe next time it would be more. She sounded so worried, I couldn't bring myself to be angry at her for not talking to me properly.

"Dom," Dad called from the office.

I went over and poked my head in. "Yeah?"

"Letty went out about an hour ago, it's fine and everything, I'm just a little worried. Could you check on her?"

I nodded before turning to leave. Dad had no idea that anything was wrong so of course he would send me. I waked outside and took a deep breath. I went to shout her name but then I heard her talking. I made my way round to the small wall we tended to sit on for lunch and stuff. I found her sitting there, back to me I stayed away as she dialled and held the phone to her ear.

"Mom, please pick up," she begged. "This is has to be the millionth message I've left you. There's so much I want to tell you, just... Call me back, yeah?"

She hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket. She hung her head while her legs swung backwards and forwards.

"Let?" I asked softy as I sat beside her.

"I'm not angry with you," she sighed.

"I know, just worried, right?" She nodded. "You don't need to be, you can trust me. But if I need to I'll prove it to you."

"I do trust you, but old habits die hard and all that."

"I guess," I whispered then moved to change the subject. "How long have you been calling her?"

"It started about a week after I found out she didn't care," she mumbled. "I've called every day since. It's why I don't talk to you about it. Dad obviously didn't care but with calling Mom it was like it hadn't happened with her."

"Has she ever picked up?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "You love me, right?"

"More than anything in the world," I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her. She nodded and I kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Leave me alone, I am not going down there," I yelled.

"Stop being such a baby."

I held onto my doorframe as Letty tried to drag me downstairs. It was my birthday and things were back to normal with us. I really didn't want to go downstairs and celebrate but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No luck?" Vince asked as he came into view.

"No, he's being stubborn."

Vince cracked his knuckles. "My turn."

I backed away into my room. "Don't even think about it, V."

I threw my pillows at him as he advanced. He charged and we wrestled for a bit. As I was backed against the wall I raised my hands. He smiled as he stepped away and motioned to the door.

"Fuck you guys," I mumbled as I walked out of the room, they only laughed in response.

When I got down to the kitchen Mia was cleaning up the dishes. I sat down at the table, which was already laid out. She smiled as she brought over a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a small jug of chocolate sauce.

"Happy birthday," she said as she joined me. "I know they're your favourites."

"Thanks, Sis," I said happily.

Vince and Letty came and joined us. It was explained that Dad had gone to work to finish a car but would be back to celebrate. We all ate four of the pancakes each then the remaining eight were scavenged by Vince and I. After the pancakes were gone Vince and I ate the rest of the chocolate out of the bowl.

Dad returned not long later and we all watched TV in the living room while he ate pancakes that Mia set aside. When he came back in he was carrying presents. He dropped them in front of me before sitting on the armchair.

"You shouldn't have."

"We wanted to," Dad said, and the others nodded.

I picked up Letty's present. Inside was a silver cross on a long chain. I pulled it over my head and watched amused as it swung side to side.

"I wasn't sure if it was you," she admitted.

"I'll never take it off," I assured her.

She smiled happily and I kissed her in thanks before turning to Mia's present. Hers had a dark red leather jacket. I held it out, it wasn't something I'd normally consider but I instantly fell in love with it. I smiled widely at her and she returned it.

"I'll wear it all the time," I chuckled. "I really do need a decent jacket anyway."

"I'm glad you liked it, I was going to get black but I figured you need a bit of colour in your wardrobe."

I rolled my eyes but thanked her anyway. I moved onto Dad's present. His was practical, a lot of clothing. I chuckled when I saw each item of clothing was a different colour. I thanked him before moving on to Vince's, it was a car catalogue.

"I have this one, bro, but thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't do it now but go to the folded down pages and look for the circled items. They're ordered and paid for but haven't arrived. You're always complaining you need to spruce your car up."

"For real?" I was in total shock, I knew this catalogue, the stuff in it was expensive.

"Yeah, it was worth it if it gets you to stop complaining."

"I owe you a lot for this," I mumbled.

He just shrugged and Dad took the time to talk. "So, today..."

I looked at him then at Mia. "Yeah...?"

"It's going to be so much fun! I really hope those performers can make it, I don't know how they're going to transport something so good," Mia mused.

"It's going to be such a big clean up after," Letty sighed.

"I'm not helping," Vince said quickly.

"Yes you are," Letty said sternly. "Big ass field like that, and the hall, we need all the help we can get."

"What the hell are we doing today?" I demanded.

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Nothing," Mia giggled. "I've only been pretending to plan this whole time!"

"If you want to celebrate, Son," Dad chuckled. "We can do, just let us know what you want to do."

"But we were thinking of just staying in and watching movies then a birthday dinner at some point," Letty grinned.

"Oh, you're all so hilarious," I said sarcastically.

"Blame your sister," Vince chuckled. "It was her idea."

She beamed proudly and I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'll get you back for this."

She smiled innocently at me and I relaxed into my seat. My wish had been to not celebrate my birthday in a big way and that wish came true. I smiled happily as I played with the cross around my neck.

* * *

_R&R_


	29. Adrenaline Rush

I finished up my work in the garage and closed up. I fiddled with the cross around my neck as I walked to the car and got in. I had stuck to what I said and never took it off. Just looking at it reminded me of Letty and I knew I couldn't bare to be parted from it, especially when she wasn't around. It had been a few weeks since my birthday, V's stuff had arrived and we went to work on fixing up my car straight away. Letty had been hanging out with Milo more, especially while we were working on my car. Naturally I was jealous at first but then considering she had been with holding sex no one could really blame me. She barely kissed me and hugs were short, it was killing me. I couldn't deny that I liked Milo though, I had a much better feeling with him than I did with Ethan or Charlie, and him being on Hector's team just made it so much better.

When I got home Mia was in the kitchen with a pad and pen talking to Dad. I rolled my eyes, it was now her turn to plan Letty's birthday. I found Vince sitting on the couch and I sat beside him. I couldn't hear anyone upstairs so I wondered where Letty was.

"She's out with Milo," Vince said as he caught me looking at the stairs.

"Why?"

"She didn't want to be here with Mia planning and she knew you were busy," Vince shrugged. "Plus Milo didn't know what to get her so he wanted to take her shopping so she could pick."

I nodded. "You get her anything?"

"Yeah, figured I'd better," he smiled. "Nah, I had it picked out for a while."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"New leather jacket so she can throw the old one out."

"Do you think she will?" I laughed.

"It was worth a shot, and the one I got is so Letty I couldn't resist."

I smiled. "Yeah, I don't doubt that."

"You got her something too right?" he asked. "Because Mia won't spill cause she thinks I'll repeat to Letty."

"It must be bad," I chuckled. "Yeah I got her something, but I need to take her somewhere for it."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm intrigued."

"Well, you'll find out once I've given it to her," I grinned.

He groaned and slumped into his seat. "That's not fair."

I chuckled at him and he gave me the finger. I tried not to laugh again in response. I let him chose what to put on the TV and we lapsed into silence as we watched it. I felt myself slouching further and further into my seat. Whatever it was it was boring. The usual day time show that was probably cancelled after a couple of seasons then shown in reruns.

Besides the TV all I could hear was Mia talking away about ideas for Letty's birthday. I prayed it wouldn't be too big because that really wasn't Letty's style. She hated fuss and believe it or not she hated the attention. I knew that was one of the things she hated about dating me, the attention because I was King of the streets. I crossed my fingers and hoped that it would be a small celebration.

When Letty did come home she wasn't with Milo. She put her bags on the floor and came to sit between Vince and I. I wrapped my arm around her and she cuddled into my side a little before sitting properly.

"Where is he?"

"He had to go do some things for Hector," she shrugged. "I did invite him in though."

"What did he get you for your birthday?"

She pulled at the charm bracelet around her wrist. There as a tiny pink car, a dark blue star and a silver L. It was kind of cute, nothing I would expect Letty to buy.

"Did you pick it out?"

"Kind of," she said as she played with it. "He wanted something that would last or would really affect me, so nothing like food or clothes I would grow out of or anything like that. So he came up with jewellery. I said I didn't want anything too girly and that I liked some bracelets and rings."

"Looks girly to me," Vince said as he looked at it.

She hit him lightly on the arm. "It does not."

"Why did he pick those charms?"

"He picked the star because he knows my favourite time is night-time, the pink car because it was the closest he could get to my actual car and the L for my name."

It was a pretty well thought out present even if he did have help. I started to worry that maybe my present wouldn't be good enough. I considered going out and buying something to go with it. I just smiled when she looked up at me and even fiddled with the small car charm. She smiled happily before going on to tell us what else she had bought.

After an hour Mia came running in and Letty tried to make her escape. I grabbed her around the middle so she couldn't go anywhere. She glared at me as I handed her over to Mia who dragged her into the kitchen. I grinned happily at her before being told by Vince that I was a dead man for sure.

The next day Mia continued her plan and roped Dad into it. They went shopping and when night arrived they made even more plans. To make our escapes from it all Vince, Letty and I all went to the garage for the day. When night arrived Vince and I made plans to go to a race and possibly a party. Letty wasn't up for it but didn't want to go home so she made plans to hang out with Milo some more.

When we showed up at the races I was greeted in the usual way. I managed to push away the skanks, I didn't want word to get back to Letty that I was even talking to them. I made my way over to Hector with Vince in tow.

"Letty must be great company," Hector chuckled.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"Milo was supposed to race tonight but he dropped out to hang with her."

"Should I be worried?" It was a serious question.

"Nah, my boy is already head over heels," Hector chuckled.

"I heard, who is she anyway?"

He shrugged in response. "Honestly, no idea. All I know is she works at a bank."

"Yeah," I breathed. "She definitely isn't from our scene."

"She's apparently fascinated by it though, so I guess that's good."

I nodded. "Any space in the first race?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna put you in the second," he sighed. "Special request."

"From who...?"

He motioned into the crowd. I followed with my eyes and groaned when I caught sight of Tran. I hadn't had to deal with him for a while now, I wasn't looking forward to tonight. He wrapped his arms around two near by skanks and smirked over at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Hector. He just gave me a questioning look to which I nodded.

Vince and I stayed back during the first race. We made a pact that he would keep skanks away from me if I kept them away from him. After the first race Vince wished me luck before driving his car down to the finish line. I made my way over to Hector to give my share before getting into my car and driving it to the starting line. Tran was in the lane next to me, with Edwin in the next and then some newbie. I focused straight a head and prepared my car. One of the skanks came to stand in front of the cars. As she lowered her hands we shot forward.

I pulled a head of the others and shifted gears. Edwin caught up with me first but I managed to shift gears again and pull further in front. From what I could see Edwin and Tran were fighting it out while the newbie stayed securely in fourth place, he definitely wasn't an issue. As I shifted gears again Tran pulled into second and was only getting faster. He pulled up beside me and smirked. I put my foot down and hovered my thumbs over the little red buttons. Before I pushed mine the newbie pushed his and it ran out just as he reached us. I shook my head at him, way too soon. Edwin was the next to use his and he pushed a head of Tran and I. As he slowed down I shifted gears again but Tran used his own NOS. A few second later I applied mines. I pulled up beside him and we hurtled down the street. I could see him pull a head inch by inch and I was afraid for a moment that he would win. I sighed with relief as I noticed his speed drop. I managed to pull a head as the power from my NOS started to linger. I rushed across the finish line and won by half a car length.

As I got out the crowd exploded with cheering. Vine came over and high fived me as Hector handed me my winnings. I dug the money into my pocket and for once I didn't push away anyone who came over to me. I was way too happy at beating Tran to care about much else.

"Toretto!"

I groaned as Vince rolled his eyes. I turned my head to see Tran walking towards. "What do you want?"

"You cheated," he accused.

I shook my head. "You can't use that excuse every time."

"I'll stop using it when it stops being true," he replied angrily. "It's the only reason you're the King."

"No, it's because I'm the best."

He went to advance with his annoying cousin Lance in tow. Vince and I prepared ourselves to fight but Hector whistled and a large group of guys from the crowd stepped forward to help us out. Tran accessed the situation and realised it wasn't worth it. He made his threats before disappearing into the crowd.

Another race took part then we made our way to Hector's for the after party. We stuck together before Vince was dragged away by some old friends. I settled myself with Hector's boys. I sipped my Corona as they talked around me. Eventually I got agitated about sitting around that I found some girl to dance with. She seemed a little intimidated so I knew it was a safe choice. I danced with her for most of the night and a couple of other girls. I noticed Vince doing the same. After a few dances and a couple more beers we finally made our way home. I would've crashed at Hector's but the next day was Letty's birthday and I couldn't miss that.

* * *

The next day I woke Letty up before everyone else so I could give her her present. I took her to an old abandoned air strip. I made her take her own car as I took mine. I had woken up earlier than her to install some NOS tanks into her car. We raced up and down the strip and after the third or fourth time I didn't go easy on her. She was tough and honestly almost beat me a few times. After she was back into the swing of racing I taught her how to use NOS apparently she had never used it while she was away so she didn't have a clue. I was more than impressed when she first used it. She didn't freak out and she kept her cool the entire time. When we exited the car she jumped with joy and threw herself at me.

We raced around some more till we finally made our way back home to celebrate. When we got there everyone was just waking up. Letty kissed me softly before going upstairs to change. I waited patiently on the couch and when she came downstairs she was wearing blue short dungarees with a green top underneath and black plimsoles. I pulled down to sit with me as Mia made Letty's birthday breakfast.

After breakfast it was present time. Before she opened them she whispered to me that mines was the best present for sure. I grinned happily to myself and relaxed into my chair. Mia had bought her a dress which surprisingly Letty loved and two tickets to some boxing match which almost made her scream with excitement. She hugged Vince tightly when she opened the leather jacket and Dad bought her a new phone. Ever since she smashed hers that time she had been using a really crap one, it was about time she got a decent one. She fiddled with the phone as we watched TV and Mia disappeared to sort things out.

"So what have you been planning?" Letty asked as she put her phone away.

"Well, I know you don't really want to celebrate so I thought we'd go out for the day," Mia explained.

"Where...?" Letty asked cautiously.

"The new theme park they built last year!" Mia said excitedly.

A big smile broke across Letty's face as she hugged Mia. It was typically Letty. The theme park would provide the fun and adrenaline that Letty loved but it would be something everyone could enjoy. Mia went to change out of her dress and into shorts while we got some lunch together to eat while we were there. Once everyone was ready we headed out.

* * *

The next day Dad and I locked up the garage early so we could meet the others at the diner. When we got there and exited my car we heard shouting. I shared a concerned look with Dad as we rushed over.

"I just came to get my stuff!"

I froze when I noticed it was Vince's Dad who was shouting. Mia and Letty were near by and watching in horror. Vince had what looked like a growing bruise on his cheek. I went to step forward but Dad blocked my way and shook his head.

"I don't have your stuff!" Vince yelled. "If you want your stuff you need to find Mom, she sold the house."

"She didn't take you with her?" He chuckled.

Vince smiled. "I told her she should move away and get a new start. I might go see her for Christmas."

"Yeah, right," he chuckled.

"You don't know shit," Vince growled.

He spat on the floor in front of Vince before storming off to his car. Vince stayed where he was till his Dad disappeared into the distance. Mia came over and wrapped her arms around one of his. He just shrugged her off and started walking. I called after him but he didn't respond. I noticed Dad shaking his head as I went to follow. I sighed before going over to Mia and Letty instead.

* * *

_Hi guys, yeah, I figured there wasn't much about Vince's past in here. So the next chapter will explain where his Dad has been, where his Mom is and generally what happened. It'll also have V and Mia's birthday too, with Dom an Mr T finishing the last of the wok on the Charger._

_R&R_


	30. A Haunting Past

_Hey guys. I've already posted chapter 30 before but I hated it so I re-wrote it and changed it up and here it is!_

* * *

I guided the girls into the diner where I sat them down. I slipped round to the other side of the counter to grab some drinks. I handed them two glasses of coke then poured two for me and Dad. When he came in to join us I slid it over to him. I sat with my own and we all sipped in silence. I watched them all closely. Dad seemed tired but was generally hard to read. Letty was curious, no doubt wondering what had happened to Vince while she was gone. Mia on the flip side was fidgety and kept looking towards the door. I knew she wanted to go after him and it was killing her to have to stay.

"Can I go after him now?" she complained.

"You can't, Mia," I told her.

"He's right, baby," Dad sighed. "He needs some time on his own."

"But why?"

"His parents are a touchy subject," I told her. "You do know why he moved in right?"

"Vaguely," she whispered. "But he never speaks about them."

"He wouldn't," Dad said softly. "He never liked his Ian and well, he hasn't seen his Louise since he moved in with us."

"Has he spoken to her?" Letty asked.

"He refuses to because she doesn't want to bother with him," I shrugged.

She just nodded and shuffled closer to Mia who put her head on Letty's shoulder. Dad grabbed the books and sat at a quiet table. I watched as he tried to act like nothing had happened but I knew he was worrying just like the rest of us. Knowing it was pointless I decided to do something by texting him to see where he was and if he was OK.

I checked my phone every so often for the next twenty minutes or so in case I missed his reply but there never was one. I checked it less often after that but I noticed that Mia had placed her phone on the space in front of her so she could watch it. Letty looked sadly at me and I shrugged, unsure of what I could or should do.

It was nearly an hour later when Mia jumped up frustrated and went to leave the diner. We all made to follow but as she tried to leave she ran straight into Vince. He grabbed her arm to steady her as she stumbled back, but when she looked at him he stared blankly back before walking towards Letty and I. He sat down on Letty's other side as Mia whiped round in disbelief. She stalked back over to us and stood beside Vince. She had her hands on her hips and a stubborn look on her face.

"Are you serious?" she demanded.

He just shrugged as watched his hands which sat intertwined on the counter top.

"Look, I know this is a bad time for you but you can't just look at me like I'm not even here," she said angrily. "Do you know how worried I've been about you?"

"I don't really care," he shrugged.

Letty and I glanced at each other and both moved away slightly.

"You... Don't care?" she asked sadly. "I had to sit here because they wouldn't let me leave, I was thinking awful things. I thought something might have happened to you and now you're pushing me away and acting like I don't even exist or matter."

I watched Vince carefully but his expression stayed blank and he just kept staring at his hands. There was no way to tell if he had even heard Mia. Letty watched carefully too. I stepped forward but Mia just huffed, said "fine" and started to leave the diner again.

"Fuck," Vince muttered as he got up from his seat. "Mia, wait."

"No."

"Don't be like that," he said as he followed her.

She whipped round and he jumped back a little. "I wasn't going to give you a hard time till you decided to act like I didn't exist. I _was _going to hug you, then sit with you till you were ready to talk. I was going to make your favourite food and even get you a beer. I was going to make you comfortable till you felt better or wanted to get everything off your chest. But you know what? I'm not going to bother now."

She went to leave again but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "I don't know if I can talk about it, especially with you."

"Yeah, because you're really making things better," she said sarcastically.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me, Mi." She froze at that and seemed to listen to him. "You're kind and pure and innocent and just plain good. I don't want you mixed up in my past."

"But I want to help," she said sadly.

"You do help, you always help," he whispered as he pulled her closer.

She smiled a little and let him wrap his arms around her. "I do?"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her to him. I rolled my eyes and looked away as she seemingly deepened the kiss. I tried not to smile as Dad coughed and Vince quickly pulled away.

"Maybe you could talk to me," Letty offered as he and Mia sat down.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Parents suck, don't they?" she smiled.

He smiled back. "Yeah, I forgot you might understand."

"So, do you wanna talk?"

He looked at Mia who rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to run a mile or anything. I've known you for too long."

He looked a little unsure, but spoke anyway. "He was in prison."

"When did that happened?" Letty asked in surprise.

"Couple months after you left, it's when I moved in."

"What about your Mom?"

"The suggestion she should get away came up, so I stayed here but then she moved away permanently and didn't even come home to say goodbye."

"Did your Dad do something to her?"

He nodded sadly. "I was out with Dom then we hung out at his for a bit. I walked home and when I got there she was lying on the floor. Doctors said it was lucky I found her when I did."

"What did he do to her?" she asked in disgust.

"Well, he always hit her, but this time he beat her so hard that she could barely move without pain. It was after rehab that she left," he sighed. "During rehab Dad's case was over and he was sentenced."

"I never liked him," Letty sighed then smiled when Vince looked at her. "We all knew what he was like, but Mr T said you didn't want help and that you would ask for it."

"Yeah, I would have," he nodded. "He's hit her for as long as I can remember. From what I do remember it was rare at first, he even seemed to actually like me, but of course I was child so there wasn't much to hate I guess. It slowly got worse and when I started hanging out at Dom's I realised it wasn't normal. I tried to stop it, started to save up money to get us out of there. But when I told Mom my ideas she said she wouldn't leave them. That's when I started to get into trouble."

"Juvey and that?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "It started off sort of small, petty thieving and joy riding and that. Then the crimes got worse. I did stop eventually though, and just spent all my time with you guys. Mr T helped me change and offered me a job at the garage."

I glanced over at Dad. He was hunched over doing some work but I caught the smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," Letty said sadly. "I mean, we knew you got into trouble and we knew your Dad was a dick, but... I just wished we'd help."

"I didn't want help," he shrugged. "To be honest I had nothing to deal with after a while. I still helped Mom when I could but generally I stayed out of the way. I just wished I hadn't that night, maybe she'd still be here."

"So you don't talk to her?"

"Mr T looked into it, found her and she was completely fine. Healthy, big house and a new guy," he said with disgust. "Couldn't be bothered to call the son she left behind. So I didn't bother contacting her."

"Do you want to bother with her?"

"She's my Mom," he said sadly "But I don't know if I can."

"I'm sorry, man," Letty sighed. "But the past couple of years have been good right? And the future looks good?"

"Of course, but Dad coming back changes things, what if he stays?"

"You're an adult, V. Just tell him where to stick it."

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess I could do that." He looked down at Mia. "You OK?"

She nodded. "I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to," he said softly.

"But he sounds so horrible."

"He is," he admitted. "But he's not around any more, and I'm happy."

"You are?" she asked excitedly.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. I don't feel that happy right now, but usually I am."

She snuggled closer to him and I sighed with relief as everything seemed to be reasonably OK. Dad finally moved away from the table. He made a strong coffee and passed it over to Vince. He drank it slowly. His knuckles were white from how tight he gripped the cup. It was an indication of how angry he really was. He didn't speak to us any more after that. The most he did was try not to get angry and hug Mia when she hugged him. Even with all this shit coming back up he still seemed to put her first. None of us said anything. We didn't want to push the subject and we didn't want to change it and make it seem like we no longer cared.

* * *

For the next couple of days Vince was still a little off so we all tried to cheer him up. Dad disappeared upstairs after dinner to give us all some space and time together. We got a cooler out with some Coronas in then another cooler with coke and lemonade in. We got out all the movies we knew Vince would like then let him pick which ones to put on.

He seemed happy enough, snuggled up on the couch with Mia while Letty and I took the arm chair. He picked the most action packed movies he could find and kept the cooler nearer to him so I had to move every time I wanted one. Eventually I ended up stealing a few. Even though they got a little warm it was better than constantly moving especially as it started to piss Letty off.

After about three movies we ordered a couple of pizzas. We all sat on the floor to eat while we put a movie on in the background. We discussed what we'd watched so far and occasionally made comments about the movie that was playing. Letty made some comments and teased him about the movie choices he made. She didn't believe any of the things she said but it annoyed Vince which amused her. He only didn't retaliate too much because Mia would defend him then cuddle close to him. I noticed if it was something relatively small then he wouldn't respond angrily in front of Mia. I could use that to my advantage.

We watched some more movies after the pizza till we retired upstairs for the night. Seen as Dad was already fast asleep I dragged Letty into my room. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she reached up to kiss me softly.

"You're amazing," I told her.

"How so?" She asked curiously.

"How you handled Vince then how you let him chose the movies and teased him about some of the choices."

"Brought out the old Vince didn't it?" She smiled.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I just hope he stays."

She reached up to kiss me again. I groaned as she deepened the kiss and ran her tongue across my bottom lip. I reached my tongue out to meet hers. I guided us over to the bed as she refused to move her lips away from mine. I chuckled lightly as she pushed me back into the bed. I prayed that Dad was a deep sleeper. I watched her with amusement as she pushed my shoulders so I was lying down flat and straddled me.

"Nice to know you missed this as much as me," I laughed.

"You deserved to be deprived," she mumbled as she tugged at my top.

I moved into a sitting position so that I could lift my top up over my head. She licked her lips slightly before leaning back down to kiss me. I moved back so that I was lying down again. Her hands wandered down my chest and drew patterns across it. I shivered at the contact but made no move to stop it. I tugged at her top and she slowly moved away so I could remove it. I moved us round so that she was lying down and I was hovering above her. I kissed slowly down her neck, causing her to moan and grip my shoulders. I smiled against her neck as she brought her lower half up to rub against mine. I unclipped her bra and threw it a side. I palmed her breast with my hand as I sucked on that one spot behind her ear. She squirmed beneath me and bit her lip in an attempt to not moan too loudly. As I brought my mouth down to her breasts I licked her nipples slowly. She let out the moan she had been holding and I sucked on one of them as I palmed the other.

She tugged at the waist band of my jeans. I chuckled as I moved away. I stood up to rid myself of all my clothes as she took the time to do the same. I stood where I was for a moment, taking her in. I would never ever do anything to piss her off again. She blushed a little, causing me to smile. I hovered over her and she smiled up at me. I reached down to kiss her softly as I pressed my body against hers. I kissed slowly down her neck as she rubbed are bottom halves together. I only moved away when I felt her reach down. I moved to look at her. I gasped as she took hold of me and stroked slowly. I snapped my eyes shut as she squeezed a little tighter. She picked up the pace and I bit my lip as I placed my head on the pillow beside her. I let out an involuntary moan as I came.

I rolled away and kissed the side of her head. "Give me a minute to slow my heart down and I'll get you back."

She chuckled slightly as she patted my chest. "I'd rather you didn't."

"Are you still upset with me?" I asked sadly.

"Course not." She rolled onto her side and snuggled into me.

"Then why?"

"This has all happened so fast," she shrugged. "Keeping sex from you reminded me of before."

"We don't have to have sex, Let," I smiled. "You're just so good at it."

She smiled against my shoulder. "I'm glad you think so."

"I love you," I whispered after a while.

She moved away to look me at me. "I love you too."

* * *

I sat outside the garage with V while we took our lunch break. Letty stayed inside, deciding that she wasn't hungry. We sat in silence on the ground with our backs against the small wall. We ate in silence, and once he'd finished eating he waited for me to finish before he spoke.

"She keeps worrying about me."

"Who does?" I asked as I put our rubbish away.

"Mia," he sighed. "Ever since she found out about my past she keeps thinking I'm going to snap."

"I'm surprised you haven't," I admitted as I sat back down with him.

"How so?"

"I just expect you to flip, you always get angry but you seem relatively calm."

"I have better things to worry about," he shrugged. "And it's been three days since he showed up. He hasn't shown since so I'm not going to worry about it or get angry."

"And if he does show up?" I asked as we walked back into the garage.

"I'll deal with it when it happens I guess."

"Deal with what?" Letty enquired as she came over to us.

"If my Dad shows up again."

"How will you deal with it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She suddenly turned pale and went wide eyed. "We might find out."

Vince and I both turned around. Standing behind was, near the entrance to the garage, was Vince's Dad, Ian. He stood with his hands in his pockets as he watched us. His expression was difficult to read, something that made him similar to Vince who was only easy to read when he was angry. I made sure I was standing next to Vince and in front of Letty.

"Don't I get a hello? Or perhaps a hug?"

Vince snorted as Ian held out his arms. "Fat chance."

"How do you know I haven't changed."

"For the most part of almost twenty years you've been a dick, why would you change now?"

"Calling someone a dick isn't very nice."

"I could call you much worse."

He chuckled and edged forward slightly. "Like father like son."

"I'm nothing like you, _Ian_, " he spat. "I'd never beat a woman repeatedly."

"Ah," he said, amused. "So you have a girl?"

"I might do."

"Who would want you?"

I tensed a little at that, I prayed V wouldn't say, Mia didn't need to be dragged into this. I watched him and sighed with relief as he said, "you don't need to know, it's not like you're going to meet her."

He looked over at me then back at Vince. "It isn't little Toretto is it?"

I clenched my hands into fists but Vince charged before I could do anything. He tackled Ian to the floor and they rolled over. A toolbox went flying and Vince was punched in the face. Letty tried to run pass me to help but I grabbed her and held her back. She squirmed in my arms as they continued to fight. I wanted to help too but then no one would be there to keep Letty out of the fight.

"Get off of him!" Letty yelled. "Vince!"

"Dad!" I screamed towards the office.

He came out instantly, asking what the commotion was about till he saw. He stood shocked for a moment before he raced forward. He grabbed Ian who had Vince pinned and was about to punch him. Dad threw him aside. He them grabbed him again and slammed him up against the wall as Vince scrambled to his feet.

"Stay here," I warned Letty. She eventually nodded and I ran to Vince. I stood in front of him and shook my head.

"Move," he growled.

"I'm not going to let you fight," I told him. "Your eye is already bruising, your lip is bleeding, there's a cut above your eyebrow and I wouldn't be surprised if there was more."

"And?"

"I don't know, it's just a bit much," I shrugged.

"Move."

"Think about Mia," I said desperately. "On one hand if you continue she'll be upset but on the other she'll be pissed."

He scrunched his face up at that. "Still."

"Come on, Tony, we were just having fun."

We both turned to look at that point. Dad still had him pinned up against the wall but all he could do was laugh.

"Yeah, fighting with your son sounds like so much fun."

"He overreacted."

"He asked if Vince's new girlfriend was Mia," I said softly.

"And Vince went for him?"

"I did," Vince nodded.

"Ah, so he is with little Toretto."

"Yes, he is," Dad said calmly.

He chuckled loudly at that. "Be careful. If she's anything like her mother then Vinnie will get pissed off with her and shut her up sooner than later."

Dad pulled him away from the wall and slammed him back into it. Ian gasped for air but tried to push away. Dad grabbed him tighter and dragged him outside. He threw Ian down onto the curb and told him if he came near the family again then he'd get a lot worse. Vince had followed them out and he warned him to stay away from Mia. To make sure his warning sunk in he kicked Ian in the side and stalked back towards us.

"I don't think I'll ever be leaving her side after this," he muttered.

I smiled a little. "I don't think she'd complain."

"She'll make the most of it," Letty chuckled.

Vince smiled slightly at that. "Sorry about all this."

Dad clapped him on the back. "Don't worry about it, you didn't bring him here."

"I guess," he sighed.

"You OK?"

He nodded. " A little sore though."

"Head home," Dad told him. "Rest. We'll get back before Mia does."

"Thanks, I don't fancy dealing with her alone when I look like this."

I smiled as he walked away towards his car. I gave Letty a gentle kiss and a hug before she timidly went back to work. I wandered over to the office. I stood in the doorway where I watched Dad. He was sat in the office chair, back to me. He ran his hands over his face.

"Erm, Dad?"

He turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Did he ever hurt Mom?" I asked quietly.

"No, but she tried to do everything she could to get him sent down."

I nodded. "Good."

"Yeah," he smiled. "She never gave up."

"We'll look out for Mia, don't worry."

"I don't doubt it," he nodded. "I don't think he'll come back any time soon. You know Vince, will he really be OK?"

"As long as he can keep Mia safe then yes probably. Might also help if his Dad stays away."

He just smiled and turned away from me again. I quietly walked back out to the garage. I sat on one of the work benches I watched Letty for a bit before I took out my phone to call Vince. Keeping him on the phone would be better than him sitting at home alone where his mind could runaway.


	31. Worrying Situations

We never celebrated V's birthday but he did allow Mia to take him out for the day. Letty, Dad and I all knew it was because he wanted to keep a close eye on her as much as possible. After what happened we all highly doubted that Ian would show up and do anything but Vince was still worried. We all kept relatively quiet on his birthday, we got him small presents and just one card from all of us. He seemed pretty happy enough with it.

A couple of weeks after that we all seemed to relax a little more. Vince was less tense whenever Mia wasn't with him and I noticed that Letty stopped trying to call her Mom. The best distraction for all of that was helping Dad. He would be entering the races in February and he wanted to get in as much practice before Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years. We all agreed to help by taking our cars out with him to the old airstrip.

"So, I'm gonna take her out for a few laps," Dad informed us when we parked up. "Then I'll race you lot."

"I'm so gonna get my ass handed to me," Vince muttered as Dad drove away.

"Is he that good?" Letty asked.

"Dad's the best," Mia said happily. "He hasn't raced properly in a while though. He's done small time races but nothing on a big scale."

"And she's not sucking up to him," Vince nodded. "He's really honestly the best driver I've ever seen."

"It's true," I told her.

"Probably where you got your skills from."

I laughed a little at that. "I wish I could be as good as him."

As we talked Dad did a few laps before he came over to us. He waved at us, telling us that someone was up. We all looked at each other and Vince folded first. He took his Maxima up to the imaginary starting line while we took our cars down to the finish line.

I stood at the end of the track and held my hands up, when I dropped them they pushed forward I moved out of the way as they hurtled down the road. They were neck and neck for most of the way and I was starting to think that Dad might have lost his touch. But as I was thinking about it Dad shot forward and won the race with ease.

I looked at the girls and Letty mumbled to herself before getting into her car. She and Dad drove them back up to the finish line and waited. I chuckled at Vince who was muttering angrily about losing. I rose my hands and dropped them before moving out of the way again.

The race went down pretty much the same as Vince's but I noticed that Dad pulled ahead quicker. The same went down with Mia, only he pulled forward even quicker due to her lack of racing. I on the other hand managed to stay neck and neck the whole way till Dad pulled forward just as we reached the finish line.

Vince and I raced Dad around six times, while Letty and Mia only raced him three times as they were sharing Letty's car. He would race all of us then do a couple of laps before racing us again. It continued in that pattern till it got dark and we all started to run out of gas.

After filling up on gas we went to one of the near by dinners for a late lunch. It was nice, the five of us hanging out together without any trouble. We were all so happy after it that Dad agreed to stay away for the weekend so we could have some fun. Although the rules were the same... Don't burn down the house, no cops, no getting the girls hurt and basically just stay out of trouble.

"Now I know you guys do more than have parties," Dad said as we finished eating. "And I'm gonna act like I don't know, but I swear to God if I come home and find any of you in prison or something has happened to Letty and Mia-"

"Then you'll kill us," I finished. "Trust us, Dad. They'll be fine."

"Yeah, you count on us, Mr T."

He nodded as he finished his coffee. "I'll leave Saturday afternoon, and come back Monday morning so that should be plenty of time to get the house tidy."

"It'll be like you never left," I told him.

He seemed to be OK with that. It was the same no matter when or where he went, we would always get questions so we could reassure him. He trusted us all, no doubt, but when it came to the girls he was extra protective, especially over Mia.

* * *

"Girls, I swear to God," Vince called up the stairs. "There won't be a race and party to be all dressed up for if we don't get there on time."

"Oh shut up," Mia snapped as she finally came down the stairs. "Letty's just getting her jacket."

She went over to Vince and stood beside him. He instantly wrapped an arm around her and held her close. She was covering up more than I thought she would. She had on a pair of dark blue skin tight jeans, a grey vest, a red and black open shirt and black heels. Her hair was wavy and she had some make-up on, it was one of those outfits that didn't cause me to have a heart attack.

When Letty came down I smiled happily at her. She was wearing similar jeans to Mia and a black t-shirt. It came to just above her belly button and I laughed when I saw the boots she was wearing and the leather jacket in her hands, typical Letty. I went straight to her and kissed her softly before leading her outside.

Letty rode with me and Mia rode with Vince, when we got there they stuck with us too. I chose not to race that night but instead to watch. That shocked near enough everyone there. I only shrugged them off and sat on the hood of my car with Letty stood between my legs.

"You OK?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course, I'm just not up for racing."

"Then you're not OK."

I chuckled slightly. "I'm perfectly fine."

She leaned back against me and I wrapped my arms around her. I placed my chin on top of her head so I could watch the race. We had park up near the finish line so we could see who won each time. Mia and Vince sat by his car before she got bored and dragged him over to Hector's crew. I noticed Letty smile at Milo who was with them.

"You wanna go over there?"

"No I want to stay here, I'm comfy."

I nodded slightly. "Just tell me if you do."

"Is everyone coming back to the party?"

"Well, anyone who wants to," I explained. "Some will go to other parties or lie low, depends what happens tonight."

"You ever been caught by the police?"

"Twice while you were gone, but I paid my own bail so they didn't bother calling Dad. Everyone knows him so they never like to bother him if it isn't needed."

"Your Dad knows though, right?"

I laughed a little. "Yeah, more than likely, but he won't say."

"Do you think he raced like this as a kid?" she asked, motioning to the scene around us.

I smiled. "I'd like to think so."

We spoke about Dad, and even about my Mom for a while till Mia and Vince came back. We changed the subject to something else and spoke about that till the races started to finish. There was a couple more left but we chose to leave then so we could get the house ready.

When we got back I made the girls go upstairs and lock all the doors except for the bathroom. Once that was done we cranked up the music and moved any valuables out of the way. Just as Vince and I settled into a couple of beers people started to arrive. The placed was packed within seconds and they just kept coming. I stayed with Letty in the kitchen for a bit before we settled with Hector and the boys so she could talk to Milo. I eventually left her with him when Mia came over to join us.

"How come you're not with Mia?" I asked Vince as I came into the kitchen.

"She wanted to sit with, Let," he shrugged.

"Everything is OK between you two, right?"

He turned to look at me. "Yeah, I'm just giving her some space after I was watching her like a hawk constantly."

"Yeah, I think she's happy to have some freedom."

"My Dad never hurt your Mom, right?"

"No, I asked Dad about that, but apparently she tried her hardest to get him sent down."

"Oh," he said, stunned. "I didn't realise. I can't believe both your parents tried to help me, and your Mom must have tried very hard for my Dad to hate her so much."

"Yeah, definitely a Toretto," I chuckled.

"I wouldn't hurt Mia though like he said," he mumbled.

"I don't doubt that, none of us do."

"Your Dad doesn't either, right?"

"V, if he did you two wouldn't be together, hell you wouldn't even be living here."

Before he could respond there was shouting outside. We looked at each before rushing through the house to get out front. Mia and Letty followed behind us but I didn't have time to worry about it just yet. The shouting got louder the closer we got.

As we got outside I noticed Tran and his annoying cousin Lance. I told Hector to keep the girls near the door where I could see them but to take them inside if anything happened. He nodded and made sure to stand with them with Milo, the rest of his boys stood at hand just in case.

"Leave," I warned.

"That's not nice, Toretto."

"What is it this time?" Vince called. "We haven't raced you recently, we haven't come near your family and we haven't even seen you since Dom beat you that time."

"There's still a lot we haven't dealt with yet," he shrugged.

"Which is it?" I asked. "Me constantly beating your ass at racing, me sleeping with your sister or just be generally doing everything better?"

His smirk vanished, as did Lance's. "You're not to talk about my sister, Toretto."

"So it's that one."

"You step out of line way too much."

"Hey, hey, we're not in your part of town," I warned him. "As for your sister, you took my Dad's best customer so we're quits on that, with the other stuff... Practice makes perfect."

Lance went to advance but Tran stopped him. I watched, waiting to see what he would do when he charged. I caught him and swung him around, throwing him away from me before he could do any real damage. Vince advanced on Lance who tried to help his cousin. Feeling safe knowing that the girls had been taken inside and Vince could handle himself I focused on my own fight.

I managed to avoid almost every punch apart from two, although I got in some of my own. I tried to keep the violence to a minimum but when he advance towards the house I lost it. I grabbed the back of shirt and threw him backwards. He hit the floor and gasped for air. I grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him up. He blinked a few times and went to move but couldn't dodge my punch in time.

I stepped away from him. Lance stepped forward and I watched him but he only pulled Johnny away. Vince and I watched as they drove away. Both of us were breathing heavily and Vince's lip was bleeding. He held up his hand as he passed when I tried to ask if he was OK. I walked through into the house behind him. When we got inside Hector was telling everyone it was time to go.

"Are you OK?" Letty asked as she came over to me.

"Guy kept missing."

"Your bruised cheek tells a different story," she smiled.

"OK, so he might have got in a couple of punches, no biggie."

"You didn't drag up more trouble with him, did you?" Mia asked. It was her stern voice, the one that honestly scared me.

"No, Mi, it's the same old crap," I sighed. "With the racing and our garage doing better he's just being a big baby."

"Doesn't help that he's still pissed with you sleeping with his sister," Vince chuckled.

"Still?" Hector asked, trying not to smile. "I mean... She enjoyed herself, right?"

"I'm insulted," I muttered, but smiled at Letty to assure her that I didn't care about any of the Tran's or what they thought.

"Oh God, she wasn't a virgin was she?" Mia asked.

"Seriously?" I scoffed. "Lisa Tran, a virgin?"

"Well I heard the rumours." We all looked at her. "Her, when she was like 15, with that senior boy... By the lookout point..."

"Nice," Vince said impressed, but looked guilty when I hit his shoulder.

"Well it doesn't matter what's true or not, we never know what she might be telling him," I sighed.

"We got your back if he ever comes around again," Hector informed me.

I nodded a thanks. He and his boys said their goodbyes before we were left alone. The party had been cut short but the house was still a mess. It would have to wait till tomorrow and I told everyone to go to bed. I glanced at Letty when Vince said goodnight to Mia and said he'd see her in the morning. Whenever Dad was out of town they would always stay together, but for some reason, not tonight. What the hell was going on?

* * *

_R&R_


	32. Discovers and Assumptions

"Where's V and Mia?" I asked as I walked into the living room to find only Letty.

"Went out for a couple of hours before your Dad gets back." She patted the space next to her so I went over to sit with him. "So I guess nothing is wrong with them."

"Good," I sighed with relief.

"Was there this much drama while I was gone?"

"There's no drama..."

"Let me think. First there's the crap with Tran." She started to count down on her fingers. "V's Dad, my parents, Ethan, Charlie..."

"OK, I'll admit, the Charlie thing was ridiculous," I mumbled. "But the Ethan thing was worth it. I was right."

"I know you were right," she agreed. "But it's not that. Whether it was worth it or not it's all happened."

"No, there wasn't this much drama while you were gone," I admitted. "There's always been the crap with Tran, the drama with Ian wasn't there but only because he went to jail and the other stuff didn't happen because you weren't here."

"I blame myself." She half-smiled and slumped in her seat.

"Don't," I told her. "It's all just coincidence that this has all happened now."

"You're worried, I can tell."

I nodded. "Everything is just happening all at once."

"Well why don't I make us some coffee and we break it all down?"

"Sounds like plan."

She got up and grabbed my hand. She pulled my towards the kitchen where I was made to sit down. I watched as she went straight into making coffee. Neither of us said anything as she did. It was nice. I suddenly felt like I was part of a mature relaionship. I liked having the house to ourselves and just talking really.

Once she was done with the coffee she went to make a few slices of toast which she buttered. I licked my lips as she placed the plate in front of me. It was barely on the table when I snatched up a slice. She raised an eyebrow and I tried not to smile as I thanked her.

"Now," she said when she finally sat down. "Where should we start?"

I shrugged as I grabbed another slice. "You pick."

"OK, Tran, when did all the bullshit start?"

"Well, it started before you left... He was a sore loser and he hated that our garage did better than his Uncle's." She nodded as she too grabbed a slice of toast. "Then while you were gone I may or may not have slept with his sister."

"I _know _you did."

"Yeah, but it's weird talking about it," I groaned. "Lisa and I had this one time thing. I never spoke to her again and if I saw her it was across a room. Yet he's pissed."

"So maybe she told him something," she suggested as she munched another slice.

"Maybe," I agreed. "You can never really trust a Tran."

"So you think that's it with Tran?"

I nodded. "Should be, unless he has some new pathetic reason."

"Well, I say you go to his place and talk to him." I looked at her in disbelief but she shot me down with one look. "You'll _try _to talk to him, if he doesn't listen then there's not much you can do. Unless you talk to Lisa."

"I'll try Johnny first," I said quickly.

She chuckled a little. "Now with Charlie I see him at school but he rarely talks to me so that's fine. Ethan hasn't shown up again so he doesn't matter now either. Agreed?"

"Yeah, OK," I agreed.

"Now, the thing with my parents," she said quietly. "I stopped calling my Mom and I don't know where my Dad is."

I smiled at her as I sipped my coffee. "Is that stuff over?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But your Dad...?"

"He'd do anything to keep you safe. So if things did turn around and you wanted to be with them, he'd support you, _we _would support you. And if things get worse then we'll support you in that sense too."

"Nothing's going to change. She's a drunk and he doesn't love me. Now, V's Dad."

"Yeah, him," I muttered.

"Talk me through everything."

"I don't know where to start." I grabbed another slice of toast to distract myself.

"OK, let me. He went to prison while I was gone, I know that and I know why. But what happened with you and everyone when it happened?"

"Erm, Vince stayed with his Mom whenever he could in the hospital then made sure to take her to her rehab appointments afterwards. I think it was then that he saw Mia as more of a friend. She would try to help him, make something to eat when he was home and just let him talk to her. Dad sorted out anything with the police, insurance and other forms of authority when he could but just made sure V had a job still and somewhere to stay."

"And you?"

"I, I did a bit of everything. I wasn't sure what to do," I shrugged. "I kept the races going, the parties but I made sure he was in check the whole time."

"I know I was there too, but were his family close to yours?"

"Well, you need to remember first of all that I only really knew you were down the street when you were like ten. I mean I'd seen you around..."

"But we hadn't spoken enough for you to realise where I was from or anything else about me," she finished. "Go on."

"And V and I met when we were like eight.. But he lived on the street before that too. His Mom and my Mom were friends even. He'd come to the barbecues and apparently for play dates when we were even younger, we never got on but they did."

"And your Dads?"

"They got on pretty well. V's Dad liked cars but didn't know that much, my Dad was happy to show off," I chuckled. "The four of them all got along so well. Went on double dates, babysitted for each other and just hung out."

"Then what went so wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Well when Mom died of course V's Mom lost her best friend. It hit her hard but it never seemed to hit his Dad hard. I don't remember him crying or talking about it or anything. I never really thought about it at the time."

"But you do now," she said knowingly. "What do you think happened?"

"Well, we know V's Dad changed fairly quickly. It was already happening when you came along. So Vince was younger than 14 when it happened, but my Mom died when... Oh God, when I was eight, nearly nine. I'd known Vince and a year, he was a kid and it was already happening."

"That might be why he thought it was normal at first."

"My Mom had to have done something then, it had to have been going on before that..."

"Wow," she breathed. "V never really said how long it had been going on, just that it was-"

"As long as he could remember," I nodded. "One of Mom's sisters, she's dead now, but she was baby sitting Mia and I once... And Mom told her that to disaplin us she had to put us on the naughty step or get us to face the corner. But she wouldn't listen, instead she hit Mia. It left a mark, which sure faded but I've never seen my Mom so angry. I was like six but I still remember. She hugged Mia for hours after she found out, I don't think the two of them ever spoke again."

"Dom... What are you saying?"

"You saw them fighting and aruging when he came back... It's only a suggestion, but what if Vince got hurt too?"

"You're suggesting it wasn't only Vince's Mom that was abused."

"It would explain all the trouble V used to get into, I mean I know kids lash out when there parents fight but that much? It just... It makes sense. Maybe my Mom found out and threatened to get Vince taken away."

"We can't guess here."

"But it would make sense, right? About why he hated my Mom so much, why he wasn't even remotely upset when she died."

"OK," she agreed. "It's seems plausiable but this isn't fair on anyone. You need to speak to V or your Dad. We need to sort all this out."

I nodded as I sat back in my chair. Could this all be true? Could something have happened to Vince? It was plausible because he would never say. He was so tough that it just didn't seem possible. I only prayed I was wrong.

* * *

Letty and I were sat on the couch cuddling up to a movie. She had suggested it so we could have something happy to do today. We made sure it was a comedy we knew would make us laugh. Even though it was still reasonably early, not long after lunch in fact, we decided to make a huge bowl of popcorn. The movie was nearly finished and so was the popcorn when Dad walked in.

He ignored us at first and went straight to the kitchen. I figured by that he knew that Vince and Mia were out. He was in there for a while, giving us time to finish the movie and popcorn. As I put the movie away she went to put the bowl in the kitchen and get drinks.

"Thanks," I said as I took mines from her.

"Hey, I'm gonna open the garage so can you-"

I looked up at Dad who had stopped in front of us. He was staring down at me. "So can I what?"

"Your cheek."

I put my drink down and touch my cheek. "I forgot about that."

"What happened?" His voice was tight, the way it got when he wasn't sure whether he should be angry or concerned.

I stood up but made sure I was a little away from him. "Tran showed up and Vince and I got into it with him and his cousin."

"Dom," he hissed. "You were fighting here? And no doubt your sister and Letty were in, right?"

"Dad, nothing happened, we fought and he left," I said hastily. "In fact I've made plans to head down there and sort all our crap out."

"Well you had better do something-"

"I am," I shouted. "Letty and I discussed it this morning. I'm going to go down there and talk to him. Yeah, just talk, if I get nowhere that way then I'm gonna talk to his sister. Because quite frankly, I'm pretty sure she's part of the problem. Hell if that doesn't work out I'll think of a compromise that will help everyone involved."

"OK, OK," he hushed. "I get it, you've got this. How about you go and sort this stuff out with Tran, while we all open the garage and start for today."

I nodded. "And we need to talk about something when I get back."

"Yeah, OK," I agreed. "As soon as you get back come into the office and we'll talk."

"Promise you'll be honest, I don't care what you tell me as long as you're honest."

"I promise."

I stormed pass him to go outside to my car. I drove to the one place I never thought I would go, no matter what the situation. I tried not to think about it as I drove. I cranked the stereo up and even allowed myself to sing along, something I never did.

When I showed up I went and knocked on the door, I groaned when it was Lisa who answered. Out of all the Trans it just had to be her. She was revealing more of her body than need be but I couldn't deny that she was still hot as hell.

"Johnny in?"

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"Fancy getting him for me?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment. "Nope, not really."

"Well, I'll talk to you first," I decided. "What have you been telling your brother?"

I expected her to lie, but she was completely honest and open about it. "That you used me. Slept with me then called it off. I told him how dissapointed I was and how you promised if I slept with you you would consider being my boyfriend."

"Bitch," I hissed.

"Now, now, don't want big brother hearing."

"Just go and get him," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes but moved away to go and get him. I waited outside for around ten minutes when Johnny finally came to the door.

"Yeah, Toretto?"

"Look, I've come to sort this out."

"How?" he asked, obviously not in the mood for a fight just yet.

"OK, your sister may not of understood what I was about that night." He advanced forward and I raised my hands. "Wait, wait. What I'm saying is I was only looking for a one time thing and maybe I wasn't clear, OK? I totally take the blame for that, but I don't want anything with her now."

"And what if she wants something with you?"

"Do you really want her hanging around with the likes of me?" I was trying to trick him and it seemed to be working.

"So what we drop this? No way, Toretto. I was expecting a fight or something."

"I'd love to, but I'm trying to step away from that after the trouble you've caused recently."

"So what were you thinking?"

"You stil got that tab at Harry's right? The one you had when you used to get your stuff there."

He nodded. "So what?"

"I'll pay off your tab, I know how much it is. I'll also not go to the races for the next couple of times so you get a shot of winning."

"Hmm, let me think about that... No."

He launched forward and punched me, sending me back. I tried to make a deal that wouldn't involve this but now I just didn't care. I backed away as he came closer before I ran forward and tackled him to the ground. I was on him and throwing punches before I could stop myself. When I felt his nose break I finally stopped. I stood, bringing him with me. I threw him up against the closed front door and held my hand to his throat.

"I'll stay away from you, you stay away from me, got it?" He went to argue but I applied more pressure on his neck. "I won't bother you and you won't bother me. The slate is wiped clean, got it? This shit ends today Tran or else."

I dropped him and ignored his attempts at insults as I went back to my car and got in. I headed back to the garage all though I wasn't sure if that was a good idea after what just happened. When I did get back though I was glad. They were on a break so Vince had gone out and Letty had bought me a cheeseburger. I happily ate it along with the fries and shake she got me.

I was almost done when I thought I should talk to Dad. I glanced into the office, he was only doing paperwork so I shouldn't be taking him away from anything. I finished up the food and drink before tossing it aside.

"Dad can we have that talk?" I asked as I steppd into the office.

"Yeah, sit down." He motioned to a seat and I took it. "What is this about?"

"Earlier when we spoke about Tran we spoke about other things, one of them being V's parents."

"Continue."

"Well we were talking about how you and Mom were friends with them," I explained. "I worked out some ages. I said that the abuse started before Letty was around properly, so Vince was no older than fourteen, now I think about it, thirteen maybe. Then I rememebered V's Dad being pissed at Mom, basically, Mom died when I eight nearly nine. I'd only been friends with Vince for a year, the abuse had to have gone on long before for his Dad to be pissed."

"We don't know when it started exactly, but it was before you two became friends."

"Did his Dad ever hurt him?"

He went to speak but then shut his mouth and sat back. "I can't discuss that with you. I _can't_, OK? It's not my place to tell. I can tell you that the fights between his parents probably started before we even met them, but when she was pregnant and a little after they seemed to repair their relationship. Things just changed after that. Anything involving Vince though doesn't involve me, it's all on him if he wants to discuss the parts that include him."

"Dad, please."

"Vince should tell you," he said sternly.

"Vince should tell you what?"

We both looked up to see Vince in the doorway. He was frowning and looking rapidly between us. _Shit_.

* * *

_Hi guys, I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up later on today so that you have the explanation of what happened to him. Remember what Dom has said is only assumptions. I'm not entirely sure if I am going to go down that road just yet._

R&R


	33. Going Back To Normal

"I need to tell you what?" Vince asked when neither of us said anything.

"You don't _need _to tell me anything," I told him. "But I'm hoping that you will."

He just nodded before heading out of the office. I followed him and I heard Letty follow behind too. Vince didn't speak as he climbed into his car, Letty and I followed him back to the house and when we arrived he still didn't speak. We wandered silently behind him through to the kitchen where we sat down at the table. Neither Letty or I wanted to say anything so we kept quiet.

It was almost an hour later when he spoke. "I heard you talking to your Dad, I tried to play dumb because I was hoping you would change your mind about wanting to talk to me."

"V you don't have to but we sort of already came up with our own conclusions."

"I heard."

I went to speak but Mia came into the room. I glanced at Letty then at Vince who shook his head. Letty and I both stayed quiet. For a moment I thought Mia would just walk in, grab a drink then leave but instead she sat down at the table. Letty and I both looked at her then at Vince.

"Look, I know you're about to discuss something and I know for a fact that you're going to ask me to leave but I'm not going to," she said sternly. "I'm not a kid anymore. I deserve to be here."

"I don't want you to hear any of this," Vince whispered.

"If it's about you then I _need _to hear it."

He turned to me. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you know how long it..."

"Happen for? No." He shook his head. "From the pictures they looked happy when I was baby, nothing forced. Mr T said they seemed to be trying to work things out. So I guess they were happy for a little bit."

"Did you ever get hurt?" I asked slowly.

"Not like Mom."

"What do you mean?" Letty asked.

"Well he didn't beat me, but you've seen recently that I'm not exactly his favourite person in the world. I wasn't when I was young either."

"Your Dad hating my Mom, is it anything to do with you?"

"My Mom always hit me when I was bad, but it never really hurt, just surprised me, y'know? I'd never been hit properly, never. But this one time, I must have been about six, my Dad flipped. I'd been asked to be quiet or something stupid and he slapped me across the face. It just happened to be that your Mom walked in the door just as he did it."

"What did she do?" Mia asked quietly.

"My Mom talked her round and told her it was a one time thing, so your Mom dropped it. But then the following year around Christmas time he hit me again. That time she didn't do anything because you wandered in looking for her."

"So when did she do something?" I asked.

"He hit me a few times after that but she never saw. Then I met you and I realised what was going on might not be right for me. So I stood up for myself, and my Mom, but I was only eight. He grabbed my arm really hard and hit me, harder than ever before. Your Mom saw and threatened him. Said that if he did it again she would get me taken away from them then she'd help get my Mom out too. He hated her after that."

"How many times is a few?" Mia whispered.

"Not that much, only a handful of times after Christmas that year and when your Mom saw. I barely remember, Mr T helped me to put the pieces together."

"Are you sure?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, look, I barely remember it. I remember the first time because it was the first time, I remember Christmas because I've never seen your Mom look so mad and I remember the last time because that's when it stopped." He pulled Mia close to him for a hug. "I'm sorry he hated her."

"Don't be, Mom would have done anything she could to help," I told him. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"It was classed as discipline, not abuse Dom," he sighed. "He hit me when I was bad like most parents did and he never hit me hard enough for it to be classed as extreme. It was only the last time that I was left with a mark for ages, that's why your Mom stopped it. Before then he hit me a little harder than my Mom, where he hit went red for a bit and then that was it."

"My Mom hit me all the time," Letty agreed. "I guess it was just normal when we were kids."

"That's not the point," I shook my head. "But you're OK?"

"It's weird talking about it, but yes."

"Thanks for telling us, V." He nodded a little and let Mia snuggle closer to him. "I needed to know how my Mom was involved and when I figured you might have gotten hurt I needed to know if it was true."

"What are you going to do about your Dad?" Letty asked curiously.

"Nothing, if he shows up again I'm gonna handle it but I'm not going to look for him, I'm not going to try and sort this mess out or anything like that," he shrugged. "As for my Mom, I've spoken to her and I don't want anything to do with her."

I sat back in my chair. It was horrible to think that he had to watch all that, but it was nice to know that he wasn't seriously hurt himself. I felt so much better knowing that all the drama from the recent weeks had been sorted out as much as possible. Letty and I were doing perfectly, she was finally moving on from her parents and now everything about V's past had come to light.

"Hey," I said a few minutes of silence. "Why don't we go to the beach?"

I could see Mia trying to hide her excitement as Vince and Letty both agreed it was a good idea. We all disappeared into our own rooms to change and get what we needed. After we had everything we all met downstairs and opted to take Letty's car for a change.

When we finally got to the beach Mia dragged Vince down to the water almost instantly. I couldn't help but smile at the happy look on his face. I had originally suggested the beach because I knew that it was something we all enjoyed. After everything that happened recently I wanted things to go back to normal. Now that we had everything off our chests and out in the open that could happen.

I pulled Letty closer to me as we wandered along the beach looking for somewhere to sit. When we found the perfect spot I held the bag we'd brought while she laid all of our towels. We kept the spares ones in the bag but brought out the bottled water for us to drink.

As I laid down on my towel I pulled her towards me so that she was lying on me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she folded her arms and leaned on them. I watched as she looked down at me.

"Feel any lighter?"

I nodded. "Much, I just can't believe I didn't know."

"Hey," she said sternly. "No dwelling on it, remember? He's forgotten about it and he's happy, we're only going to look up from here."

"We need to go away soon, just the two of us," I decided. "With Mia's birthday, Halloween, Thanks Giving, Christmas, and whatever else we've got coming up we won't have much time to be on our own again."

She bit her lip and drew patterns on her chest. "Maybe we'll just have to start sneaking around again."

"Oh really?" I grinned.

"Yeah, it could be fun."

I pulled her down to me and kissed her softly, I could feel her smile against my lips in response. I ran my hands slowly up her back under her shirt. Her hands came up and I felt them grip my shoulders as I slowly kissed down her neck.

"This isn't very secretive," she mumbled.

"Sure it is…" I said as I fiddled with the bikini top that she had on underneath.

"OK, now this definitely isn't secretive."

I pouted as she rolled away from me. She sat crossed-legged beside me and drew patterns across my chest. I watched her as she did it. Her head was titled forward so lose strands of hair fell forward. I reached up and twirled one around my finger before tucking it behind her ear. She smiled as I did but she didn't look my way or stop drawing patterns on my chest.

She stood up suddenly and I watched as she pulled off the top layers of clothing to reveal her bikini. I did a double take when I saw it. It fit her perfectly and I had to sit up in order to hide a certain growing problem. I tried to think of something, anything that would make it go away before I stood up.

When I did finally stand up I took my shirt off so that I was only wearing my three-quarter length shorts. As soon as it was off she grabbed my hand and pulled me down towards the water. I stood on the beach, watching her as she waded into the water. She walked out till the water was almost chest height, she then dived into the water a resurfaced a little further out. She turned and floated on her back. As I waded out into the water myself she stayed on her back but swam around a little.

When I reached her she just lay still, allowing the water to move her. I stood next to her, the water reaching my chest. I kept my hands near her in case she decided to stand. Of course the water would be too high so she'd have to tread water. I watched her as she watched the sky.

"Your beautiful," I told her.

"Oh... Thanks..."

I chuckled slightly. "Sorry."

"Don't be, you just took me by surprise. What are you up to?"

"Can't I compliment my girlfriend?"

She shrugged a little. "I guess you can."

"We've not really had much time for the two of us, have we?"

"No, but I get to see you every day, that's more than most people to get."

"True..." I agreed. "I'll find some alone time for the two of us."

"Well I'm dragging you shopping at some point."

I gave her a confused look. "I thought you already got Mia her present."

"I have, but I need a costume for the Halloween party."

"What Halloween party?"

She moved to tread water. I put my hands on her waist and she rested hers on my shoulder for balance. "You don't know?" I shook my head. "Hector, he's having a Halloween party. You have to dress up or you don't get in. You, me, Vince and Mia are invited. I figured it was OK because I didn't think your Dad celebrated Halloween."

"He doesn't, he does decorations and even answers the door to give kids sweets but he never has a party or anything," I shrugged. "How do you know about it and I don't?"

"Maybe Hector never got to it, it's not for a while yet. I only know 'cause Milo mentioned it to me," she explained. "I told Mia but I figured you and V already knew."

"No, we didn't, but oh well. What are you planning on going as?"

"I haven't decided, that's why I need to go shopping. Mia was going to drag Vince to take her."

I nodded. "Do we really have to dress up?"

"Yes, otherwise you're not allowed in, no matter who you are."

I rolled my eyes. Halloween was great, perfect time to party. When I was younger the greatest part was scaring Mia but as she got older she started to respond in more violent ways. Dressing up was never really my thing though. After the age of twelve I ran out of ideas and by fifteen I decided I was way too old for it.

We floated around some more before I let go of Letty so she could swim about properly. I watched her as she did it. She was good; quick and precise. I was almost disappointed when she swam over to me so we could get out.

"Did you know about the Halloween party?" Vince asked as we sat down.

"I only just found out off of Letty."

"Yeah, I just found out from Mia. Do you really think we have to dress up?"

"I'd rather not, but apparently we have to."

Vince groaned and fell back onto the towel. Mia giggled and lay down on her front beside him. I smiled at Letty who was trying not to laugh. We both lay back so the sun could dry us off a little bit.

* * *

"Is everything OK now?" Dad asked me quietly when I slipped into the kitchen to get everyone drinks.

"We are, are you?" I asked. "We haven't spoken in a while."

"Well Vince and Letty seem to be doing OK so that's one less thing to worry about."

"One less thing?"

"I've moved on as best as I can from everything that's happened recently," he assured me. "But with all the holidays still to come and Mia's birthday on top of the races."

I chuckled slightly. "Well for Mia's birthday we'll plan something you just worry about getting a present."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yeah, and keep your mouth shut about it, no matter how much she thinks we don't care," I told him. "Christmas and Thanksgiving we all take part in cooking but you really don't need to worry, just show up and worry about presents for Christmas. I can even get down decorations and that."

"You guys doing anything for Halloween? Or New Years for that matter."

"Hector is having a Halloween party so we were going to go to that. As for New Years I don't know."

"Well, if you want to celebrate, have a party here."

I nodded. "See? Nothing to worry about. The only other thing is your birthday but we'd sort that out."

"Oh, no, that's not a need," he said as I went to go back into the living room.

"Try telling Mia that," I called over my shoulder.

I handed out the drinks and took my seat next to Letty. I glanced over at Mia and from what I could see she hadn't overheard our conversation. To be honest she was focusing more on Vince. He was slouched in his seat looking way too intensely at the TV. She was sat on the arm of the chair, pushing his hair out of his eyes and watching him closely.

Letty smiled reassuringly up at me and I pulled her closer. She adjusted herself so she wouldn't spill her drink but continued to cuddle into my side. I kept one arm around her while my free one held my drink on my leg. I gently stroked her side as we watched the TV. I only looked away when I noticed Dad standing in the doorway. He smiled over at me and I gave him a small smile back.

He stood there for a while till we put on a new movie. He slipped pass and upstairs as we did it so that we weren't disturbed. Letty was the one to change movies while Mia got more popcorn. I held my arms out as Letty came back. She sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms tightly around her as she snuggled close to my chest. I looked over as I heard Mia come in from the kitchen. She placed one of the bowls on the table near where she and Vince were sat then handed me the other one. When she went back to Vince she sat on the arm of the chair again. He rested his arm on her leg and leaned up to kiss her.

I frowned when that was it. I wasn't a fan of them being all over each other but it was normal now, this wasn't. I started to worry that me bringing up more of Vince's past did it but then I remembered that they were like that at the party. I thought they'd gotten pass it but apparently not. They seemed to want to be with each other and they still seemed happy, but they seemed cautious and even a little awkward.

* * *

_Howdy. The next chapter, and possibly the one after should explain why Mia and Vince. I'm gonna assure you and say it's nothing serious, well, depends how you think about it really._

_R&R_


	34. Garden Parties In October

That night I had paced around my room, wanting to go in and ask them what the hell was up. Letty, however, assured me that it was probably nothing and if it continued she would ask Mia anyway. The seemingly awkward and cautious nature between them continued to stay but I was pleased to see it started to fade the closer it got to Mia's birthday.

Letty had planned most of Mia's birthday, while Vince and I just helped out. I had told Dad that he didn't need to worry too much about Mia's birthday but he offered to do the barbecue. We had planned it a couple of days after we had that conversation with Vince, that was almost a week ago but we had kept any sort of indication of it secret so she had spent the recent couple of days thinking we didn't care. I had tried not to laugh every time she complained to Dad about it, but I had to admit I felt a bit hurt that she thought we wouldn't do something.

When her birthday did arrive Vince took her out for the day to keep her away from the house. It was obvious that she thought that that was what she would be doing for her birthday and she didn't seem too happy about it. As soon as they were out of the house we got everything together. We decided to put the party outside, that was one hundred percent Letty's idea, I honestly didn't think it would work considering it was near the end of October and the temperature was slowly starting to drop. It was by no means freezing yet but the weather was unpredictable and it was usually quite chilly as it got closer to night-time. We put up some decorations but considering it was outside we didn't use much. Dad set the barbecue up at the end of the garden where we put a couple of tables for the food and presents. Around the garden we put some chairs for people to sit on before we started with setting up the music and bonfire.

When people finally started arriving we turned the music up a little and eventually lit the bonfire so everyone would stay warm. Just as the last few people arrived Vince text me to say that he was pulling into the street. Letty silenced everyone while I turned down the music. We all gathered together as a crowd near the back door.

I heard Vince's car pull up then the front door open and close. His excuse to get her outside was that we were having a family barbecue for dinner. It was half true. It was near enough dinner time and it was a barbecue. I chuckled when I heard her complain about an average family barbecue for her birthday. I smiled at Letty as the kitchen light was switched on. I noticed that Mia had her eyes closed and Vince had his hands on her shoulders to guide her. He kicked the door open gently when they reached it.

"V, it's a barbecue, is this necessary?"

"It's your birthday so quit complaining."

"Fine," she mumbled.

He guided her down onto the steps and turned her slightly so she was facing the small crowd of people. He stepped back from her then told her she could now open her eyes. When she opened her eyes fully everyone screamed "surprise" and Mia just screamed in general.

I turned up the music and Dad finally lit the barbecue. Mia turned and threw her arms around Vince's neck. He caught her and hugged her as she kissed him repeatedly. He looked completely stunned, and even more so when he was suddenly dragged along to talk to some people with her.

"Tell me again why having it outside was a bad idea," Letty teased.

I looked around at everyone. They all seemed to be enjoying it and Mia looked really happy. "Well I'm sorry, I just figured seen as it's late October the party would have been more enjoyable inside."

"That's why the bonfire is here, to keep the place lit and warm. And if it gets too cold or rains or whatever we've sorted the house out. Bedroom doors are locked, valuables are put away, a bigger space has been created and we decorated a little."

"Yeah, OK, the idea is foolproof."

She grinned as she passed me a drink. "But without you and Vince adding in some ideas and helping it would have sucked."

"Thanks for making me feel more involved," I smiled.

She smiled too as we went to sit down. I glanced over at where Mia sat. She was talking to a couple of girls. Vince was slouched in his chair trying not to look at the girls, but they were obviously trying to look at him. I tried not to laugh whenever he tried to seem interested to Mia but uninterested to the girls.

Just as the two girls were moving away from Mia and Vince a different one came over to talk to Letty. I squeezed her shoulder softly before I headed over to wish Mia a happy birthday. I sat down on the seat that was the other side of her to Vince.

She turned around when she finally realised I was there and hugged me. "Vince filled me in on everything. Thank you, thank you!"

"Happy birthday, Mia," I laughed as I hugged her back.

"I thought you had all forgotten."

"I know," I smiled. "But it's your sixteenth, how could we have forgotten?"

She smiled happily and hugged me again. I kissed her cheek briefly and she smiled up at me before grabbing Vince's hand so she could drag him to talk to some more people. I laughed as he groaned then even more so when he turned to glare at me.

* * *

Mia's birthday had been a success. Everyone had stayed until Dad had to make them leave and she managed to talk to each and every one of them, much to Vince's disappointment. We left presents till after everyone had gone seen as they all bought one each. After each one she made mental notes of who got what so she could thank them later.

The clear up the next morning wasn't so bad. They all seemed to put most of their rubbish in the main rubbish bags hanging about. Dad cleaned out the barbecue properly while we put everything by. Once he was finished, and while we were still cleaning up, Dad went to the garage to open up.

Letty, Vince and I went down almost an hour after him. There were only two cars to work on so Dad stayed in the office, Vince worked on one of the cars and Letty and I worked on the other car. Well, Letty worked on the car, I just spent every chance I got watching her bent over it.

"Dom."

I snapped out of my trance and looked towards the office. "Yeah?"

"Did you order those parts I asked you to?"

I tried to look at him as I spoke but my eyes were pulled back to Letty. "Erm, yeah… There were loads so they were gonna get delivered."

"Today?"

"Yeah," I nodded, still not looking at him.

"Dom." He clicked his fingers and I looked up at him. "What time?"

"Any time after three, they couldn't be sure."

"OK, well I need to go and look at a car. It's completely bust and can't be brought here so I'm gonna check it over before I bring it in. I'll be picking up those parts if I have time. So I need you to keep an eye on things."

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you if the parts get here before you do."

He nodded and grabbed his jacket before leaving the garage. As soon as he was gone my eyes drifted back to Letty. I probably shouldn't watch her so obviously but I couldn't help it. She turned slightly and I pretended to look away but I caught her smile, she knew.

She seemed to bend over a little further than before. I had to clench my hands into fists so that I wouldn't grab her, swing her round and have my way with her. If Vince wasn't in the room I probably would have done it.

"Hey V," I said, suddenly having an idea.

"Hmm?"

"Fancy getting the lunches today?"

"It's your turn."

"Yeah, but I need to look out for that delivery just in case."

"I can do that."

"V," I groaned. "Please."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine but you're getting lunch instead of me for the rest of the week."

I nodded. "Yeah, deal."

He pulled the top half of his overalls down and tied the arms around his waist. He grabbed his keys off the side and disappeared out to his car. I turned to look at Letty who had turned around. She smiled up at me as she wiped her hands on a rag.

"Any reason why you asked him to leave?"

"Maybe."

She grabbed the front of my overalls and pulled me down to kiss her. My eyes grew wide but I didn't hesitate in kissing her back. I reached down and picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands rested on my shoulders.

I continued to kiss her as I carried her over to the nearest work bench. I set her down gently. She started to undo my overalls and I shrugged out of the top half once she had. I focused on undoing hers as she went back to kissing me. Once she was shrugged out of the top half of hers I ran my hands up her sides under her top. She shivered a little as I did it and deepened the kiss. She tugged at my top and not caring who might see I moved away so I could pull it off. Her hands ran over my chest as I kissed slowly down her neck. I felt her nails dig into my chest as I bit her neck softly. I sucked and nipped her neck, happy knowing that I was going to leave a mark.

"Well, now I know why you made me go get lunch," Vince chuckled as he walked in. "Shame I called up and ordered instead, I wanna get that car done."

I stopped and looked over at him. "Well I think I have a few more errands for you to do."

"Fuck that. You two can just have your fun when you're not at work."

I looked back at Letty. She was blushing slightly and I gently stroked her cheek. She smiled up at me and I grinned when I spotted the mark on her neck. I stroked it gently and she reached up to place her hand over it. She blushed even more when she realised what it was that made me smile so much. I kissed her quickly before I moved away to grab my top and put it back on.

* * *

_I know it's short but the next chapter is Halloween and a Vince/Mia explanation. I should hopefully get the next chapter up a little later. I'm honestly hoping to get 2 or more updates a day from now on._

_R&R_


	35. Explanations Part 1

Letty closed the door behind her and I stood in front of my mirror to look at my costume. She had picked it out for me, John McClane from Die Hard. We had found a old, white wife beater which we dirtied and made bloody. We did the same to an old, short-sleeved, white shirt but kept the old pair of suit trousers clean. She had taken similar methods to make me look like I'd been through the ringer. She used some make-up and fake blood to get the job done. I had to admit, the costume wasn't half bad. I refused to carry around fake guns but I agreed to where the torso holsters they were carried in.

I wandered out of my room and downstairs to the living room where Vince was. He didn't look half bad either. Mia had chosen that he should be Rambo. It was simple like my one but something he liked. He had a red bandana around his head like Rambo wore it. He wore a bloody, messy wife beater like mine only his was black. With it he wore dark green combat trousers and black biker boots. He too had obviously rejected the fake weapons but he wore a bullet-chain that went at an angle across his chest and attached around the back.

"Apparently seeing their costumes would make this worth it," he said, indicating our costumes.

"I'm starting to think we should be worried."

"Well, we keep them with us or where we can see them anyway," he shrugged.

"True, but, it won't be like what most of the girls we know wear, right?"

"Dom, we know skanks, that's pretty much the range of girls we know."

I shook my head and laughed a little. "Yeah, you're right."

But he wasn't completely right. Mia walked downstairs and she didn't look half bad. She was Alice from Alice in Wonderland, but with small twists. She wore the typical Alice outfit with a blonde wig that had the ribbon tied in it. She had discoloured the white parts of the outfit and even ripped certain places. She wore make-up too but it was smeared slightly.

Letty came down next. I gulped when I saw her outfit. I knew right off the bat she was Catwoman. The cat ears, the tail and even the jewellery gave it away. I was a fan of Catwoman, it was hard not to be. I was happy that Letty had chosen such an awesome character to go as for Halloween. It was how tight the outfit was that bothered me. She looked hot as hell but I'd have to keep her close by.

"OK, that costume does make all this worth it," I told her as we headed to the car. "But did you have to pick that costume?"

"Well, I wanted to be a superhero, even if technically she is an anti-hero" she shrugged. "It was this or Wonder Woman to be honest."

I thought about it. Tight outfit vs skimpy outfit. "Not much of a difference there if I'm honest."

She tried not to laugh. "Please don't complain about it all night."

"Just don't go out of sight and I'll see what I can do."

She nodded, and I sighed with relief that she'd agreed. When we arrived Vince walked in with Mia and I definitely made sure Letty stayed by my side. We went straight to Hector who was stood talking with Milo. Hector was apparently dressed as a mob boss while Milo was Zorro.

"Hey, epic costume," Milo said. Normally I would hit someone for making it clear that they even noticed the outfit but I could tell he just thought it was cool.

"Right back at ya," she grinned.

"No one gonna point out mine?" Hector asked.

We all shook our heads and he waved us away before moving on to someone else to talk to. I went to get us some drinks while Letty was with Milo, I felt comfortable knowing she was with someone I trusted. I bumped into a few people who were all dressed up. I was glad to see that everyone who had come had stuck to the rule of dressing up.

When I got back to Letty and Milo a red head was with them. She was wearing a nurses outfit. I was shocked to see that it wasn't slutty like most of the outfits in the room, who was she? I stepped closer and realised that Milo had his arm around her.

"That's Dom," he told the redhead when he realised I was there.

"Hi," she whispered quietly, obviously embarrassed.

"That's Milo's girlfriend," Letty told me.

"Oh, right, hi." I wasn't sure how to respond. I knew he liked someone, that girl from the bank but I didn't know it had turned into more.

He seemed to note my confused look. "She's the girl I told you about. I asked her out last week."

"Finally," she giggled.

He shrugged. "I ran out of reasons to go into the bank as often as I wanted to so I invited her out for coffee."

"Smooth," I laughed, before turning to her. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Lila," she smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Sorry, I suck at introductions," Milo mumbled.

She kissed his cheek and he smiled, knowing it was OK. I glanced at Letty who couldn't stop smiling. She and Milo had obviously discussed Lila a lot because she seemed thrilled that they were together. I went to her and wrapped an arm around her. The four of us sat down on the couch, Milo sat down at one end with Lila on his lap and I sat at the other end. I made Letty sit between us so that it was harder for all the drooling guys to see her.

While we sat there I found out that while Lila worked in the bank, she also knew about the whole race scene but was too afraid to get involved in any way. When she saw Milo's car for the first time she figured he knew about it, that had been the real ice breaker. She seemed nice. She was quiet and blushed a lot but was considerably interesting.

We stayed and talked to them for a while before Letty dragged me up to dance. I let my hands run down her sides till they rested on her hips. I tried not to look away from her as she danced but I couldn't help but noticed that most of the male population was watching her. I glared at a particular group who were obviously checking her out. I kept her close to me, making it hard for her to dance properly but she didn't seem to mind.

When I looked down at her she smile cheekily up at me. She pressed her body flush against mine. The movement startled me but my arms snaked around her waist. She reached up and kissed me softly. I felt her hands run down my chest and stomach till they reached my belt buckle. She held it lightly with her fingers but made no move to undo it. I deepened the kiss and she moan slightly.

"Come on," I said breathlessly as I pulled her towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" She asked, shocked.

"Home," I smiled, as I looked over my shoulder at her.

She blushed bright red but made no movement to stop me. I stopped only briefly to kiss her before I was leading her towards the door again. I got Vince's attention as we did and I motioned to him that were leaving. He nodded and I was no longer slow in pulling her outside.

* * *

Seen as Letty and I were more than preoccupied after the party, I had the trouble of taking all the muck off of me the next morning. Dad had gone out for the day to do business. He didn't want to deal with a bunch of messy teenagers so he said he'd be back in time for dinner. The good news about that was I didn't have to worry about going into work looking a state. After getting all the crap off of me my face was a little, but when I went downstairs Letty was in the living room looking completely perfect.

"You're a girl." I could see the 'well done' look on her face but I ignored it. "So how come you didn't have to wear all the crap on your face?"

"Mia had no trouble with it."

I took the childish measure of repeating what she said in a mocked tone. She just bit her lip so she wouldn't smile and looked at the TV. I sat down with her and she cuddled into my side.

"What did you say to him?" Vince asked as he walked pass to the kitchen

"I didn't say anything," she chuckled. "He's just moaning because he couldn't get all the fake blood and that off of him."

"Dude, it wasn't that hard," he laughed. "I mean, I had some trouble but not that much."

"Shut up." Childish but all I could think of.

"What are you two doing today?"

"Just sit around here," I shrugged. "Unless you want to do anything?"

She shook her head. "Going out last night was good enough, I'm going to make the most of a day off by being lazy."

"Well seen as we got the place to ourselves Mia and I were going to stay upstairs and watch movies in her room so you guys can be down here alone."

"You sure?" Letty asked. "Because Dom's room is pretty big, we could go up there."

"No, if we got here first we would have stayed here," Vince shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds great," I agreed, happy at some more alone time with Let.

"Good," he mumbled before heading back upstairs.

Letty smiled and moved over to straddle me. I rested my hands on the tops of her legs and reached up to kiss her softly. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip and I brought mines out to meet hers.

I moved us so that she was lying along the couch while I hovered above her. I moved my hand up under her top as I kissed down her neck. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes fluttered close as I focused on that one spot behind her ear. I moved my hand further up, causing her to shiver slightly. I ran my hand over one covered breast as I sucked lightly on her neck.

"Dom, they're only upstairs."

"So?" I asked. "When we're upstairs, they're only next door."

"Not the point."

But she giggled slightly as I tickled her side before moving back to her breast. I palmed it slowly before she could speak again. She went back to biting her bottom lip as I squeezed gently. I moved to kiss her quickly before she had the chance to moan. I felt her rub her bottom half against my own and I almost let out a moan. I nibbled her neck softly and kissed up and down as she continued to do it.

I moved back as she pushed against me. She moved to straddle me again. She kissed me as I wrapped my arms around her to keep us both together and up-right. I pulled away a little to help her take her top off. I kissed her neck then slowly down her chest. I reached behind and unclasped her bra. I kissed slowly down her neck again. Just as I was about to get to the best part the phone rang. We both scrambled away from each other.

She tried not to giggle as she reached across to pick up the phone. She rolled her eyes before hanging up straight away. I frowned as she grabbed her top and pulled it on before putting her bra on underneath.

"It was a sales call," she explained. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, you."

She chuckled slightly but I could see she was trying not to. "Can we wait till I'm a little less jumpy?"

"Fine, we'll snack then have sex."

"I'm not promising that much," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen. "And go ask them if they want anything, I didn't see V take anything up earlier."

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up off of the couch. I fiddled with my jeans, then when I felt comfortable I headed upstairs. I could hear the TV as I got closer, sounded like some chick-flick, V was most likely asleep. I smiled at that thought, he would no doubt be trying to stay awake but dozing off whenever she wasn't looking.

I got to the door and slowly opened it. I heard lots of moving around and I stopped for a moment, confused. I gripped the handle and pushed it open all the way. My eyes went wide and I almost fell back. Vince was sat on the end of the bed with Mia straddling him. He was wearing nothing but his boxers while she was in her underwear. He was fiddling with the clasp of her bra as they kissed. Both must have realised someone was there because they quickly moved away from each other. Both stared wide eyed at me. I shook my head as they went to speak, I stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

_OK, I lied about the explanation, but to be honest this is part of it although it is explained why straight away in the next chapter, which I might upload straight away as possible.  
_

_R&R_


	36. Explanations Part 2

I stood there for a moment trying to contemplate what I just saw but I couldn't seem to get my head around it. I opened the door again almost instantly and walked in, leaving the door open behind me. They were both standing up and apart now. Mia was looking around for something frantically and I realised it was her clothes. I shrugged out of the shirt I wore over mine before handing it to her so she could put it on. It didn't cover everything but it covered enough.

"Dom…" Vince said uneasily as I turned to look at him. "Now listen to me."

I shook my head. "Not a chance."

Mia stood between us, blocking my path. "Stop it. This isn't fair. I'm the age you and Let were when you two got together. I'm old enough to do what I want Dom."

"You're only just the same age she was," I mumbled.

"I don't get what the big problem is here. I mean, what were you and Letty doing downstairs? Cuddling?"

"That's not the point."

Vince shuffled awkwardly and I could see he was trying not to look at me. I ignored Mia as I stepped closer to him. He eventually looked up but gulped when he saw how closer I was to him.

"It's not what it looks like... Well, it might be..."

I gave him a disbelieving look, but Mia spoke up. "I told him I was ready weeks ago, but he said no. It was a little awkward after that. I brought it up again last night and he said we could try soon."

That would explain why they had seemed so awkward and cautious around each other before. I moved her out of the way before I walked closer to Vince. He watched me but backed away as I got closer. When he was close to the wall I pushed him back so he slammed into it. I brought my arm up to rest against his throat. He clawed at it but I ignored it.

Mia pulled at my top. "Dom let him go! We haven't even tried yet. Dom! He's my boyfriend he can touch me if he wants to."

I whipped around and glared at her. She stepped away and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Letty walk into the room. My arm had slipped a little so when I turned around Vince was out of my grasp. He went to move but I threw a punch and hit him in the eye. He didn't move after that.

"Dom!" Letty yelled.

But I ignored it and threw another punch. He wasn't fighting back only trying to block the attacks. I knew that they probably got up to the same things Letty and I got up to when we were alone, I'd be naïve to think otherwise, but this I couldn't handle. Actually knowing that they were going to try, maybe it was just the fact that she was my little sister. I could hear Letty shouting my name as I threw punch after punch. I only stopped when she practically screamed it.

I backed away from Vince, he didn't drop to the floor but stood there. He brought his hand up to wipe his face. I felt bad when I saw him. His eye was already starting to bruise, his cheek was starting to swell and his lip was cut. No doubt he'd have more bruises than I could see.

I turned around to see Letty glaring at me. She had her arm around Mia who was crying. I felt even worse when I saw that. I knew for ages that I would react that way to any guy getting that close to Mia but I figured with Vince it would be different. I went to walk towards them but Mia darted round me to go to Vince and Letty shook her head.

"Take him downstairs Mi and get him cleaned up," Letty said. They moved passed us and quietly left. I went to move towards Letty but she held her hands up. "Don't."

"Let, come on."

"I get it, she's your little sister and your worried but why can't you just tell her that?"

"I- I don't know," I whispered.

"Exactly, 'cause you don't think. How do you think she's gonna feel after this?"

"I just… I walked in and saw them, then I flipped."

"She's right, she's old enough."

"I know," I nodded. "Is she OK?"

"Probably pissed at you, not that I can blame her."

"Don't be angry with me."

"Tell me why I shouldn't?"

"I was only looking out for her."

"You haven't changed when it comes to her have you?" She asked in disbelief. "All those boys you scared away from her, then all the ones you warned when she finally did get a boyfriend and now this. You can't protect her forever Dom."

"He-"

"He what? Seriously, what? I mean because he never would have hurt her or forced her into anything, we both know that. I get that being the reason with guys you didn't know, but with V?"

"Yeah, OK, it sounds stupid when you say it out loud but-"

"But nothing, Dom. I know you don't want to see her get hurt but this was way out of line. You can't just beat people up because you think they're going to hurt her."

"So I'm supposed to wait till they do?"

"Sounds horrible but yes. She's not stupid, she knows what she's doing."

I frowned as she walked out of the room. I had royally fucked up and I knew it. She was right Vince would have never hurt Mia. I should have just walked out and stayed out when I first saw them. Coming back in was just like playing with fire.

I followed Letty out and headed downstairs and towards the kitchen. The three of them were sat at the kitchen table. Mia was seeing to Vince's face then moved to take a look at his chest. I felt my stomach turn when I saw the bruises. She gently pulled his top back down before handing him some painkillers and a glass of water.

I went to speak but the front door opened and closed. Shit. I tensed as Dad came through the living room and into the kitchen. He looked at the four of us then kept his eyes on Vince.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"I did it," I admitted.

"You?" he questioned.

"Yeah, we got into a fight and I may have taken it a bit too far," I mumbled.

"You don't look hurt," he noted.

"Guess I'm too good," I shrugged.

"I hope you're all passed it because I don't want all this drama being dragged around, especially at work," he warned.

I nodded. "No, it's sorted enough."

"Make sure it's sorted properly."

"Yes, Dad."

"Mia, are you OK?"

I looked at her, her eyes were red but she gave a small smile and nodded. "I just don't like it when they fight, but everything is fine."

He nodded and shot me a warning look before leaving. I stood awkwardly in the doorway as I watched Mia put the first aid kit away. I knew I'd probably get a serious talking to from Dad when he could get me alone, and I'd definitely get hell from Mia and Letty.

"Sorry about your face," I mumbled.

"Sorry about trying to sleep with your sister."

I smiled a little at that. "Guess I am happy that it's you."

He smiled. "I guess that's something."

"Just, lock the door next time or something." I still hated the idea but Letty and Mia were right, she was old enough and I couldn't exactly stop her.

"You're not off the hook," Mia said quietly.

"Mia," I said slowly.

"No." She backed away as I tried to move closer to her. "Don't come near me, don't touch me, in fact, don't even talk to me."

She grabbed Vince's hand and dragged him from the room. He smiled sadly at me as they disappeared. I dropped into the nearest chair and put my head down on the table. I heard Letty sit beside me. I turned my head to look at her.

"She'll come around, right?"

She shrugged. "In her own time I guess but just leave her alone, OK?"

I nodded, knowing that she was right. She just smiled a little and it made me feel slightly better.

* * *

For the first couple of days following what had happened Mia acted like I didn't exist. Vince surprisingly forgave me and I didn't know why. He did stay away from me though seen as he spent most of his time with Mia. I wanted to go and apologise properly but I gave her some space. Even when I did try she would glare at me, causing me to back down as quickly as possible.

Dad had ripped into me that night and became concerned as the days went on but didn't bring it up again. We managed to get things done at work and around the house so it wasn't causing that much of a problem. Letty was a little off with me too but at least she still spoke to me and managed to sit near me without looking pissed off.

We were at the garage and Mia wasn't there so I decided to corner Vince. Letty had disappeared to put her overalls on so I stopped him while he worked on a car.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Forget about it," he shrugged. "You hit like a girl anyway."

I smiled slightly. "How do you feel?"

"Bruises on my chest are already fading. Don't know if you can tell but the cut on my lip is smaller and my eye isn't as black."

"Your cheek still looks pretty bad though," I whispered.

"Yeah, stings like a bitch," he chuckled. "But it doesn't bother me much."

"Are you and Mia OK?"

He nodded. "Yeah, man. But you need to know that what you did doesn't change our mind, and I'm sorry but…"

"Don't," I said hastily. "It's better I don't know. Just, treat her right, yeah?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't?"

"I guess not," I smiled. "Why aren't you pissed at me?"

He shrugged. "Say I had a sister and you two were together, if I walked in to see what you did I would've kicked your ass."

I chuckled. "I'm glad you understand, but I'm still sorry. I definitely overreacted... It just wasn't what I wanted to see, especially when my little sister is involved."

He nodded and smiled slightly. Knowing it was OK I left the conversation there and walked away. It was nice to know that he understood where I was coming from. I appreciated the fact that he was trying to be honest with me. I was happy that he seemed to be serious about her. I would have to get over whatever problems I had and trust that things would be fine.

I spent the rest of the day trying not to think about it. Letty helped with that. We worked on a car together although she spent most of the time trying to make me laugh or generally just distracting me. Every time I laughed a little too loud Dad would stick his head out of the office and she'd try to look all innocent.

After work when we were all at home Vince spoke to me properly. I tried to speak to Mia but she just wouldn't listen. Letty told me that it was because she thought I'd be different with Vince. She thought I'd be rational and talk things over if I wasn't happy with something instead of threatening and fighting. I could see where she was coming from after that, I should have spoken to her about it.

Thanks to Letty I didn't dwell on it too much. Instead we spent the night in my room watching scary movies and commenting on bad they were. We both sat with our backs leaning against the headboard. I had my arm wrapped around her and at some point she subconciously reached out and took hold of the cross she had bought me. I watched her playing with it while she watched the movie. I smiled as I did. Seen as I spent most of my time with her and I always had it on I usually forgot the cross was there. But when ever I did look at it my stomach would end up in knots and my heart would beat faster and faster. I loved it just like I loved her.

* * *

_three updates today, although I am posting this one after midnight over here but it still counts. there's only this many because I've actually already written so many chapters for this story in advance._  
_also, because it was mentioned in a review on the last chapter, yes sex is being interrupted. that is the case in most chapters that will come up, or it'll be insinuated that so and so had sex but it won't be in detail. the reason being is there's going to be two different chapters at some point which will have sex scenes. they will be important although it may not seem it when you read it. _

_but thank you for the reviews so far and I love every single one of you who review..._

_R&R_


	37. She Scares The Shit Out Of Me

It was a few days after that, almost a week later, when Mia finally started to act like I existed. She only spoke to me when she had to but she seemed to acknowledge the fact that I was there. She would ask me what I wanted at dinner, asked me to pass her something when she couldn't reach it or generally just answer a question (depending on what it was) if I asked her.

Eventually enough was enough and I just couldn't have my little sister not talking to me properly. I missed her more than I would let on. I waited till I knew she was in her room before I slipped in and closed the door behind me. She threw her pillows at me but I wouldn't budge. She eventually gave up and just went back to doing whatever it was she was doing when I walked in.

"Mia, just talk to me," I begged.

"You shouldn't have hit him like that," she whispered.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I spoke to V about it at work a few days ago and I apologised."

"Yeah, he mentioned it."

"I'm sorry, Mi."

"You ruined everything," she said sadly.

I went over to sit on the bed. She was sat leaning against the headboard, she was looking down at the book on her lap instead of me.

"How?" I asked.

"He's afraid now, and quite frankly so am I."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it, just go."

"I don't want to," I mumbled. "Just talking about this is a little weird."

She nodded. "Trust me I know."

"Well, why is he afraid?" I asked curiously. "He said I hadn't changed your minds."

"We haven't," she shrugged.

"So then why is he afraid?"

"He doesn't want to over step the mark," she sighed. "It's a tough choice picking between what your girlfriend wants and your best friend wants."

"He doesn't have to choose," I mumbled.

"That's something then," she whispered.

"Why are you afraid?"

"Don't tell, V… But I was afraid before you walked in anyway. I mean, I wanted to but I still felt really scared. Now I feel it even more because you walked in."

"That's normal, to feel scared, you realise that right?"

She shrugged. "I'm not just angry at that. You don't listen to me, you don't even trust me."

"Mia, I do."

"No you don't, I never got involved with you and Letty so you shouldn't get involved with me and Vince."

"You're my little sister."

"And you're my brother," she shot back.

"V is my best friend," I tried.

"And Letty is mine. What else you got?" it was easy to see that she was still pissed.

"OK. Mia, I'm sorry, OK? I am. I over stepped the line and I shouldn't have acted like I did. I should've told you what my problem with the situation was instead of just responding like I did. I know you don't want to talk to me but I am sorry. I'm sorry that what I did messed things up." She was looking back at her book but I could tell she was listening to me. I got up and went over to the door. She glanced up quickly before looking back down again. "I'm going to leave you alone, OK? I won't bother you unless I have no choice. I'm giving you some space, but please, I'm sorry."

I left before she could respond. I would leave her alone like I said because I didn't want her to get even more upset. She heard what I had to say so I would let her come to me in her own time. I only hoped it would be soon.

* * *

It was just over a week after I walked in on Mia and Vince and they seemed to be as loved up as ever. In fact they were contastly going out on her dates, from what I heard Cha Cha Cha was her favourite so far. She made up with me but it went slowly. It started with her sitting next to me a few times and even helped me make up a few designs for the car. She slowly warmed up to me and we eventually made up. Things were still a little off between us but at least we were talking properly and hanging out again. I knew for a fact that part of her still hated me. Between when I spoke to her in her room and making up we had countless arguments and fights. Well, she would shout and I'd try not to shout back.

Dad knew that I had apologised and made up with them both. To make me feel even better and generally for something to do he took me out in the charger. It had been a while since we finished working on her and I forgot how beautiful she really was. When we got in and turned the engine on we both groaned at how amazing she sounded.

Dad drove us to the old airstrip. The whole way there I was on edge. I could feel how powerful she was and I was only in the passenger seat. I hated to think what it would have been like in the driver's seat. I tried not to seem tense but Dad noticed and he only laughed.

When we got there he pulled up on one of the old runways so that the car was facing down it. The end naturally bent round to the left and I wandered if he was going to use it as a mock track.

"I'm doing to race to the end of this strip," he explained.

"I'll go wait down there then," I said quickly.

"Afraid?" he grinned.

"Hell yeah," I nodded. "I don't care how it makes me sound she scares me."

He chuckled before cutting the engine. I quickly got out and jogged down to the end of the strip. I didn't go right to the end but stopped near it. I heard him turn the engine on and get it prepared. A few seconds later he was hurtling down the strip. It kept getting faster and faster. Dad didn't seem phased but as he got closer to me he started to look worried. I whipped round as he shot pass me. He turned the car but it skidded and the side slammed into the chain-link fence.

"Dad!"

I ran towards the car. He was climbing out of it as I got to it. He didn't look hurt and neither did the car from what I could see, although the side against the fence probably did. Dad rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly watched the car.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine."

"What the hell happened?"

"If you ever drive her, remember to break sooner than you think."

"That's all it was?"

He nodded. "My stock car is fast but to be honest with you, I've never driven anything like her. Not for years anyway. Guess I can't judge her very well."

"Yeah, well next time take it easy."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Might take her out a few times and take it step by step."

"Is she OK to drive home?"

"Should be, I didn't hit the fence that hard. I'll take a look at her when we get back just to be sure, she'll need a bit of touching up."

I nodded and waited for him to get back in. My heart was going crazy and I couldn't stop it from accelerating as he drove it away from the fence. I got in myself and my heart was beating faster and faster. I was on edge before but it was nothing compared to how I felt after that. I loved speed and power but that much in one car? I don't think I'd ever drive her.

When we got back to the house I got out as quickly as possible. I opened the shed for Dad but left him to it. I went straight inside. Vince and Mia were cuddled up on the armchair and Letty had the couch to herself. I went over to her and sat down, I put my head on her lap and laid across the couch.

"You OK there?" she chuckled.

"That car is crazy."

"You drove her?" Vince asked, obviously impressed.

"No way. Just being in the passenger side freaked me out."

He chuckled. "Can I drive her?"

"If you don't mind shitting yourself, go right ahead."

"That bad?" Letty asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Dad drove her down one of the strips at the old airstrip and ended up crashing the side of the car in the chain-link fence."

"Is he OK?" Mia asked quietly.

"Yeah. He just misjudged it and didn't brake in time. The car is damaged a little on the side but he's completely fine."

She didn't respond and we all lapsed back into silence. When Dad came in he looked at me but tried not to laugh. I glared at him as walked pass to go into the kitchen. I looked up to see Letty was also trying not to laugh. I pouted and she chuckled a little before leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

It was crazy how shaky I felt that night. I didn't want to drive her if this was how I felt after just being a passenger. Letty had noticed and that night she had massaged my shoulders and helped me to relax. The next morning I felt so much better. I was woken up with a kiss and she even joined me in the shower.

The entire day was perfect like that. We subtly flirted and made each other laugh whenever we got the chance. Vince and Dad seemed oblivious to it for the most part which meant we were rarely interrupted. Even though the day was perfect I was more than happy when we finally got to go home.

I dragged Letty upstairs and into my room almost as soon as we got home. I shut the door behind us and she smiled widely as I advanced towards her. I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her. I kissed her slowly but straight away she deepened it. I guided us over to the bed where I lowered her on to it. She scooted back towards the headboard, pulling me with her as we continued to kiss.

I pulled away and lay down beside her. I looked to her and she was pouting slightly. I rolled onto my side. I placed a hand on her stomach and reached over to kiss her cheek. She turned her head to look at me.

"Just lie with me?" I asked softly.

"You've changed, Toretto." She chuckled as she moved closer to me.

I kept my hand on her stomach as I rested my forehead against the side of her head. "How?"

"The old you would've wanted more than just to lie here after flirting like that all day."

"Is lying here a bad ting?" I asked quietly.

"No, just unexpected."

"I guess I just like that with you it doesn't have to be all about the physical stuff," I shrugged. "I like that we can make each other laugh, and just lie here and talk."

"I don't remember you being this cute back then either," she smiled.

I kissed her cheek again. "Yeah, Dominic Toretto isn't exactly known for being cute, is he?"

"No, but I don't mind it all being for me."

She rolled onto her side and captured my lips in a kiss. I smiled against them as I kissed her back. I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her close to my chest. She deepened the kiss and I ran my tongue across her bottom lip just before she pulled away. She looked at me, giving a small smile. Her breathing was a little heavy as she played with the cross around my neck but she only leaned up to kiss me again.

* * *

_Hey, I added the bit in the Charger because I figured he would have been scared of her from the very start to be honest. _

_R&R_


	38. Happy Holidays

November passed with little to nothing happening. Tran caused a little trouble at the races but other than that nothing happened. As December drew closer we got the decorations down from the attic. We didn't want to decorate too soon so we spent the first week of December sorting the decorations out.

During early December we did a bit of shopping too for presents. Dad had gotten his weeks ago so he didn't have to worry. Vince and I went out together then when we were at home the girls would go. Letty would constantly ask Vince what he got Mia and Mia would constantly ask me what I got Letty. We soon worked out that when they found out they were planning on telling each other about it.

It was almost two weeks before Christmas when we finally put the decorations up around the house. Mia and Letty did the tree while Vince, Dad and I put the other decorations up. Once the house was done we put up the outside decorations. A couple of things on the front lawn and then a couple of things on the roof.

"It's nearly Christmas," Letty said excitedly as we went into my room after putting up all the decorations.

"Well done," I chuckled as I changed and crawled into bed.

"Funny," she said sarcastically as she too changed. "Aren't you excited?"

"Probably not as excited as you or Mia."

"Dom, it's Christmas, the best holiday of the year."

I shrugged. "It's just Christmas."

She knelt on the bed beside me and hit my chest. "_Just_?"

"Ow." I rubbed my chest.

"Well then cheer up a little bit, it's Christmas. Be happy!"

"I was happy at Thanksgiving."

"So be happy now, Christmas is way better, you get presents!"

"That's the only reason you and Mia like it, isn't it?" I chuckled.

"The main reason, but not the only one," she argued.

"Fine, I'll try and get excited about Christmas."

She nodded with approval before kissing me softly. She moved to straddle me and I let my hands rest on her hips as we continued to kiss. She moved away as I rid her of her top and me of my own. She leaned closer to kiss me again. I ran my tongue gently across her lip as her hands rested lightly on my chest. My own ran up her back and played with the clasp of her bra.

"Dom," she said as she wriggled away from me.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, don't be."

"Then why?"

She blushed slightly and put her forehead against mine. "No reason, I _just_ love you."

"_Just_?" I asked, mimicking her earlier words.

"That's not funny." But I caught her smile.

"I _just_ love you too." Her smile only grew in response before her lips were on mine again.

* * *

I kept my word to Letty. I tried to get more excited as Christmas drew closer. It got easier and easier as the days went by. Letty made sure of that. We spent most of our time together. I managed to sneak in a few surprise dates, and she loved every one of them, I knew because she thanked me as soon as we got home and were alone together.

In fact, almost every second was with Letty. The only time we weren't together was when we were showering or had errands to run for Dad, even then we sometimes managed to be together. We took the risk of just sleeping in my room each night and Dad never complained, so we went to sleep together and woke up that way too. We spent the days together unless there was a reason not to then we just curled up together or had some fun in the evenings leading up to going to bed.

Christmas Eve was when it all stopped. I woke up with her but we spent the entire day as family. We went out for a meal seen as we would be cooking a big meal the next day. When we got back we watched a couple of Christmas movies before Letty and I went back up to bed again.

The next day I woke up, but knowing the date I pretended that I hadn't. I looked quickly to see that Letty was on her side, her back to me. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not but she didn't seem to want to move. Everything was silent but then I heard my door open. Before I had time to think Mia ran and jumped onto the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She said excitedly.

"No," I groaned.

"It's Christmas!"

"I don't care, I'm not getting up yet."

She started to hit us. "Get up!"

"Make her leave or I will," Letty mumbled.

Mia rolled her eyes and moved away from the bed. "You two better get up soon or I'll take extreme measures."

I sighed happily when I heard the bedroom door close. Letty rolled over so that she was facing me. I smiled at her and she wriggled closer to me.

"How extreme do you think extreme really is?" She asked quietly.

"It's Mia on Christmas day, I wouldn't risk it."

"Fine, we better get up then."

"Yeah, on you go."

She hit my chest and I tried not to smile. She rolled away from me and got out. When I wouldn't move she pulled the covers off of me. I groaned before rolling out of bed myself. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a random top while she went to the bathroom to freshen up. When I went in to freshen up myself she was just finishing up.

When we got downstairs Dad, Vince and Mia were at the table. We didn't have anything special for breakfast seen as dinner would be pretty big. I noticed Mia had already put the turkey in so that it could slow cook and be ready in time. After breakfast it was present time. We all got each other pretty simple presents. We all seemed to have the same idea about it. It was usually a certain car part, clothing, accessories, games for the playstation and so on. Mia was the only one with a big present, but only because we couldn't get it sorted in time for her birthday. Even giving it to her now was a bit early.

We surprised her by telling her that we had booked in her driving test for January. She seemed pretty ecstatic about it, but that only grew when she was told she could pick out a car. Seen as there was nothing physical to give her Vince had set up the laptop as soon as he got up while Dad helped her in the kitchen. She browsed through the internet till she found one she wanted. It was second-hand but Dad said he'd check it over and fix it up if needed. She settled for a grey '94 Acura Integra. It looked pretty beat up but I wasn't gonna complain, working on it would be fun.

After Mia had come down from the hype of getting a new car and the idea of passing her test we settled for going out. It was cold as hell but it beat sitting around the house. We didn't have any family nearby to visit and spending it with friends just didn't seem right. We walked through the neighbourhood and then down to the local park. There were better ones but seen as we were walking, I didn't complain.

Dad sat on one of the benches while Vince and Mia sat at one of the picnic tables. Letty and I chose to sit on the swings. We didn't use them as such but just sat there. She reached out and took a hold of my hand.

"Merry Christmas," she said happily.

I smiled a little. "Merry Christmas."

"Do you think Mia liked her present?"

"I don't think I've seen her so excited," I laughed. "If I'd had known I'd have done it sooner."

"You never bothered her about it?"

"Well to be fair it hasn't been that long. We did as soon as she could start learning, she did all the legal stuff and took a couple of lessons but then it stopped."

"Well won't she need lessons so she can pass her test?"

"She dropped official lessons but she's grown up with two street racers and a professional race car driver. She knows everything she needs to know."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Stupid question."

"She should do good, I mean she raced pretty well when we were helping Dad."

"Yeah, she did" she agreed. "I didn't know if she knew how to drive properly."

"She can do it all," I said confidently. "She knows the theory behind it all and she's tried it a few times."

"What if she decides to race?"

"Over my dead body," I scoffed.

"Yeah, figures," she smiled. "You know she wouldn't anyway. She enjoyed racing your Dad but she'd never do it for money."

"Money or not, she ain't racing."

"Dom," she said sternly.

"Fine, but in a controlled environment where it's harder for her to get hurt or chased by the cops."

"Seems fair," she shrugged. "You can't protect her forever though."

"I'm still gonna try."

She squeezed by hand and we swung back and forwards the swings a little bit. We spoke a little here and then. We discussed Dad's first race and how we thought that and the season would go for him. We talked about us a little. I told her I'd have to take her on holiday at some point during the next year. We discussed that a little bit and we settled on Mexico. I didn't think she'd want to go back there but seen as she didn't spend that much of the two years there she was completely up to it. I pulled her swing closer to mine and kissed the top of her head as she rambled on about it.

* * *

The transition between Christmas and New Years was a fast one. For the first couple of days following Christmas we just relaxed, watched movies and ate. It was after that that we finally started to take down the decorations. We did the outside ones first and when they were put away we did the same with the indoor ones. The tree was the most tricky part, we struggled to put it away and I swore I wasn't doing it next year.

After that we became free till the New Years party. Earlier that day Dad went away so that he didn't have to deal with the party or the clean up the next day. Vince and I had gotten Hector to spread the word to the usual people. Once that was done and we'd made sure the house was ready for it all before we went to get changed.

We of course were changed in minutes and able to sit down in the living room. But the girls were the usual different story. They went up long before us and were still up there after we finished. Vince was slouched in the arm chair, already starting on the beers as he flicked through the TV.

"Does Letty even like dressing up?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, but I think she does it for Mia."

"Well she could put up more of a fight so that they don't take as long."

"Don't worry, I'm dragging them down if they're not done by time people start showing up."

He glanced up at the clock. "Better get ready to move. Hector's coming round before it starts."

I decided to give it five minutes before I would go and get them, but just as I was about to get up they came downstairs The two of them had their hair down and it was wavy. Mia had on slightly more make-up but for both it was generally basic. They both wore dark blue, skin tight jeans. Mia wore a thin, pink vest top that showed off her stomach. Letty chose to be simple and wore a black tank top.

"Wow," I breathed as I walked over to Letty.

"Good wow, right?"

I nodded as I looked her over again. "Are you doubting it?"

"No," she whispered. "Just this is the only outfit I've liked in a long time that Mia put me in."

I looked round her to get some sort of view of her from the back. "Definitely not complaining."

She rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her softly but had to pull away when Hector walked in. He was with Milo and only two other boys; Carlos and Michael. I waved the four of them in to join us in the living room. I let go of Letty so she could say hi to Milo.

"Where's the rest of your boys?" I asked as I went over to them.

"Coming a little later with everyone else," he shrugged. "You got everything you need?"

I looked behind me, Mia had also gone over to Milo as Vince came to stand with the rest of us. "You girls lock your bedroom doors?"

"Did it as soon as we were dressed," Mia nodded.

"Checked the others too," Letty added.

"Should be," I told Hector

"Well, we brought along some more drink and some decent music," Hector laughed.

"Our music taste is just fine," I assured.

"Better to be than sorry."

He went to leave but Carlos stopped him. "I got it."

"I'll help," Vince told him.

The two of them left leaving me with Hector and Michael. I led them into the kitchen where I handed them two beers. We stood around talking about the races and how due to so many celebrations having been together it could be a few weeks before a proper race was put together. Or before I and the others could even attend one if it was put together.

Letty, Milo and Mia eventually came in to join us. It was just as Vince and Carlos came through the door carrying a couple of crates of beer each. Mia went straight to sorting the music out, which Michael and Vince went to help with. Or more likely to make sure she chose good songs. The rest of us put the beers into coolers and the fridge but ended up having to leave a whole crate out.

As we were finishing up people finally started to show up. Within minutes the house was already packed. We turned the music up loud and passed the drinks around so everyone had at least one. I grabbed Letty the first chance I got and pulled her over to dance.

Even though it was my idea, she did most of the dancing. I had more fun pretending to dance while I watched her. She was perfect in every way. I couldn't help but watch her. I glanced between her and the silver cross that hung around my neck. I still never took it off. Even at work, I would tuck it behind my overalls, and when I was in the shower I just left it on.

I held it in one hand as I placed the other one on her hip as we danced. She peeled my hand away from the cross. She ran her finger over it as we danced. I reached down and kissed her as she played with it. She tugged on it slightly as I deepened the kiss. Our movements slowed till we were just pressed up against each other, our lips in motion.

"Dom."

I groaned as she pulled away. "Hmm?"

"Last time we did this things got a bit heated and we had to rush home to finish what we started."

"The bedroom doors have locks," I told her as I kissed down her neck.

"Look at all our guests," she tried to protest.

"So? Bedrooms, with locks... Us, all alone..."

"Dom," she chuckled as she pulled away.

I kissed her quickly again but pulled away. "I guess I could hold back for a little while."

"Maybe, I'll make you hold out for longer."

I groaned as she walked away from me towards to the kitchen. I followed her to get a beer but also in the hopes of being persuasive enough for her to change her mind.

* * *

When it got close to the countdown to midnight we switched on the TV so everyone could watch it. Wanting to see the fireworks Letty and Mia dragged Vince and I outside. We stood on the grass with a few others. Mia cuddled into Vince's chest who wrapped his arms around her. Letty stood with her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as we talked.

Just as it was getting a bit too cold we heard people inside the house starting to countdown. The people outside started to countdown as well. Letty turned quickly to face me as they counted. She went on her tip toes and as everyone shouted "happy new years" she kissed me. I kissed her back before she pulled away to look up at all the fireworks going off.

"Happy New Year," I whispered to her.

She smiled and sunk back against me. "Happy New Year."

Her eyes sparkled as she watched the fireworks. I glanced over at Vince and Mia. They were stood identical to us, Mia looked just as happy to be watching the fireworks. I kissed the top of Letty's head as I squeezed her tightly, attempting to keep her warm at least so she could enjoy it.

* * *

_R&R_


	39. A Birthday And A Race

Almost two months passed and the beginning of March was drawing close. We had bought Mia's car and built it up with ease. Honestly, there wasn't much wrong with it. Dad had started the new season yet we hadn't seen him race yet. We went out to celebrate him winning his first race but that was all. We tried not to feel too bad about it. He was talented enough that we would no doubt that plenty of time to see more races. We also had his birthday to look forward too.

"So what are we doing for it?" Mia asked when she, Letty, Vince and I were all alone in the kitchen.

"Nothing big," I told her. "He said we didn't have to do anything for it, so let's keep it low key."

"How about a meal?" Letty suggested. "We could all put towards it."

"Yeah, what about that small Italian place in town?" Vince put in.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed. Mia wrote it down so she would remember to call and make a reservation. "Do we all get him a present or just put together for one?"

"Why don't we pay for him to go away?" Mia suggested.

"With his racing, do you think he would go?" Letty asked.

"We could book it for the end of the season," I shrugged.

"Oh, yay!" Mia said excitedly. "But where do we send him?"

"Nowhere too far away," I decided. "He'd worry too much."

"How about San Francisco?" Vince suggested. "I hear it's supposed to be nice and real relaxing."

"Doesn't it take like six hours to get there?" I asked.

Mia pulled the laptop closer to her and started to type. "Erm, it does by car, but if we put him on a flight it only takes an hour and a half. Problem is we'll have to book it closer to the time."

"That'll give us some time to put the money together anyway," Letty shrugged.

"And I'll book it when I can," Mia nodded.

And that was that. It was probably the easiest time I've ever had when it came to buying presents. It should be good. Dad would only be a plane ride away, a fairly short one in fact, so he couldn't complain about leaving us alone. It also wouldn't cost that much if we all chipped in and it wouldn't be till the end of the season so it would be a "well done" or "congratulations'" present. There would also be plenty for him to do but not too much that he wouldn't have time to himself.

We'd discussed it just in time because as soon as we had finished Dad came downstairs. Mia quickly fiddled with the laptop to get rid of what she was looking at before. Vince snatched the piece of paper she had been writing on and turned it over. Dad didn't seem to notice but only walked pass us to make himself a cup of coffee.

"What are you kids up to?"

"Nothing, just, erm… Thinking about how we need to see you race seen as we missed the first one," I said quickly.

"You guys can come whenever you want," he shrugged. "I'll be able to get tickets easily. It's not an issue."

"That would be amazing," Letty said happily.

He looked at us suspiciously but let the topic drop. We smiled at him as he went into the living room to drink his coffee and watch some TV. We all sighed with relief once he was gone. Mia carefully folded the piece of paper and put into her back pocket before shutting the laptop off and closing it over. She and Vince left the kitchen first, then Letty and I did. I tried to avoid looking at Dad as we passed when I noticed he was watching us. It obviously knew something was up but I hoped he wouldn't guess. I wanted to surprise him.

* * *

Over the next few days Mia managed to get us a reservation. It had been a close call when Dad almost walked in while she was making the call but we managed to distract him. He seemed more relieved with each passing day as we never once brought his birthday up. We were going to tell him in advance so he could close the garage early and what not but he was completely oblivious at first.

"So when are we going to tell him?" Letty asked as we sat outside for lunch.

"When's the reservation?"

"Not this Saturday, next Saturday," Vince said as he took a bite of his burger. "So, it'll be after his birthday really."

"Yeah, his birthday is next Wednesday, we could tell him then?"

"Sounds like plenty of time," Letty nodded as she took out her phone and started to type. "I'm just letting Mia know."

"When do we tell him about the holiday?" Vince asked.

"We could tell him when we have the meal," I suggested. "Or we could wait till we don't get the flights."

"Either sounds good," Vince shrugged.

"But if we can't get the flights," Letty started. "Why don't we just give him the money and he can chose where he wants to go?"

"Sounds like a plan, well, back-up plan," I grinned.

Vince got up from where we were sitting and threw his rubbish in the nearby bin. Letty leaned against me as he disappeared back into the garage. I took our rubbish and threw it into the bin from where I sat. I took her hand in mine and rested them on her lap. I kissed the top of her head.

"I hope we get the flights," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

When I looked down at her I noticed she was blushing. "We'll sort of have the house to ourselves for a whole week."

"I'm sure if we asked Mia and Vince we could have it completely to ourselves at some point during that week."

"And it'll be near your birthday," she smiled. "We could really celebrate."

I chuckled a little at that as I squeezed her hand.

* * *

When Dad's birthday finally arrived we had all wished him happy birthday and Mia cooked him some breakfast. We then told him he was off the hook (which he was relieved at) but that we were all going out for a meal on a Saturday. He groaned but we could all see that he was happy that we'd done something. I couldn't wait to tell him about the plane tickets when we got them.

"Does he know we're paying for it?" Letty asked as she sat on the bed watching me button up my shirt.

"Nope," I smiled.

"He won't be happy about it, will he?"

"Definitely not," I chuckled. "That's why we have to be quick in handing the money over, OK?"

She nodded. "We decided we were going to slip the money under the table to you so you could do it quickly."

"Mia's distracting Dad if he looks like he's going to beat me to it then."

She smiled as she climbed off the bed and kissed me. She was wearing a black, loose fitting dress. It came to just above her knees and had thin straps. Like typical Letty she wore flats and of course her leather jacket. I twirled a lock of her hair around my finger. It was loosely curled and looked amazing. I took her wallet and mine then put them into my pocket before I took her hand and guided her outside. We all took Mia's car because she still couldn't get enough of it since passing her test in January, it being his birthday celebration I figured he should relax.

When we got there it was busy, but thanks to Mia making the reservation we were shown straight to our table. We ordered drinks first and we convinced Dad to get whatever he wanted because one of us would drive back. We also convinced him to get a starter, main meal and dessert. He did it thinking that he would be paying the bil (or at least most of it)l, being completely oblivious to the fact that we planned to pay for it all. For starters we all just went for some soup, and it was placed in front of us in record time.

"Thank you for this," Dad told us all.

"You didn't seem too excited about the prospect of something big and well planned out," I shrugged.

"So we figured this would be simple enough," Mia added.

"Well it is," he nodded. "Saves cooking tonight too."

"Yeah, we also figured with all the races you wouldn't want too much time taken up," Mia smiled.

"I'm glad about that, I want to be as prepared as possible for each race."

The four of us looked between each other and smiled before we nodded at Dad. We ate our soup and drank our drinks before we started up conversation again. This time we asked Dad all about the races and how he planned to celebrate if he won. We all knew that he would win but he would be modest and say that we couldn't be sure.

After our food had settled we ordered two large pizzas between the five of us and more drinks. Conversation at this pointed shifted. At first it was awkward when Dad asked Mia and Vince about their relationship after asking Letty and I about ours. I tried not to laugh when Vince hastily tried to change the subject and started talking about the weather.

Two pizzas later and another couple of orders of drinks we were slouched in our chairs slightly.

"Now I understand why they all like this place," Vince groaned as he ate the last bit of crust.

"I still want to dessert though," I decided.

"Oh yeah," Vince agreed. "Definitely dessert."

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass," Mia said as she scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Me too," Dad chuckled. "And leave it a couple minutes before you order, you both look like you're going to be burst."

"Nah, food is too good to waste, we won't burst," Vince disagreed.

"What about you?" I asked Letty.

"I wouldn't eat it all."

"You like chocolate cake?" She nodded. "Well I'm gonnna get a slice with cream, we can share."

She agreed to that and we waited exactly two minutes before we ordered. Dad rolled his eyes as I indeed went for the chocolate slice of cake and Vince got a big bowl of chocolate ice-cream. When it came Letty sat up to share some with me. Mia sneakily took a bit of Vince's ice-cream but left it at that. She slouched back in her chair and spoke to Dad as we ate.

When we were all finished and had one last set of drinks we got the bill. They all slipped me their money as Dad fiddled with his wallet. I added my money to the pile before I handed it and the receipt over to the waitress. She had walked away before Dad could process what had happened. But as soon as he realised what had in fact happened he went to argue. I just held my hands up to stop him and he went to argue with the others but they each held up their hands too. Whenever he went to speak about the bill we would act like we couldn't hear him. He eventually gave up but I caught the smile on his before it disappeared for good.

* * *

It wasn't long after the birthday meal when we finally got to go to one of the races. We all went extra early so Dad could make sure the car was OK and in working order, that way if it wasn't he had plenty of time to fix it up and get it ready in time for the race. While Dad was working the rest of us wandered around outside before we had to go in and sit down. We got some food and drinks for when the race started, although Vince started on his almost instantly.

People were slowly showing up but after an hour of us being there masses of people finally started to come. We eventually went to get our seats and were sat down before they started to fill up around us. We kept searching the track, waiting for Dad to come out. When he did we probably cheered louder than everyone there, but we didn't care.

We were all on the edge of our seats as they were all in their positions waiting to go. I never took my eyes off of Dad as we waited. I kept my eyes on him as he pulled away from the starting line. I followed him as he shot round the track. He stayed in the same position he started in for a while, but eventually he pulled up to third place. He stayed in that position for most of the race, but on the last couple of laps he dropped back to fourth when he had to make a pit stop.

We all seemed to cross our fingers as he pulled out again, taking fourth place. On the final lap he managed to pull up into second. As he passed the finish line for the final time we all cheered and jumped out of our seats. He was through to the next round.

As soon as it was possible we rushed out so that we could go to see him. Mia got to him first and he caught her in a hug. Letty hugged him too but Vince and I took the more "manly" approach of clapping him on the back and congratulating him. He seemed pleased with how he had done and couldn't stop smiling.

This of course wasn't his first race of the season but we took him out for a late lunch/early dinner and some drinks. He was so happy that he didn't complain when we all paid for it. I liked seeing him this happy, it looked good on him. I'd have to convince him to go in for next season as well. If this was what racing did for him then he would be entered in as many races as possible. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

_R&R_


	40. Some Time Alone

Three months passed since Dad's birthday meal and when we saw him race for the first time. Throughout those three months we saw Dad race multiple times. Around early to mid June when Dad started to feel confident with what he was doing in the races he assured us that we didn't have to come to every single one from now on. Trust him to tell us that when the weather was starting to get perfect.

I didn't complain though, in fact I made the most of it. Mia helped me to plan a weekend away for Letty and I. She even helped by distracting Letty whenever she seemed to get a little suspicious. Vince even helped a little by backing me up when I mentioned the weekend away to Dad. Thanks to Vince I managed to convince Dad it was a good idea.

The morning we were leaving I got up extra early. Mia had already packed a bag for Letty so I put that along with my bag into the car. When I slipped back inside to change into some clothes for the day Letty was already up and in the bathroom. As she came out I slipped in to do my teeth and wash my face. The plan was that while I was in there Mia would explain that I was planning on taking her out for the day.

So when I came back out she didn't complain when I guided her to the car. She did question me a little on what we would be doing for the day but I kept quiet about it. She started to slowly become more unimpressed as the time passed. I tried not to laugh, it was cruel, but I knew that she would love having some alone time together.

"Erm, Dom..." She said uneasily as we pulled up in front of the hotel.

I had chosen a place in a nicer part of LA. I would have splashed out a little more but I knew she wanted to go to Mexico at some point. This way I didn't lose much money and I could continue to save up for that trip. Mexico would be a longer one, no less than a week.

"Don't sound so unsure," I frowned.

"Sorry," she smiled slightly. "Why are you doing this?"

"I've neglected you way too much recently, we needed some time alone," I sighed. "Figured this would be perfect till we can go to Mexico."

"This _and _Mexico?"

"Of course," I nodded happily.

"How long are we here for?"

"Just the night, we leave tomorrow evening," I explained. "I figured see as it's still before lunch we'd have plenty of time."

"And Mexico?"

"No less than a week."

"Wow," she breathed.

I left her sitting there in shock as I got out. I went round to the other side to help her out before I grabbed the bags. She seemed shocked to see them too. I tried not to smile as I guided us into the hotel and over to check into our room. I had paid everything before hand so there was nothing to do except provide details and pick up the key card.

When we got to the room Letty went straight into looking around. I dropped the bags by the door so I could join her. The room we had was massive. There was a huge double bed across from where the door was. Beside the door sat a chest of drawers with a big TV on top. On the right side of the room was a floor length mirror, table with chairs and a small coffee station. To the left was a door that led to the bathroom, Letty had already disappeared through it.

The bathroom was even more amazing than the room. There was a wide bath to the right which had massage features. Straight in front was a set of counters that had two sinks and a row of mirrors. On the left was a toilet and a medicine cabinet which held a first aid kit. Even looking around at everything my eyes kept wandering back to the bath. I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about how much I want us to use it while we were here.

* * *

After _trying out _the bed we decided to not waste the day away, so we headed down to the beach. I stood on the beach, letting the water wash over my feet as I watched Letty wade out into the water. When the water reached her waist I followed her out. When I reached her she placed her hands on my shoulders while mines rested on her waist.

"Can we split the money for Mexico?" She asked.

"Not a chance," I shook my head. "I'm paying for everything. It's my treat."

"Dom, please. I want to split it."

"Tell you what, we'll go for seven days. You can pay for dinner on two of those nights, breakfast on three and on the final two you can buy me an ice-cream or something," I compromised.

"It's not really the same," she pouted. "But it'll do for now."

"Just let me spoil you," I said as I pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I never wanted your money, Dom."

"I know you didn't, and that you still don't," I assured her. "But I have it so let me spend it on you."

"I'm still gonna complain each time, but as long as it's something you can enjoy too then I won't complain that much."

I kissed her again. "I'm definitely going to remind you of this conversation so much."

She rolled her eyes and pushed away from me. I watched as she dove under the water and swam around. I tried to catch her but she would twist a different way each time. Eventually I gave up and splashed her with water the first chance I got. I flashed a grin at her as she tried to advance. I held my breath and dropped below the water. I smirked at her as she dropped below the water too.

I pulled her towards me and if we were above the water I'm sure she would have screamed a little in surprise. I took advantage of that by kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me back. Almost instantly I had to bring us to the surface. When we broke through we pulled apart from the kiss. We were both breathing heavily, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her lips.

"I was wanting to try out that bath," I said as I licked my lips.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

I chuckled at how excited she seemed to be. She pulled us from the water. She kept hold of my hand as she pulled me towards the hotel. I couldn't help but smile the entire way. I couldn't help but laugh when the receptionist gave us a disproving look for walking through the lobby in soaking wet swimming costumes.

When we got up to the room I ran the bath and stripped down so I could get in. I lent back and sighed with relief as the water splashed over me. When it got to a reasonable height I switched off the tap. I looked up just in time to see Letty walk into the bathroom. My eyes ran over her naked body as she came closer and climbed in.

She leaned back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I turned on the massage features and the bath slowly filled with streams of bubbles. I kissed her neck slowly. As I focused on that one spot behind her ear she moved to face me. I smiled as she leaned forward and kissed me. My hands ran over her body as I kissed her back. I brushed my a finger repeatedly over one of her breasts, making sure to go extra slowly as I ran it over her nipple. She bit my lip as she tried to hold back a moan.

"Wait," she managed to say.

"For?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

She pulled away completely and climbed out of the bath. I watched sadly as she wrapped a small towel around her body. "You coming?"

I watched the doorway as she disappeared through it. I made no hesitation in climbing out of the bath. I didn't bother with a towel as I wandered out to find her. She was stood beside the bed, towel still around her. She bit her bottom lip as she held the top of the towel with one hand to stop it from the falling. She blushed a little as she looked down at the floor.

I moved closer, when I was stood in front of her I kissed her. I moved her hand from the towel and let it fall to the ground. Her hands were on the back of my neck as I deepened the kiss. I picked her and laid her down on the bed. I crawled to hover above her. She reached up and kissed me fiercely as my finger went back to slowly brushing over her breast. I brought my lips away from hers so that I could focus on the other breast. I rolled my tongue over it, going incredibly slow whenever I got near her nipple. She became seemingly frustrated at the pace, but let out a gasp as I sucked the left one while massage the right.

She let out a low moan but before I could really get a reaction out of her she rolled us over so that she was on top. She leaned down to kiss me. The sheer passion behind it shook me at first, it was different but good different. I felt a whole ray of different things when she reached down and took a hold my member so she could line me up with her. I went to speak but she lowered herself before I could. My eyes snapped shut at the sudden contact. I bit my lip as she started with a slow, deliberate pace.

Eventually I became frustrated with her pace. I held onto her hips and pushed up to meet her with each thrust. It was her turn to bite her lip. I couldn't help but smile as she dug her nails into my chest and her head rolled back a little. I ran my hands up her sides as her eyes fluttered shut. We continued at our quick, yet enjoyable pace. My hands stopped near her breast and I ran my thumbs repeatedly across her nipples. She let out a very audible moan, it was clear she had been trying to hold it back for a while.

She leaned down and kissed me fiercely as we continued our movements. My hands ran along her back as he tongue rolled across my bottom lip and I let out my own held back moan. In time, as we both got closer to the edge, our moans came more easily and our breathing was rapid. I placed one hand on her hip and as I felt myself losing control I placed my arm across my eyes. I almost cried out as we both came, near enough at the same time. The low, deep moan that followed from her tipped me completely over the edge.

I tried to catch my breath as she collapsed beside me. I wrapped my arm around her as she shuffled closer to my side. I kissed her top of her head as she ran her fingers across my chest and over my cross. I could feel her heart beat against my side and it made me smile. I pulled her over to lie flat on top of me. I felt her heart beating against my chest and I happily let my eyes shut.

* * *

_Hey, I don't really like to constantly skip time but I had to in this case. I don't really wantithe story to drag on majorly, either way, hope you enjoyed it :)_

_R&R_


	41. Pain and Terror

The next day I woke and went out to do some shopping for breakfast. I couldn't cook in the room so I had to be careful of what I bought. I also bought a cheap plate with cutlery and a tray. I would take them all back and make some kind of breakfast in bed. After how amazing the night before was she deserved it.

When I walked through the door she was still curled up in bed asleep. I set the stuff on the table before I got to work. I placed the already toasted waffles onto the plate. I covered them in chocolate sauce then with cream. I cut up strawberries and put some on top. It was probably the most unhealthy breakfast ever which made it perfect.

Once the the plate was on the tray I focused on the coffee. Just as I was carrying the plate to her she woke. She stretched then frowned when she saw me. She did as I asked by sitting up with her back against the headboard. Once she was comfy I placed the tray on her lap.

"What's all this for?" She asked as she licked her lips.

"After last night I thought you'd he hungry."

"I'm starving." She tried a bit of the waffles. "And this is delicious. Have you eaten?"

"I had something when I was out," I admitted. "I was too hungry to wait."

She chuckled as she dug in. She looked like she was enjoying it. She picked the strawberries off and ate them before she focused on the rest. I chuckled when she got cream on the corners of her lips and even her nose. I didn't mentioned it once she'd finished eating or even when she was drinking coffee.

From drinking it the cream on her mouth had washed away but her nose still had a small blob. I moved the tray and that out of the way. When I came back to her I wiped the cream away. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me down. I smiled as she kissed me.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I nodded as she climbed out of bed and went to shower. I had already showered and changed so when she came out we only had to wait for her to get dressed before we could go out for the day.

We walked along the beach but stayed away from the water. Letty kicked the sand up a little as we walked and I tried my best to avoid it. We stopped for a little while so we could sit down and watch the water.

Eventually we moved back to walking. We looked at the small shops that we passed. We looked at everything but didn't buy a single thing. We even stopped along the way and grabbed ourselves a hot dog each. We walked and ate them on our way back to the hotel.

We cleaned up any mess that we could before packing. We watched a little bit of TV as we had one last cup of coffee. After that little break we went downstairs to check out. There were no issues, like unpaid bills or what not, so we were dealt with fairly quickly.

The drive back was relaxing. We had the windows down but the weather wasn't too hot or too windy that it was uncomfortable. We had the music on a lowish volume but it was easy to hear. I found myself smiling whenever I looked over at Letty, she looked so happy and relaxed. Her eyes were closed and her feet were propped up on the dashboard.

When we got back I had to refrain from dragging her upstairs to my room. I never realised there was something missing from our relationship, especially sexually. But it suddenly seemed like there was more to it now. It was good whatever it was and I felt even closer to Letty than I had before. I just wanted her all to myself.

I did, however, manage to stay downstairs. Letty went straight to Mia and they started to talk in hush whispers. If Mia wasn't my sister, I would have been worried about what they talked about and how much detail they went into. I sat with Vince and Dad. V handed me a beer while Dad asked about how the past couple of days had been. I missed out a very particular part when telling him all about it.

The days following it continued to get more and more amazing between Letty and I. It made me so happy that I wasn't even phased when I walked into the living room to see Vince and Mia making out. I just sat down and watched the TV, ignoring them. Things couldn't possibly get any better but I wished they would.

* * *

We had missed the first race that followed when we got back but we managed to go to the four that followed it. They were all amazing but Dad would at most obtain second, but on a couple he did manage to get first place. Before his final race we went out early for breakfast so none of us had to worry about cooking. We then helped him to relax as we drove him to the track.

"Last race of the season," Mia said excitedly.

"Do you think he'll win?" Letty asked.

"He has it down," Vince laughed. "No way in hell is he losing."

"I hope your right," Mia said excitedly.

"He is," I said confidently. "There's no way Dad will lose."

We were on the edge of our seats as we looked to see his car pull up to the starting point. I sunk back into my chair a little as we waited for them to be told to go. I watched as he shot forward, straight up into third place. My eyes followed him and half way through the whole race he pulled up to second. By time the second last lap came around he pulled up into second place.

We were on the edge of our seats and screaming. I'd never wanted something for anyone else more in my life. Dad just had to win, it would be perfect. The entire season had changed him, winning would be the cherry on top. I even found myself clenching my hands into fists as I cheered him on.

As he was doing the last lap he came neck to neck with first place, Kenny Linder. They were so close to the end when Dad pulled in front. I screamed with excitement but it caught in my throat as Linder deliberately clipped Dad's car, they must have been going at least 120 mph. I watched mortified as Dad lost control and crashed into the nearby wall. I was up and out of my seat, running towards the track as the car exploded.

I felt hands on me, trying to hold me back so I couldn't get closer. I heard him screaming but they wouldn't let me help him. He was burning and I couldn't stop it. I tried to fight but I couldn't get away. I kicked out and tried to block out his screaming. Eventually I gave in and slumped. The hands that were holding me back became lose but still held me up. I felt the tears roll down my face and when I went to speak my voice was hoarse. Had I been screaming?

* * *

The next three days passed in a blur after that day. There was no investigation and I was angered to learn that it was doubtful that Linder would pay for what he did. Mia had kept herself in Dad's room most of the time. She would only talk to Vince and eat when he gave her something. She never left his side so I couldn't ask him to help me with all the arrangements. Letty had offered but I didn't want her to have to deal with everything. So I made the plans for the funeral myself.

When it arrived it was hard to pay attention. I carried the coffin along with Vince and a few of Dad's old friends. Letty stood near the front holding Mia as they cried. I managed to keep it together as I carried him and lowered him down, but when I got back to the girls I almost broke down. I wrapped my arm around Letty as we sat. Mia sat on my opposite side and leaned against me, Vince was beside her and held her hand.

I didn't listen much as the funeral went on. I couldn't hear what was being said around me. I only snapped out of it and moved away from the girls when I had to make a speech. Many people went up before me to say a few words about him. Although I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying I was shocked and appreciative of how many people spoke. In general I was amazed about how many showed up. The church was packed, people were even standing around the edges as there was nowhere left to sit. As the coffin was carried back out to be buried my mouth dropped at the crowd gathered outside. It was double the size of the one in the church.

Letty squeezed my hand as we walked. Mia took hold of my free hand while Vince held her free one. We walked in a joined line over to where he would be buried. I managed to hold back the tears as I watched them lower the coffin into the ground. As the dirt was lowered onto the coffin I turned my back. We walked away from it, the crowd trailing behind us.

People were nice, a little too nice as they came back for the wake. Even the next day and the day after they were. I was thankful when it seemed to calm down a little. I had time to think then. I couldn't help but feel numb but without Dad I had to think for everyone now. Vince had managed to stay strong which I was thankful for. Letty was constantly there for me and I was grateful. It was Mia who initially worried me, she would only talk to Vince but one day, when people stopped stopping by to see us she finally spoke properly to me.

I normally would have said no to what she asked considering the timing but it was the first time she had spoken to me. It may have been because it was so normal, but when she asked if we could celebrate my 21st I didn't know how to respond. It was only about three days since we buried Dad and even if my birthday was in a couple of days or so it didn't seem right. But because of how much she seemed to long for something so normal I agreed.

The four of us would go to lunch and try to be happy, but even saying "the four of us" felt wrong when I knew it would never be "the five of us" again.

* * *

_Definitely not a hundred percent happy about this chapter but I got sick of constantly rewriting so it'll just have to do, sorry..._

_R&R_


	42. A Date With Regret And Consequence

I looked up from my spot on my bed as the door opened. I was sat with my back to the headboard. I wasn't doing anything, just sitting there. I'd done that a lot since the funeral. I only ever came out of my trance when Mia really needed me. I'd neglected Letty and Vince way too much and the annoying part was that they didn't seem to care. Vince continued to hang out with me whenever he wasn't with Mia, not that we did anything, and Letty still stuck by me. I half expected them to leave at any point. Especially Letty, she was the one who I ignored the most.

Letty was the one who had opened my door. I sighed when I saw her and looked down at my hands that were lying in my lap. I heard the door shut then her walk towards me. I didn't argue when she sat on the bed beside me. She created a slight space between us and I didn't move to fill it. In fact I didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was there.

"I know you don't want to talk to me or even to have me around," she sighed. "Trust me, I get that. And I would back off but you need someone around for when you do want to talk. I want you to know that I can be that person. I completely understand that I probably seem like that annoying little girl who just followed you guys around but I'm only doing it because I care."

That shocked me. When we were kids, below the age of ten I knew of her but nothing about her. When _she_ hit ten I finally found out who she was. She and Mia started hanging out and I saw more of her. She was always that annoying little girl from down the street who wouldn't leave me alone. It had been that way right up until she left for two years. Of course as time went on I did like to have her around even if I didn't admit it. But that's not how I saw her now. Sure I wished she'd leave me alone every once in a while. I just wished that I could have my space and not have to worry about anything else, but I certainly didn't think of her as that annoying girl from down the street again.

"I love you Dom," she said after I didn't reply. "And we've grown a lot during the time we've been together. We're more mature than anyone thought we would be. And people in mature relationships don't just give up so I'm sorry but I'm sticking around. I love you. It's ride of die with us."

I looked up at her for the first time since I saw her come into the room. From the sad smile I knew that she knew. She knew how much I loved her and that I agreed with her, it _was_ ride or die. It always would be no matter what crap happened.

"I love you too," I whispered. It was the only thing I could say.

She nodded. "I'm sorry about all of this. If I could make it stop or change it then I would."

"Make it stop?" I choked.

"How your feeling," she explained. "You've been walking around like a zombie unless Mia wants you. I know you miss him, and I'm not going to pretend I know what you're feeling. Sure I miss him and it hurts like hell to even think about him sometimes but I can't even begin to imagine how it's made you or Mia feel. I can see it sure, but I know that's only the tip of the iceberg. It scares the shit out of me to think that it's much worse under the surface. I wish I could make it stop and make you feel better. I want to make it stop."

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she assured me.

"Don't I?" I questioned. "I've practically ignored you these past couple of days or so."

"Well, you've helped Mia because she's your sister and Vince helped her. I get it, you feel like you owe him or something like that. I'm still going to be here after all this so if ignoring me helps then I guess I'm fine with that."

"But you're not," I told her. "I know for a fact that you're not. Why would you be? You should be the person I'm with most of the time, especially when I'm not with Mia."

"You can be with me now," she whispered. "We can sit here and just not talk, just sit and be with each other."

I thought about it. It did seem like the perfect solution. Sure I wanted my space but to know someone was there would mean I wasn't completely alone in all of this. The fact that we wouldn't talk would mean that I got that sense of relief that came with being alone without really being alone.

I held my arms out and she crawled onto my lap. She sat with her back to my chest and I wrapped my arms tightly around her. She pulled the covers up to cover our lower halves before she laid her smaller arms across mine. I buried my face in her hair, taking in her scent, before I buried it in her neck. She relaxed back against me and rubbed my arms softly.

"I really do love you," I mumbled against her skin.

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Ride or die."

"Ride or die," she agreed.

* * *

I had tried my hardest after that night to at least acknowledge the fact that Letty was around. I still spent most of my time with Mia whenever I wasn't being a zombie so to speak. But I made sure that every night I was with her. Mia would fall asleep and Vince would stay with her, it would be then that I would go into my room where Letty would be. We would just lie there, saying nothing.

When the day of my birthday arrived the three of them refrained from wishing me a happy birthday. Letty helped me to pick something out and to get changed. I felt like such a baby but since our talk that night it felt so much better to have her help me. Since then whenever Letty was with me I felt safe, especially when she was there and I didn't even ask her to be.

To help keep Mia happy I tried my hardest to at least seem like I wanted to be going out for lunch. I was unsure that any of us should drive but Vince offered. We all piled into the car and for once he drove _below _the speed limits. The entire drive was silent, the way the house had been recently, but when we arrived I did smile. The place was small and cosy looking, nothing fancy and no way to suggest that we were celebrating anything. That all changed when I realised it was near the tracks where Dad had died. It was across the road and down a bit from where we would be eating. I tried not to let it phase me and I was surprised that it sort of relaxed me.

"I know you didn't want us to say," Letty whispered as we reached the entrance. "But happy birthday."

"Thank you," I whispered back as I squeezed her hand.

"Come on," she encouraged as she pulled me inside.

We ordered and while we waited we talked. We did mention Dad a lot but we kept it to happy memories, I couldn't help but notice that none of the races from the past year were mentioned. When we weren't talking about that we spoke about anything that was light. By time food arrived I felt a little better. I was smiling a little more and I managed to laugh a real, unforced laugh at one point. We all seemed much better.

_Until I saw him._

I happened to glance out of the window just as Kenny Linder walked pass across the street. The bastard had gotten away with killing my Dad. I had grabbed Vince's car keys off the table and was out of my seat in seconds. I headed straight over to Vince's car where I opened up the boot. I looked through the tool kit that was in there and grabbed the 3/4 torque wrench.

I noticed Mia, Letty and Vince as they started to come towards me but I ignored them. I headed for Linder. He had just turned and went into the tracks. It wasn't fair that he still got to go anywhere near that place after what he did. It wasn't fair that he got to go there but my Dad never would again. I shouted him as I got closer and he turned around. He had no idea who I was but when he saw the wrench in my hand he looked terrified. I demanded why he did that to my Dad but he just mumbled something I could understand.

I struck him before I could stop myself. I hit his head in one swift motion and he fell to the floor. I could sense people watching but I just didn't care. All I could see was Dad. I struck again. I could see him burning as the car exploded. I struck again. I could see Mia curled up crying. I struck again. I could see a future without my Dad and I struck again.

The blood pooled around his head slightly but I ignored it. I ignored the state he looked and I kept on hitting. It got to the point where I just couldn't stop. I honestly tried to but I couldn't. It was like I was a man possessed. With each hit I felt better but I also felt worse. I never wanted him to die like Dad did but just to pay. I couldn't stop myself from striking his head over and over and over.

When I did stop my arm was heavy. I could barely lift it and I let the wrench fall out of my hand. It crashed to the floor and the noise seemed to wake me up for real. I wrapped my good arm around my stomach and threw up beside where Linder lay. While I was hitting him I couldn't see how bad he really looked, but when I saw him it was horrible. There was blood everywhere and I was shocked to see that he was still breathing.

Having barely regained my composure I was grabbed. I didn't struggle when I realised it was cops. I felt the pain as they moved my arms to cuff them. I faintly heard them reading me my rights as they placed me under arrest. As I was marched over to the waiting car I chanced a look at the others. Vince was stood with both his arms around the girls. He looked mortified, not that I could blame him. Mia was crying and her head was buried in Vince's chest. When I saw Letty I almost lost it. She was crying harder than I'd ever seen her cry before. She reached out her hand before she tried to run towards me. Vince managed to hold her back, but I couldn't ignore her as she kicked and screamed.

* * *

_Assault with a deadly weapon.__  
_  
That's what they wanted to charge me with. Before my case had really started I was already banned from the professional racetracks for life. It happened because I had done the assault on their property. I was a little surprised when that really got to me. I figured after Dad and everything being in any sort of race would be the last thing I wanted. But being banned from there was a horrific feeling nonetheless.

Surprisingly the court case lasted for days. I bagged myself a good lawyer but as the days passed I just wanted it to end. Seeing the girls trying not to break down whenever I saw them and Vince trying to be strong broke me. It wasn't fair on them. As for Linder... I wanted him to pay but I wished I hadn't gone about it quite like I had. I heard that he was still in pretty bad shape. The hospital was keeping him alive, but would it last?

My lawyer gave me a speech towards the end when we were alone. I knew then that he was sure I would be sent down. As there was a couple of days before what would probably be my final court hearing I kept quiet about what I assumed to the others. I wanted them to be warned but I didn't want them to be sitting on that sort of information while they waited.

Standing in front of everyone on that final hearing I looked straight ahead. I knew what was coming. I ignored everyone around me, only focusing on a spot on the wall. I listened to the words around me that were directed to me or were about me. Even though I knew that it was coming, I almost collapsed at the final sentencing. It struck me like a knife and it felt like someone was twisting it about, trying to make the damage as bad as possible.

_Guilty._

I was sentenced to two years in Lompoc Penitentiary due to assault with a deadly weapon.

* * *

_R&R_


	43. Life in Prison

**Year 1, July.**

Going through all the regulations and other crap that had to be done was the worst part. Being given those pathetic orange jumpsuits and being handcuffed all the time. Being taken to that tiny cell where another prisoner waited. The place where you could be predator or prey, or if you were really lucky you could both be so terrifying that you stayed out of each other's way.

I accepted all the visits I could get from those I loved but I came to regret it. I felt bad that they had to come to this hell hole to see me. I didn't deserve it. I was the one who committed the crime, they didn't have to deal with being in here just to see me. Hell, maybe they wanted to suffer being anywhere near this place but I didn't want them to have the choice. I didn't want my little sister, girlfriend and best friend to spend some of their time over the next two years visiting me in prison.

I saw Mia first, I told her how sorry I was and that Vince and Letty would be there for her now. I told her that what I was about to do was for the best, that's when I told her I didn't want her to visit me any more. She fought it at first and said she would no matter what I said but I told her that I would just refuse to see her. She left, crying her heart out but I kept telling myself it was for the best.

Letty was next. I dreaded this part because I knew it was going to be the hardest part. When she came in she gave me the biggest smile in the world. I smiled back but then started to feel guilty. My stomach turned when I saw her wearing the cross she'd bought me. I had asked my lawyer to make sure she got it. She'd been wearing it ever since. She sensed it and I reluctantly told her that we had to break up. Her happiness instantly changed to anger and I flinched when she demanded why. Basically, shouting followed to the guards threatened to throw her out. We managed to talk it through and I explained my reasoning, that I didn't want her to have to deal with having a friend in prison let alone a boyfriend. She left looking pretty angry.

Vince was last and the only one who seemed to understand. I asked him to look after Letty and Mia. He even offered to try and explain to them, to make them understand that I wanted no more visits because it wasn't fair on them. We dealt with that, and spent the rest of the visit talking. We both stayed away from the topic that it would be two years still I saw them again.

**Year 1, August**

So far my limited time in prison had been uneventful except for my thoughts. I was lucky enough to have one of those cell mates that didn't give a shit. We both seemed to realise that getting in each other's way was a pretty crappy move so we just left each other alone. I stayed away from other inmates too. They stayed away from me and I stayed away from them. It left me alone with my thoughts but I would rather be stuck like that the have to talk to them. What would I say? What would I do? I knew I was guilty but I didn't want to be there. Everything about that entire place made me angry.

Even though not associating people was a great option doesn't mean that my thoughts weren't bad, because they were. I couldn't help but remember that I was missing Letty's eighteenth. It pained me that I wasn't there, and I knew I had no right to feel like that. I was stuck in here and on top of that I'd broken up with her. I still couldn't stop thinking about it though. It was an important birthday. I would have gotten her a special present, wished her a happy birthday and given her anything she wanted. Of course I would have made sure she went to the huge birthday celebration that Mia would have planned.

**Year, 1 September**

I managed to keep my thoughts at bay for most of the month. It was tough at first but I managed to find other outlets to make sure I didn't zone in on those thoughts that made me feel worse and worse each way. I went to gym when I could to help. I didn't even complain about the exercise yard. Hell, I even trained in my cell when I was stuck in there. I would work my body to its limits and the concentrate would stop me from thinking, then when I was done my body would ache too much for me to think. The gym was definitely the best decision.

**Year 1, October**

All those unwanted thoughts that I wanted to get rid of? Yeah, they came back. Early October was Vince's twenty-first while late October was Mia's seventeenth. Two birthdays in one month and I was missing both. I felt the feelings I got around Letty's birthday only doubled. That night I slammed my head so hard against the cell wall that I passed out.

**Year 1, November**

I distracted myself a hell of a lot. Thanksgiving and Christmas would be soon and once again I was missing it. As well as exercising I chose to help in the kitchen where I would serve the meals, prepare some and clean. I never thought in a million years that I would find myself in the kitchen but yet here I was.

**Year 1, December**

Thanksgiving, a first without family and a first without anything to be thankful for. Christmas, a first without family and a first where I hated the damn holiday.

**Year 1, January**

New year. New start. Shame I'm prison.

**Year 1, February**

Valentine's Day. No Letty. I took that anger out in the gym till my muscles were so sore that I could barely move. The pain was that unbearable that I managed to keep my thoughts away from her for a little while.

**Year 1, March**

Dad's birthday. Dad. Dad. Dad.

**Year 1, April**

My life consisted of exercising, working in the kitchen and my thoughts. Everything was so basic, so plain that I was shocked I'd almost made it through my first year of a two year sentencing.

**Year 1, May**

I started to go to the library. Dominic Toretto going into the library was unheard of. I never read or wanted to for that matter but now I was. Throughout the whole of May I read five books, _twice_.

**Year 1, June**

Almost a year in prison, no visitors, no friends, just one more to go. I could do this, right? Because I was becoming very fucking doubtful.

* * *

**Year 2, July**

I couldn't help but think about what I did and the entire court case. I couldn't help but replay Dad's death and then funeral over in my head. I couldn't help but remember the way Mia and Letty reacted after I beat Linder.

**Year 2, August**

Letty's birthday again. This time her nineteenth and I was missing it once again. I could have called or got a message to her but I want no contact with the outside. I wanted them to be happy while I rotted.

**Year 2, September**

My head is pounding and I wish it would just feel easier, but life in here was so alien to me still. I hoped I wouldn't become accustomed to it before I left. I didn't want to be used to that place.

**Year 2, October**

Double birthday month. I slept, over-worked my body and ate. Oh yeah, and I wanted to kill myself over the fact that it was my little sister's eighteenth. She had her boyfriend and best friend but her Dad was dead and her big brother was stuck in prison.

**Year 2, November**

All those holidays closing in again. I hoped I'd be able to get excited about them next November when I would be free. It scares the shit out of me that I can't remember what it was like to look forward to them and enjoy them.

**Year 2, December**

Holidays without family month. Painful, boring and lonely holidays celebrated with a bunch of men I didn't know with crappy food that was probably no good. Happy Holidays.

**Year 2, January**

New year, new start. Same crap, same prison.

**Year 2, February**

Although I think of Letty again I know it's my last to possibly feel lonely and heartache, maybe I'm happy, maybe.

**Year 2, March**

Never mind. The past always catches up. Happy birthday, Dad.

**Year 2, April**

I deserve this. Everything that has happened I've deserved.

**Year 2, May**

I know I deserve everything. I still work myself too hard and kill myself every day for what had happened. I could've been at home with my family, I could've been normal. But I can't stop the happy feeling that rises within me when I realise that soon I'll be free.

**Year 2, June**

I can smell the freedom as the month goes on. I can feel it and sense it. It enlightens me and I'm hungry to have it. I know soon those gates will open and I will be free. I can sense it, I can feel it.

**Year 2, July**

The light burns my eyes as I step out. I see it all the time but out here it is different. The air is different too and all the smells around me. I'm excited at the idea of finally being free. But when I spotted Vince waiting by his car I wanted to turn around and run back inside.

* * *

_A/N hi, I know it's a bit weird to read but I didn't want to drag his prison time over long chapters. From the movies you know he hated it so I decided to condense it down to one chapter. It's also why paragraphs get shorter in year one then stay short through year 2. Also, this isn't everything that could have possibly happened but what I felt was important enough to write down. I hope you enjoyed it anyway._

_R&R_


	44. A House Without A Home

Vince must have read my mind about wanting to turn around and run back inside because he shook his head at me. It was like he was warning me that if I tried it he'd run after me and drag me back out. I stood where I was, unsure if I could move. He gave a very audible sigh before coming over to get me.

"Come on, man, let's go home," he said as he reached me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I had expected to have to get a taxi or even hitch a ride, I wasn't expecting any of them to be waiting outside to pick me up.

"Dude, we've been marking the last month off on a calendar just waiting for this day," he chuckled.

I felt a slightly happy at that. It told me that they hadn't forgotten me. I felt much more relieved to be with him after that. I followed him and climbed into the familiar Maxima which hadn't changed much over the past two years.

I didn't realise how much I missed being in or near a car till we were driving home. I sunk into the seat, I couldn't wait to get behind the wheel again.

"What's changed?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Erm, a lot…" He said uneasily. "We're having a family meeting when we get back."

Yeah, I had every right to be afraid of the answer. I now wanted to run away again. My stomach was in knots. How much had changed exactly? I had been gone for two years, anything could have happened. I was scared to find out though. I couldn't imagine things being different because when I thought about them inside, things never changed.

The ride back was torturous, trying not to think about it yet having my mind invaded. I could tell Vince was trying not to watch me and it created an awkward silence. I fiddled with my hands while Vince drummed the steering wheel slightly with his fingers. I wanted to reach across and grab his hands so he would stop but I felt like I didn't have that right.

When we did arrive back at the house I found it hard to breath. The place looked exactly the same. For a split second it felt like I hadn't been in prison for the past two years. It felt like I'd just nipped out with Vince for a bit and came back home. But then my eyes fell on the shed where I knew the Charger was and it all came crashing back. I knew everything about this place would remind me of Dad and even what I did to Linder.

"Come on," Vince urged. "It'll be fine."

I looked around me as I got out. I frowned at the two new cars parked near the house. "Who do they belong to?"

"That's one of the changes we made," he sighed. "Come inside and you'll understand, OK?"

I followed him to the house. I waited for him to open the door and invite me in. It was my house but I didn't feel welcome. Till I spoke to the others and sorted things out then I wouldn't feel like this was really my home. Even then I was unsure if I'd feel like I belonged here.

I was guided through to the kitchen. The table was different, slightly bigger with more chairs around it. Mia was beaming up at me and I sighed with relief that she seemed happy to see me. Letty was beside her. She glanced at me and gave me a small smile but it wasn't the same. My heart longed for her and I just wanted to reach out and touch her.

It was then that I noticed two strangers around the table, I assumed they were the owners of the new cars outside. One of them was small and looked like the wind could knock him over. He wore a beanie that was so low that it almost covered his eyes. He looked terrified; he would look up at me then quickly look down at the table. The guy next to him was a lot bigger, but the way he glanced over at the smaller guy made me think they'd known each other for a long time.

Vince seemed to read my mind yet again. "That's Leon, and the smaller one is Jesse."

"When did you move in?" I asked.

"They moved in about eight months after you left," Mia said quietly.

Leon looked up at me. "I was looking for a job, and these guys were offering."

"We needed help at the garage," Mia explained. "Jesse is really good with computers, he helped a lot."

The kid looked up at me and gave a small smile. My heart melted when I saw him. He looked even smaller and innocent. I found myself already warming to him and I didn't even know who he was.

"We knew you were coming back so we knew none of this was permanent," Leon said hastily. "So if you need us to go we will."

"Although we're against that," Letty said, speaking for the first time. "I hate to be the one to say it but the garage isn't doing as well as it used to. Having these two here is a big help. We're not worried about pay checks seen as it's only us who work there."

"Seen as they don't get paid we offered them somewhere to stay," Vince explained.

I thought it over. I couldn't suddenly act all protective and like I was in charge. "I want to talk to everyone separately anyway," I decided. "I'll speak to Jesse and Leon last, is that OK?"

"Yeah, I'm down with that," Leon nodded.

Jesse nodded but I needed to hear the kid speak. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." It was barely a whisper and I almost missed it.

I nodded and Vince patted my back. "Before you go and settle or anything, Leon and Jesse are staying in the basement."

"And I moved into Dad's room," Mia said quietly. "His stuff is in boxes in my old room, we didn't want to put them away properly till you got back."

"You're the best person to stay in there," I told her.

I left the room before anyone could say anything. After spending most of the two years not having a conversation with anyone it seemed hard to hold one up now. But I would try. I didn't deserve them but I wanted my family back. I would just have to get used to being out.

My room was exactly the same as it had always been. I took my time as I went through the drawerers looking for clothes and a pair of boxers. Once I'd got them I headed for the bathroom where I locked the door and stripped. I climbed into the shower and stood beneath the water. I groaned at how amazing the water felt as it ran over my body.

After my shower I sat in my room for an hour, trying not to cry. Being back was more of a shock than I thought it would be. The last two years had been a whirlwind of events and emotions. Everything that I remembered with crisp detail always involved me thinking of the past and outside world. Everything else was a blur, I never lingered on anything else. The major one being fights I got into. It normally happened when I was pissed about something. During my first year I would just move on from it each time but during my second year I tried to stop any sort of violent outbreaks so that they had no reasons to keep me in that hell hole for a minute longer than they had to.

When I came downstairs they were all sat in the living room. Mia and Letty shared the armchair. Leon and Vince were on the couch, but because they were stretched out Jesse was on the floor. He was lying on his stomach watching the TV.

I glanced at Mia as I passed to go to the kitchen. When I reached the table I turned around to see if she followed me. As I turned I almost fell back as Mia threw her arms around me. I caught her in a hug and squeezed her tightly before setting her down.

"I missed you," she told me as we sat down at the table.

"I missed you too."

"Why couldn't we come and visit you?" She asked quietly.

"It wasn't fair for you to have to come into that place," I sighed. "It was horrible Mia, trust me, it was better for you to stay away."

"Are you OK?" She reached out and took hold of my hand.

I looked down at her hand. Contact like this was weird, the hug had already stunned me. "Yeah, Mi. I'm happy to be out."

She smiled. "Good."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm good. Well I can't complain, I'm happy that you're back though."

"That's a relief to know," I chuckled. "How are you and V?"

She looked awkwardly at the table. "We broke up."

"Oh." I was completely stunned by that, they were so loved up when I left. "How? When?"

She shrugged. "Things were good at first. Having him around after you were gone was amazing. But after about six months of you being gone the garage started to do bad, things weren't like they used to be. We argued so much, but when Leon and Jesse came it was a distraction."

"So what happened to make it end?" I asked cautiously when she didn't continue.

"You had been inside almost a year and a half. I really thought things would get better when you got out," she sighed. "But the arguments were terrible. We'd always make up but we just grew tired of them. That's when we gave up and broke things off."

"Who broke it off exactly?"

"We both wanted to but I was the one to take the first step," she sighed. "The past six months have been weird without him."

"I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything," she smiled. "It was all us, and we're still friends."

"What are Leon and Jesse like?"

"They're awesome," she said happily. "You'll really love them."

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I really have missed you, Mi."

"Please try and stay out of trouble as much as possible."

I nodded. "Of course I'll try."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Look, I've got no issues and anything else we need to talk about can be done later. I've just missed you... So who do you want to speak with next?"

"V," I told her.

She got up and left. I watched the table, thinking of what might come of this conversation. When I looked up Vince was just sitting down.

"I'm assuming you heard about Mia and I?"

"Yeah, she explained everything."

"You're not mad?"

I shook my head. "No, you both seem fine so I'm assuming it was worked out like she said."

"Yeah, we're great." The way he said it made me think that maybe he wasn't OK about their break-up as she was.

"Good, now what's wrong with the garage?" I asked.

"Everyone came 'cause it was your Dad's place, but I don't know, less and less people started to come," he shrugged. "We were losing business."

"So why hire Leon and Jesse?"

"Well it had been going well when we spread the word. When we hired them we thought it was a blip but the business stayed bad."

"How are you all coping?"

"Garage, diner and racing."

"You don't have to believe me but I will sort something, or at least help."

He smiled a little. "Dom this is still your family. We still look up to you. This is your house, your home. We totally back you."

"Thanks, man, I appreciate it," I told him. "Anything else I need to know?"

"You need to get your title back," he chuckled. "But no, man."

"Thank God," I sighed with relief. "Could you get Letty?"

He smiled awkwarly but left to go and get her. When Letty came in she was the only one who so far that hadn't sat down. Instead she stood away from the table and from me.

"Hey," I said after a few minutes of silence.

For a moment I didn't think she respond but she finally did. "Hi."

"Letty," I said softly.

"What do you want, Dom?" She sighed.

"I'm sorry for everything," I mumbled. "I just want to sort things out, please. I want to know what you've been up to."

She shrugged as she leaned against the wall. "Worked in the garage, raced, got to know Leon and Jesse... Not much passed that."

"That all?" I asked quietly.

"I've spent some time with Milo but he got engaged almost a year ago now so they were busy making plans," she explained. "I backed off to give them more space."

"That's great news," I whispered. "Anyone else new?"

"I haven't been seeing anyone if that's what you're trying to ask."

That gave me a slither of hope but I tried to act like it didn't really affect me. "Oh, how come?"

"Focusing on all the other stuff. Anything else you want?"

"Come on, Let. We used to talk all the time."

"Yeah, used to. Things change."

I felt sad as she suddenly left the room. But what more could I expect? I broke things off then refused to see her, I'd be pissed if she did something like that to me. I tried to smile as Leon and Jesse came in after her.

"We know names, right?" I asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, you're Dom," Jesse said quickly.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," I assured him. "I know the just out of prison feature doesn't back me up well but I won't hurt you."

Jesse nodded but it was Leon who spoke. "Was there anything you wanted to talk about in particular?"

I shrugged. "Figured I should know who you are... You two show up together?"

"I showed up first," Leon explained. "I was looking for a job and I got one at the garage. To help boost things I suggested Jess to come and do a revamp, they took to him so he stayed." I noted the grin on Jesse's face. "We got to know them, they're like the family we never had. That's why we weren't fussed about being paid or not."

"We took the basement to sleep in so it wouldn't cause too much uproar," Jesse added.

I nodded. "There'll be no uproar. You guys race?"

"Not very well," Jesse admitted.

"I do but not much," Leon said. "I tend to look out now-a-days."

"You any good?" I asked him.

"From what I heard I probably couldn't beat you, but I'm alright."

I smiled. "I've been away from a car for two years, maybe I'll be worse."

He chuckled a little. "Guess we all need to go to a race soon then."

"Yeah, that definitely needs to be done." I sat back in my chair and smiled at the prospect of racing again. I didn't think I'd miss it so much.

* * *

_I'm so glad people liked the last chapter! There shouldn't be many more chapters after this one..._

_R&R_


	45. The Same Plus Two

I had gotten out just after lunch time but after showering, sitting in my room, talking to everyone and trying to sit in the living room without running away it was almost four o'clock. Not too long till dinner time and I wasn't sure how happy I was about it. The thought of food I liked and being with my family made me happy but knowing it was coming made me nervous.

After speaking to everyone the suggestion of us all watching TV in the living room was made. The idea of watching TV again and drinking a beer made it a promising idea. I was more nervous than I should have been when I wandered into the living room. I let everyone else sit before I did. Mia curled up on the arm chair. Jesse sat in the middle of the couch with Letty next to him. Vince was lying across the floor like Jesse had been earlier and Leon was sat on the floor in front of Letty. I sighed before heading over to sit next to Jesse. He shuffled awkwardly a little but he didn't seem as scared as before. He lifted his hat a little so it wasn't as low.

We stayed there, even when Mia disappeared to make dinner, I guess some things never change. When dinner was ready we shuffled into the kitchen and once again I waited for everyone to sit. I ended up sitting between Vince and a spare seat which would be for Mia. I involuntarily licked my lips as she placed the plate down in front of me. Meat, vegetables and potatoes. I wasn't even upset by the vegetables. The idea of having a properly cooked meal and huge portions made up for that.

I was shocked but happy that Mia said grace before we ate. Dad had brought in the idea of saying grace before dinner but after what happened I wasn't sure if it would stay that way. I couldn't stop smiling after she finished and while we ate. It seemed Leon and Jesse had no issue with it. Seemed they just kept doing things that made me warm to them easily. Having them around definitely didn't seem like a bad idea.

* * *

I groaned as I stretched out. I thought that the development of my bad back was because of the shit bed I'd been using, but now I wasn't so sure. I felt various parts of my body resist against my movements but I pushed through it. As I rolled over and sat up my bedroom door opened. I looked up to see Mia walk in holding a tray. As she stepped closer and laid it on my lap I smiled. She'd made me a fry up and a large mug of coffee.

"What's this for?"

"Well I'm assuming you didn't get many breakfasts in bed while you were away."

I smiled at her. "No, I didn't."

"I also figured that I'd ease you in to doing things together."

"Wait!" I said as she went to leave. I felt a little stupid when she turned back around but I continued anyway. "Sit with me? I'll even give you my mushrooms."

She bounced across the room and sat down beside me. She took my fork and ate a couple of mushrooms before she handed it back. I smiled a little as I took it and started to eat. She grabbed my remote off the night-stand and flicked through the channels. I watched her as I tried to eat without missing my mouth. I loved the fact that she seemed relaxed around me.

I kissed the top of her head before I finished eating my food. I washed it down with the coffee before I set the tray on the floor and wrapped an arm around Mia. We stayed like that till lunch time; sitting in bed and watching TV.

* * *

I wished I stayed in bed watching TV with Mia but I reluctantly agreed to leave and go down to the garage with them. Of course I wanted to help, I said I would so I would but a lot of my memories of Dad were set in that place. Mia seemed to notice my hesitation but she assured me that no one was expecting anything of me. They had all this time to get used to the biggest change to the garage so they would understand if it took me some time.

I sat watching them all work on a car while I did the paper work. Jesse was sat on his laptop in the corner but was saying stuff to them as they worked. Vince and Letty worked on the engine while Mia and Leon worked on some of the paint job. It was nice to see that they worked well together, but it wasn't nice to see the books. They were right, things did slowly start to get worse and worse.

Feeling depressed just looking at them I set them aside. I wandered over to Jesse who suddenly looked worried.

"What are you working on?" I asked him.

He sighed with relief. "Just a design for the car."

He turned the laptop so I could see. It was the car they were working on. I glanced over and realised that he had designed it and was telling them where to put what. It looked amazing. We always used picture reference or drawings to get an idea of designs, never anything like this. It was impressive, he really was good with computers.

"Wow, Jess, you did all of this?"

He smiled but tried to hide it as he nodded nervously.

"What's wrong?" I frowned. "I mean, your work is amazing."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Jess, would you talk to me?"

"The whole of yesterday and this morning you called me Jesse but now you're calling me Jess," he whispered. He was clearly embarrassed that he had picked up on such a small detail and was proud of it.

"Sorry, if you don't like it then I won't call you it again."

He shook his head. "Everyone calls me that, I just didn't expect _you_ to."

"Oh." I smiled and sat down beside him. "Well _Jess _fancy showing me how you did that?"

He nodded, more eagerly this time and started to show me. He turned his laptop more and started to talk as he went through each stage of designing a new car. I glanced over my should for a moment or two. Leon was watching us and smiling. I smiled at Mia when I noticed she had the same reaction. I turned back to focus on what Jesse was showing me before he even noticed I'd looked away.

I spent an hour, probably longer, sat there with Jesse. After he ran through how to use the program I asked to see some examples of cars he'd worked on before. I could see him get more relaxed as we talked so I took a risk in asking more about him. I felt bad for him when I found out his Dad was in prison and the car outside belonged to him. He never mentioned his mother so I assumed for whatever reason she was no longer around.

Feeling like he deserved a break I hopped off of my seat just as Mia and Leon were finishing the final touches. The car looked pretty amazing, the colours went perfectly together and it wasn't too much. Once they had washed up and changed out of their overalls they sat away from where the work was being done. I wandered over and joined them.

"Thanks for doing that with, Jess," Leon said straight away as I sat down.

"Sorry?"

"Being nice like that."

"It's hard not to be with him to be honest," I shrugged.

"Tell me about it," he chuckled. "Teasing him can be fun though."

"Oh, teasing never hurt anyone," I smiled.

"So, does this mean we're OK to stay?"

I nodded. "I never had the right to even question it. They love you guys and want you around so I'm a hundred percent fine with you two staying around. Is the basement OK for you both?"

"We have a sweet getup," he grinned.

"Good."

Mia stood up and hugged me. "I'm proud of you."

"What did I do?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"Everything I hoped you would."

I shrugged at Leon as she hugged me and he tried not to laugh. I felt so much lighter. Mia and Vince seemed more than happy to have me back and I got on with Leon and Jesse. As long as it continued like that then so far so good. It was Letty that worried me the most. I knew it wasn't as if she didn't want me here, she was happy to have me out like everyone else but things had changed. I had a lot of making up to do.

I jumped when Vince's cell phone rang. Mia patted my arm as Vince disappeared outside to take the call. I smiled at her but then a few thoughts came to mind.

"Mi, where's my phone?"

"Oh, I put all that stuff together." She thought about it for a moment. "It might be in a box in my old room."

"Right." I glanced over at Letty who was just finishing up.

"She still wears it."

"I don't know what you mean," I said, diverting my eyes.

"Neither do I, but I'd love for you to explain," Leon said.

I glanced up at him but Mia spoke. "She bought Dom a silver cross and when he went away he made sure she got it. Even after they broke up she never took it off. She still wears it now."

"You obviously meant a lot to her," he commented. "Why did she get you it?"

"Oh God," Mia gasped. "Dom I completely forgot, I was too excited about you getting out!"

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Leon asked confused.

"Why does Mia sound all supersonic?" Vince asked as he came back in.

"No reason," I mumbled. I honestly didn't mind that they had forgotten.

"But Dom, we _forgot_."

"Dude, seriously, what did we miss?" Leon asked.

"I turned twenty-three a couple of days ago." It felt weird saying it. I didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was arrested on my birthday let alone the ones I had in prison. "Not that anyone had a choice, I wasn't here."

"Not the point," she complained. "We knew you were coming out, we could have celebrated."

"Mia, it's fine," I whispered.

"Are you sure? Because you know me, I could throw something together."

I smiled. "Yeah, I don't doubt that but it's fine. I'm not in the mood to celebrate it anyway, I'm just happy to be out."

I glanced over at Letty. My eyes grew wide when I saw she was fiddling with my cross. She realised I was watching and tucked it into her overalls. She avoided looking at me but I couldn't take my eyes away from her. It was like the first time I saw her again when she came home after those two years. If it was possible she had grown up even more. She looked more than good.

"That call I got?" Vince said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I said, never taking my eyes off of Letty.

"It was Hector. There's a race tomorrow tonight if all goes well. You up for it?"

"What did you tell him?"

"That we'd think about it. He knows you're out though."

"Who else knows?" I finally took my eyes off of Letty to look at him.

"His crew, and Milo's girl."

"Lila," Letty corrected. "Her name is Lila."

"Yeah, OK, _Lila__,_" Vince said. "Anyway, we going or what?"

"You guys go," I told them.

"Right, I'll tell him we'll kick ass next time."

I stood up and stopped him from leaving. "You're not going?"

"We agreed we wouldn't go to another race till you were ready."

I hadn't expected that, but that was probably because I thought I'd be ready to race straight away. The only thing stopping me was that I hadn't been behind the wheel in a while. I was hoping to at least get used to driving again before racing. I glanced at the team and they all seemed to be in agreement but Letty was still trying to avoid looking at me.

I stepped closer to her. "Did you agree?"

She nodded. "I know you probably weren't expecting that, but yes, I did. Things have changed but I'm glad you're out. No matter what you think, I don't mind you coming back like nothing happened. Be our "leader", I'm all for it."

"But you don't want me to walk in like nothing changed with us?" I guessed.

"Yes," she whispered. "We're family and that's never going to change."

"Then you won't mind if I ask you to dance at the party tomorrow night?"

She tried to hide a smile but it wasn't working. "We'll see how I feel tomorrow night."

"Hey, that means we're going, right?" Vince said excitedly.

"Definitely, and if it's OK with all of you, tell Hector the usual after party at ours."

"Dude, the parties never stopped," Vince laughed before leaving.

"I-It wasn't like we didn't care," Jesse said quickly.

"No, I'm happy you all had fun, it's what I wanted."

"In that case, we had a ball," Mia sighed.

"That'll give us a lot to talk about," I smiled as I pulled her closer.

Leon looked pleased at the idea of a race and party. Him and Jesse started to whisper, and I caught snippets of it; girls, booze, cars. Exactly what you would expect. I started to feel a lot more like my old self. Seeing them all talking and excited about tomorrow night was like old times only there was two more people in the mix. I glanced up at Letty. She met my gaze and smiled. She was right, I couldn't come back like nothing had changed between us, but I had to do _something_. Life without Letty seemed impossible.

* * *

_R&R_


	46. Pressure, Glory and Some Skanks

The next day I got up early to look over my car. I was more than pleased to see that she was in perfect condition. Leon was awake also and filled me in. Apparently they had all made sure she was up and running so that I could use her when I got back. He helped me to check and change the NOS tanks before I left to practice. I drove her all over town for most of the morning then as it got later I did a few practice runs somewhere quiet.

I was a little slow off the mark at first but eventually I got the hang of it. My runs were slow and I only got back to my original times in the last two tries. It worried me that I wouldn't be ready in time for the race. I couldn't show up and not race, but what if I raced and lost? Being King of the streets wasn't high on my priority list but it wasn't exactly low down on it either. I had one chance and one chance only to do this.

I squeezed in a couple of extra runs and they went better than I thought. Feeling only slightly better I headed back home to where the guys were ready to go. I went straight to the fridge and downed two beers before Vince handed me a third. I sat with him, Leon and Jesse in the living room while we waited on the girls. Things really hadn't changed that much.

"You'd think after all this time you girls would be able to change quicker," Vince complained as they came downstairs.

"You like that we dress up." Mia said, but then she glanced at Letty. "Or when I dress up."

"I dress up plenty fine," Letty said with a roll of her eyes. "Just I'm more picky on what you can dress me up in."

I looked her over. She was wearing black jeans, a long grey vest, her usual black leather jacket and knee length boots. It was typical Letty which I was glad to see. She looked hot as hell, I wouldn't want to change her for the world, especially her style. She sent me a small smile when she caught me looking but did nothing more before heading outside. Mia followed close behind and I noticed Vince watching her as he left too. I would have to have another word with him. When Jesse, Leon and I went out we all went to our own cars but I noticed Mia rode with Letty.

It was odd as we drove to the races in a similar way to how we used to. As we got closer to them my stomach tightened. I was mostly happy to be back to more familiar settings but I was scared as hell of how the whole thing would turn out. I kept my eyes closed as we drove closer. I didn't want to focus on anyone just yet. Maybe once I was out of the car and talking with Hector then this would all feel a hundred percent right.

When I did get out of the car the crowd cheered but it was nowhere near as loud as it used to be. I nodded to a few people I used to know and they all told me how happy they were to know I was out. I headed through the crowd, straight over to Hector. He broke away from his usual crowd to greet me.

"See, I told Vince I had to see you in the flesh to believe you were back."

"I hear I have to win a race before anyone else would believe it."

"Yeah, but we have faith in you." He motioned to him and those nearest to him. "In fact, all those people who screamed in the crowd? They got faith too. So, y'know, don't let us down."

"No pressure or anything," I breathed. "Usual buy in?"

He nodded. "Things ain't changed."

"Who's in?"

"All people that are new and you haven't raced before."

"I'm thinking that was deliberate."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Hector," I laughed.

"Fine. I thought if you raced someone you knew and won the crowd could say they went easy on you. Same goes if you've raced one of them before, the crowd could say that you had the advantage of knowing how he'd operate."

"And this way I've never met or raced them before so there's no way I could of won the race on more than talent."

"Exactly," he grinned.

"Now here's my question," I said seriously. "What if I lose?"

He scrunched his face up and waved his hand dismissively. "Not possible. And you better think that way, no way you're flunking out on me."

"Like I said, no pressure."

He clapped my back. "Don't be a baby, and give me the money."

I rolled my eyes and handed him the 2g. Turned out that my room hadn't been touched. My phone, wallet and whatever else hadn't been in my room was thrown in a box but nothing had really changed. Even my money from past races and Dad was still tucked away nice and safely. I had been worried that I would have to borrow, which would have sucked even more if I was to lose.

As he walked away I went back over to the others. Letty and Mia were talking quietly, once again I found Vince watching Mia. Sure it had that protective feel to it that had been there since we were kids, but there was also that same look he used to get when they were together. Something told me that Vince wasn't completely over her.

"Hey."

I jumped a little, I hadn't realised Leon was right beside me. "Yeah, hi..."

"Wow, you really are feeling the pressure."

I nodded absent mindedly, then quickly shook it. "Sure, there's pressure but there's just a lot of distractions."

He followed my gaze. "Ah, yeah. She's completely over him. Well, there's that hint of an attraction but from the stories I've heard she definitely doesn't feel like she used to."

"And him?"

"Don't even bother trying to ask," Leon mumbled. "I still ache from that fight."

I chuckled a little. "Same old Vince."

"As for other distractions," he shrugged. "I've got the police covered."

I nodded. "How do you do it?"

"Scanners. I tell them when police are busy with something so hopefully they won't be around to get to us quick enough."

"And if they do?"

"I hear it on the scanners and warn you all."

"How much else has changed?"

He went on to talk about the race scene he knew down here in LA. Of course he couldn't be sure what was the same for me and what was different. I relaxed against the hood of my car as he spoke. It was oddly relaxing.

* * *

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the race to start. The other three racers pulled up to the line but I refused to look at them. When the usual skank came to stand in front of us I prepared my car. She raised her hands and I tried to catch my breath as she lowered her hands. I felt nothing but fear as I shot away from the starting line. The adrenaline I got as my speed got higher and higher was amazing, but I was scared senseless. The last race I saw or was a part of was Dad's. I tried to push that thought away. I told myself I had done runs and I was perfectly fine to do this. I took a deep breath and focused on the road ahead as I shifted gears.

I felt more confident in myself as I climbed higher and stayed in control. I shifted my gears again and kept my eyes focused dead ahead. If I couldn't see the other three races there then it didn't matter. Half way down and one of the other racers managed to catch up with me. I went against my initial thought and glanced sideways. He was just a kid. No way he could be any more than seventeen. I felt bad about taking his money but winning this was a bigger need.

Hurtling forward neck and neck I knew he was determined. I decided to let him pull ahead slightly. I could tell he was pushing the pedal harder and harder whenever it looked like I might overtake him. It made me feel better and I felt more like the street racer that I used to be. Just like any other newbie he freaked, and not wanting to lose he used his NOS. From start to finish the race as short but he used it sooner than need be.

I counted to five in my head before I used my own. I gripped the steering wheel as I was pushed back into my seat. I shot passed him and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I did. I never thought the adrenaline rush from that would ever get better, but it did. It felt completely different to any other time I'd done it. It was perfect and I knew being away from cars or racing was never going to be an option.

Once I passed the finish line I stayed in my car while I calmed down a little. I waited for my heart beat to slow down and my breathing to return to return to normal. The other racers crossed the finish line and I stepped out of the car. The crowd exploded and it was back to the way it used to sound, I had definitely proved myself.

"Seems pressure does wonders for you," Hector laughed as he handed me the money.

"What pressure?" I grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't let that head of yours get too big."

I laughed to myself as he walked away. I pocketed the money just as Mia hugged me. Hugging her back I smiled at the rest of the team and of course my eyes fell back onto Letty. She gave me a small smile and a slight nod but stayed where she was.

Naturally, like the old me, I bathed in all the attention. Even though I was technically a free guy in every sense of the word I still pushed the skanks away when they came closer. Admittedly after having no action for two years it was difficult but I wanted Letty to see that she was the only one that I wanted.

Two races and no incidents later we were heading back to the fort. When we got back the house was practically full. The skanks seemed to have doubled and it was harder to keep them away, especially seen as they practically jumped me as soon as I was through the door. I tried to concentrate as they placed their hands on me and tried to grab my attention.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm going to have to steal him away," Leon said as he interrupted them.

I let him lead the way into the kitchen where he handed me a beer. I took it with a sigh of relief. "You think prison would put them off."

"You kidding?" he laughed. "It makes them want you more."

"Either way, thanks, man."

"No one would blame you if you let one or two slip through," he shrugged. "I mean, no sex in that long, I think I would have caved as soon as I was out."

"Yeah, maybe," I mumbled as I watched Letty dance.

"But of course you only want it from one place."

I nodded, never taking my eyes off of her. "No matter how little or small, I'm doing everything I can to show her how much I still want her."

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?"

"Would she believe me?" I asked quietly. "I broke up with her while I was in prison then refused to see her the entire time I was inside. Would you really believe someone could love you if they did that?"

"But you had good intentions, right?"

I turned to look at him. "I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"Then explain it to her," he urged.

"Is it true that she hasn't been dating anyone?"

"Well, I can't be sure about the months when we weren't here, but yeah," he nodded. "From what I've seen and heard, she hasn't even seem interested in anyone else."

"I can't decide if that's a good thing or not," I mumbled.

"I say she's still hung up on you."

"I broke something."

"What?"

"Ride or die," I sighed.

"Huh?" He asked, obviously confused.

I ignored it and went straight up to Letty who was still dancing. I stopped behind her and it took her a moment but she eventually turned to face me. She instantly stopped dancing and just looked up at me. My eyes fell on the cross and I followed her hands as she tucked it under her top.

"You don't have to hide it, I won't think anything of it," I whispered. "I'm just happy you didn't throw it away."

"I'm surprised I haven't."

"It's just a necklace, Let," I said softly.

"You used to say when you looked at it it reminded you of me, well now when I look at it, it reminds me of you."

I wasn't sure how to take that. I loved the fact that it reminded her of me but at the same time the fact that she was considering throwing it away stung a little.

"Dance with me?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"One dance," she agreed.

We both let out a groan as the music turned to a much slower pace than it had been. It was awkward trying to dance without getting too close to each other and without trying to look like complete idiots at the same time. I would have loved to get as close as I could to her. It was beyond tempting and I found myself almost stepping forward a few times. I always stopped myself though because I could sense she wouldn't be too pleased with it.

We seemingly both sighed with relief when the music got more of a beat. We danced like we always used to but kept our distance. I didn't bring up the fact that this was now technically a second dance and neither did she. I had to do everything I could to try and keep my hands to myself. It was unintentional but I couldn't stop watching her. My movements even slowed because I was too busy watching her.

"I'm going to get a drink," she said suddenly.

I frowned as she walked away. What did I do?

"Dom?"

I turned around to see Milo walking in with Lila. "Oh, yeah, hi."

"Sorry, I forgot you were getting out," he mumbled. "I would have come round otherwise."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

"She giving you hell?"

"Don't know what you mean," I said as I focused a hundred percent on them.

"Yes you do," he nodded. "She did miss you, even if she doesn't admit. Just give her time."

I tried to avoid it by changing the subject. "I hear congratulations are in order?"

Lila broke out into a big grin. "You heard correctly. He finally got the hints."

"I got the hints before," he whispered. "I wasn't sure if I'd read them wrong though."

"He worries too much," she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"As long as you don't do anything wrong then there's nothing to worry about," I told him.

"You did what you thought was right," he told me.

"I just need to make her see that."

* * *

I tried for some time as the night went on to dance with Letty again or to talk to her, but she kept disappearing. When it started to annoy me I got yet another beer out of the fridge and sat at the kitchen table with Vince. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was there. I followed his gaze and I wasn't surprised to see that they landed on Mia. My blood boiled slightly when I saw her dancing with some guy but the lost look in Vince's eyes kept me from doing anything.

"Go dance with her," I told him.

"Later maybe," he mumbled as he diverted his eyes.

"And while you're at it you can tell her how much you love her."

His eyes went wide. "I... I... Don't love her."

"Could have fooled me," I laughed. "You're always watching her."

"Just looking out for her," he shrugged.

"It's more than that, V."

He turned so he was facing me straight on. "Even if what you're saying is true, she's moved on. We're doing fine and I'm just gonna be there for her. I'm doing fine without her but sure, if she wanted me back I'd hop to that chance. Every single time."

I nodded. "I still think you should tell her."

"I'll consider it..."

"I'm sensing more to that," I sighed.

"If you tell Letty how you feel."

"No fair," I shook my head. "It would only be fair if you tell Mia when I tell Letty."

"No," he disagreed. "You've got nothing to lose. Letty hasn't moved on but it's obvious that Mia has."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone," I mumbled. "Just stop looking like some lost puppy or whatever."

I left the room quickly as he turned to glare at me. I didn't stop moving till I reached the armchair and sunk into it. I was barely there a second or two when skanks flocked towards me. I sunk further into my seat and groaned. One of them, a blonde, sat on the arm of the chair. I shifted so I was leaning to the opposite side. It didn't seem to make the slightest bit of difference. I glanced at the others who stepped back, but the blonde on arm of the chair stayed where she was.

"Did you want anything?" I asked her.

"Just you."

"Well, you ain't getting that so walk away."

She smiled sweetly at me and leaned closer. "You sure you want me to?"

I gulped, and annoyingly I moved to sit properly. Her lips were by my ear but moved slowly towards my lips. I felt myself back away slightly so I wouldn't get the urge to kiss her. She ran a finger over my chest and I had to close my eyes to concentrate. When I opened them again I would have given in but my eyes fell on Letty. She was stood across the room watching me. Her expression was blank as she turned and walked away. _Shit_. I pushed the skank out of the way, she fell to the floor and I stepped over her as I went to go after Letty.

* * *

_R&R_


	47. No Choice

I had searched for Letty all night but I couldn't find her. Where the hell could she have disappeared to? The house wasn't that big and her car never left. It was impossible to think that someone could disappear so easily without a trace of where they went. I never stopped though. I only drank when it started to get to me. I had to talk to her, to explain about so much. I _needed_ her.

Eventually I did retire to bed and when I woke up the next day I had a bigger headache than I expected. The absence from alcohol had made it easier for it to have an effect on me. I tried to ignore the pain as it seemed to take over my body. A cold shower was my first option; hopefully it would clear my head and make me feel a hell of a lot better.

I was right, it did help, more than I thought it would. In fact I didn't even want to leave the shower. Although that could have been due to the events of last night and having to actually confront Letty while being sober. When I finally did leave it I was surprised that I was the only one awake. I wandered down to the kitchen where I made myself some toast and coffee.

"Any more coffee in the pot?"

I turned around. A tanned skin, toned bodied, brunette was standing in the doorway. I shifted to the side so she could see the pot. She sent me a smile before wandering over to pour herself some. My eyes wandered over her. Short skirt, tight top and high heels. She looked good in all of it though.

"How come you're still here?" I asked.

"I was with… Leon?"

I rolled my eyes at the fact that it was a question. "Yeah, guy down in the basement?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But not the small one with the beanie."

"Then yeah, Leon."

"You're the only guy on your team that didn't get laid last night," she commented.

I leaned against the counter. "How do you know I didn't?"

"Because I know the two girls who are with beanie kid and that moody guy," she shrugged. "Plus everyone that went after you was turned down."

"Maybe I was just looking for someone in particular."

"Well you didn't find her."

"Says who?"

"Says the fact that since I mentioned you didn't get laid you haven't been able to take your eyes off of me," she smirked.

I stopped when I realised she was right. I let my eyes travel back up her body till they zoned in on her face. "I wasn't doing anything of the sort."

She set her cup down and came to stand in front of me. "You're a free man, Toretto. You're doing no harm by looking."

I gulped as she stepped closer to me. My body started to tingle as she gently placed her hands on my chest. She pressed her body up against mine. I hesitated when she started to kiss me. I _almost _caved and kissed her back but I gently pushed her away. She pouted and started to tug lightly on my top. I went to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear when I spotted Letty in the doorway.

She gave me an amused look before turning around and walking away. I pushed pass the brunette and followed Letty. She was quicker than I thought. I only just got to her car before she shut the door. I pulled it back open and she just sat there, not looking up at me.

"Yes?" She asked casually.

"It wasn't what it looked like," I said quickly.

"It looked like she kissed you and you got all hot and bothered." She looked up at me. "Or are you talking about last night?"

"Let..." I mumbled.

"Dom, it's not like we're still going out."

"Yeah, but-"

"Can I go now?"

"Don't you want breakfast?"

"The boys have guests, so I'll eat out."

I reluctantly stepped away from the car and closed the door. I stayed where I was, watching her as she drove away. Once she was out of sight I wandered back inside. Everyone was awake now, and all of them were in the kitchen including the two other girls that had been here all night. The three of them hurriedly asked their "dates" to leave, which none of them seemed happy about. The brunette from earlier flashed me a smile as she followed her friends out. I slumped into the nearest chair. Everyone was watching me.

"What?" I asked, without looking at any of them.

"She seemed interested," Mia commented when no one else did.

"Well, I didn't go there."

"She weren't that good anyway," Leon shrugged.

I smiled slightly. "They never are."

"Hey, the ones I get do just fine," Vince shrugged. "You're just saying that because of Letty."

I glanced up at him. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, but it doesn't look like she's gonna go anywhere near you any time soon, so I'd take what you can get."

"Oh, ew, we are not talking about this," Mia complained. "Now everyone sit down."

Jesse was already sitting at the table, so it was only Leon and Vince to join us. Mia made us all some coffee before she set bowls, spoons, cereal and milk onto the table. As we started on that she cooked and buttered some toast. We were all almost done with our cereal when she placed the toast on the table so most of it was snapped up almost instantly.

Mia smiled at me as she sat down, and mouthed for me to avoid Vince. When they boys started to talk about their encounters the night before Mia pretended to gag. I had to bring my cup up to my lips to stop myself from laughing out loud.

* * *

Second time being in the garage and it went just as good as the last time. I helped Jesse make a couple of designs but ended up walking away frustrated. How he used the damn program I'd never know. I mumbled irritably to myself as I leaned against the side of the car Vince was working on.

"I told you not to bother with Jesse's work," Vince laughed.

"It didn't look that hard when he did it."

"Never does with Jess and his computers."

"You ever give it a try?"

He poked his head out from where it was hidden, working under the bonnet. "I don't want to talk about it."

I laughed as his head disappeared. "Well what did your design turn out like?"

"I made a sweet ride look like something an old lady would drive to bingo," he muttered. "Seriously, it's the kind of ride we'd have used when we turned ninety, _if_ we were normal."

I tried not to laugh, and even though he couldn't see me he knew so he threw a rag at me. I caught it and swung it round in circles. I only dropped it when Letty walked in with lunch. Everyone ran forward to get theirs which she happily seemed to pass out. When everyone had moved away from there were two meals left. She held both, one hand stretched out.

I walked over and took it from her. She left before I could say thank you so I followed her outside. She sat out back where we used to sit for lunch. I quietly walked over to her and sat down beside her. She didn't seem to mind but she didn't speak to me either. We ate in silence. I was somewhat thankful, it gave me time to think of what to say.

"Letty," I said quietly as I reached over to put our stuff in the bin.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to make it up to you."

"Don't bother."

"Please," I begged. "Just understand where I was coming from and that I'm trying to make it up."

"You didn't even give me a choice!" She yelled suddenly as she went to walk away.

"What?"

She stopped and took a deep breath. "I promised myself this would never come up again. All you need to know is that there will never be an us again."

My heart seemed to break in two at her words as she walked away. I thought she was going back to the garage but she went to her car. I kept walking even as she drove away. I only stopped when she disappeared out of sight.

"Letty," I whispered.

* * *

_Hi, I know it's short but the next chapter is where they have a long talk (bit of an argument) about everything...  
I don't want anyone to get angry, so please remember I'm a Dotty fan, all will be good eventually, I just can't promise when... :3  
_

_Also, this fic may be coming to an end very soon._

_R&R_


	48. Asking For Second Chances

I got into my own car and chased after her. It was unbelievable how fast she was going. I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't even paying that much attention to what was around her. The drive lasted from the garage back to the house, not too long at all, but by the end of it I felt like I was having a stroke. Even I wouldn't have gone as fast as she did when it was so busy and I definitely would have stopped when that guy tried to cross the road, I was only thankful that he wasn't hit.

"Are you crazy?" I demanded as I got out of my car.

"Go away!" She yelled as she stormed towards the house.

I followed her through and up to her bedroom. She slammed her door shut but I didn't let that stop me. When I entered she threw a pillow at me but I dodged it. I went over to where she was stood by the bed. She refused to look at me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hell were you thinking driving like that?"

"I wasn't driving like that till you started following me!"

"You can't drive like that."

"Like your one to lecture me on how to drive! You don't even know what below fifty miles per hour looks like!"

"I drive slow when I want to," I mumbled.

"You never have, as long as I've known you you've always driven as fast as possible."

"Yeah, but I'm not reckless like you just were." I sighed and sat down. "What if you had crashed?"

"Believe it or not, I was paying attention." I glanced up at her in disbelief. "I'm being serious. I saw the guy step off the curb and I was confident that I could pass him before he even got near my side of the road."

"Still too fast," I sighed.

"Well, it's not your choice how I drive," she said sternly. "Now get out of my room."

"No."

She was about to move but she stopped. She seemed to think about it before she looked at me. "No?"

I nodded. "I'm staying here so we can talk about us."

"There isn't an us to talk about." She stood with her hands on her hips. I tried to concentrate but my anger was slipping, she looked hot when she was angry. "I've changed, moved on."

"People keep telling me you haven't moved on," I told her. "And it doesn't matter to me if you've changed, it doesn't change how I feel about you, that never changed."

"Well they lied to you, and even if I hadn't moved on, why should I believe that you still feel the same?"

"Because it's... True," I finished lamely.

"I would've stayed with you," she whispered. "You didn't have to leave me, I would've visited and wrote to you and whatever else I could've done."

"Letty, I didn't want to leave you," I said softly. "Far from it in fact."

"Then why did you? I understood that you didn't want Mia anywhere near that place but I'm not Mia. You know I could have handled it."

"I didn't want you to have to handle it, you don't understand how horrible it was in there, that place was like poison."

"Couldn't you have let me make my own choice?"

"Oh." I breathed.

"I love that even though you were the one in trouble you were still looking out for me, but I should have made the choice of whether or not I could handle it."

"Maybe you're right, but I did it with all the right intentions in mind."

She gave me a smile but there was nothing happy about it. "It was horrible."

I felt my stomach turn. "Why don't you tell me all about it?"

She scrunched her face up in disgust. "I never understood why people cried when their relationship ended… Now I know."

"You cried?" I choked. "Because you seemed angry more than anything else."

"I was angry at first, but then I calmed down and it hit me that not only had I lost you as my boyfriend but it would be a very long time before I saw you again."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not talking about this, OK? So just leave."

She went to walk towards the door but I stood and pulled her back. "I'm not leaving, I want to sort this. I went about things the wrong way, I shouldn't have stopped you from coming to visit me. The fact that I made _you _cry kills me, but I do still love you and I want to sort all this out. I know it may not seem like it because of the skanks bu-"

"We're not together Dom, you're officially back on the market. I have no problem with them, well, no more than usual."

"I don't even want anything to do with them, they just don't seem to back off," I said, annoyed at the thought of them.

"Annoying, aren't they?" she chuckled. "Then what do you want?"

"You."

"Dom, don't."

I moved her closer to me. She looked up and gulped as I watched her. I was happy to see that she blushed slightly, just like she used to. I moved my lips closer to hers but before I could make contact she pushed me. I stumbled backwards and when I finally found my balance again she was stood away from me. I figured she wouldn't be happy about how close I got but I never expected her to be like that.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "You just shocked me."

"I wouldn't have done anything if you'd asked me to stop," I whispered.

"We're too broken Dom," she said sadly.

"Ride or die," I said hopefully.

"Yeah, I thought you meant it."

"I will it make up for leaving you, OK?" I told her. "I promise that I will."

"Don't you get it? I don't want you to!" She yelled it as she came closer and punched my chest. It didn't hurt but I felt it more than I expected. She started to hit my chest. "You left me and it took me to long to get over you! Now you just come back and ask if we can sort _us _out. Why should I?"

I grabbed her hands and made her look at me. "Because you love me." I wasn't sure if it was true but I hoped.

"_Loved_."

"I don't believe you," I whispered. "You loved me just as much as I loved you, but I haven't gotten over that so why should I believe that you have?"

"We were in two different situations!"

"Letty, please," I begged as I let go of her.

"No!"

"Tell me you don't love me then."

"What?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

She shook her head. "No."

"Because you can't, because you still love me."

"I don't believe you! I get that you were in prison, but you were still the one to leave, not me. I can't believe that you still love me after that."

I reached down and kissed her. She seemed shocked but I ignored that. I wanted her to _feel _that I meant it, that I still loved her and wanted her. When I pulled away she stepped away from me. She didn't look angry like I expected, but upset. She looked so broken.

I ducked as she threw all the nearest objects at me. I couldn't understand half of what she was shouting at me. It was clear that all of this was the anger that she hadn't been able to unleash on me back then. This was all the pain and upset she had felt. She had been carrying it around and now was the time for her to let it all go.

The door opened and the guys came running in. They'd obviously heard all the shouting and came to investigate. Jesse stood quietly by the door, unsure of what to do. Leon went over to Letty and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she struggled slightly but eventually stopped. His grip seemingly loosened but he kept his arms around her.

Vince came towards me just in case anything happened, but I only had eyes for Letty and Leon. They looked so _comfortable _with each other and he seemed to be able to calm her down easily. I knew it was stupid to think that something was going on but I couldn't help the jealous feeling I got.

I pushed pass Vince and went to go over to them, at most I wanted to see if Letty was OK, but Vince clearly didn't think that was my intention. He grabbed my shoulder as if to hold me back and I flinched. I felt his hand fall away and all eyes were on me. I ignored them as I went over to Letty. I raised my hands as a sign of peace when she started to eye me warily. She eventually nodded. Leon dropped his arms from around her and I lowered my hands.

"Naturally, I'm asking you to forgive me, but I'm definitely not asking you to forget though," I said softly. "I will never forgive myself for how I made you feel, OK? But all I'm really asking of you is to let me try and make it up to you, just go along with it and let me try."

"I don't know," she said softly.

"What if I asked for a week?"

She looked at me properly. "What?"

"Give me a week to try and make it up to you, to prove that I do love you and I'll never leave you again. If by that time you still just want to be friends or whatever then I'll respect that and back off."

"One week?"

"Just one."

"OK, Toretto, I'm interested," she smiled. "One week."

I kissed her cheek and was happy to see that she didn't pull away. "Thank you."

Jesse was the first to leave, he looked absolutely terrified. Vince followed him out and Leon and I went to follow. My stomach tightened as Letty grabbed Leon's hand and asked him to stay. I stopped and watched as they sat down on the bed. It took Vince poking his head back in the room for me to leave.

We grabbed some beers from the kitchen and sat on the couch. Vince flicked through the TV while Jesse sat quietly in the middle between us. I went through four beers in seconds without thinking about it as I watched the stairs. They would have told me if something was going on but why was he the one she asked to stay?

"Stop it." Vince said as he hit the back of my head.

I turned to look at him. "Stop what?"

"Trust me, nothing is going on with them, they're just really close, best friends in fact."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Mia's been juggling school, the diner and the garage so they don't spend as much time together as they used to. Then of course Milo is busy with Lila so her and Leon just started talking."

"OK," I nodded.

"OK? Is that it?" Vince asked in disbelief. "No getting angry? Shouting the odds? Beating him up?"

I gave him my own disbelieving look. "Beat him up? V, I went to _prison _for beating a guy up."

"And?" He grinned.

"You're not funny." I sunk into my seat and closed my eyes.

* * *

Letty and Leon had stayed upstairs for the rest of the day. Mia had come back not long after the fight and tried to find out what had happened from us. She stopped questioning us when she went to shower, but started up between that and dinner. That was when Letty and Leon came down. She watched me as they came into the living room. I gave her a smile. She sighed and returned it.

I was happy that when I sat next to her at dinner she didn't move away. She even passed me the sauce when I asked for it. Mia grinned at me when Letty wasn't looking. I rolled my eyes but I had to do everything I could not to smile. Letty glanced up and I just nodded quickly before looking down at my plate.

After dinner we pilled our plates up before leaving one by one. Luckily for me Leon was the last to leave. I stopped him and motioned for him to sit back down at the table with me. I glanced at Mia who seemed to get the message and left.

"I need your help."

He sat back in his seat, a look of surprise plastered across his face. "You need _what _from me?"

"Your help... You and Letty are close, right?"

"As friends, yeah..."

"Does she still like the beach?"

"She loves it."

"Her favourite ice-cream is still chocolate and vanilla together, right? And she loves night time drives with the windows open and night time views of the water?"

"She loves all of them, it's a pain when you have to buy two different kinds of ice-cream."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I remember."

"Why do you need me to tell you all this?"

"I had to make sure."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I said I'm going to make it up to her so I am," I smiled. "I'm going to take her out on a date. When we first started dating I couldn't really do that because we kept us a secret from everyone."

"Oh." He sat up a little straighter. "Can I help you with anything else."

"Maybe one or two things."

* * *

__

It's not really that argumentative but hey. There should be about 2 or 3 more chapters left. :)  
R&R


	49. Changes, Better or Worse

Two days passed since I asked for Letty to give me a week and I could see already that she doubted that I was even trying. I couldn't blame her, on the surface it did look like I wasn't trying but I was planning it all so everything could be perfect. Everything I thought of I ran by Leon to make sure that she still liked it. I wasn't about to plan something she would hate.

Hector called up and let us know that there was a race. Naturally we all agreed to go and it would be a way for me to prove I wanted only Letty. She said the skanks didn't bother her and I really did believe her, but I still wanted her to know that they didn't matter. It was a small way to make it up to her till my big date came up.

Seen as Mia and Letty didn't get to spend as much time together as they used to they went out shopping before the race. The rest of us went to the garage where we looked over our cars. Vince was going to race in the first race so Leon was helping him out, and I was racing in the second so Jesse was helping me out. It didn't take too long to go over them so afterwards we sat outside for a bit. No doubt the girls would be back and changing.

"How are things going with Letty?" Jesse asked quietly.

"I have a plan."

"Gonna let us in on it?" Vince asked.

"I'm sort of in on it," Leon shrugged.

"Why does he get in on it?" Vince said in disbelief. "Best friend over here."

I caught Leon's smile and I rolled my eyes. "He's not even that in on it. I basically come up with an idea and ask him he she still likes certain things. Like for part of it I'm taking her to the beach then for ice-cream. I double checked with Leon that she liked the beach and what her favourite ice-cream."

"You get wound up way too easily, Leon chuckled.

Vince hit him round the back of the head. Leon went for him but he moved. I shook my head with a sigh as they started to wrestle. I patted Jesse on the back and got up.

"Come on, Jess. We'll meet them back home."

"Sure," he mumbled as he watched them fight.

I was already at my car and in it before Jesse finally came over. He got in, looking as nervous as usual, but as soon as I started the engine he relaxed. He sunk happily into his seat and watched the scenery pass in a blur.

"This is probably the most relaxed I've ever seen you," I commented.

He shrugged. "Something about engines calms me down."

"I get that," I whispered. "Why are you so nervous, Jess?"

"I have that thing that makes me go all hyper, I never want it to happen so I'm always dead cautious so it comes across as being nervous," he explained.

"What ADHD?"

"Yeah, that one."

"I've never seen you take meds for it or anything."

"I try not to," he whispered. "The idea of being on constant meds doesn't sit well with me."

"Good things you're working with cars all the time, cause that seems to do the job."

He smiled happily and closed his eyes. If it were possible he looked even smaller. I knew that I'd have to look out for him. No way anyone was ever going to hurt him.

* * *

I didn't think it was possible but the crowds at the races were bigger than the last time. From what I could hear word got out about my return and more people showed up to see for themselves. By this point I was happy that even though I was still somewhat in my prison mindset but I was slowly turning back into a stronger, better version of who I was before. Being at the races helped that change advance. It helped me (just like my family did) to realise that I really was free and didn't have to be free.

Letty and Mia went over to Milo who was sat alone on the hood of his car. Letty sat beside him while Mia leaned against the car on his opposite side. Vince and Leon wandered through the crowds, no doubt looking for skirts to chase. I laughed when I saw Jesse, he went straight to the nearest car and looked under the hood.

"You look more relaxed this time round."

I turned around to see Hector. "Yeah, it was weird being back last time.

"Brother, I've heard how bad it can be in that place, so I for one won't complain if it takes you a while to get back to your old self."

"I'm readjusting better than I thought."

"There's a difference between readjusting and covering it up."

"I'm not covering anything up," I whispered.

He nodded. "OK, but a word of warning anyway, eventually you'll break if you keep covering it up for too long."

I went to speak but he walked away. I shook my head and got into my car as the first race was about to start. We drove down to the finish line, all except V who was part of the race. When we got down there I was surprised to see that Letty came over and leaned against my car with me.

"Does V race often?" I asked, trying to spark some sort of conversation.

She nodded. "V and I race the most. Mia's never tried it and Jesse hardly does it. Leon _sometimes _givesit a shot but not he's usually listening for cops."

"How good are you?

"I'm good enough," she smiled. "Maybe I could show you some time?"

I tried not to look surprised. "Yeah, that'd be awesome."

"Don't look so surprised," she said as she looked up the road. "I don't know if you're actually trying or not but I figured seen as I gave you a week I might make some effort during that time to, couldn't hurt."

"But why?"

"So I can be more open minded I guess."

"Thank you," I whispered.

She nodded. "How's it feel to be back here?"

"So weird," I laughed.

"You laugh differently."

"How...? How can I laugh differently?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It's different, you're different."

"Good different? Or bad?"

She looked me, her face blank. "I can't tell."

I tried not to read too into that. I was a very different person inside and not all of it had rubbed off yet. If any of "prison me" remained I didn't want Letty to hate it. I already knew what it felt like for her to hate me and I didn't want to feel that ever again. I looked straight ahead, just time to see the race start. Vince was last and I thought that would be it, but surprisingly he just kept going. He went to third, was in second half way through and just as they got to the end he pulled in front to claim first. It really doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile.

I watched as he happily bathed in all the skanks that surrounded him. He only pulled away from them to take his winnings from Hector. He counted it quickly before pushing it into his pocket. I smiled when his face lit up as Mia came over to congratulate him. Letty nudged me slightly and gave me a smile before she disappeared.

Vince came over to me with skanks trailing him. He leaned against the car beside me. The skanks formed a small gathering but I was thankful to see that they stayed away from us, although the whispering was a little off putting.

"Not gonna invite your fan base over?"

He didn't look impressed. "I'm saving all my patience till the party."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well rather you than me."

"Seriously? You're not even tempted?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"I'm proud of you, she will be too."

"Thanks, man."

He nudged me slightly. "You better get ready to race."

I was just about to agree with him when Leon started shouting. I couldn't hear him but I knew it was a warning. Everyone seemed to take a second or two to process it but eventually everyone was darting into different directions. As I got into my car I saw Letty get into hers. As we all scarpered I followed Letty.

We ended up going the opposite way to the rest of the team and most of the crowd so the cops spotted us easily. They were surrounding Letty's car and it was clear she wouldn't get out without causing damage to her car which could result in her getting hurt. I sped up, heading straight for two of the cop cars. Like I hoped they moved out of the way creating space for Letty to slip through.

I followed her through the gap and kept on following her as we drove. For a while I thought she wasn't going to stop but then she pulled up at one of the lookout points. I parked up beside her but for a while we both just sat in our own cars. I only got out of mine when she got out of hers.

"Why did you do that?" She asked as I stood beside her.

"I couldn't let them get to you."

"Dom you're just out, what if they had caught you?"

"It would have been worth it."

"They won't come for you now would they?"

"Doubt it," I shrugged. "They normally don't do follow ups if they lose you at the actual race."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It was definitely no problem," I smiled. "I'd never think twice if it meant you were OK."

"I lied."

"When?" I asked curiously.

She looked out into the distance. "When I said I didn't love you, I do, I just didn't want to."

"I guess I can't really blame you."

"It's horrible to be in love with someone who didn't love you back."

"Letty, I always loved you," I whispered. "I only broke up with you so at least you had a chance to be happy while I was stuck in there. So that you can be out here and be normal without ever having to go near that place."

"Dom, you broke up with me, for all I knew you didn't love me."

I sighed. "How about we don't talk about this?"

She nodded and allowed me to lead her over to my car. I sat on the hood of it and she eventually sat beside me. After a while of just sitting there she eventually shuffled a little closer to me. I glanced her way and caught her smiling. She wasn't looking at me though, she was looking everywhere but at me. I sighed happily to myself as I laid back on the car. She twisted slightly to look at me before she looked away again.

* * *

When we got back to the house she mouthed a quick "thank you" at me due to the loud music before she disappeared into the crowd. I made my own way through the crowd and through to the kitchen. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and downed it before taking another.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Vince asked as he came into the kitchen wiping lipstick off his neck.

"Let and I had to lose the cops."

"And that took three hours?"

"We sat around for a bit."

"And?" he asked hopefully.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"You're lying."

He was completely right. There was no way I was telling him that Letty said she still loved me. I wasn't getting that hopeful just yet, I needed her to believe I loved her back first. "Seriously, I'm not lying."

"Man, you really better have a fucking amazing plan."

"Trust me, it's not too much so she should love it."

"She will, it was clear you two were gonna end up together since she go back."

I nodded and gave him a small smile as he left the room. I was stunned when Letty came in seconds later and pulled me towards the living room. When we were in the center of the room she started to dance. I eventually snapped out of my trance and danced with her. She allowed for me to get a lot closer this time but I was still cautious. It made me feel even better when I noticed how unimpressed all the skanks looked.

"This doesn't mean anything," she warned. "But I can see you're the same Dom so it's hard to be angry you know? But you're still on a timer to prove to me that I can trust you as more than just friends."

"I can't live without you, Let," I said softly. "I'll prove it to you."

She nodded and we continued to dance. If I could just forget a few details then it felt just like it did when we were together

* * *

My head screamed at me when I woke up but I had to push through it. Today was the day that I would prove to Letty that I loved her and would do anything for her. Because of that I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower to wake myself up. After I was showered, dressed and feeling more like myself I went downstairs to the kitchen.

While I was cooking Letty some breakfast Mia came in. She gave me a questioning look as she sat down at the table. I made a big waffle with chocolate sauce and cream. Round the outside of the plate I put small pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries. To go with it I poured her a big glass of apple juice and added one of the yogurts she had apparently been eating to the tray. Once all the food was on I added a fork and a knife to be safe.

"It's for Letty," I told her as I turned around.

"You really are trying!" She said happily.

I nodded. "Did you pack that bag?"

"All sorted."

"Thanks."

I slipped out and headed upstairs. I knocked slightly and when she didn't answer I opened the door. She stirred a little as I came over to her bed. She watched me wearily as she sat up. I placed the tray on her lap when she stopped moving and a big grin spread across her face. I frowned when it disappeared.

"I started eating these _after_ you left," she said as she picked up the yogurt.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I planned out today, and because Leon seems to know you really well he confirmed that you liked all the stuff you used to. When I told him what I was gonna make you for breakfast in bed he said you'd flip if you didn't eat that."

"Yeah, he over exaggerated."

"But you like it, right?"

She nodded and the grin returned. "I was just worried that someone did all the work and you were just taking the credit."

"Nope, except for the yogurt, it's one hundred percent me."

"I'm glad you remembered what I liked," she whispered.

I gave her a small smile as she tucked in. "I couldn't forget."

"Did you think about me?" she asked curiously.

"As much as I could, sometimes it would just get me down too much."

"So what else is planned out for today?"

"I'm telling you as we go."

"Then what's next?"

"The beach."

She smiled. "I'll pack some things after this."

"Already sorted, I asked Mia if she could put stuff together for you so you wouldn't have to worry about it," I explained. "I figured you wouldn't be happy if I rummaged through your drawers."

"You're not wrong," she chuckled. "So I just have to shower and get dressed?"

"That's it. You just have to relax and enjoy today for the most part."

She sat back happily against her pillows and ate. I sat beside her but kept a small bit of distance. She handed me a couple of strawberries on her fork every so often and gave me the last couple of pancakes and apple juice. I couldn't stop smiling as she headed for the bathroom. I wasn't out of the woods yet. For all I know after this she'd only be comfortable as friends, but so far so good, things were looking good so far.

* * *

_The rest of Dom's plans are on the next chapter. I'll try to get it up soon which shouldn't be hard because I'm writing it as soon as :') also next chapter is the last one :(_

_R&R_


	50. A Little Beach

I couldn't help but laugh as Letty ran into the water. She dove under the water and swam around for a bit. From where I was sat on the beach I had the perfect view. She looked beautiful and so happy. I was just getting comfy when she stopped swimming around. I looked at her worriedly but she only waved me over.

I pulled my top off and left it on our bags. When I got to the water it was a lot colder than I thought it would be but I didn't complain. This was Letty's day and I wasn't going to ruin it by complaining. I waded through the water till I reached her. Before I got the chance to speak she splashed me. I would have chased after her straight away but the little giggle she gave stunned me.

When I finally came to my senses she was getting away and fast. I swam after her and grabbed her. I pulled her back against my chest and she started laughing as she kicked about. When she calmed down I still kept my grip but she managed to wriggle round so she was facing me.

"The beach still as fun as you remember?" She asked happily.

"Honestly?" She gave me a little nod and a smile. "The beach is one of the best things about living here but to be honest it's not my number one thing to do, it's way down on the list."

"Then why did you always come here?"

"At first it was for Mia, you know what she's like. But mostly it was for you," I shrugged. "I know you like it here."

"You should've picked something we can both enjoy."

"You're here, I am enjoying it," I said softly.

She nodded before pushing away from me to swim around on her back. I watched her for a little while before I swam around myself. After a while we floated around each other. It was nice, relaxing. She didn't seem to complain and she never stopped smiling.

"What's after this?" She asked suddenly.

"You'll see."

"Dom, you were gonna tell me step by step," she complained.

"But you don't need to know this one." She pouted a little and I rolled my eyes. "Why don't we go now so you don't have to think about it?"

She nodded eagerly and we made our way out of the water. We dried off and pulled on our tops on over our swim wear, she chose to leave her jeans off for now. Letty pushed the towels into the bag which I took from her to carry. She smiled in thanks before she walked up towards the car. I followed close behind and as I put the bag in the backseat she climbed in.

She didn't look too pleased when we pulled up at the mall. I couldn't blame her, she absolutely hated the mall. She only ever went when it was with Mia but I had a feeling it was because Mia always let her chose the next thing they did, and the fact that Letty loved Mia to bits. But there was only one specific place inside the mall that I wanted.

When we got out she wriggled into her jeans. It was clear she didn't want to be here after such a fun time at the beach but she still let me pull her inside. I took her through the first floor till we reached the back where the food court was. Her features softened when she spotted it. She was obviously happy that we weren't shopping.

"Dom?"

"We're nearly there," I promised.

It took me a minute to find it but I finally did. It had moved slightly since the last time I was there but it still looked the same. That smile of hers returned when her eyes fell on the small ice-cream parlor. Excluding the food carts dotted around it was the smallest place in the food court. I pulled her into it and she picked a couple of seats by the window.

I went up to the counter and ordered two mixed ice-creams; vanilla and chocolate. She seemed a little shocked as I placed them down but still happy nonetheless. I ate mines slowly and watched her as she dug in. It amazed me that she didn't get a brain freeze from it but at least she was enjoying it. That's all I wanted.

After the ice-cream we did sit for a little while but eventually we went home. She seemed a little put off that we were back home. We stood in front of the front door when she asked, "So that was it?"

I gave her a disbelieving look. "I told you I planned the whole day. We're going to relax at home for a bit before we go out."

"Oh."

I let us in then motioned to upstairs. "Why don't you change and I'll sort the DVDs out?"

She looked unsure but nodded. "Is it OK if I shower?"

"Yeah, "I nodded. "Take your time."

As she disappeared upstairs I went into the kitchen. I made some popcorn in her favourite flavour before I picked out the DVDs I knew she loved. I set the pile up near the TV and laid down on the couch. I flicked through for something to watch while she was in the shower and I tried not to eat the bowl of popcorn that sat near by.

When she did come down I sat up instantly. Admittedly my eyes ran up and down her body. She was wearing a pair of pale blue shorts with a white t-shirt. They were both lose fitting but looked amazing on her. Any other girl and I probably wouldn't be having the same reaction. When I focused back on her face she smiled and came over to me.

She played with her ponytail. "What are we doing?"

I handed her the bowl of popcorn. "We're going to eat that and watch movies."

"Oh God, what movies?"

I motioned to the pile. "They're all the movies that you like, so go and pick one."

"Really? I get to chose?"

"Yup," I said happily. "You can pick all the movies."

My eyes bulged as she threw her arms around me and hugged me. It was over almost as quickly as it happened but I'd take anything I could get. I quickly nipped upstairs to shower and change myself. When I came back own she had chosen and was sat in the middle of the couch, popcorn in hand. I settled down quietly beside her. By the end of our second movie our popcorn was finished and by the end of the third one she was cuddled up into my side.

* * *

"Explain to me why I had to put on casual/formal clothing," she said as we drove along. "And why we had to wait till it got dark?"

"Worried?" I grinned.

"As if," she scoffed, but it didn't sound very convincing.

"You don't sound so sure, _Lecita_." She hated the name but I felt more confident around her again.

"Try calling me that again, _Dominic_, I dare you."

I chuckled at her little "threat" as I continued our drive. I could tell it hadn't bothered her as much as she let on. The whole situation hadn't in fact. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a long grey vest and an open shirt over it. The shirt was a slightly darker shade of grey and in typical Letty style she had brought her leather jacket and boots.

It wasn't long till we got there so she didn't ask again. When we did arrive she looked shocked yet again. We both got out of the car but I leaned against it as she walked towards the restaurant, stopped and then walked back a few paces. I tried not to laugh. She clearly didn't know what to do.

"Dom, I love this place."

"I know that, I remember bringing you here."

"Yeah, and you know why I never let you bring me again, right?"

"Yup, because it's expensive," I shrugged. "Well, it's been ages since we were last here."

"It's still a lot of money, Dom."

"OK, then I won't bring you here till next year," I shrugged. "We'll make it an annual thing."

"Even if we don't get back together?" I tried not to look upset but she caught it. "I mean, hypothetically."

"I'd still bring you here one day every year," I told her. "More if I could."

She grabbed hold of my hand and I had to remind myself to breath. She pulled us inside where we were shown to the window seats I had reserved. As we sat down I swear she was jumping up and down in her seat. If I was to tell half the people in the world that she was like this then they wouldn't believe me, especially after being with her on their own. It was amazing how she was only like this with a limited amount of people.

We ordered and I made her ignore the prices. I told her it was fine for us to get a shared starter, main meals and then dessert. I let her get a new drink whenever she finished one and wanted more. She complained about how much it was all going to cost but she enjoyed every sip and mouthful. Maybe the once a year was something that I would have to sway her on.

We managed to eventually drag ourselves outside after eating. We were way too full to move but my night wasn't over yet. I wrapped my arm around Letty as we walked and she leaned happily against me. I helped her get into the car before I got in my own side. She switched on the radio and turned it up before she sat back and rubbed her hands together. I switched the heating on before we were off.

When we arrived at the lookout point over the beach she smiled yet again. I got out first then moved round the car to help her out. We sat on the hood of my car watching the water. It sparkled slightly under the moonlight and you could hear the faint crashing of it against the rocks. Letty slid closer to me and I gently wrapped my arm around her.

After that sight became enough, almost an hour later, we laid down on the car. She curled into my side and I sighed happily. I felt her arm rest lightly across my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. We looked up at the stars, neither of us saying anything but neither of us having to. It was perfect. The air was surprisingly cold for the time of year but it didn't seem to matter.

"Is this the end?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," I nodded. "But my week isn't up, I could do more."

"Will you?"

"Realistically this could be my last week to do this kind of thing, so I wouldn't want to pass up this chance."

"Well, I don't want to ruin it, but I'm cold."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, we've been out in the open too long, let's go home."

I pushed myself up off the car and held my hands out to her. Once I'd helped her up we got into the car and were off. Today was probably the most driving around I'd ever done and the most money spent, but it was all worth, every second, every penny. She was worth it all.

When we got back the others were home but out of sight. I silently thanked them for that. I didn't want a perfect day _and _night to be ruined by them. I had been with Letty near enough every second since she woke up till we got home about midnight. We both looked at the living room then longingly at the stairs. We both seemed to silently agree before heading up the stairs.

She reached her door first and turned to face me. "You've changed for the better."

"You don't understand how relieved I am to hear you say that," I smiled.

"I'm not going to tell you whether tonight really changes anything, I want you to have that entire week you asked for."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

She reached up on her toes and kissed my cheek. "Today was amazing, best day of my life."

I couldn't stop the huge grin on my face as her door closed. It stayed firmly in place as I wondered into my room. I stripped out of my clothes without paying any real attention. I crawled into bed and got the best night sleep in over two years.

* * *

The next day I checked on Letty before I brought her down for a fry up. We spent the day at the cinema before coming up for dinner. It wasn't much compared to the long and amazing day we had before but it was still nice. The day after that I woke her up the same way, took her out for some mini golf and hot dogs before we came home. The day after that I woke her up in yet again the same fashion before we went down by the beach. We looked at all the little shops and some sporting activities. That night I changed it up slightly and cooked her dinner.

It was the night after that that I decided to go all out again, only this time I would try my hardest to spend as little as possible. I wanted her to see as many different sides to me and what I could offer. We were sat in my car and she hadn't asked yet what was gong on. I was shocked by that but also a little relieved, it told me she trusted me.

First on the agenda we went for a walk around one of the popular parks. When it reached about lunch time we went inside the park and messed around. I was now in my twenties but I was still having fun in the park. We chose that time because most of the kids had been called back into their homes for some lunch so the park wasn't as busy.

"Is this going to be a long day too?" she asked as she swung lightly back and forward.

"Yeah, but not as long, we'll be home quickly enough."

"Let me guess, you're not going to tell me what we're doing."

"You guessed correctly."

"Well, those kiddies will be swarming this park again, so where next?"

I guided her over to the car. We drove almost an hour till we reached the area I wanted. It was the perfect area for sports. She seemed a little unsure and voiced her worries about me spending too much money on her, but she was wrong. The entire place was outside so we had no fees to pay. As for gear and equipment it was all hired (with money back on return) or stuff that was lying around the house.

We started with a bit of rock climbing, which quite frankly scared the shit out of me. I got up far enough but she kept going. I had a heart attack every time it looked like she was about to slip and fall. When she finally came down I swore to stay on the ground or in water. She took that literally and dived into the water off the highest point. I searched the water frantically before she bobbed up and I relaxed. After that I made sure she only dived off a lower point.

After probably the most scariest three hours of my life we decided to grab some food. This part I did pay for but we only settled for a couple of burgers and a drink each so it really didn't cost that much. We walked around while we ate before Letty dragged me into a museum. I wasn't one for looking at a bunch of old things that I really didn't think were important or were dead now, but entry was free and Letty seemed eager.

She looked around enthusiastically. It took us a further three hours (near enough till closing time) to cover the entire museum but it was worth it. I didn't think anyone could enjoy one so much, well except Mia. This would be one part of this week that I wouldn't tell to Mia. I loved my sister but to have two girls dragging me to a museum, was it really worth it?

"Parks, sports and museums," she said as we left. "Bit different from the last time you did something big."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, just different."

"And different is good?"

"Yes," she sighed. "It is definitely good."

* * *

When we finally got home it was dark but it was only seven. Mia was holding off dinner till eight, much to the boys annoyance. The two of us headed upstairs so that we could shower and change yet again. I let her go for her shower first and when I came out of my room to have mine she had already disappeared. It took my time with my shower, knowing full well that I had time.

As I stepped out of the bathroom I jumped. Letty was just coming out of her bedroom. She tried not to chuckle. She leaned against her door frame and held her hand to her mouth.

"Something funny?" I mumbled.

"I didn't mean to laugh," she whispered.

"Sorry," I smiled. "You just scared the crap out of me."

"Let's talk about it."

"Dinner will be done soon."

"I don't care."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room, shutting the door behind her. We moved over to the bed and sat on it. Our backs were against the headboard with our legs spread out.

"You jump so easily since you got out."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, there were some pretty sick people in there," I shuddered. "You had to be on alert at all times."

"Did they ever hurt you?"

"I got into fights but with people like me."

"Who were the really sick ones then?"

I looked at her, unsure of whether to continue but she nodded. "A guy who raped four women. Another guy who killed three people-"

"OK," she said quickly. "I get it!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said."

"And you were around these people?"

I nodded. "My cell mate was like me though, we stayed out of each others way."

I was stunned as she moved to straddle me. "Dom, promise me none of them hurt you."

"I promise."

"And don't just say it to make me feel better."

"Any time I was hurt it was because of a stupid fights that I could handle, no one like that came close enough to do anything."

She kissed me before I knew what was going on. It wasn't a peck on the lips but a full force kiss. Just as I kissed back she pulled away. "You are never going back, I'll make sure of it. I can't have you held up with those people."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one protecting you?"

"We'll protect each other, OK?"

"Really?"

"I hated you for what you did but you've changed for the better and proved to me that you love me. You did sports you wouldn't do, watched movies that bore you, went around a museum that didn't interest you and you probably spent most of your race money on me."

"Let..."

"I'm saying we can try, if we can take things slow then I want to be with you."

I kissed her instead of responding. She wrapped her arms around me as she kissed me back. I was shocked at the forcefulness but I didn't resist on returning it. She tasted way better than I remembered and felt even more amazing. It was crazy how unbelievably spectacular it was to finally be there. Having Letty back made every bad thing that happened not hurt anymore.

"How slow we talking?" I mumbled against her lips.

She only responded by kissing me even better than before. I smiled against her lips as I flipped us over so I was hovering above her. I tried to ignore the shouts from downstairs as I kissed down her neck. I pulled away from her suddenly and watched her. She blushed as she stroked my arm.

"I love you." I said it quietly, afraid she wouldn't respond.

"I love you too."

"Ride or die?" I asked hopefully.

"Ride or die."

From the look on her face and the tone of her voice I knew she meant it. She never took her eyes away from mine as she said it. She seemed so confident yet so happy as the words came out of her mouth. It took me a while to process it but my brain eventually caught up. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I reached down to kiss her.

Images of the two of us on a little beach down in Mexico flooded my mind. Her looking as beautiful as ever wearing a small summer dress, the two of us looking relaxed like nothing in the world could hurt us, like we would always be together. I welcomed those thoughts, those images because I knew they would become true. One day we would be in Mexico, just like she wanted.

* * *

_A pure Dotty chapter to finish the fic. :) I really hope you enjoyed it, there was a question about a sequel and honestly? I'm not sure. I have two other fics I'm writing and some sequels to other stories. If I do do one for this then I'll put up another chapter on here with a preview to it and more information._

_You've all been amazing. I love you all so much, thank you._

R&R


End file.
